Loving Awakenings
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella and Alice have been friends with benefits for ten years. When they meet Edward and Jasper, they find their missing peices. How will their families deal with their relationships? MA E/B, A/J, B/J, A/E, A/B, E/J, E/B/A/J
1. Chapter 1

"Alice, how did I let you talk me into going to a sex party with you?" I asked my best friend.

"You love me and I ate your pussy for you," She chuckled. Alice was a couple inches shorter than I am. She had long silky black hair and black eyes. She is the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I have long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. Alice and I have been fooling around with each other for the last ten years. Mostly when we are between boyfriends and are desperate to get off. "Have you been to one of these before?"

"Yes, with James," she chuckled. James was her ex-boyfriend. He turned out to be a real douche bag who hit on me at her parent's anniversary party. We walked up on the porch of the large white house . "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," I chuckled.

Alice opened the door and we made our way inside. There were people fucking everywhere. There were group orgies, girls going at it, men fucking each other. It was all very hot. Alice grabbed my hand and led me around the to the back corner. She has been going on and on about this guy she saw at the last one she came to. She tightened her grip on my hand and I saw where she was looking. She was looking at a tall, gorgeous, man with wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes were locked on Alice's black eyes. Mine, however, were locked on the pair of deep green eye of the man standing next to him. He gave me the once over and smiled widely as he whispered into his friends ear. His friend looked over at me and smile. He nodded his head and they came over to us.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. This is my friend, Edward," said Jasper as he looked into Alice's eyes.

"I'm Alice and this is Bella," said Alice.

"It's really nice to meet you, Alice and Bella," said Jasper. Edward was staring at me.

"You too," I said softly as I blushed.

"Is this your first time at one of these parties?" asked Edward. He had a voice like velvet.

"Yes," I said softly.

"I thought so," he said softly. "Are you sure you want to get involved in this kind of a scene?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," I smirked.

"What do you say the four of us take this party to another room? Somewhere more private," said Jasper.

"Absolutely," said Alice.

"Let's go," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand.

I felt a strange tingle shot through my body. I looked down at our hands and then back up into his eyes. He just smiled as he led me after Alice and Jasper up the stairs to a large, empty bedroom. He shut the door behind me and pulled me into his arms. I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper kissing each other hard. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and slipped his hand up my shirt as we watched them kiss. Jasper pulled off Alice shirt and moaned when he saw her without a bra on. So did I. She had fantastic tits.

"Go suck on her nipples," whispered Edward in my ear.

I went over to Alice and Jasper and pulled one of Alice's hard nipples into my mouth. She grabbed the back of head as I bit down on it just the way she likes.

"Fuck, Bella," she moaned. "I love your mouth on my tits."

"Fuck, that's hot," moaned Jasper.

I pulled away from Alice and pulled off my top. Alice reached down and pulled my skirt down my legs leaving me in my black thong and heels. I reached around and pulled her skirt down. I moaned when I saw she wasn't wearing panties. I slipped my hand down and felt her pussy. Her pussy was so wet. I looked back as Jasper and Edward who had glazed over looks on their faces.

"What do you want me to do to her?" I purred softly.

"Eat her fucking pussy," panted Jasper heavily.

I led Alice to the bed and laid her down. I climbed on the bed with her and kissed her hard. I worked my way down her chest and stomach until I reached her smooth pussy. I pressed her legs apart and lowered my tongue on to her. She bucked her hips up slightly. I fucked her with my tongue and flicked her clit with my tongue.

"Fuck, Bella. You eat good pussy," she moaned.

I felt someone come up behind me and pull my thong off. I felt whoever it was lower their lips to my pussy. It felt so fucking good. I turned and saw that it was Jasper. Edward was standing next to the bed. He was naked and stroking his cock. I reached out and started stroking him as I turned back to Alice's sweet pussy. I could feel Jasper thrusting his tongue in and out of me hard and fast. I knew I wasn't going to make it much long so I buried my face into Alice's pussy hard. She reached down and grabbed the back of my head as she came.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed as she came all over my face.

Edward lifted my face to his and kissed me hard. He let his tongue clean Alice's juice off of my face. I could feel my orgasm hit me as I stroked Edward harder.

"Fuck, Jasper," I screamed as I came hard.

He pulled away and Alice sucked my juice off his face. Edward pulled my hand away from his cock and turned me so that I was on my hands and knees. He gripped my hips and slammed himself into me hard. I cried out in pleasure at the feeling of him inside of me. Jasper shoved his cock in my face and I sucked him into my mouth. I loved to suck cock. I used my tongue to massage his shaft as I felt Alice crawl under me and lick my clit as Edward fucked me hard. He tightened his grip on my hips when she used her tongue on his shaft. I worked Jasper in and out of my mouth fast. He grabbed my head and started thrusting his cock into my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in as he shot his cum into my mouth. I sucked and swallowed it all down. I could feel my orgasm coming again as Edward fucked me harder.

"FUCK,"I screamed as I came hard.

Edward pulled out of me and I fell onto the bed and saw Alice pull his cock into her mouth and suck him off as he came in her mouth. She sucked and swallowed it all down. Jasper moved to her and pulled her into his arms and thrust into her hard. She moaned and buried her head into his neck. Edward came and laid down behind me as we watched them fuck each other. Edward reached around and started playing with my pussy as we watched Jasper thrust harder and harder into Alice.

I could feel his cock get hard behind me. I turned and lowered my mouth onto his cock. He shifted us so that I was hovering over his face. He lifted his mouth to my pussy as I sucked on his cock. He worked his tongue in me fast and hard. I sucked him into my throat as far as I could get him but he was bigger than Jasper was. I could feel myself climax as Edward shot his cum into my mouth. I sucked and swallowed all of it. He tasted better than anyone I had ever tasted before. Edward pulled me back up so that I was laying in his arms. Jasper and Alice collapsed on the bed next to us. I pulled Alice into my arms and gave her a gentle kiss. Jasper leaned over and kissed me softly. Edward leaned over me and kissed Alice. Jasper scooted closer to Alice and kissed her. I turned my head and kissed Edward softly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as we fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning feeling a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling at me. Jasper was still asleep behind her. I looked over and saw that Edward was still asleep to. I motioned for Alice to follow me. We slowly crawled off the bed and pulled on their shirts from the night before. We slowly walked out into the hall and shut the door behind us.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun," I whispered softly.

"I know," she chuckled softly. "I think I could fuck Jasper all night."

"I know what you mean. Edward felt incredible," I chuckled.

"Aren't you glad you came with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," I chuckled. "Much better than another night listening to Rose and Emmett go at it."

"Ugh, I bet," she chuckled. I looked down at my watch.

"Crap, we are going to be late for work," I whispered. She looked at the time.

"Shit," she hissed.

We opened the door and pulled off their shirts. We started scrambling to find our cloths. I had just pulled on my skirt and tank top when I heard the boys wake up. I looked up and saw Edward sit up and look over at me with a big smile on his face.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he chuckled.

"We have to get to work," I chuckled. Jasper sat up and looked over at Alice.

"When can we see you two again?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know, handsome. Guess that would depend on how soon you call," she chuckled as she handed him a piece of paper with our numbers on it. She leaned down and kissed him hard before she reached for Edward. She gave him a soft kiss. "Don't wait to long."

"We won't," said Edward as he got up and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me hard. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away slowly.

"I certainly hope not," I said softly. I leaned over and kissed Jasper softly. "See you boys later."

I reached over and weaved my fingers in with Alice's as we walked out of the room. We ran downstairs and jumped into her yellow Porsche. We speed home and ran up to my apartment. I threw the door open to Emmett and Rose tapping their feet in the living room.

"Where have you two been?" snapped Rose.

"Calm down, Rose. We were with some friends," I snapped back at her. "I swear you act like Mom."

"Thank God Mom isn't here to see you acting like this coming in at 7am looking thoroughly used" snapped Rose. I just rolled my eyes at my older sister.

"Whatever," I muttered.

I pulled Alice into my room so we could change for work. We didn't have time to shower so we just doused ourselves with deodorant and perfume. Alice always kept some work cloths here in case she stayed over. She pulled on a tight black dress and a pair of black heels. I pulled on a tight black pencil skirt, an ivory sweeter with capped sleeves and a pair of black heels. I pulled my long hair into a bun. We walked out to find Rose and Emmett blocking our way out. Fucking siblings. Rosalie was two years older than me. Emmett was two years older than Alice.

"Get the fuck out of the way. We are already late," I snapped.

"Where were you last night, Alice?" demanded Emmett.

"Bella and I spent the night fucking each other crazy," smirked Alice. Rose and Emmett both cringed. They hated that Alice and I enjoyed each other's bodies.

"She has a fantastic pussy," I sighed as I kissed her softly.

"Oh, honey, the things you do with your tongue," She sighed. "You make me cum so hard."

"Ugh, gross," grumbled Emmett and Rose as they moved away from the door.

Alice and I just chuckled as we made our way down to her car. Normally I would drive myself to work but I was running late so I just hopped a ride with Alice. We worked for Cullen Architecture. I loved my job. There was something about designing something new and fresh that got me very excited. Alice was the head of interior design department. I was the head of housing department. My team and I were assigned all the new houses and Alice usually worked with us on the design.

Alice and I met when I was twelve. Her parent's moved her and Emmett to Forks. She hated it at first. Forks is pretty fucking boring. I had lived there my entire life with Rose and my dad, Charlie and my mom, Renee. She and I meet and became the best of friends. From that day on, we were inseparable. Rose and Emmett started going out when Alice and I were fifteen. We thought it was cool until we walked in on them fucking in Alice's pool house. We ran screaming and laughing into Alice's room and shut the door behind us. We collapsed on her bed, panting from our laugher. Alice leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. I was pretty shocked at first but it felt good. So I kissed her back. We kissed each other for about an hour before we broke apart.

She blushed as she looked up me causing me to blush. She reached over and slowly lifted my shirt off. I pulled hers off and lower my lips to her nipples. One thing lead to another and we started fucking each other. Not long after that she started dating Mike Newton and I started dating Tyler Crowley. I let him fuck me in the back seat of his father's car after homecoming. It wasn't great. After we were done, he took me over to Alice's house. Alice told me about how she and Mike fucked that night to and she wasn't impressed with it. We started fooling around and were eating each others pussy's when Emmett and Rose came into Alice's room. They both freaked out and started screaming at us. Alice and I quickly pulled our cloths on and threaten to tell our parent's about them fucking if they told on us. They agreed not to tell anyone but they have made it clear that they aren't happy about our arrangement.

It's not that we care what people think about us but we aren't lesbians. I guess we are bi-sexual. We haven't been with any other girls other than each other. We really don't do it often anymore. We've both had a handful of boyfriends over the last ten years since we were first together. It's just how we work. She's my best friend and I love her with my whole heart.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Alice pulled her car into her parking spot. We got out and made our way up the elevator to the fifteenth floor. We stepped out and I told her I would see her at lunch. I walked down to my office and started checking my emails. I heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Carlisle Cullen standing in my door.

"Carlisle, how are you?" I chuckled as I got up and hugged him. He was in his early 50's but was still one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He had blond hair and soft blue eyes. "How's Esme?"

"Esme and I are both good," chuckled Carlisle. "She said it's been to long since you and Alice have been by."

"We will have to stop by and see her soon. What can I do for today?" I asked.

"My son and his friend are joining the company and I was hoping you could show them around. They will be working in hotels but I think they could benefit from your knowledge," said Carlisle.

"Sure, no problem," I said. "When will they be here?"

"They should done in the accounting department in an hour. Why don't you meet us in conference room three?" said Carlisle.

"I'll be there," I chuckled.

He just smiled and shut my door behind him. I quickly cleared my inbox and sent a few emails out. I couldn't get Edward and Jasper off my mind. There was something about him and Jasper that made me feel free. I liked how they made me feel last night. They made me feel like Alice makes me feel. I just shook my head slightly and got up and made my way to conference room three. The door was open and I could hear Carlisle speaking.

"She's the best architect I have ever met," said Carlisle as I walked into the room. I froze when I saw Edward and Jasper standing next to him. They looked up and saw me. Their eyes got wide as they checked me out from head to toe. Carlisle looked over at me and smiled. "Here she is. Bella Swan, this is my son, Edward and his friend, Jasper Whitlock. Boys, this is Bella Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, are you in here?" asked Alice as she came in the conference room. She looked up and froze when she saw them. "Do you want…oh."

"Alice, dear, how are you?" asked Carlisle. I looked over at her and saw she was just as surprised as I was.

"I'm fine," she said as she looked over at me. "How are you, Carlisle?"

"I am good. Alice, this is my son, Edward and his friend, Jasper Whitlock. Boys, this is Alice McCarty. Edward and Jasper are joining our team here. Alice is the head of our interior design department," explained Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said softly.

"You to, Bella," said Edward. "Alice."

"Yeah, it's really nice to meet you both," said Alice with a small smirk. She was totally fucking them with her eyes.

"Carlisle was just telling us about some of your work, Bella," said Jasper as he fucked Alice with his eyes.

"Well, I will let Bella get on with the tour of the office. Boys, I'll see you at dinner tonight. Alice, Bella, why don't you join us? Esme would love to see you," said Carlisle looking between the four of us.

"We would love too," said Alice.

"Great. We'll see you at 7pm sharp," chuckled Carlisle. He turned and left. I turned and looked at Edward and Jasper who were both smiling at us.

"So where should we start?" smirked Edward.

"I have to get back to work but I was going to see if you wanted to grab some Chinese for lunch, Bella," said Alice.

"I'd love to," I said softly. I looked over at Edward and Jasper. "Would you two like to join us?"

"Oh, yeah," chuckled Jasper.

"Great," chuckled Alice. She winked at them then left us alone.

"Follow me, boys," I chuckled.

"Gladly," smirked Edward.

I just blushed and showed them around the office. Their offices would be on the opposite side of the floor than mine and Alice's. I showed them Alice's department, their department and my department. I had to bite back a growl when Lauren Mallory shoved her tits into Edward. He cringed slightly and took a step backwards. We walked into my office and I shut the door. They went to say something but I stopped them.

"Not here," I said as I pointed to the outer office. They both nodded and sat down across from me.

"Your department seems pretty efficient," said Edward.

"I try to keep it running smoothly," I said as I sat back in my seat and crossed my legs. I noticed they both looked down at my legs. I chuckled softly. "So you both just moved to LA?"

"Yes, we went to school at NYU and stayed there for the last year. Carlisle offered us a job here so we moved this way," said Edward. "How about you? Have you always lived in LA?"

"No, Alice and I grew up in a small town in Washington. We both went to school at Berkley. We met Carlisle when he guest lectured and when we graduated he offered us both a job here so we moved," I explained.

"You and Alice have been friends for a long time?" said Jasper.

"Yes, she and her family moved to Forks when we were twelve," I said softly as I uncrossed my legs and re-crossed them in the other direction. They followed my legs as my skirt hitched a little higher. There was a knock on the door causing them both to jump slightly. I just chuckled. "Come in, Alice."

"You all ready?" she smirked as she opened the door.

"Yes," they moaned together.

Alice and I just chuckled as we led them down to the elevator. We stepped in and just looked at each other. Edward was fucking me with his eyes. I could feel the electricity flowing between the four of us. The doors opened and we all just chuckled slightly. They followed us to Alice's Porsche. I climbed into the backseat with Edward. He reached over and grabbed my hand gently. He lifted it up to his lips and kissed it softy. We pulled up in front of the small Chinese place that Alice and I always go to. We climbed out of the car. Jasper and Alice were holding hands like Edward and I were. We walked and were seated quickly. The waitress came over and we quickly placed our lunch and drink orders.

"So," I chuckled lightly. I was sitting next to Edward. Alice was sitting next to Jasper.

"I don't know where to start," said Alice.

"How long have you and Bella been a couple?" asked Jasper.

"We're not really. We are more like best friends with benefits," said Alice.

"We've been messing around since we were fifteen," I said. "How long have the two of you been going to sex parties?"

"A couple years," said Jasper.

"Have the two of you ever been together sexually?" asked Alice.

"No, a few hand jobs over the years but last night was the first time that we ever had sex with anyone while the other was in the same room," said Jasper.

"Really?" I asked. "You seemed to know exactly what you were doing."

"So did you," chuckled Edward.

"Just because I have never been to a sex party doesn't mean that I don't have plenty of experience," I smirked.

"Oh really?" smirked Edward.

"Yep," I chuckled lightly.

"So what do we now?" asked Alice as she looked up at Jasper.

"I think I speak for Edward when I say that we really would like to see you both again," said Jasper.

"Yes, we would," said Edward as he looked down at me.

"I know that Bella and I would like to see you both again too," said Alice. "But I guess what I am not sure is how will this work?"

"I think what Alice is asking is this going to be a group relationship or individual?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know how you both feel but I think I can speak for me and Jasper when I say a little of both," said Edward. He looked down at me. "I would like to see where we could go, Bella. I feel like there is something between us."

"I would like to see where we could go, Alice. I really like you a lot," said Jasper as he looked down at Alice. Alice and I looked at each other and smiled softly.

"I would like that too," I said softly.

"Me too," said Alice. "But I think we need to make one rule."

"What's that?" asked Jasper.

"Well, I think the four of us being together is great but I think that we should make it a rule that we can't fuck each other individually unless we agree. I mean like, me and Edward or you and Bella," said Alice.

"I can agree to that," I said . "But what about you and me, Ali?"

"I don't have a problem with you two being together," said Edward and Jasper at the same time. Alice and I just chuckled.

"Ok," I laughed. I turned and looked at Edward. "So we are dating?"

"Yes," he said with a big smile.

"Good," I whispered. "But we need to be careful at the office."

"Yes, but I don't want to hide our relationship," said Jasper as he looked at Alice.

"We won't. We just won't make it obvious," said Alice.

"So no wild orgies in the lobby, check," I smirked. They all laughed with me.

"We will just have to be discrete," laughed Alice.

"We will be," said Edward.

Our waitress brought our food out and we ate quickly. Edward insisted on buying our lunch for us. We loaded back into the Porsche and made our way back to the office. Edward kissed me and Alice softly before we stepped back into the elevator as did Jasper. We stepped off on the fifteenth floor and made our way to our offices. I spent the rest of the afternoon. Working on the sketches of the new housing complex I was designing. I was having a hard time focusing on my work. My thoughts kept drifting off to Edward, Jasper and Alice or mostly the four of us being together again. I was interrupted when someone knocked on my office door.

"Come in," I yelled. The door opened and I saw Edward, Jasper and Alice standing in my door.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up?"

"It's time to go, Bellam" chuckled Alice. I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was five already.

"Ohm" I chuckled. I got up and started gathering my getting my stuff together. Edward and Jasper came over and looked at the designs I was working on. "I zone out when I am working sometimes."

"Wow, these are really good," said Edward.

"Oh, thanks," I chuckled. "I'm ready to go."

"Let's go," said Edward. I locked my office and followed them all down to the elevator. We found Carlisle waiting for it. "Hey Dad."

"Edward, Jasper, how was your first day?" he asked. Edward and Jasper looked over at me and Alice.

"It was educational," chuckled Edward. "Bella and Alice have made us feel very welcome here."

"Yes, they have been very helpful," said Jasper. Carlisle looked over at me and Alice.

"Good. Just keep it out of the office," said Carlisle. I snapped my head up at him. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. I saw the sparks flying between you all this morning."

"Great," I sighed softly.

"Hey, I'm happy for the four of you. Jasper is like my own son. I knew that he and Alice would hit it off as I did with you and Edward," said Carlisle.

"You are an evil old man," I smirked.

"Yes, I am," he chuckled as we stepped into the elevator. "Just don't let it effect your work."

"We won't," I said softly. We stepped off the elevator and told Carlisle we would see him later.

"Can I give you a ride home?" asked Edward grabbing my hand.

"Sure," I said softly. I looked over at Alice. "Ali, do you need me to pick you up for dinner?"

"I'll pick her up," said Jasper as he smiled at me.

"Ok," I chuckled. "I guess we will see you later."

Edward led me over to a silver Volvo. He opened the passenger side door for me and helped me in. He ran around and jumped into the drivers side. I gave him directions to the apartment I shared with Rose and Emmett. He parked in front and cut the engine. I looked up at him and noticed that he looked a little nervous.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked.

"Very much so," he said huskily.

We climbed out of the car and practically ran up the two flights of stairs. I unlocked the door and pulled him in after me. He pulled my skirt up and lifted me so that I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He carried me into my room and I shut the door behind us. He pressed me against the door. I reached down and undid his belt and pants. I pulled them and his boxers down. Edward ripped my thong off me. He pulled me close to him and thrust into me hard.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly.

"You have the best fucking pussy, Bella," he moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me.

"I love the feeling of your cock in my pussy," I growled as he pushed my sweater up and bit down on my nipple through my bra.

He started thrusting harder and harder into me. I could feel my orgasm building deep in my stomach. I threw my head back as I came hard.

"FUCKING SHIT," I screamed as I came hard.

"Baby, I need to cum," moaned Edward. He pulled out and I fell to my knees and sucked his cock into my mouth. He thrust a few times before he came in my mouth. "Fuck, your mouth is so good."

"I love the taste of your cum. It's fucking delicious," I moaned as I licked him clean. He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me hard as I heard someone knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella, get your butt out here," screeched Rose. I groaned as I laid my head on Edward's chest.

"Fuck off, Rose," I snapped. "I'm busy."

"Emmett and I heard you and your boy in there. Get your butt out here now," she snapped through the door.

"Give me a fucking minute," I snapped.

"FINE!" she screamed. I heard her stomp down the hall.

"Who was that?" asked Edward.

"That would be my hateful and crazy sister, Rosalie," I chuckled. "Let me change then we can go."

"Ok," he chuckled. "Hey, stay with me tonight?"

"Ok," I said as I smiled.

I went into my closest and pulled out a blue sundress and a pair of matching heels. I packed a pair of tight black pants and a black blouse, my other black thong, my black lace bra and a pair of black heels. I pulled off my skirt, sweater, and bra and slipped my sundress on. I walked over to Edward.

"Zip me up?" I asked.

"If I have to," he said huskily.

"BELLA!" screamed Rose.

"I guess I have to," chuckled Edward. He slowly zipped my dress up. I slipped on my heels and grabbed his hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Your not wearing panties," said Edward as he raked his eyes over my body.

"I know," I smirked as I threw my bedroom door opened and he groaned. I pulled him into the living room. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch. They didn't look to happy as they looked up at us.

"It's about time," she snapped.

"You are not my fucking mother, Rose," I snapped.

"Thank god for that," she snapped. She looked over at Edward. "What street corner did she get you at?"

"Bitch, shut the fuck up. This is Edward. He and I are dating," I snapped.

"Bella, don't talk to Rose that way," growled Emmett. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me. First you stay out all night screwing Alice. Now you bring some guy into our apartment. We come home to hearing him screwing you."

"It's not like I don't have to listen to the two of you fucking all the time," I snapped.

"Yeah, but we are married," snapped Rose.

"Big fucking deal," I snapped at her. She looked over at Edward again. "Edward, this is my sister Rosalie and her husband, Emmett, who is also Alice's brother."

"It's…nice to meet you both," said Edward giving me a confused look. "But we have to go. We have dinner plans."

"I won't be home tonight," I chuckled as I grabbed my purse and briefcase off the floor where I dropped them in our mad rush to fuck each other.

"Bella, you just met him. You are moving to fast," said Rose.

"Don't worry about me, Rosie. Alice will take care of me," I said with a wink. She and Emmett both cringed. I pulled Edward out behind me. As soon as the door was shut, we both started laughing. "I am so sorry about them."

"Don't be. You haven't met my sister Kate and her husband Alex yet," chuckled Edward as we made our way down to his car. We climbed in and started off toward Carlisle's. "So they know about you and Alice?"

"Yes, it's partially their fault. When Alice and I were fifteen we walked in on them fucking in the pool house. It scarred us for life. We ran screaming and laughing up to Alice's room and fell onto the bed. We were panting from laughing so hard. Alice looked at me and kissed me. I kissed her back and one thing led to another and before I knew it I had my face in her pussy. We fooled around a couple more times in the few months that followed but then we started going out with these two lame ass boys. We both let them fuck us in the back seat of their father's car on homecoming. Needless to say, it was not amazing. My boyfriend, Tyler, dropped me of over at Alice's house. She had had a less than amazing night with her boy, Mike. So we started fooling around. We both needed to get off so bad. We were eating each others pussy's when Rose and Emmett came barging into Alice's room. They both started freaking out. We quickly pulled our cloths on and threaten to tell our parents that they were fucking if they told on us. Alice and I love to make them squirm," I explained. Edward had a glazed over look on his face. "You ok, Stud?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, it's just hearing you talking about eating her pussy makes me fucking hard," he chuckled.

"Pull over," I ordered.

He looked over at me and smiled. He pulled the car onto the side of the road and pushed his seat back. He undid his pants and let out his monster cock. I climbed over into his lap and slammed myself onto him hard.

"Fuck," we moaned at the same time.

I started moving my hips with his. He pulled the zipper down on my dress and pulled the straps down. My boobs sprang out into his face. He leaned in and sucked my nipple into his mouth. He lightly bit down on it but I wanted more.

"Harder, Edward. Bit me harder," I moaned. He moaned and bit down hard on my nipple. I felt a pleasurable pain rush through my body. "FUCK YES!"

"You are so fucking hot, Baby," he growled as he pumped into me harder. I could feel my orgasm coming. I wanted him to cum with me.

"Edward, cum with me," I begged.

"Baby, I'm not using a condom," he moaned.

"I'm on the fucking pill. Cum now," I growled as I was hit by my orgasm.

He pushed into me once more before he came inside of me. I laid my head on his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me earlier that you were on the pill?" asked Edward.

"I wanted to taste you," I chuckled. He just moaned and kissed me hard. "We had better go or we are going to be late for dinner."

"Fine," he grumbled.

He helped me tuck my breasts back into my dress and zip me up. I climbed into the passenger seat and he tucked himself back in. We drove the rest of the way in a peaceful silence. He pulled up to Carlisle and Esme's house. He came around and opened my door and helped me out. He pulled me to him and kissed me before we made our way up the stairs to the porch. He opened the front door and we saw Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme turned and smiled at us. Jasper and Alice both gave me the once over and grabbed each other's hands. Alice had changed into a pink halter style dress. I noticed she had her white fuck me pumps on. I moaned inwardly.

"Bella, it's about time you got here," chuckled Esme as she came over and hugged me. "I've missed you, dear."

"I've missed you to, Esme," I chucked. She pulled away and looked over at Edward and then back at me.

"Edward, how was your first day at the office?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was very eventful," chuckled Edward as he hugged Esme.

"I'm sure it was," she chuckled. "Let's settle at the table for dinner."

We followed her into the dining room. I sat next to Edward. Jasper sat across from me and Alice sat across from Edward. Carlisle and Esme took their seat at the end of the table. We filled our plates and began to eat.

"Bella, how are Rose and Emmett?" asked Esme.

"They are fine. Pretty stressed being newly weds and all. I'm thinking of looking for my own place," I said as I exchanged a look with Alice. She barely managed to stifle her chuckle.

"Bella, you can move in with me," said Alice.

"Are you sure you have room, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere," smirked Alice. I heard Edward groan very softly.

"That would be great, Ali. Thank you," I chuckled.

"That worked out very well," said Esme.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Jasper, how are you parents?" asked Esme. I slipped off my shoe and slipped my foot into Jasper's crotch just as he started speaking.

"Their....fine, Esme," said Jasper as he tried to control himself. "They are thinking about....relocating to LA."

"Jasper, are you ok?" asked Carlisle. I moved my foot faster on his crotch. I heard Edward moan and looked over at Alice. She gave me a soft smile telling me she was taking care of Edward for me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," said Jasper. He looked over and gave me a lustful look. His eyes tightened slightly and I knew he just came in his pants. I slipped my foot back and he smiled at me.

"Alice, how is everything in the interior design department doing?" asked Esme. Alice looked over at Esme.

"It's going good. We are fixing to start on the project that Bella is working on. It's a big housing complex but I don't see any trouble with it," she said as Edward slammed his hand on the table. I looked over at him and chuckled. He had the same glazed over look that Jasper had a minute ago. "Edward, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Alice," said Edward. He stood up quickly. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," I called after him. I turned and looked at Alice who was smirking slightly. Jasper was chuckling to himself. "Esme, how is everything at the hospital?"

"We are always busy there. Never a shortage of sick people," she chuckled as she looked at all of us. Edward came back in and sat down next to me. "Edward, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he chuckled softly as he put his arm on the back of my chair.

The rest of dinner went quickly. We talked a little more about work. Thanksgiving was in a week. Esme asked me and Alice what we were doing. We told her we were flying to Forks to see our parents. Jasper and Edward looked a little disappointed that we weren't going to be here but our parent's would go crazy if we canceled now. As soon as we were done eating and loaded the dish washer, the four of us said our goodbyes and left. Edward and I climbed into his Volvo while Alice and Jasper climbed into his truck. Edward didn't say anything as we drove to his place. I was worried that maybe he was mad about something. I looked up when I felt the car stop. We were parked in front of the white house from last night. We climbed out of the car and Edward grabbed my bag.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yep," he smirked. "Jasper and I share this place."

"You could have mentioned that earlier," I smirked.

"I could have but I did enjoy the look of shock on your face," chuckled Edward as he led me inside. Jasper and Alice were laying on the couch in the living room. Jasper had his mouth on her pussy. Edward wrapped his arm around me. "Do you like to watch them fuck?"

"Yes," I said softly. "Their beautiful."

"Yes, they are," He whispered as he kissed my neck. He slowly lowered zipper on my dress and let it fall to my feet. I was standing in the living room with nothing but my heels on. "But they don't compare to you."

"Edward…" I moaned as I felt his hand slip down to my pussy.

I looked over and saw Alice watching him touch me. She licked her lips. Edward pushed me over to her. She pulled me over so that I was hovering her face. I lowered my pussy onto her waiting lips. She started darting her tongue in and out of my pussy. Jasper looked up and moaned when he saw me sitting on her face. He watched her as he devoured her pussy. Edward gently pulled my head back and shoved his hard cock into my mouth. I eagerly sucked on his cock as Alice ate my pussy. I used my tongue to massage his shaft as he fucked my mouth hard. I could feel my body starting to climax as I took Edward all the way in my mouth.

"FUCK," He growled as he hit the back of my throat.

I moaned as I came all over Alice's face at the same time that she moaned and came all over Jasper's face. Edward thrust one more time and came in my mouth. I would never get enough of him. He pulled out of my mouth and pulled me off Alice. He pulled her up and kissed her hard as he licked all my juice from her face. I pulled Jasper into my arms and did the same to him. I could taste Alice all over him.

"Fuck," he moaned into my mouth. "Alice, can I please fuck Bella?"

"Only if I can fuck Edward," she moaned as Edward started playing with her pussy. I looked over and nodded my approval to them.

"Fuck yes," moaned Jasper.

He moved us so that I was leaning over the back of the couch and he was standing behind me. Edward had Alice bent towards me. I leaned in and plunged my tongue into her mouth as Jasper thrust in to me hard. He gripped my hips and pulled out and thrust back in. Edward started fucking Alice as he watched us fuck each other's mouths with our tongues. Jasper started fucking me harder and faster. I pulled back from Alice and looked back at Jasper. He was staring at Alice and Edward as they fucked. I looked up at Edward and saw that he was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I gave him a big smile as I started meeting Jasper's thrusts.

"Fuck, Bella," moaned Jasper. I could feel my orgasm coming as my body began to shake. "Cum for me, Bella."

"FUCK, JASPER," I screamed as I came hard.

"HOLY FUCK, EDWARD," screamed Alice as she came.

"I'm going to cum, Bella," said Jasper. He pulled out and I fell to my knees and sucked him into my mouth as he came hard. He gripped the back of my head and shoved his cock all the way in. "Fuck your mouth is like magic."

"Fuck, Alice. Suck my cock," moaned Edward.

I pulled away from Jasper and saw Alice sucking Edward's dick into her mouth as he came. She sucked him dry and didn't spill a drop. The four of collapsed on the couch, exhausted from our fun. I looked over at Alice.

"Can I really move in?" I asked. "Rose is being a major bitch."

"Of course you can, honey," said Alice as she kissed me softly. "My lease is almost up. We could look for a bigger place."

"Or the two of you could just move in here," said Edward. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have plenty of room. It would make sense with our relationship for us all to be together," said Edward. "Jasper, you ok with that?"

"Fuck yes," he chuckled. I looked over at Alice.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's a great idea except that Rose and Emmett will cause problems. They are likely to spill about you and me to our parents," said Alice.

"They fucking would too," I grumbled.

"Who are Rose and Emmett?" asked Jasper.

"Rosalie is Bella's bitch sister who is married to my tight ass brother, Emmett," chuckled Alice.

"Then don't tell them," said Jasper. "Tell them that you are moving in with Alice but we will just move the both of you in here."

"We can't afford to keep the apartment and pay rent here," said Alice.

"You won't be paying rent here," said Edward. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. I own this place. It's completely paid for."

"Oh, ok," I chuckled as I looked back at Alice. "I say let's do it."

"Let's do it," she squealed.

"We had better get to bed. I am exhausted for some reason today," smirked Edward.

"I wonder why?" I asked as I jumped up.

Edward took in my naked body and groaned as he stood up. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around his waist. He didn't say anything to Jasper and Alice as he ran us upstairs. I looked back and saw Jasper lift a naked Alice into his arms. He was sporting a raging hard on. Edward carried me into the bedroom that we were in last night. Alice and Jasper came in and he laid Alice onto the bed next to me. Edward took off my heels and climbed on to me. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pushed himself into me gently. I heard Alice sigh as Jasper started to make love to her. Alice grabbed my hand and weaved her fingers into mine as our men made love to us. The four of us climaxed together. Edward rolled off of me and climbed in behind me. I pulled Alice into my arms and Jasper climbed in behind her. Alice and I kissed each other, than Jasper kissed me. Edward kissed Alice. Then Edward shocked me by kissing Jasper softly on the lips. He leaned down and kissed me while Jasper kissed Alice. Somehow the four of us were right together. We drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning feeling someone with their face in my pussy. I looked down to see Edward eating me fast and hard. Alice was sucking on Edward's cock. Jasper woke up and looked at me. I motioned for him to come here. He crawled over to me and I sucked his cock into my mouth as he started going down on Alice. We sucked and ate each other until we came again. Alice licked my juice off Edward while I did the same to Jasper.

"That's a nice way to wake up," I sighed contently as we all laid back down.

"Yes, it is," sighed Alice as she curdled up next to me.

"How do you girls like your coffee?" asked Edward.

"Black," we said together.

"We'll be right back," chuckled Edward. He and Jasper got up and walked out of the room naked.

"Fuck, they are hot," I moaned.

"Bella, I think I am in love with Jasper," whispered Alice. I looked down at her.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes, he makes me feel like you do. I think he and Edward are our soul mates," said Alice.

"I think you are right," I whispered softly. "All three of you make me feel complete."

"Exactly," said Alice before she leaned up and kissed me.

I rolled us that I was hovering over her. I kissed her again and let my tongue explore her mouth. She ran her hands over my breast and pulled at my nipples hard. I kissed my way down her chest to her nipples and bit them hard. She shoved my head down between her legs. I eagerly thrust my tongue into her wet pussy. She started moaning as I pushed my fingers into her and bit down on her clit. I felt someone thrust into me and turned to see Edward behind me. He started fucking me harder as Jasper pulled Alice to him and thrust into her. Her head was laying right under me. I lowered my lips to her and fucked her mouth with my tongue as Edward fucked me and Jasper fucked her.

"FUCK," I screamed as I came hard.

"FUCK, JASPER!" screamed Alice as she came hard.

I pulled away from Edward and pulled his cock into my mouth and sucked him in deep as he spilled his cum into my mouth. I cleaned him up and saw that Alice was doing the same thing for Jasper. We fell back into the bed and the boys handed us our coffee.

"After all the fucking we've been doing, I am going to need this," I chuckled as I took a sip.

"I know," chuckled Alice. She looked over at me. "When are you going to move in?"

"Tomorrow, I guess," I said softly. "I'll call Rose at work. She won't yell as much at work."

"What does she do?" asked Edward.

"She teaches pre-K," I chuckled. He started laughing with me. "I know. She doesn't have the temperament for children."

"When did you meet Rose?" asked Alice.

"When he took me home yesterday. Rose and Emmett screamed at me for fucking him in my room," I chuckled.

"What a bitch," chuckled Alice.

"You guys don't get along with your sister and your brother?" asked Jasper.

"No, they don't get mine and Alice's relationship. They think we are both whores because we had sex before we got married," I chuckled.

"Even though they did too," snickered Alice.

"Why do they think that?" asked Jasper.

"Mine and Bella's parent's are very straight laced Christians. They weren't happy for me and Bella when we decided to go to Berkley because they said it was a hippie's school. Rose and Emmett went through this whole purity period when they got engaged. They claim that they realize now that they were wrong for their sexual ways. So according to them, Bella and I are going straight to the fiery pits of hell for having lesbian sex with each other," explained Alice.

"Don't worry, Jasper and I will be in hell with you then," snickered Edward.

We all laughed and got up and went to take a shower. Edward and Jasper had a fucking huge shower that could fit all four of us. I was never leaving here again. We managed to shower with minimal fondling. We dried off and Alice and I went downstairs to retrieve our over night bags from by the front door. The boys seemed to be in a hurry last night. We took them back upstairs and got ready for work. I pulled on my black thong and black lacy bra and heard Edward, Jasper and Alice moan. I just chuckled as I slipped on my black pants. They hugged my curves and left very little to the imagination. I slipped on my black blouse and left my hair down. I put on my heels. I groaned when I saw Alice in a white peasant skirt and red sweater. I reached under her skirt and moaned again when I noticed she was going without panties. I slipped my finger into her and pulled it out and brought it to my mouth with a smirk on my face. She groaned and slipped on her red heels. The boys were wearing black suits and ties.

The four of us made our way down to Edward's car. Alice and Jasper climbed into the back seat while Edward and I climbed into the front. We had barely started driving when I heard Alice moaning. I looked back and saw Jasper fingering her hard. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and shoved it into my mouth. I licked and sucked her juices off of his fingers. I heard Edward unzip his pants. I looked over and saw him stroking his cock while he drove. I chuckled as I dropped my head into his lap and sucked on his cock for him. He placed his hand on the back of my head as I bobbed up and down. A few minutes later, he came into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me. I sat back up and Alice leaned forward and kissed me hard a she plunged her tongue into my mouth.

We pulled into the parking garage and climbed out. Edward held my hand as we made our way to the elevator. The four of us climbed in and made our way upstairs to our offices. We said good bye and agreed to meet for lunch. I went down to my office and started checking me emails. I had one from my mother asking about our flight details for thanksgiving. I told her that Alice and I were flying in to Seattle on Monday and would rent a car and drive to Forks. I sighed as I picked up my office phone and called Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Precious Moments Preschool," said Rose as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Rose," I said softly. I could hear her sigh.

"What do you want, Bella?" she asked sharply.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to move in with Alice. You and Emmett need your own space," I said quickly.

"Bella, you and Alice need to stop this… thing now," she whispered harshly onto the phone.

"I can't, Rosie. I love her," I chuckled.

"But it's wrong," she said. "What about the man you were with last night?"

"What about Edward?" I asked harshly.

"Does he know about you and Alice?" she asked.

"It's none of your business, Rosie. We will be at the apartment tonight to pack up my stuff to move," I said.

"Bella, I'll tell mom and dad if I have to," threatened Rose.

"Fine, go ahead and I'll show them the pictures we have of you and Em fucking in the backseat of your car when you were eighteen," I snapped before I hung up the phone.

I got up and made my way down to the break room to get some coffee. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Edward being cornered by Lauren and her fake tits. He was trying to push her away as he told her he wasn't interested.

"Come on, Eddie," purred Lauren. "Let's have lunch today."

"Lauren, I'm not interested," said Edward. He looked up at me. "Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, but I could do things for you what she can't or won't," grunted Lauren. I cocked my eyebrow at Edward.

"Trust me, Lauren. Bella does plenty for me," smirked Edward as he pushed her away. He came over and pulled me into his arms. Lauren gasp and got a disgusting look on her face.

"You and Bella?" asked Lauren.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"Ugh, Eddie, you can do so much better than her," she huffed as she stomped out of the break room.

"No, I really can't," said Edward loudly. I kissed him gently on the lips. "Did you talk to Rose?"

"Yes, she isn't happy but she won't say anything, at least I don't think she will," I chuckled as I poured myself some coffee. "How has your morning been?"

"Not bad," he chuckled. "I had better get back to work. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok," I said softly.

He kissed me quickly and left. I walked down to my office and worked on the designs for the new housing complex I was working on yesterday for the rest of the morning. I met Alice, Jasper and Edward at the elevator at 1pm for lunch. We made our way down to this sandwich shop on the corner. We got to know each other a little better. I learned that Jasper is originally from Houston, Texas. His family wasn't very supportive of his choice to go to school at NYU but he loved it. He and Edward have been best friend since their freshman year. He is a huge civil war buff . Edward told us about growing up in LA. He and his sister Kate, used to be real close before she married Alex but they have grown apart. Apparently Alex is a little domineering toward Kate. Edward got a music scholarship to NYU but chose to pursue architecture instead. Alice told them about her life in Chicago before she moved to Forks. She used to dance ballet in Chicago but stopped when she moved to Forks. I told them about my art. Alice gushed about my paintings causing me to blush and causing Jasper and Edward to moan when she stroked my check.

After we ate, we went back to the office. I kissed Edward, Jasper and Alice goodbye before we stepped off the elevator. I went into my office and started working on my designs again. It was late in the afternoon when I heard someone knock on my door. I yelled for them to come in and my door opened and Emmett came in.

"Hey, Em." I said as I turned around. "What's up?"

"Rose called me this morning," he simply stated.

"I'm sure she did," I said as I went and shut the door to my office. "This isn't a good place to talk."

"I'm sure it isn't," said Emmett. "But I want you and Alice to really think about what you are doing. Are you really happy?"

"Yes, Emmett. We are very happy," I said softly. "I don't know why you and Rosie can't accept us for how we are."

"Because it's not right to all the men you have strung along. What about this Edward person?" asked Emmett.

"First of all, we aren't stringing anyone along. Alice is my best friend. I love her very much. Second of all, I care very much for Edward. He understands mine and Alice's friendship," I said sharply.

"Fine," sighed Emmett. "Just think about what you are doing."

"I have thought about it. I won't be your burden any longer," I said harshly.

Emmett turned and walked out of my office. I looked up and saw Alice standing outside the door. Emmett just walked right past her. She came in and shut and locked the door behind her. She came over and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"He came to see me to," she sighed.

"Does he know about Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper was in my office when he stopped by. I thought Emmett was going to rip his head off," chuckled Alice.

"You do know I love you, Ali, don't you?" I said softly.

"I love you too, Bella," she said softly before she kissed me.

I pulled her closer to me and plunged my tongue into her mouth. I pulled her down onto the edge of my desk and fell to my knees. I pushed her legs apart and dove under her skirt. I pushed my tongue into her pussy hard. She moaned softly and grabbed the back of my head. I darted my tongue in and out of her faster and harder. She pulled my hair hard as she came quickly. I sucked and licked all her cum.

She pulled me up to my feet and kissed me hard. She plunged her tongue into my mouth and I knew she was tasting herself on my tongue. She pulled away and gently stroked my cheek.

"Let's go pack your stuff, honey," she said softly. "We'll get you moved out tonight."

"Ok, baby," I whispered as I kissed her again.

I gathered up my stuff and we made our way down to Edward and Jasper's offices. Jasper was in Edward's office. I could tell that Jasper had told Edward about Emmett's visit to Alice. Neither of them looked very happy. They looked over at us and smiled softly.

"We are taking off. Emmett came to see me after he saw Alice. We are going back to my apartment and start packing my stuff up," I said softly.

"Ok, we have a meeting in ten minutes. We should be done in an hour. We will stop by and help you load everything," said Jasper.

"Ok," I said softly. "Thanks, guys."

"Anything for you," said Edward pulling me into his arms. He gave me a small kiss.

Alice and I made our way down to the elevator. We hailed a cab and made our way to my apartment. We went in and started packing my stuff up. I had a lot of empty boxes in my closet just in case. Alice and I always knew the day would come when I would have to move out of here. We got all of my cloths packed into my suitcases. My shoes took two large boxes. I liked shoes. I packed up my books while Alice packed up all my bathroom stuff. We were just packing up my CD's when Rose came storming into my room. She looked around and saw everything packed up.

"Bella, you don't have to move," she said softly.

"Yes, I do. I can't live here and let you treat me like I am a fucking whore all the time," I said as I packed up my paints. "Besides, you don't want me here anyway. You don't think I'm not good enough to be your sister."

"That's not true, Bella. I love you and Alice but I don't understand your relationship. Are you together or are you just friends? What about Edward and this Jasper that Emmett told me about?" she asked.

"Alice is my best friend and my lover. Edward is my boyfriend and my lover. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend and her lover. We are fine with our relationship but you and Emmett can't seem to deal with it," I explained harshly.

"It's not right," she huffed.

"Says who?" asked Alice.

"The bible makes it clear, Alice," snapped Rose as someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Edward and Jasper," I said as I pushed past Rose. I went and opened the door. Edward was smiling until he saw the look on my face. "Come on in. Rose is on the warpath again."

"Are you both ok?" asked Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes, we just finished packing everything," I said softly. I lead them to my room. Alice and Rose were just glaring at each other. "Rose, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my sister, Rose."

"It's nice to meet you, Rose," said Jasper politely.

"Can't say the same about you, Jasper. You and Edward don't know what you are getting into with these two," snapped Rose.

"Shut the fuck up, Rosie," I snapped at her.

"Bella, don't talk to Rose like that," snapped Emmett from behind me.

"She needs to stop being such a bitch," I snapped. "So do you. Why can't you and Rose just let Alice and I live our lives the way we want to?"

"Because we don't want to see you get hurt. You both are walking down a very dangerous road. There is more at stake than your earthly lives," said Emmett. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's get this stuff loaded," I said looking at Edward, Jasper and Alice.


	8. Chapter 8

The four of us quickly got my boxes and suitcases loaded into Edward's Volvo, Alice's Porsche and my Mustang. Emmett and Rose just shook their head at us as we carried the last of the stuff out of the apartment. I laid my key down on the counter and left without saying a word to them. I followed Edward and Alice to the house and we got everything unloaded from the cars. We just stuck everything in one of the extra bedrooms for now. We made our way downstairs and ordered a couple pizzas for dinner. Alice and I changed from our work cloths into some shorts and tank tops while the boys just pulled on shorts. We watched TV until the pizza got there. We ate quickly and cleaned up our mess.

We had just settled back down on the couch when Alice leaned into me and kissed me hard. She plunged her tongue into my mouth as she pulled my tank top down, letting my breast out. She lowered her lips to my nipples and bit down hard.

"Fuck me, Ali," I moaned as I grabbed her hair.

"I am going too," she chuckled.

I lifted my hips and she pulled my shorts off. I hadn't put on any panties under my shorts. Edward, Jasper and Alice all moaned when they saw me naked. She buried her face into my wet pussy and began to eat me hard. Jasper pulled off her shorts and pulled her so that her pussy was over my mouth. I darted my tongue into her wet pussy hard. She ground her hips on my tongue as she fucked me. She bit down on my clit and made me cum as she came in my mouth. She turned and laid her head on my breast and we looked over at the boys and gasp. They were both naked. Jasper was laying on the other couch with Edward laying on top of him. They were sucking each other's cocks.

"So fucking beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, they are," sighed Alice.

I have never seen two men together like this. They were beautiful together. I watched as they came into each other's mouths and swallowed each other's cum. They looked over at me and Alice, who were naked and laying with our arms wrapped around each other, and smiled shyly.

"Was that the first time you have sucked each other's cocks?" I asked.

"Yes. We've given each other hand jobs a couple times but we've never gone further than that," said Edward.

"Why now?" asked Alice.

"Watching the two of you together is beautiful," said Jasper. "You both gave us the strength to try it."

"It was incredible to watch," I said softly.

"I liked it a lot," said Edward as he came over and lifted me into his lap.

"Me to," said Jasper lifting up Alice. "I like this relationship between the four of us."

"Me to. You three make me feel complete," I said softly as I laid my head on Edward's chest.

"Exactly," said Edward.

The four of us made our way upstairs to our room. I knew that we would all spend every night sleeping in the same bed. Edward and I made love while Jasper and Alice made love next to us. We all climaxed together and fell into each other's arms. After we kissed each other, we fell into a restful sleep. I realized as I fell asleep that I had fallen in love with all of them. It felt great.

We woke up Saturday morning and fucked each other again. We showered and went to pack up Alice's small apartment. We decided to leave the furniture there until we decided to give up the apartment completely. It took us nearly all day to pack up her things and get them moved into the house. We put her stuff in the same room as mine. We weren't sure where to unpack everything. We would take our cloths to our bedroom but as far as the rest of our stuff, I wasn't sure.

We decided to go out to a club that night and go dancing so Alice and I went into the empty bedroom to get ready. We showered together and fixed our hair. I pulled my hair up into a messy twist on the back of my head, leaving a few strains around my face. Alice left her black hair down. She decided to wear red leather mini skirt that barely reached her upper thighs, a strapless silver top and red heels. I decided to go with a tight, blue spandex strapless dress and matching blue heels. Neither Alice or I put on panties tonight. We walked downstairs and saw the boys waiting at the door for us. I moaned when I saw them. Edward was wearing tight black pants and a black dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone. Jasper was wearing a pair of tight jeans that left nothing to the imagination and a tight white t-shirt that showed his chest muscles. They looked up at us and gasp loudly.

"Fuck, you both look amazing," said Edward. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"Ali, baby, you are fucking hot," moaned Jasper as he kissed her.

"You look totally fuckable, Edward," I moaned as a pressed myself against him. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Bella, fuck. That's all I can say," chuckled Jasper. Edward pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her.

"Alice, you are stunning," said Edward.

"Thanks, boys," she smirked.

We made our way out to the Edward's Volvo. We climbed in and made our way down to Twilight, this new club. We parked the car and made our way inside ahead of a lot of people thanks to the bouncer who gave me and Alice the once over and smiled at us. I just winked at him as we walked by. We walked in and went to get a drink at the bar. After we drank them, the boys pulled us out onto the dance floor.

Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me to him tight. I ran my hands down his arms and started moving my hips with his. I felt Alice come up behind me and start dancing with us. Jasper came up behind her and the four of us danced together. Edward turned me so that I was facing Alice. I grabbed her hips and brought her closer to me. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Edward started kissing the back of my neck and I moaned into Alice's mouth. Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips to Alice's neck as we danced. We danced like this for the next few songs.

We slowly pulled away from each other and went and found a table to sit at. Edward and Jasper went to get us a drink. A few moments after they left, two men came up to me and Alice. We looked up and chuckled when we saw Mike and Tyler.

"Bella Swan?" asked Tyler. "Alice McCarty?"

"Tyler? Mike?" asked Alice.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as I gave him a small hug.

"Mike and I live here now," said Tyler. I looked between them.

"Your together?" I asked.

"Yes, we realized after we graduated that we were gay and were in love with each other," said Mike. "We've been together ever since."

"That's great, guys," I said as Edward and Jasper came back who were glaring at Mike and Tyler. "These are mine and Alice's boyfriends, Edward and Jasper. Guys, this is Mike and Tyler. We grew up together in Forks. They live here in LA together now."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Tyler shaking their hands. Edward and Jasper both relaxed when I said they were together.

"So Bella, Alice, you both live here in LA?" asked Mike.

"Yes, we moved here after we graduated from Berkley," said Alice.

"How long have the two of you been fucking each other?" asked Tyler with a smirk on his face.

"Ten years," I chuckled.

"We figured as much back then," said Mike.

"Did anyone else?" asked Alice.

"No, but you know how close minded the fuckers in Forks are," said Mike.

"Yes, we do," I chuckled. "Do they know that you are both gay?"

"Yes. We didn't want to hide our relationship. We were disowned by our parents but we have each other and that is enough," said Tyler. Mike leaned in and kiss him softly.

"Well said, hon," said Mike. He looked up at the four of us. "So what is your relationship? We could tell by the way you were dancing together that the four of you are together."

"Basically, Jasper and Alice are a couple as are me and Edward but we enjoy each other's bodies…a lot," I explained.

"I get that," said Tyler. "How does your families feel about it?"

"They don't know," said Alice. "Rose and Emmett were married six months ago. They know about me and Bella but don't approve of us. Our parent's don't know about me and her or the boys yet."

"Rose and Emmett don't approve?" asked Tyler. "They fucked like bunnies in high school."

"We know. They went on this whole purity shit before they got married. They informed us that we will burn in hell for our sins," I chuckled.

"We'll be right there with you," smirked Mike. "Baby, we had better go."

"Ok," said Tyler. They looked back at us. "You all take care of yourselves."

"We will. We are happy for your two," I said as I stood up and hugged them both.

Alice hugged them and they left holding hands. Edward pulled me out to the dance floor and we started dancing again. He pulled me roughly to him. I could feel his erection pressing against my hip. I plunged my tongue into his mouth and he grabbed my ass. He pulled us into a dark corner and slipped his hand up my dress.


	9. Chapter 9

He moaned when he found me without panties. I unzipped his pants and reached in. I moaned when I felt him going commando. I pulled his cock out and he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He thrust himself into me hard. I moaned into his shoulder as he fucked me while everyone was around us. It was so fucking hot. He kissed me hard as he continued to thrust into me harder and harder. We came together and moaned into each other's mouths.

He set me down on my feet and he tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants. We turned and saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap at the table. I could tell they were fucking each other slowly as they gazed into each other's arms. Edward wrapped his arm around me and we started dancing as we watching them. Jasper looked up and caught my eye. He grinned and whispered to something in Alice's ear. She turned her head and smiled at us as she rode him. The four of us kept our eyes locked on each other as they came together. I looked up at Edward and he kissed me hard.

He pulled away and we made our way to Alice and Jasper. They stood up and followed us out of the club. We loaded into the car but this time Jasper pulled me into the back seat with him. Alice just smiled and got into the front seat with Edward. Edward started driving home. I leaned down and took Jasper's hard cock in my mouth while Alice did the same for Edward. Jasper reached down and started playing with my naked ass. He pushed his finger into my hole and I moaned on his cock. I hadn't done anal a lot but I did enjoy it.

"Edward, pull over," said Jasper. Edward pulled the car over and Alice and I sat back up. "Alice, can I fuck Bella?"

"Yes. Can I fuck Edward right now?" she panted.

"Yes," said Jasper and I.

"Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Fuck yes," he moaned.

I laid down in the back seat and Jasper pushed himself into me. I saw Alice climb over onto Edward's lap and lower herself onto his cock. Jasper pushed my legs up to my shoulders and fucked me harder than he did before. He pulled the top of my dress down and leaned down and bit my nipple hard. I growled and pulled his lips to mine and plunged my tongue into his mouth as I came hard. I clenched down on him and I felt him shake as he came inside of me. He pulled back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"It's ok. I'm on the pill," I whispered softly.

"Your so beautiful, Bella," he whispered as he kissed me again.

"Cum with me, Edward. Please fucking cum with me," begged Alice as she bounced on Edward's lap.

"Are you protected?" panted Edward.

"Yes, I'm on the pill. Fucking cum," she growled.

They both came together. Edward kissed her softly before she climbed off his lap. Jasper pulled me back up to a sitting position and held my hand as Edward drove us home. We climbed out of the car and Edward grabbed Alice's hand and Jasper and I followed them into the house. We didn't say a word as we went upstairs our room. Alice and I stripped each other down and turned to the boys. I stripped Jasper's cloths off while Alice stripped Edward's off. The four of climbed into bed together and made love to each other all night. I had Edward, Jasper and Alice several times during the night. Alice fucked Edward and Jasper. We watched as Edward and Jasper touched and fondled each other. The four of us fell asleep as the sun came up wrapped in each other's arms.

We spent the rest of Sunday unpacking mine and Alice's stuff. Edward and Jasper made room in the closest and dresser for our cloths and shoes. I unpacked all of my books and CD's in one room, while Alice unpacked her stuff in another room. I showed Edward and Jasper my paintings and they gushed over them. They insisted on hanging a couple of them up in the living room and our bedroom. By the time we got everything unpacked we were exhausted. It had been a long few days. It felt weird to me that we had only known them for a few days. It felt like we had known them forever.

Alice and I got our bags packed for our flight in the morning. I could tell that she didn't want to go to Forks anymore than I do, especially now that we have the boys. It's been hard for us to go back since we left for college. We have to pretend that we don't have feelings for each other. I don't like it. I usually end up sneaking into Alice's bedroom and we sleep together. I just worry that Rose and Emmett will give us a hard time this year. The four of us crawled into bed and wrapped our arms around each other. We were all to tired to fuck tonight. I fell asleep quickly wrapped in the arms of my lovers.

I woke up the next morning when I felt Edward's lips on the back of my neck. I rolled over and kissed him hard. He reached down and massaged my nipple. He leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper watching us. Jasper had his hand down on Alice's pussy. Edward pushed my legs apart and thrust into me slowly. He pulled back and pushed in again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper than he has been. I looked back over at Alice and Jasper. She was straddling him as she slowly moved her hips on him. Jasper leaned over and kissed me softly as Edward made love to me. I could feel myself starting to climax.

"Edward, don't ever stop fucking me," I moaned as I came.

"Your ours, Bella," he moaned as he thrust into me. "You belong to me, Jasper and Alice forever."

"Only yours forever," I moaned as he came inside of me. He rolled off me and we watched Jasper and Alice as they made love next to us.

"Ali, your mine, Edward and Bella's. You belong to us," moaned Jasper. "We belong to you."

"I'm yours. Your mine," groaned Alice as she came. Jasper thrust into her a few more times before he came. They laid down next to us and we all just looked at each other.

"I've fallen in love with you all," I whispered softly. They all looked at me and smiled. I looked up at Edward. "I've always loved Alice but I'm in love with you and Jasper to."

"I've fallen in love with you all, too," said Alice. "The four of us are a family."

"I love you all," said Jasper.

"I love you all too. I feel like I've been waiting for you all my entire life. I've always felt a connection with Jasper but when we meet you and Alice I knew that you would make us happy," said Edward.

"Exactly how I feel," I whispered before I kissed him softly. I turned and kissed Jasper then Alice.

"Bella, we had better get into the shower. We have a flight to catch," said Alice sadly.

"Fine," I huffed sadly. "I don't want to go."

"I don't either but Rose and Emmett will tell them if we don't show up," said Alice.

"I know," I said sadly.

The four of us got up and took a shower together. We dried off and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops. Alice pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of flip flops. We didn't say anything as the boys loaded our luggage into trunk of Edward's car. I climbed into the front seat and held Edward's hand as we made our way to the airport. All to soon, Edward pulled up in front of the airport. We climbed out and they lifted our bags out of the trunk for us. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"I love you, Bella. I love you more than I love anyone," he said softly.

"I love you too, Edward, more than anyone," I said softly as I kissed him again. I pulled away and Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered before he kissed me.

"I love you too, Jasper," I whispered softly.

I pulled away as Alice pulled away from Edward's arm. I could tell they loved each other like Jasper and I love each other, like Alice and I love each other. Alice and I weaved our fingers with each other's as we made our way into the airport. I turned back and blew a kiss at the boys. We went up to the counter and checked our luggage and got our tickets. We held hands as we made our way through security and to our gate. We had about an hour before our flight boarded. We sat in a corner with our hands together. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and I leaned my head on her head. I looked up and saw Rose and Emmett check in for this flight to. They looked over at me and Alice and narrowed their eyes at us. We just sighed softly and ignored them.

The flight attendant called for first class boarding and Alice and I boarded the plane. We took our seats and buckled in. Rose and Emmett boarded the plane and paused for a moment before they just walked past us and took their seats. Our flight took off and we made our way to Seattle. Alice and I talked about our plans for Christmas on the way. We knew our parents were expecting us to come home again but we didn't want to. We wanted to spend Christmas with Edward and Jasper. So much had changed in the past few days. Our flight landed in Seattle and Alice and I grabbed our carry on bags and walked off the plane. We made our way down to the baggage area and waited for our luggage to come around. I saw Rose and Emmett come up to get their luggage. Alice and I pulled our luggage off and made our way to rent our car but Rose and Emmett stopped us.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you guys want to ride with us?" asked Rose. I looked over at Alice and knew she felt the same way I do.

"Not unless you can accept us as we are," I said looking them in the eye.

"Are you in love with each other?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," said Alice grabbing my hand.

"What about Edward and Jasper?" asked Rose.

"We're in love with them too," I said softly.

"How can you love more than one person?" she asked.

"We just do," I said.

"I don't understand you both," said Rose.

"Do you just not care about your souls?" asked Emmett.

"Our souls aren't in any danger. As our brother and sister, you should love us no matter what but I guess you don't," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"We do love you both. We just can't stand by and watch you ruin your lives," said Rose.

"Then you don't really love us," said Alice. She pulled on my hand. "Let's go, honey."

"Ok, baby," I said softly.

Alice and I turned and walked away. We held hands as we made our way into the rental agency. We rented an Audi SUV. We loaded our luggage into the back and climbed in. I drove while Alice rode in the passenger seat. I saw Rose and Emmett come out of the agency as we drove off. We got up on the highway and made our way to Forks.

"Alice, do you think we should tell our parent's about us?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it for awhile, even before we met Jasper and Edward. I'm just worried about how they will react but I am starting to think that we should let them go if they can't accept us," said Alice.

"Me to but I don't want them to hate us," I said softly.

"Bella, I think we have to be prepared for them to hate us. Now that we have Edward and Jasper, I don't want to hide us anymore. I know that for a long time we were just messing around but I think that's one of the reason's our relationships with other men never worked. I've always loved you, Bells. I don't think we should hide anymore," said Alice. I lifted her hand to my lips.

"I love you too, Ali. I always have," I said softly. "When do we tell them?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "Let's at least wait until tomorrow."

"Sound good," I said softly as we drove past the welcome to Forks sign.

I drove slowly through town. I pulled the car up in front of our houses. We sat there for a minute before we gave each other a quick kiss and climbed out. We grabbed our luggage out and made our way into our houses. I waved goodbye to Alice as I walked into my house. Renee and Charlie were in the kitchen. They came in and hugged me.

"Bella, you are to thin," said Renee. She looked like Rose. She had blond hair and bright blue eyes. I looked like Charlie.

"Mom," I grumbled. "I am not to thin."

"You look tired, Bella," said Charlie as he hugged me. He grabbed my suitcase. "I'll take this to your room for you."

"Ok, Dad," I said. Renee pulled me into the kitchen. "How's everything at the school going, Mom?"

"It's good. I have a very spirited class of kindergarteners this year," she chuckled as the front door opened and Rose and Emmett came in. Renee squealed and ran to the door. "Rose, Emmett, you're here."

"Hey, Mom," squealed Rose. They came into the kitchen. Rose and Emmett looked over at me. "How was your drive, Bella?"

"It was great, Rose," I said.

"Why didn't you and Alice just ride with Rose and Emmett?" asked Charlie as he came back downstairs. He pulled Rose into his arms. "There's my beautiful Rose."

"Hey, Daddy," said Rose. She pulled away and I fought back my tears. Charlie never called me his beautiful Bella.

"Emmett, are you taking care of my girls?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, sir," said Emmett.

"Actually, Bella moved in with Alice," said Rose. I turned and glared at her.

"What?" snapped Renee. "Bella, that wasn't the deal when we let you move to LA."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, Mother," I snapped. I turned and looked at Rose. "Thanks so much."

"Isabella, don't be rude," ordered Charlie. "We'll talk about this later. Right now we are going next door to the McCarty's for dinner."

"Fine," I said sharply.

I pushed past Rose and Emmett and went outside. I could hear them all follow me out muttering about me being a drama queen. I stomped next door and knocked on the door. Alice pulled the door open and smiled softly at me. I followed her over to the couch as Charlie, Renee, Rose and Emmett came in. Alice's parents William and Catherine came in and hugged me, Rose and Emmett. We all sat down at the table. I sat next to Alice. I saw Rose and Emmett narrow their eyes at us.

"So Bella, Alice, how is work?" asked William.

"It's good. I am finishing up designing a huge housing complex. I will be sending it to Alice's team next week for her to start the interior design," I explained.

"Sounds like a big project. Are you in charge of it?" asked Renee.

"Yes, I run the housing department, remember," I said softly.

"That's right. I forgot," she chuckled. She always forgot. "You and Alice are so career driven. I guess you both don't want to find a husband."

"Actually, Mom, Bella has just started seeing someone," said Rose with a smirk on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tell me about him," demanded Renee.

"His name is Edward. He is my boss's son. He just started at the company last week," I said.

"Your dating Carlisle's son?" snapped Emmett.

"Yes," I snapped back at him.

"How can you be so stupid?" said Renee. I closed my eyes and looked down at my hands. "This man could ruin your career, Isabella."

"He won't," said Alice. "Edward is a good man. He cares very much for Bella."

"That's all good, Alice, but when it doesn't work out, she will be the one who loses everything," said Charlie.

"That won't happen," said Alice. I looked over at her gratefully.

"How do you know?" asked Catherine.

"I just know," said Alice.

"What happens when Jasper breaks your heart, Alice?" asked Emmett with a smirk. Alice growled under her breathe at him.

"Who's Jasper, Mary Alice?" asked Catherine sharply.

"He's my boyfriend. He is also Edward's best friend. He also works with us," said Alice.

"Of all the men you two could date, you two pick ones from work," sighed William. "That's pretty idiotic."

"Jasper and Edward understand us in ways that no other men could," said Alice.

"Is that why you moved in with Alice, Isabella?" asked Renee.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"Apparently, Bella moved in with Alice," said Renee.

"No, mother, I moved in with Alice to give Rose and Emmett some space. Being newly weds, they are hard to live with. They are pretty noisy when they are having sex," I smirked at Rose. She narrowed her eyes at me as our parent's gasp.

"Isabella, that kind of talk will not be tolerated," said Renee. I turned and glared at her.

"Would you rather me say that they fuck like bunnies on crack, Mother?" I snapped.

I stood up and left. Alice followed me out and we went over to my house. We made our way up to my room and closed the door behind us. We laid down on my bed and let our tears fall. Emmett and Rose had gone to far. They both knew exactly how our parent's would react to hearing about Edward and Jasper. Stupid fuckers don't care about anyone but themselves. I pulled Alice into my arms and kissed her softly.

"I really hate them," I whispered.

"I do too," said Alice. "I think we should tell them all about us and go home to Edward and Jasper."

"I think so too," I said softly. "But let's wait until tomorrow."

"Ok." she whispered. She leaned up and kissed me softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Alice," I whispered.

I heard Rose, Emmett, Charlie and Renee come home. Alice kissed me again and got up and left. I shut the door behind her. I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward. I just needed to talk to him about all of this. I needed to hear his voice.

"Hello."

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "You sound sad."

"I am. Rose and Emmett told our parent's about you and Jasper. My mother called me stupid for dating my boss's son. Ali defended you and my father told her it doesn't matter how much you care for me because it will never work out," I explained as a tear fell from my eye.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I could be there to hold you right now," said Edward.

"Me too," I said softly. "Ali and I have decided to tell our parent's about me and her. We are flying home tomorrow. We want to be with you and Jasper."

"Are you sure your ready to tell them?" asked Edward.

"Yes, I'm tired of hiding my love for her and you and Jasper," I said softly.

"Ok, call me with your flight details and Jasper and I will pick you up at the airport," said Edward.

"Ok, I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too, Bella," He said softly. "I miss you and Alice so much."

"I miss you and Jasper too," I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok, my love. Sleep well," said Edward before he hung up.

I just sighed and closed my phone. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed into Edward's t-shirt and climbed into my bed. I tossed and turned for three hours before I gave up. I pulled on my yoga pants and snuck out my window and climbed down the trellis outside my window. I snuck across the back yard to the trellis that led to Alice's room. I slowly climbed up it and knocked on her window. She looked over at me from her bed and smiled. She climbed out of her bed and opened the window for me. I climbed in and she pulled me into her arms.

"I was waiting for you. I can't sleep without you, Jasper or Edward," whispered Alice.

"I know. I got tired of trying," I whispered.

I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me. We made our way to her bed. I pulled off Jasper's t-shirt and moaned when I saw her completely naked. She pulled off my pants and Edward's t-shirt. I laid her on the bed and kissed her again. I kissed my way down her neck to her collarbone to the valley between her breast. I pulled her left nipple into my mouth and sucked on it hard as I pinched her right one. She pushed me over onto my back and kissed her way down to my breast. She bit down on my nipple hard and I stifled my moan. She flipped so that she was hovering over me. She lowered her lips to my pussy as I pulled hers down to my lips.

I slowly started licking her pussy and pushing my tongue into her. She ground her hips on my mouth. I pushed my face into her hard and nibbled on her clit. She did the same to my pussy. I gripped her ass in my hands as I came hard. She moaned and came on my mouth. I licked and sucked everything she gave me. She flipped around and fell into my arms. She laid her head on my breast and we fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

We were shaken awake the next morning when Alice's bedroom door got thrown open and her light go turned on. It was so fucking bright. I looked up and saw Catherine coming in.

"Alice, have you seen Bella? She's missing," asked Catherine as she came in. She looked up at us and her eyes got wide and she gasp. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Mom, we can explain," said Alice.

I looked down and saw that our bodies were completely exposed. We pulled her sheet up and wrapped it around us. William, Charlie, Renee, Rose and Emmett came running to the room. Rose and Emmett smirked while our parent's gasp.

"Exactly what is there to explain, Mary Alice?" snapped William.

"Isabella, what do you think you are doing?" screeched Renee. I grabbed Alice's hand.

"I am sleeping with my girlfriend," I said proudly.

"YOUR WHAT?" roared Charlie. "GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!"

They turned and slammed the door behind them. Alice looked over at me and sighed. We climbed out of bed and I pulled on my yoga pants and Edward's t-shirt. She pulled on Jasper's t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants from her suitcase. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly. I wove my fingers in with hers and we went downstairs. We found William, Catherine, Charlie, Renee, Rose and Emmett sitting in the living room. They looked up and saw us holding hands and grimaced.

"SIT DOWN!" snapped William.

"No," said Alice. They all looked up at us.

"Excuse me?" snapped William.

"Bella and I are in love with each other. We have been together for nearly ten years. We don't care if you support us or not. We refuse to lose each other just because you are to blind to see how happy we make each other."

"Ten years?" snapped Renee. "You were together when you were high school?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "We've loved each other for ten years."

"What about Edward and Jasper?" asked Catherine as she glared at us.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Are you really seeing them?" she snapped.

"Yes, we are. We love them very much," I said proudly.

"Do they know about you and Alice?" snapped Renee.

"Yes, they do. The four of us are in a relationship together," said Alice. I looked over at her and smiled softly.

"WHAT?" growled William. "You are sleeping with Bella, Edward and Jasper?"

"Yes, I am," said Alice.

"Bella?" asked Charlie.

"I am sleeping with Alice, Edward and Jasper. Edward and I are pursuing a relationship as are Jasper and Alice but the four us are in love with each other. We are very happy."

"This is not acceptable," snapped Catherine. "Alice, you will not see any of them again."

"You can't stop me, Mother," she snapped.

"I can cut you off of your trust fund," she snapped.

"I don't care," snapped Alice. "I love them and I won't give them up."

"Isabella, the same goes for you," snapped Renee.

"I won't give them up. They are my life," I said as I wrapped my arms around Alice.

"Then you are no longer our daughter," said Renee. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"The same goes for you, Alice. I don't want to ever see you again," said Catherine. I looked up at Rose and Emmett. They looked shocked.

"Mom-" started Rose.

"No, Rosalie. She has made her choice," said Renee.

"Mom, come on. Don't-" stared Emmett.

"Emmett, Alice made her choice too," said Catherine.

"Fine," said Alice sadly. "Let's go get our stuff, Bella."

"Ok, honey," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

I followed Alice up to her room. She let her tears fall as she changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her flip flops. She packed her stuff into her suitcase and grabbed my hand. I led her down the stairs. We looked back at our parent's who were avoiding looking at us. I looked up at Rose and Emmett and noticed that they had tears running down their faces. They opened their mouths to say something but I just pulled Alice out of the house. We put her bag in the car and went into my house. I changed into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my flip flops. I packed my stuff up and we took my suitcase out to the car. Rose and Emmett came running out of Alice's house.

"We're sorry," cried Rose. I just looked at her and let my tears fall.

"What do you care?" I said. "You were always their favorite child anyway."

"That's not true, Bella," cried Rose.

"Yes, it is. Dad has never once called me his beautiful Bella like he calls you his beautiful Rose. Mom called me stupid last night for loving Edward," I said as I cried.

"Bella, I've always thought you were beautiful," said Charlie as our parent's came out.

"You have never told me. All I have ever heard my entire life is how beautiful Rose is. How much better Rose is at everything. Alice is the only of one of you who loves me for who I am. She is the one who made me feel beautiful," I cried. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, we never meant to make you feel like that," said Renee.

"Bullshit, Mother," I said. "You told me that I should give up on my art because I wasn't good enough. You told me I should have been a cheerleader like Rose so the right boys would like me. You never gave a damn about how I felt."

"Painting was never going to pay your bills," said Renee.

"I don't fucking give a shit," I snapped. "You never thought I was good enough to be your daughter."

"You weren't, were you?" she snapped as she came up to me and slapped me. I gasp and threw my hand up to my face. "You had to go whoring around all the time. I know about all the boys you slept with in high school. Tyler, David, Eric, Jack to name a few. The whole town knew you were putting out."

"So what?" I shouted. "Did I ruin your precious image? Poor Renee Swan. Her daughter is a fucking bisexual whore."

"You never cared about how people looked at me," she shouted.

"You are my mother. You should love me regardless of the choices I make," I snapped.

"I wish you had never been born," she snapped at me. I gasp and took a couple steps back.

"Don't you ever talk to my Bella like that you fucking bitch," snapped Alice as she lunged at Renee. Emmett grabbed her and pulled her away. "FUCKING LET ME GO!"

"Ali, stop," said Emmett. He turned to Rose. "Rose, go pack our stuff. We are leaving."

"Ok, Emmett," said Rose. She looked over at Renee. "I can't believe you could be such a cold hearted bitch."

"You all should be ashamed to treat Bella and Alice like this. They are so much better than all of us," said Emmett as Rose ran into my house. He pulled Alice over to me. "We will meet you at the airport."

"Ok, Emmett," I whispered through my tears. I looked back at Charlie, Renee, William and Catherine who looked pissed off at us. "Let's go, honey."

"Ok, baby," said Alice.

I climbed into the passenger seat while Alice got into the drivers seat. We peeled out as we saw Rose coming out of the house with their bags. Alice pulled me into her arms and held me as I cried into her chest the entire way to Seattle. I can't believe my own mother would say that to me. We pulled up in front of the airport in Seattle and got our luggage out. The valet's took our rental car back for us. Alice held my hand as we made our way to the ticket counter.

We were able to change our tickets for a flight that left tonight. We checked our luggage and made our way through security. We made our way to our gate. Alice called Jasper and let him know what time we were going to get in. He could hear me crying into Alice's lap. Alice told him we would explain later but that it didn't go good. She hung up the phone and started running her fingers through my hair. About ten minutes later, Emmett and Rose came running up to us. They pulled us into their arms as we let our tears fall.

"We were idiots," cried Rose as she hugged me. "I didn't think they would act like that. I didn't see how they treated you, Bella. I am so sorry."

"It hurts so much, Rosie," I sobbed. "She hurt me so much."

"I know she did, Bella," said Rose. "I know I did to. I love you, little sister. I should have been more supportive of you and Alice."

"I love you to, Rosie. I know I have been a real bitch and I am so sorry," I cried.

"We start new today. The past is forgotten. Emmett and I are here for you and Alice from now on," said Rose.

"What about with Edward and Jasper?" I whispered as I pulled away from her arms. "They come with me and Ali."

"With Edward and Jasper too," said Rose.

"Bella?" asked Emmett. I turned and saw him hugging Alice tightly. He opened his arms to me and I hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I love you both. You are both so much stronger than we ever realized."

"I love you too, Em," I said softly. We all pulled away and sat down. Alice and I held hands.

"So how did you really meet Edward and Jasper?" asked Rose. I shared a look with Alice.

"We meet them a sex party," I said softly.

"A what?" chuckled Emmett.

"A sex party," chuckled Alice. "Every few months people throw a sex party. It's basically a sex free for all. That's where Bella and I were last week when we stayed out all night. It was Bella's first time at one. I had been to a couple with James but I hadn't ever done anything more than watch. I had seen Jasper at one three months ago and couldn't get him off my mind. I saw him and Bella saw Edward. They came over and we enjoyed our evening." said Alice. I looked over at her.

"That was your first time to participate too?" I asked.

"Yes, it never felt right until I went with you," she said softly. I pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad," I whispered softly.

"So the four of you had sex in front of strangers?" grimaced Emmett.

"No, we went upstairs to a private room," I said softly. Rose and Emmett looked relieved.

"So what exactly is the deal with the four of you?" asked Rose.

"Well, Edward and I are dating. I feel a stronger connection to him. I love him deeper than I love Jasper or Alice but I am very much in love with them both," I said.

"Same for me and Jasper," said Alice. "I feel like I've known him forever. When Bella, Jasper, Edward and I are together, I feel complete. We are each other's soul mates."

"I get that," said Rose as she laid her head on Emmett's shoulder. "That's how I feel about Em."

"I know it's not conventional but it works for us," I said softly.

"As long as they don't hurt you, we will try to be supportive," said Emmett.

"In that case, this might be the right time to tell you that Alice and I moved in with them," I said softly. They both raised an eyebrow. "Ali's apartment was to small for us. Edward and Jasper share this huge house in Beverly Hills. So instead of Ali and I looking for a new apartment, they suggested we move in with them."

"Ok," sighed Emmett. I could tell he was having a hard time dealing with this. "Do you have your own rooms or…?"

"The four of us share a room," said Alice.

"Oh," said Rose. "You don't feel crowded?"

"No," I chuckled. "It's what works for us."

"Well, I guess that is about as much as we can hope for," chuckled Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

We spent the rest of the day talking about work. Rose shared some stories about the kids at her school. For the first time, I saw why she loved to teach. She glowed when she talked about her kids. Emmett told us about his firm. He is a lawyer for one of the biggest firms in LA. Alice and I told them about the project we were working on at the company. They were impressed at the size of the project. I don't think they really ever saw how much Alice and I really did at our jobs.

Just after six pm, we boarded our plan back to LA. Rose and Emmett were sitting in the seats next to me and Alice. Alice and I held hands during the entire flight back home. The plane landed in LA and we walked off followed by Rose and Jasper. We saw Edward and Jasper waiting for us with roses at the baggage area. We ran over to them and jumped into their arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward and let my tears fall again.

"It's going to be ok, Baby," he whispered softly.

"As long as I have you all, I know it will be ok," I whispered through my tears. I pulled back and kissed him hard. I felt Jasper come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and Edward. I turned my head and kissed him. "Thank you for being here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else, beautiful," said Jasper. Edward set me down on my feet. I turned and saw Rose and Emmett watching us with wide eyes.

"Rose, Emmett, are you ok?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's just going to take us some time to get used to it," chuckled Rose. She came over to us. "I would like to apologize for being such a bitch to the both of you. Emmett and I can tell that you both love Bella and Alice very much."

"Thank you, Rose," said Edward. "We do love them both very much."

"They are our lives," said Jasper.

"Just don't hurt them. They've been through a lot today," said Emmett.

"We won't," said Edward. "You are both welcomed to come to thanksgiving dinner at my parent's house."

"We don't want to intrude," said Rose.

Rosie, come with us," I said softly. She looked up at me and smiled.

"We would love to," said Rose.

"Great. Do you need directions to their house?" asked Edward.

"No, we've been there before," said Emmett.

"Ok, well lunch is usually ready at 1pm so I guess get there sometime before that," said Edward.

"Thank you. We will see you on Thursday," said Rose. She and Emmett hugged me and Alice. They grabbed their luggage and left hand in hand.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Edward as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes and no. I have Emmett and Rose back but I lost my parents," I said softly. "My mother said she wished I had never been born."

"What?" gasped Jasper. I turned and looked at him. He looked furious.

"Let's get home and we will tell you everything," I said sadly.

"Ok," said Jasper.

He and Edward grabbed our luggage and Alice and I followed them out to the car. I climbed into the front seat with Edward. He held my hand as he drove us home. We pulled up in front of the house and got out. Edward and Jasper grabbed our luggage and we all went inside. We settled onto the couch and Alice and I told them everything.

"It started off with my mother walking in on me and Bella in bed together this morning," said Alice. "She screamed and my dad and Bella's parent's, Emmett and Rose came running in. Renee asked Bella what she was doing in my bed naked and she grabbed my hand and proudly told them she was sleeping with her girlfriend."

"Charlie screamed at us to get dressed and get downstairs. We quickly pulled on some cloths and went downstairs hand in hand. We explained that we have been together for ten years. They asked about our relationship with you. We were honest and told them that we are in love with you. Our parent's told us that if we didn't stop seeing each other and you both, that we were no longer their daughters. We told them that was fine with us. Rose and Emmett both tried to defend us but they refused to listen to them."

"Bella and I went upstairs to my room and I changed cloths and packed up my stuff. We made our way out to our rental car. We loaded my bag and went to get Bella's stuff. She changed and we loaded her stuff into the car when Rose and Emmett came running out," said Alice.

"Rose apologized and I told her she didn't care about me. I said that she was always their favorite child. She said that wasn't true. I told her it was. I told her about how my father never called me his beautiful Bella like he calls her his beautiful Rose. I told her how my mother called me stupid the night before for getting involved with Edward. Charlie came out and said he always thought I was beautiful. I told him how he never told me that and how he always compared me to Rose. And how Ali is the only one of them who ever made me feel beautiful and loved. Renee said they never meant to make me feel like that and I told her that was bullshit. I told her how she told me I was good enough to pursue my art. I told her how she told me I should be more like Rose so the right boys would like me. She made a comment about my art not paying the bills. I said I didn't give a shit. I told her that she never thought I was good enough to be her daughter and she slapped me and told me I wasn't. She said I whored myself around town in high school and how the whole town knew I put out. I said all she cared about was how people looked at her. She said she wished…I …had….never….been…born," I cried. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I lunged for the stupid bitch and told her not to talk to my Bella like that. Emmett grabbed me and told Rose to go pack their stuff. He took me back over to Bella and told us they would meet us at the airport. We went and changed our flight to tonight. After I called you, I held Bella in my lap as she cried. About ten minutes later, Rose and Emmett came running up to us. We worked everything out with them and explained about our relationship. They are going to try to support us," said Alice as she wrapped her arms around me and Edward.

"Bella, honey, you are so much more beautiful than Rose," said Jasper. "I've have never meet someone, other than Alice, that is as strong and caring as you are. You are sexy and smart. We love you so much."

"I love you all too," I whispered through my tears. "It just really hurt to hear her say those things to me."

"I know, Baby, but you have us. We won't hurt you like that," said Edward. I looked up at all three of them.

"I love you all so much," I whispered. "Your all I will ever need."

"Let's go to bed," said Edward.

He lifted me in his arms and carried me upstairs. Jasper and Alice came in after us. Edward stood me up in the middle of the room and pulled my shirt off. Jasper came over and unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. I stepped out and Alice came over and took off my bra. Edward pulled of my panties and tossed them with the rest of my cloths. I pulled his shirt off while Alice took off his pants. Jasper reached down and pulled his boxers down slowly. Alice pulled off Jasper's shirt and Edward pulled off his pants. I reached over and pulled of his boxers He stepped out of his boxers and kissed me softly before we turned to Alice. Edward pulled off her shirt. I pulled her pants and panties of while Jasper pulled her bra off.

They pulled me over to the bed and laid me in the middle. Edward and Alice each took one of my nipples into their mouths while Jasper kissed his way up my leg to my pussy. He pushed my legs apart and gave me a soft smile before he lowered his mouth onto me. He moved his tongue in and out of me slowly. Alice leaned up and kissed me softly.

"Baby, I want to watch you fuck them both at the same time," said Alice. I looked over at her and smiled.

"You do?" I asked softly.

"Yes," she whispered before she kissed me softly.

"Ok," I said softly. I looked over at Edward and Jasper who were smiling at us. "Is that ok with you two?"

"Yes," they said softly.

Jasper rolled so that he was on his back. I climbed over onto his lap and slid down on his cock slowly. I leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel Edward climb behind me. He started rubbing my hole and shoved his finger into me softly.

"Have you ever done anal before?" asked Edward as he stretched me.

"A few times," I moaned softly.

"I love you," He whispered.

I felt him position himself at my hole. I relaxed my body against Jasper's and felt him slowly push his way in. He was bigger than anyone I had ever been with. He was finally all the way inside of me. I felt so full with both of them inside of me. They started thrusting in and out of me slowly, matching each others pace. I looked over at Alice. She had her fingers in her pussy as she watched them fuck me. I reached over and pulled her fingers to my mouth and licked all her cum off. I pushed my fingers into her pussy and started fucking her at the same pace that the boys were fucking me.

"Fuck, I can feel you, Edward," moaned Jasper. "It feels so good."

"I can feel you too, Jasper," groaned Edward. "I love you."

"I love you too," groaned Jasper.

"Fuck," I moaned as I came hard. "So fucking good."

"FUCK BELLA!" screamed Alice as she came on my hand. I pulled my hand out and offered it to Jasper. He sucked her cum off my fingers as he fucked me.

"Jasper, cum with me," moaned Edward.

"FUCK," they moaned at the same time as they came inside of me.

They slowly stilled their movements. Edward pulled out of me first. I rolled off Jasper and fell into his arms. Edward pulled Alice into his arms and kissed her softly. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep. The day had been long but I was in the arms of my lovers. I was ok.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up before the other's did the next morning. I went into my room and pulled out my paints. I dragged them over to the window and sat down naked on my stool and began painting. I just let the picture flow through my fingers. I used to paint all the time. I wanted to be an artist and have my painting in galleries all over the country but Charlie and Renee said they wouldn't pay for me to go to college if I studied art so I went with architecture instead. I love being an architect but I've missed my art a lot. I didn't hear anyone come into the room until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Edward behind me.

"It's very beautiful," he whispered. I looked back at my painting. It was of the river that ran behind mine and Alice's houses.

"There's this river about half a mile behind mine and Alice's houses in Forks. Alice and I used to go down there for hours. Sometimes I would paint while she danced. Sometimes we would just talk. It was our place to be us," I said softly.

"You and Alice are so beautiful," whispered Edward. "I see the love between you and it gave me the strength to love Jasper."

"I'm glad. Alice and I love you both very much," I whispered as I turned around.

I kissed him softly. Edward lifted me up and sat down on the stool. He lifted me up and I slid down on his cock slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward kissed me as he started moving his hips with mine. I could feel all of him working his way inside of me. We kept our eyes locked on each other's as we slowly made love. It was just me and him right now. He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to him. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I needed him to be closer. He wrapped his arms around my body and kissed me as we came together violently. Our bodies shook with our love for one another.

I heard a gasp and looked over to see Jasper and Alice watching us. He had her pressed against the wall as he made love to her. It was so intense and passionate. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and pulled his lips to hers as they came together. They turned and looked over at me and Edward.

"Baby, you ok today?" asked Alice as Jasper set her down. She came over and wrapped her arms around me and Edward.

"I'm great. I have the best family right here," I said softly before I kissed her.

"You will always have us, beautiful Bella," said Jasper before he kissed me.

"You will always have me," I whispered. They looked over at my painting.

"You have real talent, Bella," said Jasper. "You shouldn't have been made to give it up."

"I know but I love my job. To me, my buildings are my art. Does that make sense?" I asked as I got off Edward's lap.

"Yes," they all said. We all looked at each other and started chuckling.

We went and took a shower together. We got dressed and went downstairs. Alice and I decided to go shopping while the boys watched some football game. They invited Emmett over. We asked Rose if she wanted to go shopping with us. She and Emmett showed up about half and hour later. We gave them a tour of the house. I could tell they were impressed with the house.

Rose, Alice and I climbed into my car and went to our favorite mall. We spent the next few hours shopping together. It was nice to get to spend some time with Rose again. I had missed my big sister a lot over the last year. I could see the old Rose coming back to us. We had just sat down in the food court when I saw Mike and Tyler. They came over and hugged me and Alice.

"I thought you were going back to Forks for thanksgiving?" asked Tyler. He looked down at Rose. "How are you, Rose?"

"I'm good, Tyler. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great. Mike and I are thinking of buying our first house," said Tyler as he wrapped his arm around Mike. Rose looked between them and let her mouth drop open.

"Rosie, it's ok. Mike and Tyler have been together for awhile," I chuckled. "Sit down and join us for a few minutes. Have you thought about building a house?"

"Ok," chuckled Mike. They sat down and he held onto Tyler's hand. "We were thinking about it but we don't know where to get started at."

"I'm an architect. Call my office next week and I will help you draw up some plans. We can find the right property to fit your needs," I said as I handed them one of my cards.

"Ok, we will. Now tell us about Forks," said Tyler.

"We went back to Forks the day before yesterday but needless to say we aren't welcome there anymore," said Alice as she grabbed my hand.

"You told your parent's about your relationship?" asked Tyler.

"Yes," I said softly. "They caught us in bed together. We had already decided to tell them. We are tired of hiding."

"They weren't to happy for us," said Alice.

"Hey, we understand, girl," said Mike. "Do they know about your boys?"

"Yes, we told them everything. We love each other," said Alice. Mike and Tyler both sighed and looked at Rose, who was just watching us.

"How do you feel about them?" asked Tyler. Rose looked over at me and Alice.

"As long as they are happy, Emmett and I are happy for them," said Rose.

"Good," said Mike. He looked down at his watch. "Baby, we've got to go. We are supposed to be at John and David's in an hour."

"Ok, hon," said Tyler. "We will call you next week. Take care of each other and those boys of your."

"We will," I said softly. Alice and I hugged them both. They just nodded their head at Rose. She smiled as she watched them walk away holding hands. "What are you smiling about?"

"They love each other," said Rose. "I can see that all that matters in a relationship is that you love each other."

"It's good to see the old Rosie back," I chuckled. "I missed her."

"I think I did too. I love Emmett but I don't like who we became when we let Mom and Dad talk us into that retreat," said Rose.

"I didn't either," I said softly.

We finished our shopping and made our way back home. We stopped and picked up some Chinese food for dinner for the six of us. We walked into find them absorbed in the football game. They had a few beer bottles sitting on the coffee table. They turned and looked us and the food we brought.

"Did you girls have fun shopping?" asked Edward as he took the Chinese food from me.

"Yes, we did. We saw Mike and Tyler at the mall. They are thinking about building a house so I told them to call me next week," I explained.

"Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," chuckled Alice. "They live here in LA. They are a couple now."

"Really?" chuckled Emmett. "Guess I can't say I am to surprised. They were always really close friends."

"I could tell they love each other very much, Em," said Rose as we sat down on the couch and started eating.

"So how's the game going?" I asked.

"Cowboys are getting their asses spanked by the Giants," grumbled Jasper.

"Awe, are you a Cowboys fan, Honey?" I chuckled as I curled up next to him.

"I am from Texas, beautiful," he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Well, I am from Chicago. The Bears fucking rule," chuckled Alice as she laid her head against Edward. He wrapped his arm around her.

"That's right, Ali," said Emmett. I looked over and noticed that Rose and Emmett were looking more comfortable around us.

"Whatever," said me and Rosie.

"The Seahawks are the best team," said Rosie.

"You tell them, Rosie," I chuckled as her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at it. She looked up at me.

"It's Mom," she said softly. She opened her phone and put it on speakerphone. "Hello."

"Hello, Rose. I take it you and Emmett got home ok last night," said Renee.

"Yes, we did. So did Alice and Bella," said Rose.

"So what are you Emmett planning to do for thanksgiving tomorrow?" asked Renee completely ignoring Rose's comment about me and Alice.

"We are going with Bella, Alice, Jasper and Edward to Carlisle and Esme's house," said Rose giving me a small smile.

"Oh," said Renee. "I was thinking I would fly out in a few weeks and help you decorate your guest room."

"You mean Bella's room?" asked Rose. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about her," snapped Renee.

"Mom, you don't have to agree with her and Alice's decision to be together but she is still your daughter. You really hurt her yesterday," said Rose as she let a tear fall.

"She is not my daughter anymore. She disgraced me a long time ago when she started sleeping around. I raised you both better than that. You and Emmett waited till you were married. When did she become such a little whore?" snapped Renee. I started sobbing into Jasper's arms. I could feel his chest shaking as he cried with me.

"She is not a whore. She is amazing. She is so much stronger and more beautiful than I am. I wish I could have been as brave as she and Alice were yesterday," cried Rose as Emmett wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. "Emmett and I started fucking when we were sixteen, mother."

"Rosalie, how could you?" gasp Renee.

"I was in love with Emmett, Mother. He makes me feel like I am the only person in the room. He makes me feel as carefree as Bella is," cried Rose.

"By carefree you mean like a whore," snapped Renee. "All that girl cared about was spreading her legs to which ever guy told her he liked her."

"Don't fucking talk about my sister like that. You don't deserve her," sobbed Rose.

I couldn't listen to anymore. I pulled away and ran up the stairs to our room and fell onto the bed as I sobbed. I felt Alice, Jasper and Edward come in and wrap their arms around me as I cried. They really did love me.


	14. Chapter 14

"How could she say such things about me?" I sobbed.

"I don't know, Baby," said Edward.

"She's my mother. She is supposed to love me no matter what," I cried. "She called me a whore. I wasn't a whore in high school. I slept with four boys and Alice. I just don't understand."

"Bella, honey, I don't either. Renee has always been harder on you but I never thought she would treat you like this," sobbed Alice.

"Bella?" said Rose. I looked up and saw her and Emmett standing in the door. I pulled away from the others and threw my self into her arms. "I am so sorry. I wish I could take it for you."

"I don't, Rosie," I cried. "Thank you for defending me."

"I love you, Bella. You are the best sister ever," she cried.

"I love you, too, Rosie," I sobbed.

"We are going to go. We'll see you in the morning," said Rose as she pulled away and wiped her tears off.

"Ok." I whispered. Emmett pulled me into his arms. "I love you, Em."

"I love you, too, B," said Emmett.

He and Rose left. I went back and laid down with the others. They wrapped their arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep. I felt more love from them than I ever did from my parents.

I woke up before the other's the next morning. I went downstairs and started the coffee. I poured myself a cup and went and sat on the front porch. I hadn't been sitting there long when I heard the door open. I turned and saw Jasper come out with his own coffee. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said sadly. "I love you, Edward and Alice so much. I don't want to lose you. It just really hurts that she could be so hateful."

"I know it does but you aren't going to lose us. We love you, Bella, forever. People may not understand our relationship but this is how we work. You know, growing up in Texas was hard for me. I struggled to find my place to fit in. When I was accepted to NYU, I knew I had to go. My parent's weren't happy about it but they let me go. I was scared shitless. I walked into my dorm room and saw Edward unpacking his stuff and I felt better immediately. From that moment on we have been best friends. I think a part of me fell in love with him that day but I didn't realize that's what it was. When we decided to move to LA, I was pretty scared. Edward was here with me but I didn't have any other family. Then I saw Alice at a party a few months ago. I knew this is where I was supposed to be. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her but I still wasn't complete. So when Edward and I decided to host the party last week, I prayed that Alice would be there. When I saw the two of you standing there holding hands, I knew that it was right. Edward leaned up and whispered in my ear how stunningly beautiful you were and all I could do is nod my head. You were like an angel, Bella. I fell in love with you that night. From that night on, I felt whole, complete. See, we need you to make us right," said Jasper. I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"I think I fell in love with you and Edward that night to. I felt so free and happy. I love you," I said softly.

"We love you, too, Bella," whispered Alice. I turned and saw Edward with his arms wrapped around Alice.

"Forever, baby," said Edward.

Jasper picked me up in his arms and carried me inside after Edward and Alice. He laid me on the couch and pulled my shirt and shorts off before pulling his own off. He kissed me softy as he pushed into me. I knew at this moment that our rule no longer existed. The four of us were like one. We kept our eyes locked on each others as we made love slowly and passionately. In this moment it was just me and Jasper. Our bodies shook as we came together. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He rolled so that he was laying behind me. We looked over and saw Alice and Edward making love like we had just done.

Their bodies moved gracefully with each other. Alice had a look of pure ecstasy on her face. I knew she was getting close to her climax. Edward leaned down and kissed her softly as their bodies shook as they came together. He rolled so that he was behind her. We all just smiled at each other. This was our family.

I stood up and pulled Alice up with me. I led her upstairs to the guest bathroom. I turned on the water and we stepped inside. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently. She opened her mouth and let my tongue in as she wrapped her arms around me. I reached down and thrust my fingers into her. She did the same to me. We kept our eyes locked on each other's as we made love to each other. Our bodies shook again with our orgasms. We kissed again and quickly cleaned up. We wrapped towels around our bodies and walked into our room. We stopped when we saw Edward fucking Jasper on the bed.

I reached out and grabbed Alice's hand as we watched our men become lovers. Jasper was laying on his back. He had his legs wrapped around Edward's waist. Edward was slowly thrusting himself in and out of Jasper. It was so beautiful. Alice pulled me over to the bed and laid me down next to Jasper. He and Edward just smiled at us as they made love. Alice pulled her towel off and then pulled mine off. She climbed onto me and kissed me. I felt her slip two fingers into my pussy as she started to fuck me at the same pace that Edward was fucking Jasper. She slowly slipped her other fingers into me until she had all five of them. She had her eyes fixed on Jasper's and I had mine fixed on Edward's as he and I came at the same time.

"FUCK,"I screamed as I came all over Alice's hand.

"FUCK," growled Edward as he came inside Jasper.

He rolled off Jasper and Jasper moved so that he was standing behind Edward. I moved so that Alice was under me but I was facing Edward. I leaned in and kissed him as Jasper slowly pushed into Edward. I felt Edward tense up for moment but I kissed him again and he relaxed. Jasper slowly started to thrust into Edward. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I looked down and saw that Alice agreed with me. I kissed her softly as I shoved my hand into her pussy hard. She gasp and began pushing against my hand, meeting me thrust for thrust. I heard Edward moan and looked over and saw that he was enjoying being fucked by Jasper. I felt Alice's pussy clench down on my hand at the same time that Jasper came inside Edward.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" screamed Alice as she came all over my hand.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" growled Jasper as he came.

The four of collapsed into a sweaty pile of arms and legs on the bed. We all looked at each other and started laughing. Nothing needed to be said. We eventually got up and went and took a shower together. We dried off and got dressed. I pulled on a white and blue peasant skirt and blue sweater and my blue heels. Alice pulled on a purple sundress and matching heels. Edward pulled on pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt. Jasper put on a pair of black pants and a black dress shirt. It's a wonder we even made it out of the house again.

We went out and climbed into Edward's Volvo. We talked about our plans for Alice's apartment. We agreed that we should give it up now that Rose and Emmett know that we are living with Edward and Jasper. We agreed to donate all her furniture to a local homeless shelter. They can always use the furniture. We pulled up in front of Carlisle and Esme's at the same time that Rose and Emmett did. We had told them last night that Carlisle and Esme don't know that the four of us are sleeping together just our individual relationships. The six of us walked onto the porch together. We walked in and saw Esme and Carlisle talking to a tall blond woman with blue eyes and a blond haired man with grey eyes. They all tuned and looked at us.

"Bella, Alice, I thought you were going to see your parent's for thanksgiving," said Esme as she came over and hugged us. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"It didn't work out so Edward invited us, Rose and Emmett to spend it with you," said Alice softly.

"You all are more than welcome here," said Esme as she pulled us into the house. "Kate, Alex, this Bella Swan and Alice McCarty. This is Bella's sister and Alice's brother, Rosalie and Emmett McCarty. And this is Jasper Whitlock, a friend of Edward's. Everyone this is my daughter Kate and her husband Alex."

"It's lovely to meet you both," I said softly. They both gave me the once over.

"You to," said Kate dryly. I looked up at Edward, who looked mad. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"So you and Bella, Eddie?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Edward.

"Ok, then," said Alex as he looked between Edward and Jasper then between me and Alice. His eyes stayed on me a little longer than I liked. He looked over at Rose and Emmett and smiled. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You to, Alex," said Rose as she threw me a confused look.


	15. Chapter 15

"Everyone sit while I go check on the food," squealed Esme. We all sat down. I sat between Edward and Alice. Jasper was on the other side of Alice. He had her hand in his.

"So Bella, what do you for a living?" asked Kate with a hard voice. I looked into her eyes and knew she was hiding something.

"I'm an architect. I work at Carlisle's company," I explained as Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Bella is the head of our housing department. She sees the smallest details that make her designs outstanding," said Carlisle. I stood up and gave him a hug. "It's lovely to see you again. We weren't expecting you and Alice to join us."

"Yes, well, things didn't work out with our trip home so we came here," I said softly. I struggled to keep the tears from springing up in my eyes. Carlisle looked at me intensely.

"You are always welcomed here, Bella," said Carlisle softly.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said softly. He settle onto the couch next to Kate and I sat back down.

"Where are you from, Bella?" asked Alex as he stared at me.

"Bella and I are from a small town in Washington," said Alice sharply.

"You and Bella have known each other for long time?" asked Kate looking between us.

"Yes, Bella and I met when we were twelve. That was when mine and Emmett's parent's moved to Forks. Bella and I have been the best of friends ever since," said Alice as she stared down Kate.

"How….nice," said Kate. Alex kept his arm tightly wound around Kate. Almost possessively. I noticed that Kate seemed tense with the contact.

"I'm going to go see if Esme needs any help," I said as I stood up. Alex looked at my legs and worked his way up to my face and smiled. I just walked into the kitchen and found Esme standing over the stove with a smile on her face. "Need any help?"

"No, dear, I have it under control," smiled Esme as she looked up at me. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I said softly. I knew she was asking about Edward but I meant them all.

"Good, I want my boys to be happy. You and Alice make them very happy. I can tell that they love you and Alice back," said Esme. I went over and stood next to her. "You love Alice too, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," I said softly. Esme just studied me for a minute before she grabbed my hand. She pulled me out into the living room. Edward, Jasper and Alice looked up at concerned.

"Kate, please go watch the food for a few minutes," ordered Esme. Kate narrowed her eyes at me. "Now, please."

"Yes, Mom," said Kate. Esme just gave me a small smile and pulled me up the stairs and into her bedroom. She shut the door behind me and pulled me over to the small sofa.

"Bella, I consider myself to be a smart woman," said Esme. "I know that there is more to you and Alice than just a friendship. Now, my Edward is involved in this so I need to know that you aren't just stringing him along."

"Esme, I love Edward, Jasper, and Alice so much. Alice is my best friend and my lover. We've been together for nearly ten years," I said. I took a deep breath. "I love Edward with all my heart. He, Alice and Jasper are my life. I can't live without them all."

"I see," said Esme. "They know how you feel about them?"

"Yes, they love me too. The four of us are in a relationship together," I said softly.

"Oh, I apologize for thinking that you were hiding your feelings from them. I didn't realize that the four of you were in this together," She chuckled lightly. She looked up at me and her face grew serious. "Why didn't you and Alice go home to Forks, Bella?"

"We did. We few out Monday. It was a disaster. I never felt like my parents loved me as much as they do Rose. My father calls her his beautiful Rose. He has never told me I was beautiful. All I have ever heard my entire life is how I should be more like Rose. It was always 'why can't you be like Rose' or "be a cheerleader like Rose so the good boys will want you.' or 'why is it that Rose does everything better than you, Bella'. When I went to Berkley, I wanted to study art. I love to paint. I feel alive when I hold my brush in my hand. My mother told me I wasn't good enough. They told me that they wouldn't pay for my education if I studied art. So I studied Architecture and I do love it. My buildings are my art. They don't see it that way. When we got there Monday afternoon, my parent's told me that I was to thin and I looked tired. That's all they said to me. When Rose and Emmett got there they got excited and told her she looked beautiful. Rose and I haven't been getting along in several months. We went next door to Alice's house for dinner. Her parent's asked me about work. I told them about the new project I was working on. My mother just said 'that sounds really big. Are you in charge?' I was so hurt because I had told her when Carlisle promoted me to the head of the department. She made a comment about me and Alice being to career driven to date. Rose opened her big mouth and told her about Edward. It's not that I didn't want to tell them about him but I wasn't ready. My mother demanded that I tell her about him. I told her that he is Carlisle's son and that we work together and she called me stupid for getting involved with him. She said the he will ruin my career. Alice defended him and my father said it didn't matter how much he cared about me, that it won't work out with Edward. I was so hurt and so upset. Emmett made a comment about Jasper and Alice. Her father said we were idiots for loving them," I explained through my tears.

"What else happened?" asked Esme. I could tell she was very upset.

"We stormed out and went back to my house and cried. We decided that night that we would tell our parent's about us and come home to Edward and Jasper. I heard my parents come home and Alice kissed me and left. I called Edward and he made me feel better. I went to bed and tried to sleep but I couldn't so I climbed out of my bedroom window and snuck over to Alice's. She let me in and we made love before we fell asleep. The next morning, her mother found us in bed together. She screamed and her dad and my parent's, Emmett and Rose came running in. Renee asked me what I was doing in Alice's bed naked and I grabbed her hand and proudly told them I was sleeping with my girlfriend. Charlie screamed at us to get dressed and get downstairs. We quickly pulled on some cloths and went downstairs hand in hand. We explained that we have been together for ten years. They asked about our relationship with the boys. We were honest and told them that we are in love with them. Our parent's told us that if we didn't stop seeing each other and them, that we were no longer their daughters. We told them that was fine with us. Rose and Emmett both tried to defend us but they refused to listen to them. Alice and I went upstairs to her room and she changed cloths and packed up her stuff. We made our way out to our rental car. We loaded her bag and went to get my stuff. I changed and we loaded my stuff into the car when Rose and Emmett came running out. Rose apologized and I told her she didn't care about me. I said that she was always their favorite child. She said that wasn't true. I told her it was. I told her about how my father never called me his beautiful Bella like he calls her his beautiful Rose. I told her how my mother called me stupid the night before for getting involved with Edward. Charlie came out and said he always thought I was beautiful. I told him how he never told me that and how he always compared me to Rose. And how Ali is the only one of them who ever made me feel beautiful and loved. Renee said they never meant to make me feel like that and I told her that was bullshit. I told her how she told me I wasn't good enough to pursue my art. I told her how she told me I should be more like Rose so the right boys would like me. She made a comment about my art not paying the bills. I said I didn't give a shit. I told her that she never thought I was good enough to be her daughter and she slapped me and told me I wasn't good enough. She said I whored myself around town in high school and how the whole town knew I put out. I said all she cared about was how people looked at her. She said she wished I had never been born," I cried. Esme pulled me into her arms.

"You poor, dear," she whispered

"Alice told her not to talk to her Bella like that. Emmett told Rose to go pack their stuff. He told me and Alice they would meet us at the airport. We went and changed our flight to that night. After Alice called Jasper and let him know what time our flight was coming in, she held me in her lap as I cried. About ten minutes later, Rose and Emmett came running up to us. We worked everything out with them and explained about our relationship. They are going to try to support us. Last night the six of us were at the house watching a football game. It felt really nice to have Emmett and Rose back. Then my mother called Rose. Rose put her on speaker phone She asked if Rose and Emmett got back ok. Rose said they did and told her that Alice and I did to. Renee pretended like she didn't hear that. She said she wanted to fly out in a couple weeks to help Rose decorate her guest room that was my room. Rose said that she should accept me and Alice. Renee said I wasn't her daughter anymore. She said I disgraced her and that I was a little whore because I had sex with a few boys in high school. Rose defended me and said I was strong and brave and beautiful. Rose said that Emmett makes her feel as carefree as I am. Renee said that carefree meant a whore. She said 'All that girl cared about was spreading her legs to which ever guy told her he liked her.' I couldn't listen to anymore. I ran up upstairs and Edward, Jasper and Alice came up and held me as I cried. Rose and Emmett came up said they were sorry for her treating me like that, Esme. It hurt so bad to hear my mother call me a whore," I sobbed into her arms.

"Dear, sweet, Bella, she is wrong about you. You are amazing," cried Esme.

"Why don't they love me?" I cried.

"I don't know, dear," cried Esme. "Let's go find out."


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" I asked as I pulled away. She gently grabbed my face in her hands.

"Let's go find out," said Esme.

She pulled me to my feet and dragged me down the stairs. Edward, Jasper and Alice looked up and saw me with tears stains on my face and jumped to their feet. Rose and Emmett looked up and frowned. Carlisle jumped up to his feet while Alex just looked confused.

"Carlisle, dear, please call and get the plane ready. We have a small trip to make."

"Esme-" I started.

"Bella, we are going," said Esme. "Kate, come in here please."

"What?" asked Kate as she came in from the kitchen.

"You and Alex can eat what ever you want. The rest of us have a flight to catch. Just make sure you clean up the mess and lock up after yourselves," said Esme. She turned and looked at Edward, Jasper and Alice who looked confused. "I know. I understand. I accept it. Bella, needs you right now."

"Ok, Mom," said Edward. He came over and pulled me into his arms. Jasper and Alice came over and wrapped their arms around us.

"Mom, why can't Alex and I come with you?" grumbled Kate.

"Katelyn, this is none of your concern. You need to worry about your own problems," snapped Esme.

"The plane will be ready for us when we get there," said Carlisle coming back into the living room.

"Let's go," said Esme.

We followed her out of the house. The four of us climbed into Edward's car while Rose and Emmett climbed in with Esme and Carlisle. I knew that Esme was going to let us explain to Carlisle what was going on. Kate and Alex followed us out of the house and glared at me as we pulled out after Esme and Carlisle. Edward, Jasper and Alice turned and looked at me.

"What is going on, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Esme knows about the four of us. She asked me if I loved you, Edward and I said I did. She said she could tell that you and Jasper loved me and Alice. Then she looked at me and asked me if I love Alice. I couldn't deny it. I said yes. That was when she dragged me upstairs. She thought I was stringing you along, Edward but I explained that I love you all. She apologized for jumping to conclusions. She asked why Alice and I weren't in Forks. I told her everything that happened. She is taking us to confront them," I explained.

"Do they know about me and Edward?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure. I just told her that the four of us were in a relationship," I said softly. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds but I don't want to hide my love for you three. It just seemed right."

"We're not mad, Bella," said Edward as we pulled up behind Esme at the private airport. "Just surprised."

"So what happens now?" asked Alice. We all just sat in the car for a minute. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett got out of their car and looked back at us. I saw Carlisle say something to Esme but she just shook her head and pointed at me.

"We have to tell Carlisle," said Edward. I could tell he was nervous.

"Everything?" asked Jasper. Edward turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, baby, everything. I don't want to hide my love for you three either," said Edward as he grabbed Jasper's hand gently.

"What if he hates me?" asked Jasper. I placed my hand on theirs.

"You will always have us," I said softly.

"Do you think he would fire us?" asked Alice as she grabbed our hands.

"I don't think so," said Edward. "But if he does, we'll make it work."

"Ok, let's do this," said Alice.

"Here goes nothing," said Jasper.

The four of us got out of the car and made our way over to the others. Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Esme just shook her head at him. Rose and Emmett gave us a small smile. We followed them into the hanger. Esme went up to the pilot and told him we were going to Forks. Carlisle looked back at me and Alice confused. We followed Esme onto the plane and settled into our seats. As soon as we were in the air, Carlisle turned his seat around and looked at us.

"Ok, what the fuck is going on?" he demanded to know. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I just looked at each other.

"Dad, the four of us are in a relationship....together," said Edward. I reached over and grabbed his hand. Carlisle's mouth dropped open.

"What do you mean together?" he asked.

"He means that he, Alice, Jasper and I are together," I said softly.

"So let see if I have this straight. Bella, you and Edward are sleeping together. Alice, you and Jasper are sleeping together. Am I correct in assuming that Jasper and Bella are sleeping together as are Edward and Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." I said firmly. I saw Edward and Jasper look at each other. So did Esme.

"Really?" she gasp with a big smile on her face. Edward and Jasper snapped their heads to her.

"Yes, Mom," said Edward. Carlisle looked confused.

"What did I miss?" asked Carlisle.

"Carlisle, here's the thing. Alice and I have been in a relationship with each other for the last ten years," I said softly. Carlisle chuckled and looked between me and Alice.

"I've always wondered. You two were always so close," chuckled Carlisle. He looked up at Edward and Jasper and gasp. "You two?"

"Yes," said Edward grabbing Jasper's hand. Rose and Emmett both gasp and started chuckling.

"Since when?" asked Carlisle.

"Mostly in the last few days but I think we have loved each other since we met at NYU," said Jasper. I gave him a soft smile.

"Ok," said Carlisle. "The four of you sleep together?"

"Yes," I chucked.

"Why are we going to Forks?" asked Carlisle.

"We need to go talk to Bella's parents. We need to find out why they can't love her for her," said Esme.

"Someone needs to explain to me," said Carlisle looking up at me.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. I told him about how I never felt they loved me as much as Rose. How they compared me to her. I told him how they discouraged my art. I told them about the dinner Monday night and how upset I was by how they treated me. I told him about Alice and I storming out and going to my room and how we decided to tell them about us and come back to LA. I told him about calling Edward. His face softened when he heard how Edward made me feel better. I told him about sneaking into Alice's room that night. I saw him shift in his seat when I told him we had made love. I heard Alice chuckle. Then I told him about her mother finding us and how they disowned us after we refused to stop seeing each other or the boys. I saw a look of pride flash on his face.

Then it got harder. I told him about Rose and Emmett coming out and apologizing and me telling her how they didn't care about me like they did her. I told him about Charlie saying that he always thought I was beautiful even though he never told me. I told him about Renee telling me that they didn't mean to hurt me. I told him about her saying that I wasn't good enough to be her daughter. I saw rage flash across his face. I explained how she slapped me and called me a whore. I told him how she said she wished I had never been born. He jumped out of his seat and started pacing on the plane. Alice defending me and Emmett and Rose defending us. How we worked things out with them. I saw his face soften slightly. Then I told him about her phone call the night before. By the time I was done, Rose, Esme, Alice and I were sobbing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were holding us and trying not to cry. Carlisle looked beyond furious. He looked down at me and clenched his fists as he kneeled down in front of me. He gently reached out and hugged me. I could feel his body start to shake with his own tears.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry they treated you like that. You are precious. Don't let them make you feel otherwise," whispered Carlisle.

"It hurts so much, Carlisle. I don't understand how she could call me a whore. I am her daughter," I cried.

"No, your not, sweetheart. Your mine and Esme's daughter now. They lost their rights to call you their daughter when they refused to accept you for how you are," said Carlisle. He pulled away and looked at Alice and Jasper. "That goes for you two also."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said softly.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means a lot to me," said Jasper.

"Me too," said Alice.

"Dad, your really ok with us being together?" asked Edward. Carlisle grabbed Edward's hand.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"I've never been happier," said Edward as he smiled.

"That is all I care about, Edward," said Carlisle.

"Thanks, Dad," whispered Edward as a tear fell from his eye. I reached up and wiped it away gently.

Carlisle got back into his seat. We landed at the airport in Forks and made our way off the plane. We rented a couple cars and made our way over to our parents house. I could tell that Edward, Jasper and Alice were just as scared and nervous as I was to be here. We climbed out of the cars slowly. Edward and Jasper wrapped his arms around me and Alice wrapped hers around Jasper as we made our way up the porch. Esme turned and looked at me as she knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Charlie swung the door open. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. He looked up at me and smiled softly.

* * *

**How awesome are Carlisle and Esme? Coming up in the next chapter: the confrontation with Charlie and Renee. Thanks for all the great reviews:)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked softly.

"I need to talk to you and Mom," I said softly.

"Charlie, who is it?" yelled Renee as she came out of the kitchen. She looked over and saw me and she narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," I said softly. I could feel the tears swimming in my eyes.

"I have nothing more to say to you," snapped Renee. She tried to push Charlie out of the way but he stopped her.

"Shut up, Renee. We need to listen to her," said Charlie. I snapped my head over to him and he gave me a small smile. "Please come in."

We all went inside and into the living room. Renee stood by the door. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett sat on one couch while Edward, Jasper, Alice and I sat on the other couch. Charlie sat in his chair and turned to look at me.

"I'm Charlie, Bella and Rose's dad. This is their mom, Renee," said Charlie.

"This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle is my boss. This is Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock," I said as a tear fell from my eye.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Charlie. He turned and looked at me. "Are you ok, Bella?"

"No, I'm not. I'm really hurt after the way you both treated me and Alice. I'm really hurt after what Mom called me," I said through my tears.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetheart. I didn't realize that we treated you differently than we did Rose," said Charlie as he let a tear fall.

"When I got here Monday, the first thing you said to me was that I looked tired. Mom said I was to thin. When Rosie got here, you called her your beautiful Rose. You have never called me your beautiful Bella," I sobbed softly. Edward and Jasper wrapped their arms around me and I saw Renee stiffen.

"You have always been beautiful, Bella. I thought you knew it and didn't need to hear it. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I love you and Alice. I don't care if you are together. You both are my girls," cried Charlie. I threw myself in his arms and he wrapped his arms around me tight. "Please forgive me."

"I love you, Daddy," I sobbed into his chest.

"I love you, my beautiful Bella," he sobbed softly.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Renee. "You can't seriously accept them."

"Renee, she is our daughter. We should love and support everything she does," said Charlie as he pulled away from me. I settle back down between Edward and Jasper. They wrapped their arms around me.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Renee screamed at Edward and Jasper.

"Mrs. Swan-" started Edward.

"Don't speak to me you bastard," snapped Renee. "You come in to my house and paw all over my Bella."

"Don't talk to him like that, Mother. He loves me for who I am unlike you," I snapped.

"Of course, he does. You whored yourself out to him and his perverted friend," snapped Renee.

"I am not a whore," I snapped. "We are in a committed relationship. They love me. They tell me I am beautiful. They treat me like I deserve to be treated."

"How can you be in a committed relationship with three other people?" snapped Renee.

"How can you be so narrow minded?" asked Alice. She stood up and walked up to Renee. "Why can't you see her the way we all see her?"

"All she has ever done since the day she was born was cause trouble. She and Rose fought like cats and dogs because Bella wouldn't leave her alone. She got paint all over herself and her cloths. People would stare at her anytime we were out," snapped Renee.

"They stared at her because she beautiful and confident. She is strong and brave. She is sexy and passionate," said Alice.

"No, she isn't. She has never been any of those things to anyone but you. I guess that was because she was fucking you," snapped Renee.

"Bella and I made love. We didn't fuck each other," snapped Alice. Renee slapped Alice hard and knocked her to the ground.

"KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY ALI!" I screamed as I lunged for Renee. Edward pulled me away from her while Jasper helped Alice up. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"I hate you because everyone liked you more than me," snapped Renee. "All I ever heard from people was how great you were. How talented you were with your art. Nobody cared that I was the one who taught you how to paint. Then you started dating Tyler. I though at least she had a good boy. Then I heard from one of the ladies at church that they saw you fucking him in the backseat of his father's car. You were fifteen, Bella. You had no business being with him like that. Then I heard about David, then Eric, then Jack. I stopped listening after that. I was the laughing stock at church. All the ladies whispered about what a bad mother I was for letting you sleep around. How was I supposed to feel about being laughed at and made to feel beneath them?"

"Just like how I felt every time you told me my art wasn't good enough. Just like how I felt when you told me I wasn't as good as Rose or as pretty as she was. Or how when you called her last night, you said I disgraced you by turning into a little whore who spread her legs to any boy who said he liked me," I said through my tears.

"How could you say that about her?" asked Charlie as he turned to look at Renee. "How could ever tell her she wasn't as good as Rose?"

"Because she isn't," said Renee.

"Bella is much better than me, Mom," said Rose. "She has the strength to be herself. I wish I was as strong as she is."

"Rose, you are so much better than she is," said Renee. "You and Emmett have only been with each other. You didn't go sleeping around with other people."

"That's not true," said Rose. I snapped my head over at her. "I slept with Tanya in college. One night, Emmett and I had a threesome with her."

"What?" I chuckled. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was embarrassed. We got so fucking drunk and one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were fucking each other. I woke up the next morning in her bed and freaked out. I liked it more than I thought I could. I told Emmett and he and Tanya talked me into having a threesome. It was fun, you know," chuckled Rose.

"Yeah, I know," I chuckled.

"Ugh, Rosalie," grumbled Renee. "Still that was a one time thing. Bella and Alice have been hiding their affair for ten years."

"Because they were too afraid of how you would react," said Rose. "It's the same reason why Emmett and I never told you about them."

"You knew?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, we caught them when they fifteen," said Rose. "The only reason we didn't say anything at first was because they had caught us fucking and had pictures to blackmail us with."

"What?" chuckled Charlie as he looked at me. "You blackmailed Rose and Emmett with pictures of them, so they wouldn't tell us that you and Alice were together?"

"Yes," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, that is a little disturbing yet I am proud of you at the same time," chuckled Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad," I chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Charlie," snapped Renee. "They both lied to us for years."

"Maybe if we hadn't been so narrow minded, they wouldn't have had to. It's not like the signs weren't in front us, Renee," said Charlie.

"What signs?" asked Renee.

"Let's start with Rose and Emmett. How many times did Rose come in from a date and her hair and cloths were messed up? How many times did we hear them in her room?" asked Charlie.

"Ugh," shuddered Renee.

"How many times would Alice spend the night here? Bella would lock her bedroom door. How many nights would she stay at Alice's house?" asked Charlie. "How about the fact that in thirteen years that they have known each other, they have hardly spent one day apart? Its obvious that they love each other a great deal. I can see that Edward and Jasper love them both very much."

"It's wrong," said Renee. "You know what the bible says."

"I don't fucking give a shit about what the bible says," said Charlie. Rose, Alice, Emmett and I gasp when Charlie said fucking. He never cussed.

"I refuse to listen to anymore," whispered Renee. She turned and walked up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm trying to get her to listen," said Charlie.

"I'm going to go talk to her alone. I'll be right back," I said softly. I kissed Edward, Jasper and Alice and made my way upstairs. I could hear Renee crying from my room. I pushed open the door. She looked up at me.


	18. Chapter 18

"Is it something I did?" Renee asked. "Is that why you are like this?"

"No, Mom, this is who am I. Let me try to explain, ok?" I said softly.

"Ok," she whispered. I went over and sat down on the bed.

"Alice and I just kind of happened. We had caught Rose and Emmett and went screaming and laughing into her bed room. We fell on her bed panting from laughing so hard. We calmed down and looked at each other. Alice leaned over and kissed me. It just felt right. I liked it. One thing lead to another and we made love to each other. We tried to pass our feeling off as just our friendship but I think we have always loved each other. She makes me feel like the most beautiful woman. We tried to date other men but none of them were right for us. I'm not a lesbian, Mom. I don't find other women attractive, just Alice. When we met Edward and Jasper last week, I knew it was right. They make me feel the way Ali does. I fell in love with them. They love me. The four of us are soul mates," I explained.

"What kind of future can you have in this kind of relationship?" asked Renee.

"I don't know. I love Edward deeper than I love Jasper and Alice. I feel more of a connection with him but I can't let Ali and Jasper go. I think the four of us will be together forever," I said softly.

"What about children?" asked Renee.

"I don't know," I said softly. "Why can't you just accept me?"

"I don't know," she said a tear fell down her face.

"Do you wish I had never been born?" I asked through my tears.

"No, I don't wish that, Bella. I wanted you so badly when I was pregnant with you. After Rose was born they told us that we wouldn't be able to have more children. When I found out that I was pregnant I was so happy. The first time I saw you, I cried because you were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen but you didn't need me like Rose did. You were always so independent and confident. You didn't want me," she cried.

"I'll always need you, Mom, but it hurt when you said I wasn't as good as Rose or when you said my art wasn't good enough. It hurt when you called me a whore," I cried softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Bella. I just don't know if I can accept the four of you. I'm sorry. I just don't know if I can," cried Renee.

"I hope that one day you will because no matter what, I'll always love you, Mom," I cried softly.

I hugged her softly. Then I got up and left the room. I heard her start sobbing louder as I walked down the stairs. Charlie gave me a hug and went up the stairs to help her. I looked over at the others and shook my head softly. I walked out of the house and they followed. We were almost at the cars when William and Catherine came running out of their house. They looked just as bad as Charlie. They ran up to me and Alice and pulled us into their arms.

"We are so sorry, girls," cried Catherine.

"We love you both. We don't want to lose you," sobbed William.

"We love you too," cried Alice.

"We don't want tot lose you either," I cried. They pulled away and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"It's very nice to meet you both. I'm William and this is Catherine," said William as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. This is Edward Cullen and his parent's Carlisle and Esme. The honor is ours, sir," said Jasper as he and Edward shook William's hand.

"I know you were getting ready to leave but we look forward to getting to know the men who love our girls," said Catherine. "Maybe we can come see you soon?"

"We'd like that, Mom," said Alice.

"Take care of them for us," said William.

"We will, sir," said Edward. "We promise."

We hugged William and Catherine again. I looked up and saw Renee watching us through her bedroom window. She gave me a small wave and turned and walked away. I climbed into the backseat of he car with Alice. She pulled me into her arms and held me as I let my tears fall. We pulled up to the airport and boarded the planed. As soon as we were air born, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I moved to the back of he plane. We needed to be alone right now. I sat in Edward's lap while Alice sat in Jasper's lap. Edward and Jasper held hand as did me and Alice. We didn't speak. We just needed to be alone. This is how we work. We landed in LA and unloaded off the plane. Esme pulled me into her arms.

"Just give her time, sweetheart," whispered Esme. "You are always welcome at our home."

"Thank you, Esme," I said softly. Carlisle pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I know it's hard but you have to hang on. Don't lose faith in her. She needs you," whispered Carlisle.

"I know she does. Thank you for accepting us. They were worried," I whispered softly.

"I can't say I wasn't surprised but I can tell that the four of you love each other," whispered Carlisle.

"We really do," I chuckled as I pulled away. I hugged Emmett and then turned to Rose. "So you and Tanya?"

"Yes," chuckled Rose. "It was fun for a one or two time thing."

"I knew she was hot for you," I chuckled.

"What?" gasp Rose.

"Come on, Rosie. She stared at your ass and tits all the time," I chuckled.

"Bella, I don't think you know what you are saying," chuckled Rose. I looked back at Alice.

"Trust me I do," I said softly. I turned back to Rose. "I love you, sister. Thanks for helping today. At least I have Dad back."

"You know, when we were little, Dad used to sneak into your room at night. He would lean down and kiss you on the forehead while you slept. He would say, Bella is the perfect name for my beautiful girl," said Rose through her tears. "You are so confident, Bella, that sometimes we forget that you need to hear how we feel about you. I always assumed you knew how beautiful you are."

"He really did that?" I ask through my tears.

"Nearly every night," cried Rose.

"Thanks for telling me," I cried.

"Your welcome, Bella," she whispered.

I gave her one more hug and climbed into the car with Edward, Jasper and Alice. We drove home in silence. It had been a long, emotionally draining day for the four of us. Alice and I got her parent's back and my dad. I hope that someday soon my mom will come back to me. We got home and went inside. We went straight to our room and stripped naked and made love for hours. The four of us were wrapped up in each other that we didn't know where one of us started and the last one ended. This was my family, my loves. We fell asleep with our arms and legs wrapped around each other, our bodies covered in sweat from our love making.


	19. Chapter 19

The next three weeks flew by. The spent the weekend after thanksgiving moving Alice's furniture out of her apartment and donating it to the shelter. They were very thankful for the bed, couches and tables. Rose and Emmett helped up. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had grown to be good friends in the few shorts weeks. It was nice to see them getting along. We went back to work the Monday after thanksgiving. I felt free for the first time in a long time. We were still careful not to get carried away at work but Jasper would wink at me or Edward would hug Alice in the break room. Little things that didn't seem like a big deal to anyone else but us. Carlisle reminded us not to let our relationship effect our work. It hasn't. I think our work has gotten better because we are together.

Tyler and Mike came in the Wednesday after thanksgiving to discuss their house. I chuckled when Lauren and Jessica flirted with them. Tyler and Mike both cringed slightly and grabbed each other's hands causing Lauren and Jessica to gasp. They just chuckled and came into my office. I got to know them and their lives a little better. Tyler has made quite the name for himself in the music world. He was a record producer who was responsible for several of my favorite bands. Mike owned his own restaurant. He is a fabulous chef. It was very difficult to get into Mike's because of Mike's cooking. They ask me if we had worked everything out with our parent's and I told them about our visit. They were glad that Charlie, William and Catherine had accepted us but we sad to hear that Renee was still holding out. They told me what they wanted in their house and land. I printed out several different locations that I knew would be ideal for their house. I told them to come back in two weeks and I would have a set of plans for them to look at.

I still haven't heard anything from Renee. I sent her a couple emails but she hasn't answered them. I know I have to give her time but it is really hard to not have her in my life. Charlie and I try to talk on the phone a couple times a week. He always ends the phone call by calling me his beautiful Bella. It really means a lot to me.

The relationship between the four of us has been nothing but great. Edward took me out on a date the weekend after we went back to work. We went to dinner and to see a movie. We left halfway through the movie and fucked in the backseat of his car. I felt like I could never get enough of him or Jasper and Alice. Jasper and I went shopping for Edward and Alice one day. I enjoyed getting to know Jasper. He told me more about his family. They were flying out to spend Christmas with us. They knew that I was seeing Edward and Jasper was seeing Alice but nothing about me and Alice or him and Edward. We agreed that we needed to tell them. I knew he was stressing over how they would handle the news but we reminded him that no matter what, the four of us were together forever. Then I took him into Victoria Secrets and modeled lingerie for him. We ended up fucking in one of the dressing rooms.

Alice and I wanted to do something special for Jasper and Edward for Christmas so we went and bought them the perfect Christmas present. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they opened their gifts from us. Mine and Alice's relationship has gone from best friends, who messed around, to lovers. I think we have always seen each other's as lovers but were afraid to admit that we were more than just friends.

I woke up on December 20th to Edward kissing the back of my neck softly. I turned and kissed him softly. I could feel his cock pressing into my thigh so I pushed him onto his back and slid down on his cock. Alice climbed over and lowered her pussy onto his mouth. He eagerly fucker her with his tongue. Jasper climbed behind me and pushed himself into my ass gently. I had really grown to love the feeling of them both inside of me. Alice tried it but didn't enjoy it as much. Alice came hard on Edward's face. She climbed off of him and I kissed him hard. I could taste her on his tongue and lips. I felt my body shake as I came hard. A few minutes later, Edward and Jasper came hard inside of me. Jasper pulled out of me first. I rolled off Edward and collapsed on the bed next to Alice.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked softly.

"I do," I said with a small smile.

"It's not your birthday's, is it?" asked Jasper.

"Nope. My birthday is in September. Ali's is in March," I chuckled.

"Good to know. Now what is today?" asked Edward.

"It's been one month since the four of us met," whispered Alice. I leaned down and laid my head on her chest.

"We should go out and celebrate," said Jasper. "Let's go to dinner tonight. Just the four of us."

"Sounds good to me," I chuckled as I pinched Alice's nipple. She squealed and slapped my ass. "Ali!"

"You know better than to pinch my nipple, Baby," she smirked.

"That I do," I chuckled. Jasper reached over and pinched her nipple and she spanked my ass again. "I didn't do that one."

"I know but I like to spank your ass," she chuckled.

"Fuck," moaned Edward. "I like when you spank her ass to, Ali."

"You do, huh?" she smirked as she spanked me again. I ground my hips into her legs when I felt my pussy get wet. "I think she likes it to."

"Oh, really," smirked Jasper. He reached over us and spanked my ass hard.

"FUCK YES," I moaned as I thrust my hips into Alice's leg.

I leaned up and kissed Alice hard. I felt Edward reach over and spank me before he pushed into me. I moaned as I felt him thrust in and out of me. I heard him moan and looked over my shoulder to see Jasper behind him. He was fucking Edward as Edward fucked me. I reached my hand down and shoved it in Alice's pussy. I started fucking her. I could feel Jasper setting the pace for us. I tried to match my thrusts into Alice to match his into Edward. It didn't take long for the four of us to come together violently. We collapsed on the bed together.

"That was fun," I chuckled.

"Bella, I swear you have magic fucking fingers," chuckled Alice.

"That she does. Although, Jasper had a magic dick," chuckled Edward before he turned and kissed Jasper softly.

"Thanks, Babe. You dick is fantastic to, isn't it, Bella?" chuckled Jasper.

"Yes, it is," I chuckled. "But Alice has the best tongue here. Sorry, boys, but I love her tongue in me."

"I love her tongue in you too," laughed Edward.

"Me too," chuckled Jasper.

"That makes three of us" chuckled Alice.

"Ugh," I chuckled. "We had better quit talking about her tongue or we will never get to work."

"Baby, you'll be thinking about my tongue in your wet pussy all day," smirked Alice as she got out of bed. I moaned and they all laughed.

"Thanks, Ali," I chuckled as I got out of bed. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard. "Just keep thinking about what we got the boys for Christmas, honey, and you'll be wet for me all day long."

"Fuck, Bella," moaned Alice. "You are evil."

"What did you get us?" asked Edward. Alice and I just smiled to each other and looked at them.

"If you are good, we might show you later," I smirked.

They both just moaned and followed me and Alice into the shower. We somehow managed to wash our hair between fucking and fondling each other several times. We dried off and went to get ready for work. I pulled on my tight, black, knee length pencil skit, ivory sweater and black fuck me pumps. I didn't even bother with panties anymore. I left my hair down and added just a small amount of make-up. Alice was wearing a grey pleated skirt and a red silk blouse that hugged her luscious breast. She added a pair of red fuck me pumps and gave me a sexy smile. She wasn't wearing panties either. Edward and Jasper came back in and stopped in the doorway when they saw us.

They both started breathing heavily. They looked at each other and back at us. They started to undo their pants. Jasper came over to me and bent me over the side of the bed. Edward pulled Alice next to me and bent her over. They pushed our skirts up and slammed into us hard. I grabbed Alice's hand as they fucked us hard. I knew I was going to come soon so I slipped my free hand down between my legs and started playing with my clit. I felt my fingers graze Jasper's cock as he fucked me.

"FUCK, that's hot, Baby," growled Jasper. "Fucking, cum with me, Bella."

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK," I screamed as I came hard. My pussy clenched down on Jasper causing him to cum inside of me.

"FUCK, ALI," growled Edward. I looked over and saw Alice was touching her self too.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" screamed Alice as she came hard. Edward pushed into her once more before he came violently.

"SHIT," he growled.

Jasper pulled out of me and pulled my skirt down for me. Edward did the same for Alice. Jasper grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Edward and Alice followed us downstairs. We gathered up our briefcases, purses, wallets, and stuff and headed to work. I sat in the back seat with Alice. I took so much control not to bury my face in her pussy knowing that Edward would still be on her.

By the time, we got to the office. Alice and I were fucking each other with our eyes and panting heavily. Edward and Jasper just chuckled as they got out of the car. They helped us out and we made our way to the elevator. The door closed and I pulled Alice to me and kissed her hard. I slipped my finger into her pussy and brought it to my lips. I licked her and Edward off my finger just as the doors opened. I just chuckled as they moaned. I winked at them and made my way to my office.


	20. Chapter 20

I sat down at my desk and started checking my emails. I still didn't have one from Renee. I was just clearing my inbox when someone knocked on my door. I yelled for them to come in. The door opened and Tyler and Mike came in.

"Hey, guys," I said as I got up and hugged them. "How are you?"

"We're good," said Tyler. "Our parent's called us last week."

"How did that go?" I asked as we sat down.

"It went good. We are going to try to work everything out with them," said Mike. "Apparently, Renee went and talked to them for us."

"Oh," I said softly as my eyes filled up with tears. "That was really nice of her."

"You still haven't heard from her?" asked Mike.

"No," I whispered.

"Just keep trying, Bella," said Tyler.

"I will," I said softly. "Let's look at your new house."

We gathered around my work table and I explained my plans to them. They wanted something more modern and contemporary. Their house would be two stories. The bottom floor would basically be one big room, except the small bathroom. It would be perfect for entertaining. The upstairs housed the four bedrooms they wanted. Each bedroom had their own bathroom. The master bedroom would have a balcony with French doors. They would have two large wall in closets. They bathroom was huge. They took a minute to look over everything before they looked up at me and smiled.

"It's perfect," said Tyler. "How did you get so many details into it?"

"I don't know. My buildings are my art. I want each one to be special. I try to take the personality of the people I am working for and put a piece of them in their houses," I explained.

"You are really good, Bella," said Mike. "This house is going to be our dream home."

"I'm glad you like it," I said softly. "Have you decided on which property you want to build on?"

"Yes, we bought the one on Meadow Lane," said Tyler.

"That will be perfect," I sighed. "Let's take the plans to Alice. She can work with you on what you want as far as counter tops, floorings, colors. She's the best interior designer in the country."

"Listen to you gush about your girl," chuckled Tyler.

"I just speak the truth," I chuckled.

I led them down the hall to Alice's office. She was bent over her work table. I whimpered softly and bit my lip when I looked at her legs. Tyler and Mike just laughed causing Alice to turn around. She saw the look on my face and smirked as she came over to me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she chuckled.

"Not a damn thing, Ali," I chuckled. "Here are the plans for Mike and Tyler's house. Do you have time to discuss the interior of their house with them?"

"Of course, I do," she chuckled. "Come on in, guys."

"I'll see you guys later," I said softly. "Ali, want to go lunch? Just me and you?"

"Yes," she said as she smiled softly.

"Ok," I said softly.

I could feel my face blush as I turned and walked down to my office. I went in and sat down at my desk and started working on some plans for a new project I was working on. At exactly noon, I got up and went down to Alice's office. She looked up and smiled. We didn't say a word as we made our way down to the elevator. We saw Jasper and Edward waiting at the elevator. The four of climbed on and made our way to the parking garage. Jasper and Edward just smiled and told us to enjoy our lunch. We chuckled and told them we would. We walked down to the park that was about two blocks away. We used to come here sometimes when we needed to be alone. There is a bench in the wooded area that hides us from anyone.

We walked into the area and Alice pulled my lips to hers and kissed me hard. I plunged my tongue into her mouth. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sat on the bench and pushed my fingers into her. She started riding my fingers as she stared in to my eyes. We didn't need to say anything. Our bodies were saying everything for us. She leaned down and kissed me softly as she came on my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my lips. I sucked and licked my fingers clean as I stared in her eyes.

She gave me a gentle smile and climbed off my lap. She kneeled down in front of me and pulled me so that I was sitting on the edge of the bench. She pushed my skirt up and kissed her way up my thigh until she reached my pussy. She gave my pussy one slow lick before she pushed her tongue into me. I reached down and put my hand on the back of her head as she ate me slowly. I could feel her love for me. I felt my body began to shake as I came hard. She sucked and swallowed everything I gave her. She got back up and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on her mouth and tongue. She pulled away and gently stroked my cheek.

"I love you, my Bella," she whispered. I pressed my lips to hers softly.

"I love you, my Ali," I whispered.

We got up and straightened our cloths. We held hands as we made our way back to the office. Edward and Jasper were waiting for us. They were leaning on the back of the car. They smiled when they saw us holding hands. They understood that sometimes we just needed to be with each other. They pulled us into their arms and hugged and kissed us. The four of us made our way up to our office. We stepped off the elevator and I froze. Charlie and Renee were sitting outside of my office. They looked up at us. Charlie came over and hugged me and Alice.

"You girls look beautiful," said Charlie. I had my eyes fixed on Renee. Her eyes were fixed on me.

"Thanks, Charlie," said Alice. "Why don't you come see my office?"

"I'd like that, Alice," said Charlie. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Give her a chance."

He kissed my check and left with Alice, Edward and Jasper. I stood there for a moment just watching my mother. She gave me a small smile. I slowly went up to her and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and I felt my body shake with my tears. I pulled her into my office and shut the door behind us.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"I wanted to apologize, Bella," she whispered through her tears. "I was wrong not to accept and support you and Alice."

"Do you mean that?" I whispered through my tears.

"Yes, I do, sweetheart," she whispered. "I let my fear get the best of me."

"What were you afraid of?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want me in your life anymore," she sobbed softly. "When you were little you never really trusted anyone, including me, but I always knew that no matter what you would come to me if you really needed me. When Alice moved to Forks, you trusted her so easily. I saw a change in you. I was jealous of her because you didn't need me the way you needed her. I was hurt because when you were upset about something you went to her first. I wanted to be the to hold you when cry and tell you that it will be ok. I didn't realize that I was the one making you cry. I wish I could go back in time and change it. I would have been a better mom to you."

"You are a great mom. Alice just understood me in a way that nobody else did. At least until we met Edward and Jasper. She makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the room. She makes me feel like I am as beautiful as you and Rose are. She is my best friend and the only woman I will ever love."

"I get that now, sweetheart," she cried. "I'm happy for you and Alice."

"What about Edward and Jasper?" I asked. "We love them too."

"I am trying. I can't say that I understand your relationship with them but I want to get to know them better. I know they love you and Alice. I could see it the day you came to see us. They stood by you when I didn't. I am glad that you have them," said Renee.

"Thanks, Mom. I really missed you," I said softly.

"I miss you too, Bella," she said as she hugged me again. She pulled back and looked around my office.

"You have a very nice office," she said. She went and looked at some of my sketches of my buildings that were hanging on the wall. "You're an amazing architect, Bella. I love to see your buildings after they've been built."

"You've seen my buildings?" I asked. She turned and looked at me.

"Every one of them. I know I haven't told you this but I am very proud of you, Bella. Your able to see the perfect home for people. You build homes not houses," She said softly.

"I love designing homes. It's my art," I said softly. I pulled out some plans from the bottom drawer of my desk and handed them to her. "I made these for you and Dad."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes," I said softly. She unrolled them and laid them on my work table. She studied them for a minute and looked up at me. She had tears in her eyes.

"These are amazing, Bella. How did you know this is what we always wanted?" she asked.

"I heard you and Dad talking one night when I was fourteen or so. You were joking around about what you would do if you won the lottery. You described your ideal home to Dad. I never forgot it. When I went to Berkley, I was trying to decided what I wanted to major in and I remembered that night. I knew that I wanted to build you that house someday. So I studied Architecture. These were the first plans I have ever done."

"I'm sorry I didn't support your art, sweetheart," she said softly.

"I'm not,," I said. "I love to paint but I love to build houses more. I still paint but I do it for me now."

"Good," she said with a smile.

"How long are you and Dad in LA for?" I asked.

"We were hoping to get to spend Christmas with you," said Renee.

"I would really like that. William and Catherine are coming in tomorrow. Jasper's parent's are flying in the day after tomorrow. They don't know about our relationship yet but we are planning on telling them. Jasper's pretty nervous about how they will handle it. I know he could use your support right now," I explained.

"I can do that," she said softly.

"Thanks, Mom," I said softly. "Let's go find the others. I can take the afternoon off to spend with you and Dad."

"That would be nice," said Renee.


	21. Chapter 21

She followed me out of my office. I led her down to Alice's office. Charlie was talking to Carlisle. Edward, Jasper and Alice were nervously huddled together. They looked up and saw us. I think they could tell that everything was ok because they all smiled softly. We walked up to the others. They went to speak but Renee held her hand up.

"I need to apologize for my behavior. Alice, I am happy for you and Bella. You have always taken care of my Bella and I know you always will," said Renee through her tears. Alice reached out and hugged her.

"I promise, Renee. I love her so much," whispered Alice. Renee hugged her back.

"I know you do, sweetheart," said Renee. She pulled away slowly and turned to Edward and Jasper, who were looking as nervous as she did. "Edward, Jasper, I'm not sure I completely understand your relationship with Bella and Alice or each other for that matter but I would like to get to know you both. I can tell that you love them both very much. That's what matters to me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan," said Edward. "I look forward to getting to know you to."

"Please call me Renee," she said softly.

"Renee, would you and Charlie like to join the four of us for dinner tonight?" asked Jasper giving me a sexy smile. He was giving up our anniversary dinner for her. That was sweet.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding?" asked Renee.

"No, Mom. We would like it if you could come with us," I said softly. I turned to look at Carlisle. "Can you and Esme make it? It's a big night for us."

"I'm sure we can. What are we celebrating?" asked Carlisle.

"Our one month anniversary," said Edward with a sexy smile. He was killing me today.

"You four should celebrate alone," said Renee.

"Renee, we would really like it if you could join us," said Edward.

We would love too," said Charlie wrapping his arms around Renee.

"Good, now that is settle. Carlisle, I am taking the afternoon off. I want to spend some time with my parents," I said softly.

"That's a good idea," said Carlisle. Edward held out the car keys to me.

"Take the car. We'll take a cab home," said Edward.

"We've got a rental car," said Charlie.

"Oh, ok," said Edward. "We'll see you later then."

"Ok," I said with a soft smile.

I kissed them all softly. I led Charlie and Renee down to the elevator. We made our way down to the parking level. Charlie handed me his keys and asked me to drive. I just chuckled as I climbed into the small town car they had rented. I pointed out a few touristy places as we made our way home. I pulled the car up in front of our house and they both turned and looked at me with raised eyebrows. It was then that I remember that I hadn't told them that Alice and I had moved in with Edward and Jasper.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Since when does Alice live in this house, Bella?" asked Renee.

"Since she and I moved in with Edward and Jasper a month ago," I said softly. They both started to say something but I cut them off. "Ali's apartment was to small for us to share. Edward owns this house with Jasper so we moved in. We save money on rent and gas because we usually drive into work together."

"You have your own rooms?" asked Charlie hopefully.

"No, the four of us share a room," I said softly.

"Oh," said Charlie. "You don't feel crowded?"

"No," I chuckled. "It works for us."

"Oh," said Renee. I could tell they were struggling with this.

"Are you both ok?" I asked as I turned in my seat and looked at them.

"Yes, Bella. It's just hard to think about you being with three people at once," said Renee.

"It's not like that all the time," I said. "A lot of the time, we are more one on one. Edward and I like to go to the movies. Alice and I shop…a lot. Jasper and I enjoy going to museums. The four of us enjoy watching football games. Edward plays the piano, very well I might add. Alice has started taking a dance class again. Jasper is civil history buff so he spends a lot of time reading. I have been painting a lot."

"Wow, don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but we figured that the four of you were just having a lot of sex," said Charlie.

"We do but that's not all we do," I chuckled as we got out of car. "Will you stay with us? We promise no wild orgies, at least not in the living room."

"Ugh, Bella," chuckled Renee.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but say that. Will you stay with us?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as we won't be in the way," said Renee.

"You won't be. This house is fucking huge," I chuckled.

We grabbed their luggage from the trunk and I gave them a tour of the house. Renee loved the big kitchen. Charlie gushed over the big screen TV in the living room. I just chuckled. I led them upstairs and showed them our room. They both cringed slightly when they saw our bed. I chuckled again. I took their bags into my room. I had hung up a lot of my paintings in here. They both relaxed a little when they saw my stuff. I left them to unpack while I went to change from my work cloths. I pulled on a pair of panties, shorts and a t-shirt.

The three of us made our way back downstairs and settled in the living room. Renee showed Charlie the plans I had done for their house. He turned his head and wiped away a tear. We had just rolled them up and settle back into the couch when I decided to ask Renee about talking to Mike and Tyler's parent's.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I said softly.

"Sure," she said.

"Why did you go talk to Mike and Tyler's parent's?" I asked.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"They told me. Alice, Edward, Jasper and I ran into them just before Thanksgiving at a club. They told us about how they realized they were gay and in love with each other after we graduated. They told us about how their parent's didn't support them. They said they knew Alice and I were together back then. I've been designing their house for them and they came in this morning to look at the plans. They told me their parent's called them. They said you went and talked to them. Why?" I explained.

"I have spent the last few weeks doing a lot of thinking about what I believe to be true with my faith. I realized that I was wrong to tell anyone that they shouldn't love someone just because they are both men or both women or in your case a mix of both. What you have to understand, Bella, is that I grew up in a house that didn't tolerate going against what the bible tells us. I have never told anyone this, other than your Dad. I only told him a few days ago but I was involved with my best friend when I was sixteen. She was beautiful and confident. She knew that she was a lesbian. I knew that I wasn't but I was attracted to her. One night she was sleeping over at my house when she leaned over and kissed me. I pushed her away and I saw the pain on her face. I pulled her to me and I kissed her. We made love to each other that night. My mother found us the next morning, she wasn't happy. She kicked her out of the house and told me I wasn't allowed to see her again. I was devastated. I wasn't in love with her like you are with Alice, but she was my best friend. My mother called her parent's and they send her away. I never saw her again. My mother sent me to our church and made me tell our pastor what I had done. They lectured me for several hours on how I had sinned. After you hear something over and over and over again, you start to believe it. So I believed them. I threw myself into the church. I didn't want to be a sinner and I didn't want to go to hell. I realized after I hurt you that I needed to figure out what I really believed. So I started really doing some soul searching and I realized that they are wrong. I knew that Mike and Tyler's parent's hadn't treated them very well and that partially my fault for telling them that they shouldn't support them. I knew that I had to make that right before I could come see you," said Renee through her tears.

"Why didn't you understand me and Alice if you knew how I felt?" I asked.

"I don't think I understood how you felt. I loved Charlotte but I don't think I was in love with her," said Renee. "Not like you and Alice love each other. I think I was mostly hurt that you lied to me about who where you are. I just felt that you didn't love me enough to be honest with me. It hurt."

"I didn't think you loved me enough to accept me for who I am," I said softly. "I know I am partially to blame for part of our past problems. I just never felt like I belonged in our family because it felt like you loved Rosie more than me. She is beautiful and confident and brave. I didn't feel like I was beautiful until I met Alice. She, Edward and Jasper make me complete. They make me feel confident and strong."

"You make us feel like that, Bella," said Alice. I turned and found her, Edward, and Jasper standing behind us.

"You make us feel complete," said Jasper with a sexy smile.

"You make us feel beautiful," said Edward with a crooked smile. I got up and went over to them.

"I love you all," I said with a big smile.

"We love you too, beautiful," smirked Jasper. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"I get it now," said Renee. I turned and looked at her.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," said Renee. "Your soul mates."

"Yes, we are," said Alice with a sexy smile on her face. "We had better get ready for dinner. We have reservations at Mike's."

"No fucking way," I squealed as I jumped up and down. Edward, Alice and Jasper just chuckled and wrapped their arms around me.

"What is Mike's?" asked Renee.

"It Mike Newton's restaurant. He is a fabulous cook. It's nearly impossible to get in," I chuckled.

"Oh, ok," chuckled Charlie. "Let's get ready for dinner."

We all ran upstairs. Charlie and Renee just passed our room with a small cringing. We stifled our chuckles as best we could as we filed into our room. I shut the door behind me and turned to look at my lovers. They had teased me all day with their sexy smiles. They all looked over at me and smirked.

"You have been mean," I smirked.


	22. Chapter 22

"How?" smirked Jasper.

"You know how," I smirked as I pulled my shirt off. All three of their eye fell to my naked breast. They all three took a step towards me but I held up my hand.

"Bella," moaned Edward. He licked his lips.

"Yes, lovers?" I smirked as I slipped my shorts down my legs. They looked down at my little white bikini panties and moaned.

"How can we make it up to you?" he asked as he panted heavily.

"I want to watch," I smirked.

"What?" panted Alice. She was tracing my legs up. I slowly pulled my panties down my hips and legs and dropped them on floor. They all moaned again.

"I want to watch Jasper fuck Ali while Edward fucks him while she fucks me with her magic tongue," I said as I ran my hands down my chest to my pussy.

"Ok," they all said together.

They quickly pulled off their cloths. Edward and Jasper were already hard and ready to go. I sat down on the bed. Alice crawled up to me and pushed my legs apart. She lowered her mouth to me and thrust her tongue in me. Jasper climbed on behind her and pushed himself into her pussy with a moan. Edward looked into my eyes and smirked as he pushed into Jasper. Edward set the pace for the four is us. My eyes stayed locked on Edwards. He tightened his grip on Jasper's hips as he started going harder and faster. Jasper moaned and increased his thrusts which caused Alice to moan. I could feel my orgasm building. I bit my lip and threw my head back as I came hard. I was able to stifle my scream. Alice sucked and licked everything I gave her as she came hard. Jasper came next causing Edward to come. It was the quietest sex we have ever had but it was the most intense we had ever had to.

Edward pulled out of Jasper. Jasper pulled out of Alice. He turned and kissed Edward hard. Alice leaned up and kissed me hard. Several minutes later, the four of us got up and went and took a quick shower. We dried off and I pulled on ice blue strapless wrap dress and my blue fuck me pumps. The three of them just moaned and called me a tease. Alice pulled on a green halter dress that tied behind her neck. Neither of us were wearing panties. Edward pulled on his black pants and black dress shirt. Jasper put on a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt.

We made our way downstairs to find Charlie and Renee waiting for us. Charlie was wearing a pair of khaki dress pants and a white shirt with blue strips. Renee was wearing a yellow sundress. They looked up at us and started chuckling to each other. Charlie gave me a pointed look and I knew that they had heard us. I could feel my face heat up as I looked over at Alice who was blushing. We looked up at Edward and Jasper, who looked confused. They looked down at us and their eyes widen and they snapped their heads up to Charlie and Renee who were just laughing.

"We should go," I chuckled nervously.

"Sounds like a good idea," chuckled Renee. She seemed so much more relaxed than I have ever seen her.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked as we followed them outside.

"No, you can ride with them. We'll follow you," said Charlie.

"Ok," I chuckled. I got into the front seat with Edward while Alice and Jasper climbed into the backseat. We started toward Mike's.

"Bella, what happened with Renee?" asked Alice.

"She apologized for not accepting me and you. She said she was wrong. She said she let her fear get the better of her. I asked her what she was afraid of. She said she was afraid that I wasn't going to need her anymore because I had you. She said she was jealous of you, Ali."

"Me? Why?" asked Alice.

"Because I trusted you from the moment I meet you. I wasn't ever a trusting person but from the moment I looked into your beautiful eyes, I knew I could trust you. I think I fell in love with you then. She said she wanted to be the one who held me when I cried but she knows now that she was the one making me cry. She said she loves us and supports us. I asked her about Edward and Jasper. She was honest and said that she didn't understand our relationship but she was working on it. She looked at my sketches and told me that she has seen every building that I have designed."

"Oh my god, really?" asked Alice.

"You didn't know that?" asked Edward.

"No, I didn't. She said she was proud of me. I showed her the plans for her and Charlie's house," I explained.

"What did she say?" asked Alice eagerly.

"She loved them. I think I am going to start construction on it after the new year," I explained.

"You are building your parent's a house?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, my grandparent's left me some land a few miles away from our house in Forks. I have been planning on building their dream home on it for them," I explained.

"That's very nice of you, honey," said Jasper.

"She told me she had an affair with her best friend when she was sixteen," I said as I looked back at Alice.

"No fucking way," gasp Alice.

"Yep, she said her mother caught them and called her friends parent's and they sent her away. Renee has never seen her since. She said my grandmother dragged her to church and made her confess to the pastor and they lectured her for hours calling her a sinner and saying she was going to hell," I explained.

"No wonder she believe what she did," said Edward. "So was she in love with her friend?"

"I don't know. She claims she wasn't but I thought I saw in her eyes that she was. Charlie didn't seem uncomfortable with the it, either," I said as we pulled in front of the restaurant. "Don't say anything to anyone about it. I'm not sure if she plans to tell Rose."

"We won't, Baby," said Alice.

"We promise," said Edward.

We climbed out of the car and made our way inside with Charlie and Renee following us. We approached the hostess who looked up and stared at Edward. Jasper, Alice and I all cleared our throats to get her attention. She jumped and I heard Edward, Charlie and Renee chuckled. She looked over at Jasper.

"We have reservations for Swan," said Jasper.

"Right this way, sir," said the hostess. "The rest of your party is already here."

We followed her to a room in the back. We walked in and saw Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett sitting at a long table. They looked up and smiled at us. Rose jumped up and ran over to Charlie and Renee and hugged them. It has been hard for her not talking to Renee either. A few minutes they broke away and Rose hugged me. Esme came over and hugged me.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" asked Esme.

"I'm great," I said with a big smile.

"Good," said Esme. She turned to Renee who looked a little nervous. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Renee."

"You too, Esme. I would like to thank you for bringing Bella to see me. I know I didn't behave very well but I'm glad she came," said Renee.

"Your welcome. Bella is an amazing woman. About a month after she moved to LA and started working at the company, I was in a car accident. I broke my leg. I couldn't work, I couldn't do anything on my own. She came over everyday for a month and watched movies with me and cooked for me. You must have raised her right to make her such a sweet, caring, woman," said Esme.

"I wish I could take credit for her but I think that is just my Bella," said Renee.

"I just did what I knew you would do, Mom," I said softly. "Like I said before, I wanted to be as beautiful as you."

"Bella, you have always been more beautiful than me," said Renee with a gentle smile as she pulled me to her and hugged me.

"I don't about that, Renee," chuckled Charlie as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. "Your stunning."

"Ugh," grimaced me and Rose. Charlie and Renee just turned and smirked at us.

"Payback is a bitch, my daughters," smirked Renee. Renee looked directly at me. "After what we heard earlier, we owe you a lot of payback."

My mouth dropped open and I felt my entire body blush. I heard Alice, Edward and Jasper moan behind me. I turned and looked at them with wide eyes. They were barely holding in their chuckles. Carlisle and Esme were shaking with silent laughter while Emmett and Rose looked amused. I was fixing to say something when the door to our room opened again. I turned and saw Kate and Alex come in. Kate was sporting a black eye that she tried to hide with make up. I looked back and raised an eyebrow at Edward. He narrowed his eyes at Alex. I turned back and saw Alex starting at me with a creepy look in his eye. I took a few steps back and Edward pulled me to him.

"Kate?" said Carlisle with a deadly look on his face. "What happened to your eye?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I fell," said Kate as she avoided eye contact with everyone. I looked back over at Alex who was staring at me still.

"Bullshit," I snapped. Kate snapped her eyes at me. Alex just grinned. "He hit you, didn't he?"

"No," she snapped but I saw a fear in her eye. I knew that fear. I looked over at Alice who nodded at me softly.

"You can't lie to me, Kate. I know what an abused woman looks like," I said harshly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said harshly but her eyes told me differently. She was terrified.

"Let me guess, you didn't ask his permission to buy something? Or dinner was late? Or it wasn't what he wanted you to make? Or maybe you weren't loud enough when he fucked you?" I asked. I saw her eyes widen at the last one. I looked over at Alex who was smirking. "I thought so."

"How did you know that?" asked Kate. Alex snapped his head over to her.

"What did you say?" snapped Alex. She flinched and took a step backwards. He went to grab her arm but I stepped in the way and slapped his arm away.

"Don't ever touch her again," I snapped.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" smirked Alex looking down at my tits.

"You don't want to find out," I snapped.

He reached out to grab her again. I grabbed him his arm and flipped him over my shoulder to the ground. I twisted his arm behind his back and shoved my heel into his back. I heard everyone, but Alice, gasp. I could feel their eyes on me. Nobody but Alice knew about Jacob.

"Don't ever come near her or talk to her again. Or I will really let go on you. Got it?" I snapped as I twisted his arm harder. He didn't say anything so I twisted his arm harder. "GOT IT?"

"Got it," he moaned.

"Emmett?" I said. "Show him the exit."

"I'll take him out," said Emmett. He came over and grabbed Alex and dragged him from the room. I turned and looked over at Kate, who was looking at me confused.

"You have a choice to make, Kate. You can chose to take him back and he will continue to hurt you until he kills you or you leave him now and save your life," I said softly. "I know how hard it is to make that choice but I can promise you that he doesn't love you."

"How do you know?" whispered Kate.

"I've been there," I said softly. I heard everyone gasp behind me but I couldn't look at them. "I can help you go somewhere where he won't be able to find you. I won't let him hurt you, Kate."

"You won't?" she asked as a tear fell from her eye.

"No, I won't. I promise," I whispered.

"When can I leave?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"Right now. It only takes one phone call," I said pulling out my cell phone and handing it to Alice.

"Ok," said Kate. I looked over and nodded my head at Alice. She opened the phone and hit speed dial number 8.

"This is AliCat. We have a passenger……Just her……Me and B……Ten minutes………We'll be there," said Alice. She hung up the phone and looked back at me. "We have ten minutes."

"I need all the cash everyone has on them now," I said looking at everyone. They all looked at me clearly confused. "Please, I am trying to save her life."

"Ok," said Esme.

She and Carlisle handed me several hundred dollars. Rose handed me a couple hundred. Edward and Jasper pooled nearly a thousand dollars. I pulled out nearly five hundred from my purse as did Alice. I turned to look at Renee and Charlie. They handed me nearly two thousand dollars. I quickly counted it and we had nearly five thousand for her. I turned back to everyone.

"I don't have time to explain but Alice and I will be back in twenty minutes. Kate won't be," I said looking at everyone. "Tell her goodbye for awhile."

They must have seen that I was serious. Esme, Edward and Carlisle quickly hugged her. I grabbed her arm and Alice grabbed her other arm. We ran her out of the restaurant. We hailed a cab and told him where to go. Alice kept a look out to make sure we weren't being followed. I quickly explained to Kate was going to happen. She was nervous but I promised her that it would be ok. I gave her my cell number in case she needed something. I made her promise not to call Alex. She did promise. Eight minutes later, the cab stopped. I climbed out with Kate. A tall red-haired woman stepped up to us from the shadows.

"B, you look good," said the woman. "You still safe?"

"You do too, Vic. I'm still safe," I said softly. "Take care of her. She's family."

"You know we will," said Vic. "Does she have everything?"

"Yes," I said. I looked back at Kate. "I hope to see you soon, K."

"Me too, B," said Kate. I hugged her and climbed into the cab with Alice. The driver pulled away and I turned back to see Kate and Vic make their way into the shadows. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"You ok, Honey?" she said softly.

"Yes, just brings back a lot of memories," I said as I laid my head on her shoulder. I saw the driver adjust his mirror so he could see us.

"You did a good thing, Bella, but we need to be careful now. Alex might come after you for defending her," said Alice as she stroked my cheek.

"I know. I will be careful," I said softly.

We spent the rest of the ride back to the restaurant in silence. We pulled up in front and climbed out. Alice pulled me into her arms and kissed me softly before we went inside. We broke apart and held hands as we made our way back to the others. We walked in and they all looked up at us. Edward and Jasper came over and pulled us into their arms.

"Is she ok?" asked Edward.

"She will be," I said softly.

"Bella, where did she go?" asked Esme. I looked up at her.

"I don't know where they were taking her. We dropped her off at her first stop," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"Bella, baby, you need to tell them about Jacob," said Alice.

"I know," I said softly. "Let's sit down."

"Ok," said Alice.

The four of us went and sat down across from Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee. Alice held my hand and Edward put his arm around my shoulder while Jasper put his around Alice. Rose and Emmett were sitting next to Renee. I took a deep breathe told them about Jacob.

"I meet Jacob Black my senior year at Berkeley. At first he seemed like a really great guy. We had a good time together. Alice was seeing this guy named Felix. Jacob and I had been seeing each other three months when he hit me the first time. He had seen me talking to this guy from one of my classes and assumed that I was fucking him. He picked me up for dinner and I could tell he was mad about something but I didn't know what. After dinner, we went back to his place to spend the night. We were in the middle sex when he threw his fist in my face. I pushed him off me and scrambled to put my cloths on. He screamed at me and told me he had seen me cheating on him. I called him an asshole and told him we were done. No man hits me more than once. I ran out of his apartment and ran to the nearest gas station and called Alice. Jacob came running up to me, screaming at me. He called me a whore and bitch. He tried to drag me back to his apartment but Alice and Felix showed up. Felix pulled him off of me and told me to get in the car with Alice. I don't know what Felix said to Jacob but Jacob stormed off. Felix took me and Alice back to his apartment. Alice and I curdled up in his bed. She cleaned the blood off my face and held me while I cried. Felix slept on the couch. The next morning, Alice and I went back to our apartment. A few hours later, Jacob showed back up. He begged me to forgive him but like I said, no man hits me. I told him to go to hell. I met Carlisle a few weeks later and he had told me and Alice to call him after we graduate. Jacob continued to harass me. He just wouldn't leave me alone. About a week after graduation, I was coming of the library where I worked when Jacob came up to me. He punched me several times and kicked me. He had just lifted me into his arms when this guy came running over and pulled me away from him. Jacob took off and the guy called an ambulance. They took me to the hospital and I had a broken nose and two cracked ribs. Alice came to the hospital and started bawling as soon as she saw me. The guy who saved me told me that he worked for an organization that helped battered woman. He said his name was Gar. He said that if I wanted to he could help me hide. I said I wasn't going anywhere without Ali. He said he could hide her with me. So we walked out of the hospital and he gave us two thousand dollars and took us to our first stop. We made five more stops before we ended up here in LA. They stashed us in a safe house for a few weeks to make sure that Jacob didn't follow us. After the third week, we got news that Jacob had been killed when he tried to rape one of the nurses that helped me at the hospital. He was looking for me. So we left the system now that we were safe. We called Carlisle a week later and he offered us a job. I moved in with Rose, while Alice moved in with Emmett. Alice and I decided that we needed to learn to protect ourselves so we started learning Judo," I explained through my tears.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why didn't you tell us about Jacob?" asked Renee. She had tears pouring down her face.

"Once I got to LA, I couldn't call anyone in case Jacob tried to get to me through you. That's why I insisted that Ali come with me. I couldn't lose her," I explained.

"Why not after Jacob was killed?" asked Charlie.

"I was afraid that you would blame me. I was afraid that you would make me come back to Forks. You have to understand that until Ali and I told you about us, I didn't feel like you trusted me to make my own decisions," I said softly.

"You told us that you were in a car accident," whispered Rose. I looked up at her.

"I was ashamed that I wasn't strong enough to stop him," I said softly.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" asked Emmett through his tears.

"I do now, brother bear," I whispered softly.

"How did you know she was being abused, other than the black eye?" asked Esme.

"I saw that pain in her eyes. I saw the fear in her eyes. I noticed at thanksgiving that she tried to hang me out in front of everyone to get the attention off of her. I noticed the possessiveness in Alex's eyes. He's going try to find her," I explained. "That's why I knew she had to go away. He won't be able to find her unless she calls him. I made her promise me she wouldn't call him. I don't think she will."

"How do we get a hold of her?" asked Carlisle.

"You don't. The people helping her know how to get a hold of me or Ali if she needs us. We know who to call if we need her," I explained. "We don't know any of their real names and they don't know ours. It's how we keep safe."

"Thank you, Bella," whispered Edward. I looked up at him. "Thank you for saving my sister."

"She's family. That's what we do," I whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said softly.

"Bella?" whispered Esme.

I looked up and saw her with tears in her eyes. I went around the table and pulled her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and let her tears fall.

"Thank you for taking care of my Katie," she cried. "We have been trying to talk her into leaving him for months but she refused."

"It's hard to listen to those who haven't been there. Kate needed to see that someone was stronger than he was. She needed someone to fight him for her," I whispered.

"We would have if she would have let us but she said he was her problem," said Carlisle.

"I thought the same thing. Felix offered to kick Jacob's ass for me but I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. I didn't think I was worth it. Ali tried to convince me that I was but I didn't believe it. Kate doesn't think she is worth it either but she is worth fighting for. When she does get to come back, and I really hope she does soon, we will prove to her that she is worth it," I said softly.

"Yes, we wil," said Carlisle.

We quickly ate our cold food. I hugged Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett and made them promise to be extra careful. Renee and Charlie followed us back to the house. We all went inside and locked the house up tight. Charlie and Renee went to bed. They had a long, emotionally draining day. The four of us went upstairs and changed for bed. We climbed into our bed but didn't fall asleep.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me and Edward about Jacob?" asked Jasper as he stroked my cheek.

"I didn't want you to see me as weak," I whispered. "It feels like so much our relationship has been about my drama with my parent's. I didn't want to look weak."

"Baby, you aren't weak," said Edward. "You are the strongest the woman I have ever met."

"But-" I started.

No, Honey, you left him after the first time he hit you. You knew then that he was dangerous. That makes you strong," said Jasper.

"I just didn't want you to see me like that," I whispered as I laid my head on Alice's chest.

"We don't, baby. We see you as sexy and beautiful," said Alice.

"Especially when you blush," chuckled Edward. "Your whole body glows."

"Sexiest thing I have ever seen," moaned Jasper. I couldn't stop my body from blushing.

"God, your killing me," moaned Edward.

He pressed himself against me. I could feel his erection through his boxers. I pushed him over on his back and pulled his boxers off. I slid down onto his erection slowly. I leaned down and kissed him softly. I looked over and saw Jasper thrusting himself into Alice from behind. She had her leg up on his. I could see his cock moving in and out of her. Their eyes were locking on us. I pulled off my night gown and started moving my hips with Edward's. He leaned up and took my nipple into his mouth and bit down hard on it. I stifled my moan as good as I could but fuck I love it when he does that. Edward gripped my hips in his hands and started thrusting into me harder.

"Fuck," I moaned softly as I came hard.

"Baby, I love you," moaned Edward as he came inside of me. I leaned down and kissed him again as I heard Alice and Jasper came together.

"Ali, fuck," moaned Jasper as he came.

"Jasper," moaned Alice as she came. She turned her head and kissed him hard.

I rolled off Edward and he pulled me into his arms. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper. I sighed contently as I fell asleep in the arms of my love.

I woke up the next morning when our alarm clock went off. Edward and I got up and took a shower. We were working today while Jasper and Alice went to pick up William and Catherine at the airport. We had decided that it was important that Jasper go with her. Jasper may be involved with me and Edward to but He and Alice have a connection like Edward and I have. I pulled on a pair of black pants, a white blouse and pulled my hair up into the bun. I put on a pair of black heels. I grabbed my dress for our office Christmas party tonight and went downstairs with Edward. Charlie and Renee were sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Edward and I grabbed a cup and sat down with them.

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett are taking us sight seeing," said Renee. "Anywhere special we should go?"

"The museum of modern art," I said immediately with a small smile. "Make sure you look at that young new artist section. They have some really amazing painting there."

"We will," said Charlie.

"I would go to pier 81," said Edward. "They have a beautiful view from there. There are several small shops. Most people don't know about it."

"It's spectacular. Edward took me a week ago. I've been working on a painting of the view," I said softly. Charlie and Renee just smiled at me.

"We'll have to check it out," said Renee.

"We have to get to work. Are you guys coming to the office Christmas party tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle and Esme invited us last night," said Renee.

"Great. I will see you there later," I said as I hugged them.

Edward and I made our way out to his car. We climbed in and made our way to the office. We parked in our usual spot and made our way upstairs. I hung my dress on the back of my office door. The day went by pretty quickly. Alice called and let us know that William and Catherine got in safely. They were coming to the party tonight as well. Edward and I had lunch together at the sandwich shop around the corner. I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find a construction crew in Forks that would be willing to start on my parent's house. I set up a meeting with Ben Cheney. Alice and I went to school with Ben. Alice and I would fly out after the first of the year and meet with him. I wanted to try to get the construction done in three months which meant we needed to move as soon as possible. I called Jasper and Edward and they agreed to come back to Forks with me and Alice. I wanted them to be a part of this project. It was our gift to my parents. I bought our tickets for January the second.

At six, I locked my office door and changed from my work to cloths to my black strapless cocktail dress I had bought for tonight. I hadn't shown this dress to Alice, Edward or Jasper yet. I slipped in a pair of black lace hipsters and a black lace corset. I slipped my black heels back on and pulled my hair down. I ran a brush through it and it fell in a bouncy array down my back. I redid my make-up. I was just finishing up when their was a knock on my office door. I knew it was Edward from the sound of the knock. I just chuckled as I went over and unlocked my door and pulled it open. Edward was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt under it. I bit my lip and could feel my panties getting wet.

Edward looked down at me and his eyes went wild with desire. He pushed me into my office and shut the door behind me. He pressed me up against the door and kissed me urgently. He reached under my dress and pulled my panties down to my knees. He undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. He bent me over my desk and slammed into me hard.

"Oh fuck," I moaned.

He grabbed me by the hips and slammed into me again. Over and over, he fucked me hard. It loved it when he got like this. I could feel the tension starting to build so I reached down and started playing with my clit. My fingers rubbed against his cock as he slammed into me.

"Fuck, that's hot," he growled as he increased his thrust.

"Fuck, yes," I moaned as I came hard.

"Fuck," he growled as he came inside of me.

Edward laid his head on my shoulder as we tried to catch our breath. He pulled out of me and pulled up his boxers and pants while I pulled up my panties. I turned around and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we went and opened my office door. Jasper and Alice were standing out side my office with smirks on their faces. They looked me up and down and licked their lips. I looked them up and down and felt my panties get wetter. Alice was smoking hot in a red strapless wrap dress that fell to her knees. She had her red fuck me pumps on. Jasper was wearing a black suit that fit him tightly. They are trying to kill me.

* * *

**I will not be updating this or any of my stories until next weekend. My family and I are off on a christmas vacation:)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Bella, baby, you look fucking hot," whispered Jasper. He was fucking me with his eyes.

"So do you, Jasper," I moaned softly. I really wanted to kiss him but there were to many people around us.

"Ali, fuck baby, you look amazing," moaned Edward. I looked over at him and saw that he was struggling not to kiss her.

"Edward…damn," whispered Alice. She tore her eyes away from him and looked at me. "Honey, you look beautiful."

"Ali, you look stunning," I smirked. "I love the shoes."

"I love your shoes too," she smirked.

"Bella?" said Catherine. I looked behind me to see Catherine and William standing about ten feet behind us. I gave the others a smile before I turned and went over to hug her. "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Catherine. So you do. We are so glad you could come spend Christmas with us," I said softly. "It's means a lot to all of us."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," said William as he hugged me. "We are glad to see you and Renee have worked everything out."

"Thanks, I am too," I said with a smile.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" smirked Lauren as she eyed William. I heard Alice growl behind me. I had to stifle my chuckle.

"Lauren, this is William and Catherine McCarty, Alice's parent's. They just celebrated thirty years of marriage last June. Isn't is wonderful to see people love each other like they do?" I said with my own smirk. I heard William and Catherine chuckled softly.

"Yes, it is. If you'll excuse me," said Lauren. She turned and made her way toward where Charlie was standing. We watched as Renee glared at her and she scampered off.

"She must be, um, fun to work with," chuckled Catherine. I turned back to them.

"She's pretty desperate. Every man in the office is taken. When Mike and Tyler came in a couple weeks back she lost all hope when they clung to each other," I chuckled.

"Why were Tyler and Mike here?" asked William.

"I am designing their new house for them. Alice is doing all the interior work," I explained.

"That's very nice of you. Alice and Jasper showed us a few of your houses this afternoon. You are an amazing architect, Bella," said Catherine.

"Would you consider working with us on a new house?" asked William. I just blushed and looked up at them.

"I already designed your house," I said softly.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"I'll show you," I said softly. I saw Edward, Jasper and Alice mingling with our co-workers and my parents. I led Catherine and William into my office and shut the door behind me. I went over to my desk and pulled out the plans. "I sketched these when I was Berkley. Alice and I had always talked about wanting to build you and my parent's houses. I hope you like them."

I unrolled the plans on my work table. William and Catherine came over and looked over the sketches for a few minutes. They both looked up at me and smiled. They seemed to be struggling to find the words to say what they feel.

"They are…,perfect. They are exactly what we were thinking about," said Catherine.

"How did you know this is what we wanted?" asked William.

"I didn't. When I designs someone's home, I try to get to know them. You know, find out what interests them. It helps me to know what they like. I tried to take their personalities and put them in each house. This is your home. It should represent you," I explained.

"Wow, you are really very good at your job, Bella," said William.

"Thank you. I love it," I chuckled. "I am willing to help you build this house if you want me to. Don't tell Charlie and Renee but I am fixing to start construction on their house after the first of the year on the property on the river. It's big enough for your house, to." I explained.

"That would be really nice, Bella," said Catherine.

"I will get it all set up," I chuckled.

I put the plans back in my desk and followed William and Catherine out. We went out and mingled with everyone. I saw them tell Alice about the plans. She looked over at me and gave me a sexy smile. I gave her a smile back. For the next hour, I made my round with everyone. Jasper was fucking me with his eyes all night. I could feel my body blush over and over. I saw him adjust himself a few times causing me to chuckle inwardly. I pretty much stayed with Edward most of the night. I noticed he was watching Alice move around the room. I was getting some more punch when one of the waiters handed me a note. I opened it and smiled.

Beautiful,

Meet me by the car.

I need you now.

Jasper

I looked around and saw Edward and Alice with my parent's. I went over and hit the button on the elevator. The doors opened and I stepped out. I made my way over to the car but I didn't see Jasper anywhere. I heard footsteps behind me. I smiled and turned around. I froze when I saw Alex standing in front of me. He had a wild crazy look in his eyes. I made to run but he reached out and grabbed my arms.

"Your not going anywhere," he growled. "Where is my Katie?"

"She's safe from you," I snapped as I tried to break free. He backhanded me hard and I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth.

"You will tell me where she is at or I will let your boy know that you are fucking Jasper," he growled. I punched him in the nose. He fell back. I tried to run but he grabbed my arms and threw me into the wall. My head fell back and hit hard. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"I WON'T TELL YOU. I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER," I screamed. He threw me on the ground and climbed on top of me.

"THEN I WILL HAVE YOU," he screamed at me.

He punched me again and tore my dress down the middle. I raised my knee and hit him in the nuts. He fell off me. I scrambled to my feet again but he caught my ankle and I fell against the back of the car in front of me. He pulled me back and I kicked at him. He hit me again in my face. He put his hands around my neck and started squeezing. I crawled at his hands trying to free myself. I threw my hands up and clawed his face. I pushed my finger into his eye. He reached up and grabbed my hands and pinned them down above my head. I raise my knee again and he went flying over me. I scrambled to my feet and ran toward the elevator. I pressed the button but he came up and threw me against the doors. He punched me in the stomach as the doors opened and we fell back into it. I threw my hands up and hit the button for my floor. The doors closed and he pulled out a knife. He raised it above me but I grabbed his hand and threw my fist into the side of his head. He tried to bring the knife down into my chest but I pushed against him. He rolled us as the doors opened to my floor. We rolled out of the elevator. I heard people start screaming as we rolled again. I felt the knife push into his chest. He gasp and looked at me with rage. He threw his hands on my neck and started choking me. I clawed at his hand again. He pressed harder as he lifted me off the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Suddenly, I felt Alex being pulled off me. I gasp for air as I fell back to the ground. I felt Alice wrap her arms around . I heard her say something but I couldn't focus on her. I looked up and saw Edward and Jasper holding Alex on the ground about two feet next to me. Alex turned and looked at me before he closed his eyes and fell limp. I looked up at Edward and Jasper. They scrambled over to me and Alice.

"Bella, baby, are you ok?" cried Alice.

"I think so," I whispered.

"Thank God you are ok, honey," said Jasper. He gently squeezed my hand.

"Baby, did he rape you?" asked Edward.

"No, he tried but I fought him off," I whispered.

"I thought I was going to lose you, baby," whispered Alice as she reached down and gently kissed me. I heard several gasp from the people behind us but I didn't care anymore.

"I thought he was going to kill me," I whispered through my tears.

"He would have if you didn't fight back," said Edward as the police came up with an two paramedics.

"I'm Officer Uley, Miss Swan," said the tall native American police officer. "This is my partner, Officer Clearwater. Can you tell us happened between you and Mr. Davis?"

"He sent me a note asking me to meet him at the car. He signed it from Jasper. I looked around and didn't see him so I thought it was real. I went downstairs but I didn't see Jasper. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and he was there. I tried to run but he grabbed my arms. He demanded to know where his wife Kate was. I told him she was safe from him. He screamed at me to tell him where she was. I told him I would never tell him. He backhanded me. I tried to scream but he cover my mouth with his hand. I punched him in the face and he fell backwards. I tried to run again but he grabbed my arms again and slammed me into the wall hard. He threw me to the ground and climbed on top of me and said he would have me. He punched me again and tore at my dress. I raised my knee and hit him in the nuts. He fell of me. I scrambled to my feet again but he caught my ankle and I fell against the back of the car in front of me. He pulled me back and I kicked him. He hit me again. He put his hands around my neck and started squeezing. I clawed at his hands trying to free myself. I threw my hands up and clawed his face. He reached up and grabbed my hands and pinned them down above my head. I raise my knee again and he went flying over me. I scrambled to my feet and ran toward the elevator. I pressed the button but he came up and threw me against the doors. He punched me in the stomach as the doors opened and we fell back into it. I threw my hands up and hit the button for my floor. The doors closed and he pulled out a knife. He raised it above me but I grabbed his hand and threw my fist into the side of his head. He tried to bring the knife down into my chest but I pushed against him. He rolled us as the doors opened to my floor. We rolled out of the elevator. I heard people start screaming as we rolled again. I felt the knife push into his chest. He gasp and looked at me with rage. He threw his hands on my neck and started choking me. I clawed at his hand again. He pressed harder. Suddenly I felt him being pulled off me," I explained through my tears.

"Why did he think you knew where Kate is?" asked Officer Clearwater.

"I helped her escape from his last night after she showed up for dinner with a black eye. She admitted that he had hit her. I stopped him from taking her last night. I convinced her to let me help her leave town. I work with The Underground so I dropped her off at her first stop," I explained as the paramedics zipped Alex up in a body bag. "He's dead?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"Good," I said sharply.

"I think we have all we need here. We have the tapes from the parking garage and the elevator. Do have a ride home?" asked Officer Uley.

"Yes, I do," I said softly as I grabbed Edward's hand.

"Ok, let us know if you need anything, Miss Swan," said Officer Clearwater.

"I will," I said as the paramedic's came over to me. They tried to look me over but I stopped them. "I'm fine."

"We need to check you," said one of the paramedics.

"No, Esme, will do it," I said frantically looking at her.

"Of course, I will. Let's go to your office," said Esme. The paramedics went to stop her from helping me up. "I'm a doctor."

"Ok," they said. She helped me up and I limped my way into my office. She shut the door behind me and quickly examined me.

"How are you feeling?" asked Esme.

"Really sore," I said softly. "What's the damage?"

"Lots of bruises. Thankfully no broken bones. You have a lot of bruises on your arms, upper body and face," explained Esme.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"Now, if you are ready," said Esme. "But I want to take it easy for the next couple days."

"I will. I promise," I said softly.

She helped me back out of the office. Edward, Jasper and Alice were at my side immediately. They all hugged and kissed me. I saw Lauren and Jessica gasp and look at each other. I saw our other coworkers doing the same. I just ducked my head into Edward's chest. Charlie and Renee came over to us.

"Bella, thank god you are ok," cried Renee.

"I'm ok, Mom," I whispered.

"Did he…?" trailed off Charlie.

"No, he tried but I stopped him," I whispered. I looked over at Alice. "Did you call them?"

"Yes, they are trying to get Kate back here as soon as they can," said Alice.

"Good," I said softly. "I'm ready to go home."

"Let's go, Baby," whispered Edward.

He, Jasper and Alice led me over to the elevator. We climbed in with Renee and Charlie following us. Edward helped me into the back seat of the car. Jasper climbed in after me and held me. Alice got in the front seat and we drove home. Once we were home, Edward lifted me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room. Alice and Jasper followed. They went to lay me in the bed but I needed to shower. I could feel his hands on me. They helped me strip my torn dress, bra and panties off. They striped naked to and helped me into the shower. My ankle was pretty sore. Edward held me as Alice and Jasper cleaned me. I let my tears fall as I washed him off of me. We all dried off and slipped into bed naked. They wrapped their arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up the next morning and looked around. I was alone in our bedroom. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was nearly 10am. I slowly got out of bed and stretched. My body was still sore but not quite as bad as it was last night. I went into the closest and pulled on pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I had two black eyes, a bruise on my right cheek and left jaw. I had hand prints around my neck room where he tried to choke me. I had bruises on my wrists and upped arms. I just sighed and made my way downstairs. I found Edward, Alice and Jasper sitting in the living room with Charlie, Renee, William and Catherine. They all looked up at me as I came in. I climbed into Edward's lap but laid my head on Jasper's shoulder. Alice automatically weaved her hand with mine.

"You ok, Honey?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore," I said softly. "What time are your parent's getting in, Jasper?"

"3pm," he said softly as my cell phone went off. I got up and went to answer it. I look up at Alice.

"Hello."

"Hey, B," said Gar.

"Hey, Gar. Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yes. She will be at the drop off spot in twenty minutes. Whose picking her up?" he asked.

"I am," I said softly.

"AliCat, coming with you?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," I said giving Alice a soft smile.

"Ok, I'll see you soon, B," he said before he hung up. I closed my phone and looked over at Alice, Jasper and Edward.

"Ali, we need to get going. We are picking up Kate," I said softly.

"Can we come?" asked Edward.

"No, just me and Ali. I need to explain what happened with him. We'll be back soon, I promise," I said softly.

"Ok, Baby," said Jasper. He came over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry he used me to get to you."

"I am, too. I was really wanting to fuck you last night," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Bella, your mean," he chuckled loudly as he pulled away.

"I know," I smirked. "Let's go, Alice."

"Ok, honey," she chuckle.

She kissed Edward and Jasper. I kissed Edward and we held hands as we made our way out to my mustang. I insisted on driving. We made our way down to the drop sight. We pulled the car up in front and cut the engine. Gar and Kate stepped out of the shadows. Alice and I got out of the car and made our way over to them.

"B, what the fuck happened to you?" snapped Gar.

"Her man did this is," I whispered softly.

"He hurt you?" whispered Kate.

"I'm fine, K," I said as I grabbed her hands. "He won't be able to hurt you again."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I stopped him," I said firmly.

"B, are you sure you are ok? Did you go to the hospital?" asked Gar.

"Gar, I'm fine. I promise," I said softly.

"Good. Your happy? Your safe?" he asked looking between me and Alice.

"I'm happy and safe," I said as I grabbed Alice's hand. Kate's mouth dropped open as she looked between up. "We have to get back. Take care of yourself, Gar."

"I will, B. You and AliCat take care of each other," chuckled Gar. He turned and looked at Kate. She ducked her head and blushed. "I'm just a phone call away, K. Anytime you need me, honey."

"Ok, Gar. I'll talk to you soon," she said softly as she blushed. I saw him smile and blush. They loved each other. I could tell.

Kate followed us to the car. I handed the keys to Alice and climbed into the back seat with Kate. Alice started the car and headed towards home. Kate turned and looked at me for a minute before she spoke. I could tell she was wondering about me and Alice.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Kate.

"Alice is my girlfriend. She, Jasper, Edward and I are in a relationship together," I explained.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means that we are involved with each other. The four of us love each other very much and it works like this for us," I explained.

"Edward and Jasper?" asked Kate.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"I always wondered," she chuckled. "Do your parent's know?"

"Yes, except for Jasper's parents. We are telling them when they come in this afternoon," I explained.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Bella," said Kate.

"I know you are," I whispered. "What did they tell you?"

"They just told me he tried to find me. Did you kill him?" asked Kate.

"Yes, I did. He tricked me into meeting him in the parking garage at work. He demanded to know where you were. I refused and he beat the shit out of me. I fought back. He tried to rape me but I fought back harder. We fell into the elevator and he pulled out a knife. He tried to stab me but I managed to hold him off. The elevator opened to my floor and he rolled us and I stabbed him. He tried to strangle me but Edward and Jasper pulled him off of me," I explained as I let a tear fall.

"I should have left him a long time ago. I haven't loved him in years," cried Kate. I reached over and pulled her into my arms.

"I know it's scary, Kate. You need to find someone to talk to. It helped me," I whispered softly.

"I will find some after Christmas," whispered Kate as we pulled up in front of the house.

"Are you ready to go inside?" I whispered. I looked over and saw Esme and Carlisle's car along with Rose and Emmett's. "They won't be mad at you."

"How do you know?" whispered Kate.

"They love you, Kate. They know you didn't know how to ask for help," I whispered.

"Ok, let's go," she whispered.

We slowly got out of the car and made our way inside. Alice grabbed my hand as we led her inside the house. Esme, Carlisle and Edward were standing just inside the door. As soon as Kate stepped in, they pulled her into their arms. The four of them let their tear fall. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around me and Alice as we watched their reunion. They didn't say anything but I new this was a big moment for them. After several minutes, they broke apart. Esme and Carlisle came over and pulled me and Alice into their arms.

"Thank you for bringing my Katie back to us," whispered Esme.

"We are blessed to have daughter's like you," whispered Carlisle.

"I'm glad she is ok," I whispered as I pulled back from them. "She's going to need you both right now."

"We will be there for her," said Esme. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty sore but better," I said softly.

"Good, just take it easy," she said softly.

"I will," I whispered.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I made our way into the living room where mine and Alice's parent's, Rose and Emmett where sitting. The four of us cuddled on the couch together. It was nice not having to hide our relationship from our family anymore. Carlisle, Esme and Kate came in a few minutes later. They all broke out in small talk. The four of us didn't need to speak. Renee, Catherine, and Esme made us all sandwiches for lunch.

As soon as we were done, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I loaded up in our cars and headed to the airport to pick up Jasper's parents. We decided to present a united front with them. Edward and I dropped Alice and Jasper off at the office so they could pick up her car. They followed us to the airport and we made our way down to the baggage area. We only had to wait about ten minutes. We got a lot of funny looks. Edward had his arm around my waist, Alice had her hand weaved in with mine and Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist. We just chuckled every time people looked at us and gasp.

Suddenly, I felt Jasper stiffen slightly. I followed his eyes to a tall blond man and a tall light brown haired woman. I knew this had to be his parents. They came up to us eyeing us suspiciously. They came up and Jasper pulled away from us and hugged the woman.

"Hey, Mom," said Jasper.

"Jasper, you look great," said his mother. She pulled back and put her hand on his face. "It looks like LA agrees with you."

"It does." chuckled Jasper. He turned and hugged his father. "Dad, how are you?"

"I can't complain," chuckled his dad. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too," said Jasper. His mom looked over at Edward and smiled.

"Edward, you look so handsome," she chuckled as she hugged him.

"Thank you. You look beautiful," chuckled Edward. He pulled away and shook hands with Jasper's dad. "It's nice to see you again, sir."

"You too, Edward," said Jasper's father. He looked over at me and Alice, who were still holding hands.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet, Bella Swan and Alice McCarty. Girls, these are my parent's, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock," introduced Jasper with a big smile on his face.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," I said softly. They both looked at the bruises on my face and looked back at Jasper.

"Please call us Peter and Charlotte. I don't mean to be so forward, Bella, but who did this to you?" asked Peter as he looked between Jasper and Edward with a dangerous look.

"My sister's husband," Edward as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Bella helped her escape from him and he came after her last night. She fought back and stopped him from being able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Oh, I see. Thank goodness you are ok," said Charlotte. She looked between the four of us. "Jasper, is there something you would like to tell us?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Yes, there is but not here. Let's go home and we will explain everything," said Jasper nervously. I reached out and squeezed his hand softly. He turned and gave me a sexy smile.

"Let's get going then. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting," chuckled Peter.

We grabbed their luggage for them. They followed us out to the cars. They climbed into the backseat of our car. Alice's Porsche was too little to fit them all. We didn't say anything as we drove back home. We pulled up in front of the house and climbed out. Edward and Jasper grabbed their luggage for them. I could tell they were just as nervous as I was about telling them about us. We led them into the house and found William, Catherine, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Esme, Kate, Rose and Emmett waiting for us in the living room. They all looked very nervous. I looked over at Peter and Charlotte and noticed her looking at Renee.

"Peter, Charlotte, I would like to introduce to our parent's. This is William and Catherine. They are Alice's parents. This is Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parent's. This is Kate, Edward's sister, my sister Rose, and Alice's brother, Emmett. This is my father Charlie and my mother,-"

"Renee," whispered Charlotte. Renee gasp and threw her hands to her mouth. They took a couple steps toward each other and threw their arms around each other.

"Charlotte, is it really you?" whispered Renee as she pulled back. She gently raise her hand to Charlotte's cheek.

"Yes," whispered Charlotte. "I missed you, Re."

"I missed you to, Char, everyday," whispered Renee as she stared into Charlotte's eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Charlotte's and I, along with everyone else in the room, except for Charlie and Peter, gasped loudly.

"Mom?" said Rose. Renee pulled away and looked at Rose. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Charlotte is my best friend. We grew up together until her mother sent her away when we were sixteen. She's my Alice," whispered Renee. She looked over at me and smiled. Rose's mouth fell open again.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Rosie, calm down," I said softly. She turned and glared at me.

"Did you know?" snapped Rose.

"Yes, she told me about Charlotte the day before yesterday," I said firmly. "I had no idea that she was Jasper's mother."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rose.

"It wasn't my story to tell," I said.

"Rose, I'll explain everything to you but right now Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice need us to support them," said Renee. Rose looked between me and Renee for a moment.

"Ok, Mom," said Rose. Charlotte looked back at Jasper, Edward, Alice and me.

"What's going on?" she asked. We all looked at Jasper. I could tell he was to nervous to say anything. I turned into his arms and pulled his ear down to mine as I stroked his cheek.

"Do you want me to tell them?" I whispered. He turned his lips to my ear and I felt his breath on me. The man is so going to fuck me later.

"No, Baby, I'll do it. Just stay close," he whispered as he kissed my neck softly.

"Jasper, I thought you and Alice were seeing each other," said Peter. Jasper and I looked back at him and Charlotte. They looked confused.

"We are but we are also seeing Edward and Bella," said Jasper nervously. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rubbed his back. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around me. I looked and saw Edward and Alice in a similar position.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Peter in a harder voice than he had before. I could feel Jasper's body shake from the tone his father had.

"Jasper and Alice are together. Edward and I are together. Jasper and I are together as are Edward and Alice. Alice and I are together and Edward and Jasper are together," I explained softly. Charlotte and Peter's eyes went wide.

"Your fucking each other," snapped Peter through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but we are in a relationship together. We love each other very much," said Jasper. He tightened his arms around me.

"I don't understand. How can the four of you be in a relationship together?" asked Charlotte. She didn't seem as upset about this as Peter was. "How long has this been going on?"

"The four of us have been involved with each other for a month. Edward and I got together around the same time even though we did a few things back in New York. Alice and Bella have been a couple for nearly ten years," explained Jasper. Peter looked over at me and Alice.

"What did you two sluts do to my son to get him involved in this?" snapped Peter. Jasper lunged for him but Edward and Emmett pulled him back.

"Don't fucking talk to them like that. They are beautiful and completely amazing," snapped Jasper as he fought against Edward and Emmett's arms.

"Jasper, baby, stop," I said softly. He stopped and looked over at me and Alice. His face softened and he pulled us into his arms. Edward put his arms around us and I looked over at Peter. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't give a shit if he wants to fuck you and her but he let that boy fuck him," snapped Peter.

"His named is Edward. I am madly in love with him. I have loved him since I went to NYU. He, Bella and Alice make me a better man," said Jasper. Charlotte studied us for a moment. I saw her eyes soften and she smiled.

"I believe you, Jasper," she said softly. She looked over at Renee. "I understand."

"I don't," said Peter softly. He looked up at us but I saw the anger and rage had left his face. "How did the four of you meet? How did you decide that you wanted this kind of relationship?"

"Um," I said as I looked from our parent's to Edward, Jasper and Alice.

They all had the same look on their faces as I did. Pure fear. Do we tell them how we really meet? I looked over at Rose and Emmett who were chuckling to themselves. Assholes.

"We meet at a…party," said Jasper. Our parents all looked up at us. I could tell they knew there was more to it than what was being said.

"A party?" asked Charlie. He narrowed his eyes at me and I felt my entire face blush. "What kind of party, Isabella?"

"A party for adults," I whispered softly. Rose and Emmett were shaking from their stifled laugher.

"What exactly went on at this party?" asked Carlisle as he bored his eyes into Edward.

"You know, just a lot of mingling and, um, games," said Edward. Rose and Emmett erupted in hysterical laughter. I could feel Edward, Jasper and Alice start chuckling at the same time I did. Our parent's all looked over at Rose and Emmett.

"Something funny, Emmett?" asked William. Emmett looked over at us and just laughed harder.

"No…sir…..just….no," laughed Emmett.

"Rose?" asked Renee.

"No….Mom……I…..can't," laughed Rose.

She and Emmett just laughed harder as they looked at us and ran into the kitchen. The four of us were shaking from our stifled laughter. Our parent's looked back at us and Carlisle gasp and his eyes went wide as he figured out what kind of party. He leaned down and whispered in Esme's ear. Her eyes widen and she started laughing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I chuckled.

"When?" asked Carlisle.

"The night before Jasper and I started work," chuckled Edward.

"That explains so much," laughed Carlisle. Our parent's all turned and looked at Carlisle and Esme who were laughing. Charlie figured it out next and he snapped his head over to me.

"Oh my god," he said as he cringed.

"Dad, it wasn't like that," I chuckled. Renee looked from me to Charlie and gasp.

"Where?" she asked calmly but I could see that she was struggling to deal with it.

"In private," I said looking into her eyes.

"Not in front…" she trailed off.

"NO," I chuckled loudly. "I told you we aren't like that."

"Thank God," she chuckled.

"Here?" asked Charlie looking up to our bedroom.

"Yes," I said.

William, Catherine, Peter and Charlotte were looking between us confused. I could feel Edward, Jasper, and Alice still chuckling as I sat in the hot seat.

"I'm confused," complained William. I turned and looked at Alice. She stopped chuckling and she looked at her father with fear in her eyes. He looked over at her and his eyes went wide. "No fucking way."

"Yes, Daddy," said Alice.

"Someone just explain it to us," snapped Catherine. I took a deep breathe and looked at the other's. Fucking babies are going to owe me big time.

"Alice and I met Edward and Jasper when they threw a….sex party here," I said as I looked at anything but them.

"A what?" snapped Catherine. I looked over at her.

"A sex party. Every few months people throw a sex party. It's basically a sex free for all. It was Bella's first time at one. I had been to a couple before but I hadn't ever done anything more than watch. I had seen Jasper at one three months ago and couldn't get him off my mind. I saw him and Bella saw Edward. They came over and we spent the night together. We were all drawn to each other. We fell in love," said Alice. I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"That was your first time doing anything, too?" asked Jasper. We both looked up at him.

"Yes," said Alice. "You?"

"Yes, Edward and I had been to a bunch but we never were with anyone until we saw you two," said Jasper softly.

"Really?" I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. Jasper reached up and wiped it away for me.

"Yes, honey. We've been waiting for you and Alice for a long time," whispered Jasper before he kissed me softly.

"It was never right before then," whispered Edward before he kissed Alice. We had all turned and had our arms wrapped around each other, ignoring our parents.

"You were the first men I had been with since Jacob. I felt safe with you two," I whispered before I kissed Edward.

"We love you, Beautiful. You are safe with us," whispered Edward. "You both are everything to us."

"As you are to us," whispered Alice before she kissed me.

Edward leaned over and kissed Jasper softly. I heard all of our parent's gasp. We turned around and they were staring at us with their mouths hanging wide open.

"You really love each other?" asked Peter looking between the four of us.

"Yes, we do, Dad," said Jasper.

"Ok," he chuckled. "I guess as long as you are happy, then your mom and I will be to."

"Thanks, Dad," said Jasper.

I looked over and saw Renee and Charlotte looking at each other again. They were in love. I knew it. I looked up at Charlie and saw him watching them. He didn't seem to be bothered by it. I looked at Peter next and saw him watching them too. I looked over at Jasper and raised my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged his shoulders at me. I decided that Jasper and I needed to sit our parent's down privately and discuss this with them.

"Mom, Dad, Peter, Charlotte, come with me and Jasper," I ordered.


	29. Chapter 29

They all looked up at me and saw I was serious. Jasper and I led them into the kitchen were Rose and Emmett were sitting. Emmett took one look at us and left the room. I sat down on Jasper's lap, while Renee and Charlotte sat next to each other. Charlie and Peter sat beside their wives. Rose looked over at Renee.

"Mom, explain to me, please," said Rose.

"Charlotte and I grew up in Forks together. She is my best friend. When we were sixteen we started having a relationship. My mother caught us in my bed one day and kicked her out. She called Charlotte's parent's and they sent her away. I was devastated. I was so in love with her. My mother dragged me down to the church and forced me to confess to our pastor. I had to sit in the office for several hours while they lectured me that I was a sinner and I would go to hell if I pursued a relationship with her. Eventually, I started to believe them. That's why I had such a hard time accepting Alice and Bella's relationship," explained Renee.

"Are you still in love with her?" asked Rose. Renee looked over at Charlotte.

"Yes, she's the only woman I have ever had feelings for. I love her very much," whispered Renee.

"Dad?" asked Rose. I looked over at him. "How long have you known this?"

"Renee told me just before we flew out the other day. Rose, I know this is hard to accept but I think this is ok," said Charlie.

"Me too," whispered Peter. Jasper and I looked up him.

"You do?" asked Jasper. Peter just looked at us and chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I've known about Renee since the day I meet Charlotte. I think part of me fell in love with Renee. She holds a big piece of your mother's heart," explained Peter.

"But out there?" said Jasper.

"I was surprised. It's not everyday your son tells you he is involved with two women and a man," chuckled Peter. "I am sorry for behaving the way I did, Bella."

"It's ok," I said softly. "It's been hard for everyone to accept."

"So what now?" asked Rose. "What are you going to do, Mom?"

"I don't know, Rose," said Renee. She looked back between Charlie and Charlotte and Peter. "I think we need some time to figure that out between the four of us."

"Why don't we go to dinner?" said Charlie. "We can talk and get to know each other better. I would like to get to know you both better."

"We would like that too, Charlie," said Charlotte as she grabbed Peter's hand. They all looked at each other and blushed.

"Don't wait up," said Renee as she blushed.

"Ugh," said me, Jasper and Rose. They all chuckled and got up and left the room. I looked back at Jasper.

"That's gross," I cringed.

"I know," he shuddered.

"It's what you four have been doing for a month," chuckled Rose. She suddenly cringed. "Mental picture."

"GROSS!" yelled me and Jasper.

We got up and ran back into the living room and up the stairs. We heard our parents talking in Charlie and Renee's room. We just cringed and went into our room and threw ourselves on the bed. Jasper looked over at me and we started laughing hard. It was a weird situation. Our parent's were forming a relationship kind of like ours.

"Who knew that our moms were secret lovers in the past?" chuckled Jasper as he pulled me into his arms.

"I know. Is it weird that I don't think I mind them having a relationship like ours?" I asked.

"No, I don't think it is. We, of all people, understand that connection," said Jasper.

"I know, but our dads?" I asked.

"That is weird but look at me and Edward. I never though he would be my lover," chuckled Jasper. I looked up at him. I wanted him now.

"Jasper?" I purred softly. He gave me his sexy smile.

"Yes, baby?" he moaned.

"I want you to fuck me…hard," I moaned as I straddled him. He gripped my hips and rolled us so that he was hovering me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you more than you are already," said Jasper as he kissed me neck.

"Yes, I have been wet for you since I saw you in the suit last night, lover. I need you now," I moaned as he slipped his hand up my shirt.

"Fuck, baby, I nearly took you so many times last night," he moaned as he undid my jeans.

"Fuck me now," I growled.

He crashed his lips to mine and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I pulled his hair and brought him closer to me. I ripped open his shirt and the buttons went flying. He pulled my shirt off me and ripped my bra off. He leaned down and bit down hard on my nipple.

"Fuck," I moaned loudly.

"You are so fucking hot, Baby," he moaned as he pulled my jeans and panties off.

He quickly pulled his jeans and boxers off. He crashed his lips to mine again as he slammed himself into me hard. I cried out in pleasure. He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into me. He quickened his pace as he brought his lips back down to my breast. I heard the door to our room open and we looked to see Edward and Alice watching us. They were both panting heavily. I motioned for them to join us. They quickly stripped out of their cloths. Alice came over and sat in front of my head. Jasper turned us so that he was behind me. I buried my face in her wet pussy. She grabbed the back of my head and started thrusting her hips into my face. Jasper moaned and started thrusting harder. I knew that Edward was fucking him.

"Fuck, Bella, don't stop," moaned Alice. I could tell she was getting close so I shoved my hand into her pussy and bit down on her clit.

"FUCK," she screamed as she came on my hand and mouth.

Jasper reached down and brought my hand to his mouth and sucked all her cum off. I felt my entire body shake violently as I came hard.

"FUCKING CHRIST," I screamed into Alice's pussy.

"Cum with me, Jasper," demanded Edward. "Fucking cum with me now."

"Fuck," growled Jasper as he came inside of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," growled Edward as he came.

The four of us fell into the bed and tried to catch our breath. We looked over at each other and started laughing.

"Do you think they heard us?" chuckled Alice.

"Yes," I chuckled. "I can't be quiet when Jasper fucks me like that."

"Me either," smirked Jasper. "You have a fantastic pussy, Bella."

"Yes, she does," moaned Alice. I could feel my entire body blush. "Fuck, she's blushing again."

"Bella," moaned Edward.

"I can't help it," I chuckled.

"We know. That's why we like to make you blush," smirked Jasper.

"Jasper?" I purred softly. He got a lustful look in his eyes. He does this every time I purr at him.

"Yes, Baby?" he moaned. I reached over and started stroking his now hard cock.

"I just wanted to tell you…"I trailed off. I started stroking him harder.

"What?" he panted.

"That I know how to tease your body too," I smirked.

I let go of his cock and jumped off the bed. I ran toward the bathroom. I heard him growl and jump after me. He pulled me into his arms. I heard Edward and Alice laughing behind us. Jasper reached down and started playing with my pussy. He bit down on my shoulder as he thrust his fingers in me.

"Fuck," I moaned as I pressed my ass against his erection. "Please, Baby."

"Please what?" he moaned as he sucked on his bit mark.

"Please, fuck me now. I need you inside of me," I moaned.

He turned me so that I was facing Edward and Alice. Edward was fucking her from behind. He had his eyes locked on mine. Jasper bent me over the chair that was next to the bathroom door. He gripped my hips and pushed into me slowly. He quickly started to increase his pace as we heard Edward and Alice cum together. I felt him shove his fingers into my ass as he fucked me causing my to cum hard.

"FUCK," I screamed as I push against his fingers.

"I love you, Baby," he growled as he came inside of me again. He pulled out of me and turned me so that I was facing him. He gently stroked my cheek. "I love you so much, Bella. I don't ever want to lose you."

"You won't, Jasper. We're a family," I whispered as I kissed him softly.

Edward and Alice came over and hugged and kissed us. The four of us stepped into the shower and slowly caressed each other's bodies as we showered. It was the most intimate experience of my life. I knew that no matter what, the four of us were going to be together forever. After we were done showering, we stepped out and dried off. Alice and I dried each other off. I saw Edward and Jasper whispering about something. They turned and looked at me and Alice who were both watching them. They looked nervous about whatever they were thinking.


	30. Chapter 30

"Will the two of you do us favor?" asked Edward as he glanced nervously at Jasper.

"Yes," I said warily.

"We need you to trust us," said Jasper.

"We trust you with our lives, baby," said Alice as she grabbed my hand.

"Meet us for dinner at this address in two hours," said Jasper, handing me a piece of paper.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," chuckled Edward. "Dress up. No panties."

"Ok," I chuckled. I looked over at Alice. She looked over at me and smiled.

"We'll meet you," smirked Alice. "And we won't wear panties."

"Good," smirked Jasper.

We went back into our room. The boys pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. They grabbed two covered bags from the closest. Alice and pulled on short and t-shirts and followed them downstairs. William, Catherine, Esme, Carlisle, Kate, Rose and Emmett all looked up and started laughing. The four of us just blushed as we walked out of the house. Alice and I kissed Edward and Jasper and watched them get in Edward's car and drive away. We went back inside and sat down in the living room.

"Where did Edward and Jasper go?" asked William. I looked up at him. He knew what was going on.

"Why don't you tell us, William?" I chuckled. "You know. I can tell."

"I don't what you are talking about," he chuckled.

"Bullshit, Dad," smirked Alice. "Tell us now."

"Nope," he smirked. I looked around and saw that everyone but Kate, knew what was going on. Esme leaned down and whispered in Kate's ear. She gasp and started squealing.

"Oh, really?" she squealed.

"Yes," chuckled Esme.

"You all are mean," I pouted.

"We're mean, Bella?" asked Carlisle. "After what we heard upstairs, you should be lucky that we are here at all."

"It must have been, um, really good," snickered Emmett. I just smiled widely and grabbed Alice's hand.

"It was fucking amazing. Those two know how to fuck us hard," I moaned. I could feel Alice chuckle next to me.

"UGH," cringed everyone else. I pulled Alice to her feet.

"That's what you get for smarting off," I smirked. "Ali and I need to go get ready for our date. I have a feeling tonight is going to be……well, you know."

Alice and I started laughing when our family cringed and left. William and Catherine were going to stay at Esme and Carlisle's tonight. I think they didn't want to hear any sex noises. Alice and I fixed out hair first. I left my hair down to try to cover the bruises on my neck. Alice pulled hers up into a messy twist. She helped me cover the bruises on my face with a lot of make-up. We went out and pulled out dresses. I choose to wear a blue strapless wrap dress. I added a pair of black heels. Alice pulled on a hot pink strapless dress that hugged her body like a second skin. She added a pair of black heels and gave me a sexy smile. The girl is going to kill me.

"Fuck, Ali. Are you trying to kill me?" I moaned as I pulled her into my arms.

"No, baby, I just want to fuck you," she smirked. She pushed me down on the bed and pushed my skirt up. She reached under the bed and pulled out my vibrator. I hadn't used it in the month that we have been together. "Do you want me to fuck you with this?"

"Yes," I panted.

She smiled and turned it on. She slowly pushed it into my ass. I cried out softly as she kneeled in front of me and started licking my pussy as she fucked my ass with the vibrator. She thrust it into me harder and faster as she pulled my clit into her mouth. I felt my entire body shake as I came violently. She licked up everything I gave her and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue.

I pushed her over to her back and kisses her again. I took the vibrator from her hand and shoved it into her ass hard. She bucked her hips and cried out. I pushed my other hand into her pussy and fucked her hard. I knew what my girl likes. I bent down and bit down on her clit. She screamed and came hard. I sucked all of her cum from her. She pulled me up to her and kissed me hard.

We got up and went to fix our makeup. We held hands as we made our way down to her car. We climbed in the Porsche and made our way to the address that Edward and Jasper had given us. We pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant called La Bella. We parked the car and made our way inside. The lights inside the restaurant were off except for by the hostess's podium. She looked up at us. She gave me the once over and smiled. I felt Alice growl softy. I just squeezed her hand and looked at her. She's the only woman for me.

"You must be Alice and Bella," said the hostess. "I have been instructed to put these blindfolds on you."

"Ok," I said confused.

She came over and blindfolded Alice first. She smiled at me and put the blindfold over my eyes. She grabbed my arm and led me and Alice into the restaurant. I felt a tingle as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I felt the hostess let go of my arm. The person with his arms around me turned me and I could feel his lips on my chest and neck. I knew it was Edward. I moaned and felt them tighten their arms around me. I heard Alice moan and I knew that Jasper was teasing her.

"Baby, you look so beautiful," whispered Edward as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you. Take the blind fold off, please," I panted.

"As you wish, my love," he whispered.

He pulled the blindfold off and I opened my eyes and gasp. The restaurant was completely empty except for the four of us. There were 1000's of candles everywhere along with 1000's of blush and blue roses. Edward and Jasper were both wearing black tuxedos. They looked so fucking hot! Jasper had his arms wrapped around Alice. She had tears in her eyes when she looked around the room. I looked up at Edward.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because we love you, Bella and Alice. We wanted this night to be perfect," whispered Edward.

"Every night we get to spend with you two is perfect," whispered Alice.

"We love you so much," I whispered as a tear slipped from my eye.

"Sir, your dinner is ready," said a waiter as he came up to Edward.

"Thank you," said Edward. He and Jasper led us over to a small round table. They pulled out our chairs and we sat down.

"You both know that you don't have to wine and dine us to get laid, don't you?" I chuckled.

"Yes, we do but we want tonight to be special," chuckled Jasper as he and Edward sat down next to us. The waiter brought us our food. He set a bowl of mushroom ravioli in front of me.

"It smells delicious," I chuckled.

We chatted a little bit about the day while we ate our dinner. Jasper and I told Edward and Alice about our conversation with our parents. They said Esme, Carlisle, William and Catherine were acting funny toward each other while we were in the kitchen. They agreed that even though it is strange, we aren't as bothered by it as Emmett and Rose will be if something develops between them. After we were done eating, the waiter came back and cleared the table. Edward and Jasper pulled us to our feet and three men came out and moved the table and chairs. Edward pulled me into his arms as some music started playing. He looked into my eyes and we started dancing. I knew that Jasper and Alice were too. As soon as the song finished, Edward looked over at Jasper and nodded his head. Edward and Jasper dropped to one knee and grabbed our left hands as they pulled out small velvet boxes out of their pocket's.

"Bella and Alice, from the moment you two came into our lives, we knew that we would be together forever. You are our sun and stars. You are the air we need to breath and our reason for living," said Edward. I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"Alice and Bella, you complete us. We can't live without you in our lives or our bed. We love you with every part of our hearts and souls," said Jasper.

"Will you marry us?" they asked together.


	31. Chapter 31

"Yes," Alice and I whispered together.

"Yes?" asked Edward and Jasper as a big smile spread on their faces.

"YES!" Alice and I squeal.

Alice and I fell to our knees and kissed Edward and Jasper hard. After a minute, Edward pulled away and slipped the diamond ring on my left hand. I looked down at it and gasped. It was beautiful. It had to be at least three carats, with several small diamonds around it. I looked over at Alice and noticed that she was looking at her ring. We held our hands out to each other and noticed that our rings were identical. We both smiled. This was how it was always going to be. The four of us would be one. Jasper and Edward pulled us to our feet.

"We want this to be a union between the four of us. Even though legally you and I will be married, Bella, and Jasper and Alice will be, the four of us will be as one," said Edward.

"Matching rings and wedding bands. A double wedding," I whispered. They all looked at me. "It's how it should be."

"It's how we should be," said Jasper.

"Forever," whispered Alice as she grabbed my hand.

"We have one more surprise for you both," said Jasper.

"What?" I asked.

"Baby, just trust us," chuckled Jasper as he hugged me.

"I do, honey, I do," I whispered.

Edward and Jasper led us out to the cars. I climbed into Edward's car while Jasper climbed into Alice's Porsche. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand as he drove us to our next location. He pulled up in front of a small theater. I looked over and cocked an eyebrow at Edward but he just chuckled as he climbed out of the car. He ran around and opened my door for me. He offered me his hand and helped me out. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. I looked over and saw Jasper helping Alice out. The four of us made our way inside. Edward and Jasper took us down the middle of the empty theater. We took our seats. A few minutes later, the movie started. Alice and I both looked at each other and started squealing. They had arranged for our favorite movie, The Lover, to be played for us. They just chuckled and wrapped their arms around each us.

We were about half way though the movie, when I felt Edward turn and run his hand up the skirt of my dress. I spread my legs and felt his fingers playing with my pussy. I heard Alice moan and saw that Jasper was doing the same thing to her. She looked over at me and I leaned in and kissed her. I plunged my tongue into her mouth as Edward knelt down in front of me. He pushed my legs up on the seat and I pulled away from Alice and looked down. He gave me his sexy smile as he lowered his lips to me and fucked me with his mouth. I reached down and grabbed the back of his head and guided him as he devoured my pussy. Jasper was doing the same thing to Alice. I felt my body shake as I came hard all over Edward's face. Alice came a few moments later.

Edward and Jasper turned to each other and kissed each other hard. Edward pushed his tongue into Jasper's mouth and I heard them both moan. They were tasting us on each other. They pulled away after a minute and looked up at me and Alice.

"Get your ass in the seat," I ordered Edward.

"Now," ordered Alice.

They scrambled in to their seats and sat down. I stood up and undid Edward's pants. He lifted his hips and pulled them down. I moaned when I saw he was not wearing his boxers. I heard Alice moan and looked over to see Jasper hard and waiting for her. We just smirked to each other as we climbed onto their laps and slid down on their cocks slowly.

"Fuck, Bella. Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock," moaned Edward as he lifted his hips to meet mine.

"Don't ever stop loving me, baby," I moaned as I bounced on his cock.

"Never, baby, never," he groaned as I increased my pace on him.

"We belong together," growled Jasper as Alice rode him hard.

"Always," moaned Alice.

"Harder, Edward. FUCK ME HARDER,"I screamed.

Edward gripped my hips in his hands and started driving into me harder. I could feel my orgasm building as he increased his pace. I could feel all of him as he dived into me. I threw my head back and screamed as I came hard and violently.

"FUCK, YES, FUCK," I screamed.

"FUCK," shouted Edward as he came inside of me. I laid my head on his shoulder as turned and watched as Jasper and Alice came together.

"Oh…God…Fuck…,YES," screamed Alice as she came hard.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK," shouted Jasper.

Alice laid her head on Jasper's shoulder and looked over at us. She smiled and held out her hand to me. I reached out and grabbed it. She pulled my hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it. I leaned over and pulled her lips to mine and kissed her softly. I could feel Edward get hard inside me. I stood up and pulled Alice to me. I kissed her again and nudged her over to Edward. She smiled as she climbed on his cock and slowly began to fuck him. Jasper pulled me onto his lap. I slowly slid down and took his cock inside of me. I kept my eyes locked on his as we make love. Jasper caressed my thighs with his hands. I knew I was not going to last long so I leaned in and kissed him gently. My walls clenched down on him which caused him to come inside of me. I heard Alice and Edward whisper to each other as they came together.

I climbed off Jasper and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest as we watched the rest of the movie. As soon as it is over, the four of us walked out hand in hand. I kissed Jasper and Alice as did Edward. We climbed into our cars and made our way back home. As soon as we were home, the four of us made our way upstairs to our room. We stripped naked and fell into bed. We spent the rest of the night making love to our fiancés.

I woke up the next morning and looked over to see Jasper looking at me. Edward and Alice were still asleep. Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bed silently. He led me into the bathroom and started the shower. He helped me get in and pulled me into his arm. He leaned down and kissed me gently as he hands caresses my body. He pressed me against the shower wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly pushed himself into me. He paused for a moment and kissed me again.

He kept his eyes locked on mine as he thrust his cock in and out of me slowly. I could feel his love for me pouring out in every thrust. He leaned down and kissed my lips again as we came together. He set me on my feet and we quickly finished our shower. We dried each other off and walked back into our room naked. Edward was hovering over Alice as they made love. Jasper and I just smiled at each other and pulled on our jeans and t-shirts. We held hands as we made our way downstairs. We walked into the living room and froze.

Sitting on our couches were our parents. Renee was sitting on Peter's lap. Even though they had clothes on, I could tell they were fucking from the way their hips were moving. Charlotte was sitting on Charlie's lap right next to Peter and Renee. They were kissing and I knew they were fucking too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. If you get a chance check out Accepting Love by KinkyMommies. It is a fabulous new story!**

* * *

They looked up and saw us. Their eyes grew wide but Jasper and I just looked at each other, smiled and went into the kitchen to start the coffee. A few minutes later, they came shuffling into the kitchen. They were blushing and looking down at their feet. I could feel Jasper laughing to himself beside me.

"So, how was dinner?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"It was, um, really nice," said Renee looking at her feet.

"Where'd you go?" asked Jasper.

"We went to Spago's," said Charlotte.

"They are really good," I said. I could tell they weren't sure how we would react. "It's ok."

"What's ok?" asked Charlie nervously as he looked up at me.

"Your relationship," I said with a smile. "We are fine with it."

"You are?" asked Renee as she looked up at us.

"Yes, Mom. Of all people, we understand the connection you feel," I chuckled as I sat down across from her. "But how is it going to work? I mean you live in Forks, they live in Houston."

"We are moving back to Forks," said Charlotte with a soft smile.

"You are?" asked Jasper as he sat down next to me.

"Yes, we had decided to move to LA to be closer to you, Jasper, but we realized last night that we want to be with them," explained Charlotte as she grabbed Renee's hand.

"Are you going to live together?" I asked thinking about the plans for their house.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Ok, you do realize that the people of Forks won't be very understanding?" I asked.

"Yes, we do but as my beautiful, smart, courageous daughter told me, this is how we work," smiled Renee. I gave her a big smile in return.

"Well, I guess we have some work to do," I chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Renee.

"I was going to surprise you but I am starting construction on your house. I have a meeting with Ben Cheney on the third to arrange everything. We need to look at the plans and change a few things around," I explained.

"Bella, you shouldn't waste your money on us," said Renee.

"Mom, this has been my dream since I went to Berkeley. Please let me do it," I said softly.

"Let us do it." said Alice. I turned and saw her and Edward standing in the doorway. "The four of us want to give you this gift."

"Ok, we accept," chuckled Renee. She reached over and grabbed my hand. "I know I don't deserve for you to be so understanding after how I behaved but thank you, Bella."

"I love you, Mom. All I care about is that you are happy," I said softly. "Now, why don't we go down to the office and look at the plans so we can figure out what changes need to be made?"

"Ok," they all said together.

We all chuckled and made our way out to our cars. The four of them got into Charlie and Renee's rental car while we got into Edward's car. We headed of toward the office. Jasper and I filled Edward and Alice in on what we encountered this morning. They both gasped and chuckled with us. We pulled up into the parking garage and I was hit by the memories from the other night. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as we climbed out of the car. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all wrapped their arms around me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked Charlotte.

"This is where she was attack the other night, Mom," said Jasper. "It was during our Christmas party."

"Oh, we don't have to stay, dear," said Charlotte.

"I have to face this. I work here and I won't let him win," I said through my tears.

"Ok, sweetheart," said Charlie.

We made our way over to the elevator. We stepped in and my lovers held me tighter as I thought about the last time I was in here. The doors opened to our floor and everyone in the office stopped and stared at us but we just ignored them and made our way down to my office. I unlocked my office door and everyone followed me in. I wiped my tears off my face and went and pulled the plans from my desk. I unrolled them on my work table.

We spent the next hour making small changes. They would need a bigger bedroom, so I suggested that we just take away one of the guest rooms and combine them. They agreed to that idea. I was going to have to increase the size of the bathroom also but everything would be ok. They would have room for Charlotte and Peter to share an office. Charlie would have plenty of room for his office too. After we finalized the changes, we made our way down to Alice's office so they could decide on floors, colors, counter tops. We spent another hour making those choices. Alice was just going through the counter tops when Lauren came strolling into her office.

"Bella, thank goodness you are ok," she said in a mocking tone. She was eyeing Peter and Charlotte closely. "Who are you friends?"

"These are my parents, Lauren," said Jasper harshly. "This is Peter and Charlotte. Mom, Dad, this is Lauren."

"It's lovely to meet you, Peter and Charlotte," chuckled Lauren. She looked over at me, Edward and Alice. "I'm sure you are getting to know Jasper's…friends."

"We are, Lauren. It's so nice to see so much love around us. Isn't that right, Renee?" smirked Charlotte as she reached over and kissed Renee softly.

"That's right, Baby," smirked Renee. Lauren's mouth dropped and she cringed.

"So it's true?" she snapped.

"Is what true?" I asked in a hard voice.

"That you and Alice are lesbians. That Edward and Jasper are gay and the four of you are fucking each other?" snapped Lauren.

"Lauren, do have problem with my children's relationship?" snapped Carlisle from the doorway. Lauren turned around and gasped when she realized he heard what she said. "Because their private relationship, hasn't effected their work. In fact, all of their clients have gushed about how much better their work has been. I can't say that about yours."

"No, sir. I was just-" she started.

"Why don't you just get back to work?" snapped Carlisle.

"Yes, sir," she muttered as she scurried past him. He just chuckled and came over to us.

"That was fun," he chuckled. "She has hit on every man that has come into this office."

"We know," cringed Charlie, Jasper and Edward. We all just chuckled at them. Carlisle looked down at the plans we were working on.

"Wow, these are really good, Bella. Who are they for?" he asked.

"Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte," I said quietly. He looked up at me and then at them.

"Oh, I see. When did you draw these?" he asked.

"I did these at Berkley. They were the first plans I had ever done. I changed a few things on them this morning to make them more comfortable together," I explained.

"You did these as a junior?" he asked looking at me surprised.

"No, sophomore," I mumbled.

"What?" asked Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. I could hear Alice, Charlie and Renee chuckling behind me.

"I did these as a sophomore. I might have been able to skip my freshman year of college," I said like it was no big deal but I could feel my face blush red.

"Baby, when did you graduate from Berkley?" asked Edward.

"When she was twenty-one," smirked Alice. I ducked my head and blushed. "She is a genius. She could have graduated before that but she refused to take summer classes."

"She could have graduated high school at sixteen but she didn't want to leave Alice," said Renee.

"Wow," said Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter.

"It's not that big of deal," I said softly. "Alice graduated early from Berkley, too."

"Only cause you helped me study," she smirked.

"It's really not that big of a deal," I whispered.

"Baby, yes, it is. Why did yourself hold back?" asked Jasper. I looked over at Alice.

"I couldn't leave her. She was all I had. I was to afraid to go to college on my own. I needed my Ali," I said softly. Alice smiled and blushed.

"I need my Bella, too," she said softly. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I gave her a gentle kiss. I heard someone moan and we turned and saw Daniel and Jack from accounting watching us. They both had a glazed over look on their face.

"Did you need you something?" I asked with a smirk.

"Um, yeah, we have you budget report for the Crowley-Newton house ready for you," said Jack. I pulled away from Alice and walked over and grabbed it. "So are you and Alice like seeing anyone?"

"Yes, we are," I chuckled.

"Damn," He muttered. He and Daniel just turned and walked away. I turned back to see everyone shaking with their silent laugher.

"That was fun," I smirked as I looked at the budget report. They had both given us a very large budget to build their house. "Ali, look at this."

"Wow," she said as she saw the budget for her part of the work.

"We thought you might like that," chuckled Mike. We turned and saw him and Tyler standing behind us. They were smiling until they saw the bruises on my face and neck. They snapped their heads over to Jasper and Edward.


	33. Chapter 33

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" yelled Tyler as he lunged for them. I stepped in front of him and pushed him into the wall.

"They didn't do anything to me," I snapped as I pinned Tyler to the wall.

"Then who did, Bella?" snapped Mike, looking at our parent's.

"My sister's husband," said Edward.

"Is that true, Bella?" asked Tyler.

"Yes," I said softly as I let him go.

"Sorry, we overreacted but Bella and Alice are very important to us. They helped us realize how we felt about each other," said Tyler.

"It's ok. We get it," said Jasper.

"So exactly what happened, Bella?" asked Mike.

"He came after me because I helped Edward's sister escape from him. He was abusing her and I couldn't let him hurt her again. I work with an organization that helps women hide from their abusers, so I set her up with my contact. He demanded that I tell him where she was. I refused and he beat the shit out of me and tried to rape me. I fought him off. He pulled a knife and to kill me but I killed him first," I explained softly.

"Girl, you did a good thing for her," said Tyler hugging me. "How did you get involved in that organization?"

"They helped me escape from my abuser when I was twenty-one," I said softly. I heard Peter and Charlotte gasp behind me.

"How long did he hurt you?" asked Mike.

"I left him after he hit me the first time but he stalked me for several weeks before he caught me and beat me pretty badly. My friend, Gar, stopped him. He works with the organization too and he hid me and Alice until Jacob was stopped," I explained.

"I am glad you left after the first time," said Tyler. I chuckled and looked at him.

"I'm not crazy enough to stay with a man who hits me, even once," I said firmly. "Now, come with me and I will update you on your house."

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Tyler. He and Mike followed me back down to my office. I shut the door behind me. "You and Renee worked everything out?"

"Yes," I chuckled. I looked up at them both. "Let's just say we understand a lot about each other now."

"She and the blond chick are doing it, aren't they?" smirked Mike. I just chuckled.

"Yes, she is Jasper's mother. She and Renee were lovers when they were sixteen," I chuckled. Both of them gasped. "I know. I was pretty shocked to but they love each other. The four of them are going to be together."

"Ugh," they both shuddered.

"I know it's kind of creepy but we are ok with it," I chuckled.

"I guess you would be considering you and your lovers," chuckled Tyler. He looked down at my left hand and gasped. "Isabella, why is there a shiny diamond ring on your left hand?"

"Because I am getting married," I smirked as I held my hand out to them.

"To Edward?" asked Mike.

"Yes, but the four of us are going to have a double wedding. We think of it as a marriage between the four of us," I said with a big smile.

"Awe, that's so sweet," whispered Tyler.

"Anyway enough about me. I have contacted Volturi construction. They have agreed to start construction on you house after the new year. We are hoping to have it complete in 3-4 months. So how does that sound?"

"It's sounds good, Bella," said Mike. "Thanks for everything. Our parent's are flying in this afternoon for Christmas tomorrow. If you and Alice hadn't come out to Renee, we would have spent another Christmas alone. Just thanks."

"I'm glad they are coming around. It feels nice not to have to hide my feelings for Alice anymore," I said softy.

"We are too," They chuckled. They followed me back down to Alice's office

"Alice, Edward, Jasper, congratulations," chuckled Tyler as we walked back into Alice's office. They all looked confused until I held up my left hand.

"Thanks, guys," chuckled Alice as she hugged them.

"Thanks," said Edward and Jasper as they shook hands with Tyler and Mike.

"Well, we have to get to the airport. Will we see you when constructions starts?" asked Mike.

"I should be there on the fifth. We are flying back to Forks to work on another project," I explained. "But Carlisle will be able to step in if anything comes up."

"Ok, Bella. Thanks again for everything," said Tyler. I hugged him and Mike again and they left.

"Their parent's are flying in for Christmas," I said softly.

"Awe, that's great. I'm glad they are making an effort," said Alice.

"They weren't supportive of them?" asked Charlotte.

"Not until Mom talked to them," I said with a gentle smile as I looked at Renee. "She was able to convince them to try."

"I think they wanted to all along. They just didn't know how," said Renee looking at me.

"All that matters is that they are here now," I said softly.

"Forever," said Renee. Charlotte and Peter were looking between me and Renee confused.

"I think I am ready to head home," I chuckled.

"Baby, Carlisle invited us to the house for Christmas eve dinner. Is that ok?" asked Edward.

"Of course it is," I chuckled.

I took the plans back to my office. I met everyone at the elevators. I could see all of our co-workers staring at the four of us. We just chuckled as we stepped onto the elevator. We made our way down to the parking garage. Peter and Charlie went with Jasper and Edward. Alice and I went with Renee and Charlotte. We all had some last minute shopping to do for each other. We pulled up to the mall and made our way into the craziness. Charlotte dragged me away while Renee dragged Alice with her.

"Bella, are you really ok with me and Renee?" asked Charlotte as we made our way into a dress store. I stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, I am. Has Renee told you anything about Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"She told me everything. That's why I am concerned that you aren't really behind us. I don't want me and Peter to come between you," said Charlotte.

"Knowing Renee, she put all the blame on herself. It wasn't all her fault. I wasn't an easy child. I didn't trust people, not even Charlie and Renee. I don't really know why but it was hard growing up with them and Rose. Maybe I was jealous of how close the three of them anyways were. When I met Alice, I trusted her from the second I met her. I looked into her beautiful black eyes and I felt like I could see myself. I didn't realize that I was in love with her then. She needed me and I needed her. So from that moment on, we were joined at the hip. Renee tried to do things with me, with us but I pushed her away. She tried to cram her beliefs down my throat and I pushed her away even further. I think a part of me did sleep with the boys I did to get back at her but she never gave up on me until Thanksgiving. I will admit it hurt me a lot when she said what she said to me. I didn't think I would ever get her back. It hurt more than I ever realized. When Esme took us to confront her, I saw in her eyes how hard it was for her to push me away. I vowed that day not to give up on her. For the next few weeks, I didn't hear back from her it was really hard because I missed her a lot. When I saw her standing in outside of my office on Monday afternoon, I knew I would never let her go again. We worked everything out and we came home and we were talking on the couch. She told me about you. I saw it. The love she has for you in her eyes. She loves you like I love Ali. I would never stand in the way of her happiness. The four of us understand the connection that you feel. We felt it the minute we saw each other," I explained softly.

"Bella, thank you. When my mother sent me away, I was lost and alone for a long time. I meet Peter and he saved me from myself. I never stopped loving Renee. She's my art. I know that I just met Charlie but I love him. I know that we are going to face some tough times when we move to Forks but together we will be fine," said Charlotte.

"I'm happy for you. I know it will be ok," I said softly.

"Will you help me find a present for her" she asked as she blushed.

"Yes. Do you have an idea of what to get her?" I asked.

She smiled and told me what she wanted to get Renee. I smiled widely and led to the perfect store. It took us about twenty minutes to find it but we did. I knew Renee would love it. We paid for it and went to meet Renee and Alice. As soon as they saw each other, Renee and Charlotte grabbed each other's hands and kissed each other softly. Several passersby stopped and looked at them with their mouths hanging wide open. Alice pulled me to her and kissed me causing even more people to stop. We all pulled away from each other and chuckled as we looked around.

I held onto Alice's hand as we followed them out to the car. We climbed in and made our way home. Once we got home, I gave Charlotte some wrapping paper so she could wrap her gift to Renee. Renee blushed and asked for some. I just smiled and handed it to her. Alice and I went upstairs to our room and took a nap. We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

I woke up a couple hours later and found myself alone. I stretched out and looked at the clock. It was nearly four in the afternoon. I got up and made my way downstairs. I found Charlie, Renee, Charlotte and Peter sitting on the couch watching a movie together. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and went back to join them.

"Where are Edward, Jasper and Alice?" I asked as I sat down.

"They left about half an hour ago. They said something about running some errands," said Renee.

"Oh, ok," I chuckled. "Have you talk to Rose yet?"

"No, we thought we would tell her tonight. Do you think she will be mad?" asked Charlie.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I think she will be surprised at first but I think she will be ok."

"I hope so," whispered Renee.

I looked over at them and studied them for a moment. Renee and Charlotte were holding hands. Charlie and Peter had their arms wrapped around them but their hands were touching. They seemed so comfortable with each other.

"You all really love each other, don't you?" I asked softly. They all turned and looked at me.

"Yes, we do," said Charlie. "I think I truly understand how you feel with Edward, Jasper and Alice. It's like I finally feel complete."

"Exactly," I said softly. "Are you and Peter are comfortable around each other sexually?"

"Yes," said Charlie as he blushed softly.

"Have you done anything?" I asked. They both blushed and looked at each other. I just chuckled.

"Maybe," said Charlie with a small smile.

"Don't be embarrassed, Dad. It think two men going at it is beautiful," I chuckled. They all just blushed and started to chuckled with me. The phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"Hello," I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Edward.

"Nothing. Just my parents. Where are you guys?" I asked.

"We need you to meet us at the museum for modern art," said Edward.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, baby, go change for dinner and be here in thirty minutes," chuckled Edward.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, it's a surprise," chuckled Edward. I could hear Jasper and Alice laughing in the back ground.

"Ok, fine. I'll be there," I sighed. "I love you."

"We love you too, Baby," he said softly. "Hurry."

"I will. Bye," I chuckled as I hung up.

I turned back and saw Charlie, Renee, Peter and Charlotte had left the room. I ran upstairs and quickly changed into a black skirt, red sweater and a pair of black heels. I left my hair down. I went downstairs to find mine and Jasper's parents waiting for me by the door. They had quickly changed for dinner.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know. We were just told to go with you when you left," said Renee. I could tell she was lying. I looked at all of them and knew they were in on it.

"Ok," I chuckled. "Let's go."

They followed me out of the house. We piled up in their car. Peter, Renee and Charlotte sat in the back seat while I drove. Twenty minutes later, I pulled the car up in from of the museum. Alice, Edward, Jasper, William, Catherine, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Kate, Gar, and Emmett were waiting for us outside. We climbed out and made our way up to them.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"It's part of your Christmas present," said Renee. I turned and looked at her.

"I knew you knew about this," I chuckled.

"It was her idea," said Alice.

"What exactly was her idea?" I asked.

"We will show you," said Jasper.

He and Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me into the museum. I could hear everyone following us as they led us back into the new artist section. They led me into a small room and I gasp. I could feel my tears fall day my face as I saw my painting on the walls. I turned and looked at Renee.

"Your painting were too good not to be seen," she said though her tears. "You're the best artist I have seen."

"This…means….so much to me, Mom," I whispered. "You don't know how much I wanted my painting to be seen."

"Yes, I did, Bella. I was wrong for holding you back from your dreams. I wanted to make it up to you," she cried. I went over and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you, Mom," I sobbed softly.

"I love you, Bella," she sobbed with me.

We pulled away and I turned to see everyone looking at my paintings. Alice went up to one that I did of her and she looked back at me and smiled through her tears. I went over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. It was of her dancing by the river when we were seventeen.

"It's beautiful, honey," she whispered. I looked down at her.

"It's not nearly as beautiful as you are, Ali. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella," she whispered just as I pressed my lips to hers softly. We pulled away and started looking at some of my other paintings.

"Bella, you are amazing," said Esme as she came to stand next to me and Alice. "You have a gift to see things that the rest of us can't always see. It's what makes you such an amazing architect. It's what makes you an amazing human being."

I don't know about that. I just paint what I see," I said softly. I looked over at her and saw her looking at Catherine. "Don't be afraid of what you want, Esme."

"I'm not, Bella," she whispered as she looked back at me. "I'm afraid they won't want us."

"They do," I whispered as I looked over at Catherine and William. I noticed how they have been looking between Esme and Carlisle over the last few days. "Just talk to them."

"We will," she said softly. She gave me a soft smile and went to stand next to them. I noticed that all four of them blushed softly.

"They love each other," said Alice.

"Yes, they do," I chuckled as Edward and Jasper came over and pulled me and Alice into their arms. "Did you help her do this?"

"Yes," whispered Edward. "Garrett is the curator of the museum. He helped us get everything set up."

"Garrett?" I asked.

"Gar," said Alice as she pointed over to where Garrett, Kate, Rose and Emmett were talking.

"Really?" I chuckled. "Small world."

"What?" asked Edward.

"Edward, Garrett is the man who saved me from Jacob," I said softly.

"Seriously?" chuckled Edward.

"Yes," I said softly as Garrett looked over at me. He chuckled and came over to me. "So, Garrett, you're a curator?"

"Yes, Bella, I am. You're an artist?" he asked.

"Part time. I'm an architect the rest of the time," I chuckled.

"Same thing," he chuckled. He pointed to my paintings. "You're very good."

"Thanks," I said. He turned and looked back at Kate. "You and Kate?"

"Going very slow. She isn't ready for much yet," said Garrett. He looked at the four us. "Do I even want to know what is going on between the four of you?"

"We're together. We're getting married," I said softly.

"I'm happy for, B. You to, AliCat," he chuckled. He turned and faced Edward and Jasper. "Don't hurt them or I'll have to kill you."

"Gar," I hissed.

"We won't," said Jasper.

"We love them," said Edward.

"I can tell but he said he loved her once and he nearly killed her," said Garrett.

"They aren't like Jacob, Gar. They would never hurt me or Ali like that," I said softly. "Besides Jacob didn't love me. I was nothing more than a toy to him."

"Maybe your right, B," said Garrett. "But she told me she loved me when she hurt me. I wasn't smart enough to leave the first time."

"But you did leave eventually, Gar. That's what's important now," I said softly.

"I know," he said as he looked back at Kate. I noticed his eyes wandered to Rose and Emmett to. The three of them turned and looked at him. They ducked their head and blushed.

"Ugh," said me, Edward and Alice. Garrett turned around and started chuckling.

"Grow up, B. You have your lovers. I can have mine," he smirked.

"GROSS," we cringed as we started chuckled.

Garrett turned and walked over to them. He whispered something to them and they started laughing hysterically. We spent another hour at the museum before we made our way over to Carlisle and Esme's . Garrett came with us. I noticed that Kate was able to relax around him. She looked peaceful. Esme and Catherine had made a traditional Christmas dinner. We all squeezed in around the table and enjoyed getting to spend time with one another. I noticed Esme was sitting close to Catherine. Every once in a while Catherine would reach up and push a strand of Esme's hair out of her face. William looked up at Carlisle a couple time and blushed. I looked over and saw Rose watching Renee, Charlotte, Peter and Charlie, who were not hiding their relationship at all. She smiled a couple times and looked back at Emmett. He smiled and looked over at Kate, who blushed and looked at Garrett. I wanted to lock them up in room and tell them to just fuck each other already. The sexual tension was killing me. I looked over at Edward, Jasper and Alice and knew they were having a hard time with it too.

"Damn, just go fuck each other already."


	35. Chapter 35

"Damn, just go fuck each other already," I sighed. Everyone turned and looked at me with their mouths hanging open. "Don't look at me like that. I can feel the sexual tension coming off all of you. Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine, it's obvious to all of us that you have feelings for each other. Just take a chance."

"You would be ok with that?" asked Catherine as she looked at Alice and Emmett. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Yes," they said together.

"Edward, Kate?" asked Carlisle.

"Sure, why not," they said together. Garrett's eyes were a little wide.

"Grow up, Gar. They can have their lovers too," I smirked.

"B, shut the fuck up," he chuckled.

"You, Kate, Rose and Emmett need to go fuck each other too. Seriously, just do it," I chuckled. They all looked at me and then each other before they blushed. "Gar, what are afraid of? They aren't like her."

"I know that, B, but you and AliCat had each other when you were hiding. I was alone. It's hard to trust anyone again," said Garrett.

"How do you know Garrett, Bella?" asked Renee.

"Gar was the man who stopped Jacob from killing me," I said softly.

"Oh," said Renee. "Thank you, Garrett."

"It was nothing," he muttered.

"Garrett, you stepped in and helped her even though you didn't know her. That's pretty cool to me," whispered Rose as she blushed.

"Yeah, me too," said Emmett as he looked down at his plate of food.

"Me too," smiled Kate. "Besides you helped me back to my family in time for Christmas."

"Oh," whispered Garrett as he blushed from the attention. He looked over at Rose, Emmett, and Kate and gave them a sexy smile.

I couldn't take the tension and longer. I was so wet and horny. I stood up and grabbed Edward and Jasper's hands. I gave Alice a sexy smile and dragged them out of the dining room. Jasper swept me up in his arms while Edward threw a squealing Alice over his shoulder and ran us up the stairs. I saw everyone come running out of the dining room chuckling as they watched us. Edward led us into a large bedroom with gold walls, and gold carpet.

He threw Alice on the bed and pushed her skirt up. He bent down and buried his face in her pussy. She moaned and grabbed the back of his head. I pushed Jasper on the bed and quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers. He had a raging hard on and I wanted to taste him. I gave him a sexy smiled and engulfed him in my mouth. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in. He moaned and grabbed the back of my head. I started bobbing my head up an down quickly. I felt Edward reach over and slip his hand under my skirt and start fingering me as he ate Alice. The sensation of his fingers in my pussy and Jasper's cock in my mouth caused me to come hard.

"Edward, I want your fingers from her now," moaned Alice. I looked up and saw Edward shoved his fingers into her mouth. She looked at me as she sucked my cum off his fingers.

"Fuck," moaned Jasper when I moaned and sucked on his cock harder.

He thrust his hips twice more before he shot his cum into my mouth. Edward pulled my lips to his and kissed me hard. I could taste Alice all over his lips and tongue. He moaned and I knew he could taste Jasper on me. He pulled me on to the bed and set me on my hands and knees. He gripped my hips slammed himself into me hard.

"FUCK," I screamed. He pulled out and slammed into me again. "DON'T STOP."

"I will never stop, Bella. You belong to us," he grunted as he thrust into me harder and faster.

I could feel his need for me as it rolled off of him in waves. I could hear Jasper and Alice next to us but I couldn't look at them. My body was shaking at the intense pleasure I was feeling from Edward. He pushed into once more as I felt my body shake as I came violently.

"FUCK, YES," I screamed.

"FUCK," growled Edward as he came inside of me. "I love you, Baby."

I fell onto the bed. Edward laid down behind me. Alice and Jasper collapsed on the bed as they came together. We all looked at each other and started laughing. It was crazy that the sexual tension between our parents would drive us like this but it did. After a few minutes of laughing we calmed down. We cleaned our selves up and made our way back downstairs. Everyone turned and started snickering to each other.

"What's so funny?" I smirked.

"You hightailed it out of there pretty quickly, B," smirked Garrett.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I mean Edward, Jasper, and Alice are fucking fantastic lovers," I smirked. Our parent's all gasp and started chuckling.

"Bella, you do know that we don't need to hear the details, right?" chuckled Charlie.

"After what I saw this morning, you should have to hear everything," I smirked. He, Peter, Renee and Charlotte blushed. Rose and Emmett snapped their heads from us to them. Rose's eyes got wide.

"What is she talking about?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," they muttered at the same time. Rose looked at me and I gave her a pointed look. She threw her hands to her mouth.

"No fucking way," she gasp as she started chuckling.

"Yep," I smirked.

"That's classic," she laughed. Emmett looked confused so she leaned in and whispered in his ear. He gasped and started laughing hysterically.

"No……fucking…..way," he laughed. He was laughing so hard that he fell off the couch. We all busted out laughing.

"Ok, enough making them blush," laughed Esme. "Let's open presents."

We took opening our gifts. Rose and Emmett went first. Alice and I gave her a day at the spa with us. We gave Emmett a collection of sports movies he was missing. Edward and Jasper gave them a subscription to Car and Driver. They were impressed that she knew so much about cars. Carlisle and Esme came them some silver picture frames with their names inscribed on them. William and Catherine gave her a locket with her and Emmett's baby pictures in it. They gave Emmett a subscription to the gym that he goes to twice a week. Charlie and Renee gave them a set of crystal champagne glasses.

William and Catherine went next. Rose and Emmett gave them an album of pictures from their wedding. Renee and Charlie gave them a gift card to Mike's. Carlisle and Esme blushed as they handed them their gift. They opened and it and smiled to each other. It was a for a weekend away to Vegas. It was sweet. Edward and Jasper nervously handed them their gift. They opened it and smiled at the boys.

"We love them," said William as he pulled out the set of watches they had bought them.

"Thank you, boys," said Catherine as she hugged them both. Alice and I handed them our gift next. They unwrapped it and looked up at us with tears in their eyes. They lifted the painting I had done of the two of them. "It's beautiful. How did know about the island?"

"Alice showed me the pictures from your honeymoon when we were eighteen. I spent a week painting this portrait for you but the timing never felt right for us to give it to you." I said softly.

"Bella, your work is breathtaking," whispered William. "We love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," I whispered. "There's more inside."

"Alice?" whispered Catherine as she pulled out the bronze ballet slippers.

"You were the ones who made me love dancing. I wanted to share them with you," said Alice.

"Thank you, sweetheart," whispered William as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Carlisle and Esme go next," I chuckled as I handed them my gift. They just chuckled as they pulled off the lid to the box. They snapped their head up to me and pulled out the plans. "Look at them."

"Bella…" trailed off Esme as she looked up at Carlisle. "They're perfect."


	36. Chapter 36

"What is it?" asked Catherine. Esme flipped the plans over .

"She designed a house for us. We have been talking about retiring and building a house of our own but we hadn't really planned anything," said Esme. Catherine scooted closer to Esme and looked down at the plans. She smiled as she looked up at me. I just smiled back.

"These look like the house she designed for Will and I," said Catherine. William, Carlisle and Esme all looked over at me.

"Your personalities are very similar," I chuckled. They looked at each other and chuckled. "There are a few differences in them but nothing that can't be….expanded."

"Oh," said Esme. She looked over at Catherine. "I guess all we need now is a place to build."

"Some nice property on a river, maybe," said Renee. I turned and smile at her.

"Yes, that would be perfect," I smirked.

"Maybe somewhere up north," said William. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and smile.

"Maybe," murmured Carlisle.

"This is from me and Jasper," said Edward as he handed them their gift. They pulled off the paper and looked up at them and chuckled. They pulled out the photo album. "We wanted you to know what we did in New York."

"We love it," said Esme. "Thank you, boys."

"Open mine next," squealed Alice. She handed them her gift and grabbed my hand. They opened it and smiled at her. "You got to have the perfect décor for the new house."

"Alice, thank you," said Esme.

"Both of you," said Carlisle.

"This is from Will and I," whispered Catherine as she blushed. They opened the gift and blushed. They quickly put the lid back on it.

"Thank you both," blushed Esme.

"We thought you might like it," blushed Catherine. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I all looked at each other. Then back at them.

"Show us," we said together.

"No," they said together as they blushed.

"Yes," we said.

"No," they said together. Everyone else was just looking between us.

"Please?" I begged. Esme rolled her eyes and dragged me into the kitchen with the box. I lifted the lid and gasp loudly. "Oh."

"Yeah," she said softly. I pointed out to one of the items.

"You'll like this one. It, um, feels good," I smirked. She turned ten shades of red. "Don't be embarrassed. It might help with awkwardness."

"I'm not embarrassed, Bella. I'm impatient. I haven't been able to stop thinking about them since Thanksgiving," she whispered. "Carlisle hasn't either. What if they don't feel the same way?"

"We do," whispered Catherine. We turned to see William, Catherine and Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to give you a moment or two alone," I chuckled.

I walked past them and went back into the living room. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all looked up at me. I went over and whispered in Alice's ear what happened. She chuckled and looked up at me. I just nodded. She leaned over and whispered in Jasper's ear. His mouth fell open and he started chuckling.

"Really? They gave them all of that?" asked Jasper.

"What?" whined Edward. I leaned over and told Edward. He gasp and looked back into the kitchen. "Oh my god, really?"

"Yep," I smirked.

"They will like that a lot," chuckled Edward.

"I know," I sighed.

"We want to know," whined Kate, Emmett, and Rose. Garrett was just sitting there looking half way curious and half way horrified.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads. I leaned over Edward and whispered in Rose's ear. She gasped and looked back at the kitchen. I just nodded my head. She started chuckling and leaned over and told Emmett. He started laughing very hard. Rose leaned over and whispered into Kate's ear. She gently placed her hand on Kate's. I saw Kate grab Rose's hand softy. I saw Garrett shift in his seat. He looked up at me and blushed. I just chuckled. Kate gasped and blushed at what Rose told her. She leaned over and told Garrett. His eyes went wide and he shifted in his seat again. Carlisle, Esme, William and Catherine came back in. They were blushing. I noticed their lips were a little swollen. We all tried to hide our snickers but we weren't very successful.

Rose and Emmett handed them their gift and tried to stop laughing. They had given them a gift card for dinner at Mike's. Renee and Charlie surprised them by handing them a gift. It was for a day at the spa with her, Charlotte and Catherine. Charlie was going to take Peter, Carlisle, and William to play golf.

Charlotte and Peter went next. Carlisle and Esme had gotten them a gift card for dinner at Mike's. Edward and Jasper gave them an album like the one they gave Carlisle and Esme. Alice and I had gotten them tickets to go see the Los Angeles Symphony for the day after Christmas. Charlie handed them his gift as he blushed. They opened it and held up a key to our house in Forks. It was a small gesture that spoke to all of us. Renee blushed even more as she handed Charlotte her gift. Charlotte opened it and looked up at me and then at Renee. She didn't say anything. She handed Renee her gift. Renee looked hurt as she opened the gift. She pulled the lid off and started chuckling.

"You remembered," chuckled Renee.

"Of course, I did, Re," chuckled Charlotte. They pulled out matching mood rings.

"Oh," I chuckled. "That's cool."

"What did we miss?" asked Edward.

"When we were around fifteen, we gave each other mood rings for Christmas. That was when I realized I had feelings for her," said Renee.

"Me too," said Charlotte. She leaned over and kissed Renee softly. Garrett's eyes widen.

"Gar, you ok?" I asked. He looked over at me.

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in. You all love so easily," he chuckled.

"It's easy to love when you feel that spark," whispered Kate as she grabbed his hand. He looked down at their hands. He looked up her.

"Yes, it is," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back but left his forehead resting on hers.

"It's about time," snickered Esme. They both looked over at her. "Don't look at me like that. We could all see it."

"Yep," we all smirked. They just rolled their eyes.

"Let's give Charlie and Renee their gifts," squealed Alice as she shoved her gift into their hands. They just chuckled as they opened it. They looked up and gave her a smile as they pulled out the gift card to Mike's. "That's from me, Edward and Jasper."

"Well, thank you all," chuckled Renee. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"This is from me," I said softly.

"Ok," she said softly. I handed her my gift. She slowly opened it and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Bella."

"It's to remind you that I will always need you, Mom," I whispered through my tears. She pulled out the framed picture. It was when she was pregnant with me. She was standing in front of my bedroom window. The sun was shining through. She had her eyes closed and was rubbing her belly. "Not being able to talk to you the last few weeks has been so hard. I missed you so much, Mom. I want you to know that I love you and I don't ever want to lose you again."

"You won't, Bella. I don't think I could survive losing my beautiful Bella," she sobbed. I threw my arms around her. "You know that's why we named you Isabella. The moment we saw you, we both looked at you and said she's Bella. We wanted you to have a name that represents who you are. You've always been our beautiful Bella."

"Forever, Mom," I whispered. She pulled away and handed me an envelope. "What's this?"

"It's the other part of your present," whispered Renee.

"But the museum," I said softly.

"Just open it, Bella," she chuckled. I opened the envelope and pulled out four plane tickets to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

"What is this?" I asked. I looked up at her but she was just smiling and looking behind me. I turned and saw Edward, Jasper and Alice with an envelop. "What did you do, Mom?"

"Bella, stop being stubborn and let them open them," chuckled Charlie. Renee snorted behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't help but be stubborn. You're my daughter," she smirked.

I just chuckled as Alice opened hers first. She pulled it out and showed us a picture of a ivory, silk, strapless, wedding dress. I grinned as Jasper opened the envelope they gave him. It was of a resort that was beautiful. Our smiles grew bigger and Edward opened the one he had. He pulled out an invitation. He read it and snapped his head up at them. He gave it to Alice. She gasp and looked up with tears in her eyes. She handed it to Jasper. He smiled and looked over at Edward, Alice than me. He pulled me into his lap and handed it to me. I looked down and gasp. I looked up at my parents.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" I squealed.


	37. Chapter 37

"Yes," they all chuckled. I ran over and jumped into their arms.

"Seriously?" I whispered through my tears.

"Yes, my beautiful Bella," whispered Charlie. I turned and looked at Renee.

"It wasn't just us," she chuckled.

"When did you plan this?" I asked her

"When Jasper and Edward came to visit me a two weeks ago," said Renee. I turned and looked at Edward and Jasper.

"You went to see her for me?" I asked through my tears.

"Yes, we did. We saw how much you were hurting without her, Bella. Besides, we had to get hers, Charlie's, William's, and Catherine's permission to ask you to marry us," said Edward.

"We love you , silly girl," chuckled Jasper.

"I love you too," I whispered. "A Valentine's day wedding."

"Yes," said Alice. I looked over at her before I looked over at our parent's who were chuckling at us. "Did you help do this?"

"Yes," they chuckled.

"You deserve to have the perfect wedding," said William.

"We wanted to give that to you. You've given us so much," said Catherine as she looked over at Esme. She reached out and grabbed her hand softly. "So very much."

"Thanks so much," I whispered through my tears. "I didn't think we would ever get to be like this together as a family."

"Bella- you , Alice, Jasper and Edward taught us to look past what society tells us it right. You've helped us see that while we were happy, we can be happier now," said Carlisle.

"How did we do that?" asked Jasper.

"Because you took a chance and loved each other knowing that people would frown upon it. You were honest with us when we finally saw what was in front of us for years. You showed us what love is," said Renee. "Now is that all the presents?"

"Bella and Alice didn't give Edward and Jasper anything," smirked Rose. Fucking bitch!

"Oh, we left their gifts at home," I said as I looked over at Alice.

"Yeah, we forget them. Damn," she chuckled as we both blushed.

"I don't think we really want to know what you got them," chuckled Emmett.

"I think Emmett's right," snickered Garrett. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Gar, I sure if Kate or Rose gave you what we are giving them, you would fucking love it," I smirked.

"Oh, really?" he smirked.

"Yep," I smirked. I leaned over and whispered in his ear what we got them. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" he yelled.

"Yes," chuckled Alice. He looked over at Edward and Jasper.

"Damn, you two are fucking lucky," he chuckled. Edward and Jasper looked over at us.

"TELL US!" they demanded.

"Nope, we want to surprise you," I smirked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"It's time to go," they both said.

"But it's still so early," chuckled Alice.

"Yeah, don't you want to spend time with our families?" I asked. They looked around at everyone.

"Not anymore," they both said. Our families were just chuckling together.

Edward pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. Jasper did the same to Alice. Alice and I were laughing as they ran us outside and put us in the car. They jumped in and we made our way back home. I am pretty sure Edward was going nearly a hundred miles per hour. We pulled up in front of the house and they pulled us out of the car. They led us inside and tried to take us upstairs but we stopped them.

"Wait, here. We'll be right back," I chuckled.

"Fucking hurry your pretty little asses," groaned Jasper.

Alice and I just chuckled as we ran upstairs to our room. We dug into the back of the closest and pulled out their gifts. We quickly got it ready for them. We smiled and grabbed each other's hands as we made our way down stairs. Edward and Jasper were pacing by the front door. They stopped and looked up at us. Their eyes went wide and they both gasped and smiled.

"Fuck me," moaned Edward as he came over and checked me out. I was wearing skin tight red leather pants, a black tank top, a red leather motorcycle jacket and black leather motorcycle boots.

"FUCK," growled Jasper as he looked at Alice. She was wearing the same as me except hers was black.

"These are for you," I smirked as I handed Edward his bag.

"Hurry now, boys," smirked Alice as she handed Jasper his bag. They both looked inside their bags and looked up at confused. "Go put it on if you want part two."

They looked at each other and then at us. They ran upstairs. Alice and I just laughed at them. A few minutes later then came back down the stairs in full leather like us. Theirs were both black, with white t-shirts. I moaned as soon as I saw them in skin tight leather.

"FUCK ME," I moaned.

"I will as soon as you explain this," smirked Edward.

"Follow us, boys," smirked Alice.

She grabbed my hand and we led the boys out behind the garage. They looked a little frightened of what we were going to do to them. We just chuckled as we stopped. We looked back at them and pulled the cover off their other presents. They gasped and looked from us to it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" groaned Edward.

"Yes, baby. Do you like it?" I asked.

"Fuck yes," moaned Jasper as he climbed into the black and silver Harley Davidson motorcycle. "You got us motorcycles?"

"Yes, we knew you both wanted one. We really wanted to see you on them," said Alice as she climbed on behind Jasper.

"Baby, she's beautiful," moaned Edward as he climbed onto the red and black one. I climbed on behind him.

"Baby, take me for a ride," I whispered into his ear. "I really want you to fuck me on this."

"Fuck, we will be back in awhile," growled Edward.

He started the bike and we put on our helmets. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he took off. I winked at Alice and Jasper who took off in the opposite direction as we did. I tightened my hold on Edward as he speed up. I could feel his muscle through his shirt. He drove around for about twenty minutes until he parked on a cliff over looking the city. He cut the engine and pulled me around so that I was straddling his lap. He took my helmet off and laid it on the ground next to his.

He pressed his lips to mine softly. I deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore my mouth. He pulled off my jacket and tank top. He leaned down and bit down on my nipple causing me to cry out. I pushed his jacket and t-shirt off and let my tongue roam over his chest. He pulled me off the bike and we quickly lost our pants. He climbed back on to the bike and I climbed onto his lap and slowly eased his cock into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He slowly started thrusting into me. He kept his eyes locked on mine as we made love to each other. I could feel every inch of him inside of me. It was the best feeling in the world. I would never get tired of it. He pulled my lips to his as we climaxed together, our bodies shaking.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you, my Bella. More than anything in this world, I love you," whispered Edward.

We kissed each other softly for a few minutes. We eventually got up and pulled our clothes back on. I climbed back on the bike behind Edward and we made our way back home. Our parents were home when we pulled the bike into the garage. We climbed off and left our helmets on the back. It didn't look like Jasper and Alice had made it back yet. We made our way inside holding hands. We walked into the house and Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte all turned and looked at us. They just started chuckling when they saw us in our motorcycle gear. We just flipped them off and made our way up to our room. We stripped each other and climbed into bed. A few minutes later, Jasper and Alice came up. They stripped their clothes off and climbed into bed with us. The four of us made love to each other all night. We fell asleep as we saw the sun starting to rise.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up a few hours later. I looked over to see that Edward, Jasper and Alice were still asleep. I crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I could tell that no one else was awake. I started the coffee before I put the turkey I had ready in the fridge in the oven. I pulled out eggs, sausage and bacon. I quickly got the bacon and sausage frying on the griddle. I started making the pancakes. I finished those and put them in the warming drawer. I pulled the sausage and bacon off and started on the eggs. I had just finished when I heard everyone making their way downstairs. They all walked into the kitchen and gasped.

"Baby, you made us breakfast?" squealed Alice.

"Yes," I chuckled as I set everything on the table.

"Oh, you make the best breakfast," she sighed as she sat down. Everyone just chuckled and sat down. They started fixing their plates.

"Fuck, Bella," moaned Edward as he took a bit of his bacon. "What did you put on the bacon?"

"Family secret, right, Mom?" I chuckled.

"That's right, Bella," she chuckled.

"Baby, please tell me," whined Jasper.

"Nope," I smirked.

"You're mean," he pouted.

"You're acting like a child, Jasper," chuckled Charlotte.

"Am not," he grumbled before he started laughing. "Ok, maybe I am."

"Why haven't you made us breakfast before?" asked Edward.

"I've been busy with work and…well…work," I chuckled.

"Yeah, work," smirked Charlie. I looked up at him.

"I have had ten new clients this month alone. I have fifteen houses building being built as we speak and appointments next week with two new clients," I smirks. "I have been busy. Not all of us get to sit around all day, Dad."

"Bella, I work very hard, thank you very much," chuckled Charlie. Renee and I looked at each and snorted. "I Do!"

"Charlie, honey, I love you but you don't work nearly as hard as Bella does," smirked Renee.

"What do you do, Charlie?" asked Jasper.

"I'm a writer," said Charlie. Jasper looked over at me and Renee.

"You're right," he chuckled.

"We know," we chuckled together.

"Whatever," muttered Charlie.

"Charlie, I believe you," chuckled Peter. Jasper looked over at him.

"Of course you do. You're a fucking writer too," smirked Jasper.

"True," chuckled Peter. Charlotte snickered under her breath. Peter looked over at her. "Char, not all of us can do what you do."

"What's that?" I asked. Jasper groaned.

"I'm a photographer., she chuckled.

"Oh, really, what do you shoot?" I asked. She blushed.

"A little of everything," said Charlotte.

"Like what?" I asked.

"People. A lot of, um, people," said Charlotte. I looked over at Jasper, who was clearing embarrassed. I gasped and looked over at her.

"You shot porn?" I asked.

"No, just naked pictures for playboy," she muttered.

"That's fucking awesome. How often do you work?" I asked.

"Usually only a couple times a year. I've cut back a lot over the past few years," she chuckled.

"Wow, that is a cool job," I sighed.

"I'm thinking about opening a photo studio in Forks. No nudes but just family portraits and stuff," said Charlotte.

"That's a great idea. They need something like that there," I said.

"That's what I was thinking," she said softly.

We finished eating our breakfast. Edward, Jasper and Alice insisted on cleaning up since I made breakfast. I just rolled my eyes and joined Charlie, Renee, Peter and Charlotte in the living room. About five minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine showed up. I looked up at them and knew they had enjoyed their night last night. They seemed much more comfortable around each other.

We spent most of the day just hanging around the house. Jasper and Edward showed all the men their new motorcycles. Emmett and Garrett were quite jealous of them both. They begged Edward and Jasper to let them ride them but they refused. Alice and I just chuckled at them. Kate, Rose, Alice and I made plans to go to the spa one day this week. I wanted to get to know Kate better. I wanted her and Rose to get to know each other better. I could tell that they really liked each other.

I watched Carlisle, Esme, William and Catherine a lot. Esme and William seemed to spend much of the day together. I saw them holding hands a little bit and whispering to each other. Catherine and Carlisle were the same. I saw them sneak upstairs once. I caught Alice's eye and we just chuckled. Charlie and Peter went out to the garage for a little while together. I went over and pressed my ear to the door and heard some moaning. I just chuckled and went over and whispered to Jasper. He laughed and whispered to Edward, who laughed and told Alice. The three of them went over and stood next to the door. A few minutes later, Charlie and Peter came back in and blushed while we all just laughed.

I was in the kitchen trying to get the last part of dinner ready when Esme and Catherine came into the kitchen holding hands.

"You two look cozy," I said.

"We are," said Esme.

"So tell me about last night," I said as I looked up at them.

"What do you want to know?" asked Catherine.

"Did the two of you have sex?" I asked.

"Yes," said Esme as she blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"I'm not. It's just weird to talk about this with you," said Esme.

"Why?" I asked. "We are all adults. We can talk about sex together."

"I know," said Esme. I looked over at Catherine.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked.

"No," said Catherine. "I've come to realize that sex is beautiful as long as you love the person you are with."

"You love Esme?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I do. I love Carlisle also," said Catherine.

"Good. Did you have sex with Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes," said Catherine. I turned to Esme.

"Did you have sex with Will?" I asked.

"Yes," said Esme.

"Good." I said. "So how was it?"

"It was fabulous," chuckled Esme. "The four of us had an amazing night."

"I understand," I chuckled. "Are Will and Carlisle comfortable with each other sexually?"

"Yes," said Esme and Catherine sharing a look.

"Did they have sex?" I asked as William and Carlisle came in. Esme and Catherine looked back at them.

"Yes," they chuckled.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle.

"Nothing," I smirked. "Tell everyone dinner's ready."

"Ok," said Carlisle looking between us all.

We just chuckled as he and William went back into the living room. Renee and Charlotte came in and helped me, Esme, and Catherine carry the food out to the table. I settle into my seat between Edward and Alice and looked at the rest of my family. Everyone was talking and making small talk while we fixed our plates. William, Carlisle, Esme, and Catherine were sitting close to each other as were Renee, Charlie, Peter, and Charlotte. Garrett was sitting next to Kate who was sitting next to Rose. Emmett was sitting on the other side of Rose but his arm was around Rose and his hand was on Kate's back. We were perfect together.

After dinner everyone helped clean the dishes and the kitchen. William, Carlisle, Esme and Catherine hugged us all and headed back to Carlisle's and Esme's. Garrett and Kate left with Rose and Emmett. Charlie, Renee, Peter and Charlotte bid us good night and made their way up to the guest room. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I settled on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"This was a nice Christmas," I whispered.

"Yes, it was," said Edward.

"It's nice to have everyone together," said Alice, laying her head on my shoulder. "I didn't think we would ever be like this around them."

"Me either, Ali. I love you all so much. It's nice to see our families come to together," I whispered.

"In more than one way," chuckled Jasper. We all just laughed.

"Trust me, I know," I chuckled. "I got the scoop from Esme and Catherine."

"And?" they all asked.

"Well, after Esme blushed red, they admitted to all having sex with each other," I chuckled.

"I knew it." chuckled Edward. "It was only a matter of time."

"Carlisle and Will?" asked Alice.

"Yep," I chuckled.

"I should be grossed out but I just can't be," chuckled Alice.

"I know. Me either," said Edward.

"I think I am ready for bed," I purred.

They all just moaned as they pulled me to my feet. We practically ran up the stairs to our room. Jasper shut the door behind us and turned to look at us. He smirked as he went over to Alice and pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck while we watched Jasper and Alice slowly remove each others clothing.

Edward pulled off my t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. His hand moved up to my breast. He pulled and pinched my nipples between his fingers while he nibbled on my neck. I turned and brought his lips to mine. I pulled off Edward's shirt and pushed down his pants and his boxers. Edward pulled off my pants and my panties. He lifted me into his arms and carried me over to the bed. I pushed him over on his back and kissed him hard before I slid down his body and took his cock into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Edward.

Alice crawled up under me and pulled my wet pussy to her lips. I moaned around Edward's cocks as I ground my hips on her tongue. I heard Jasper moan and I peaked up under my lashes and saw Edward with Jasper's cock in his mouth. It was so beautiful. Alice was thrusting her tongue in and out of me hard and fast. I moaned against Edward's cock causing him to reach down and grab the back of my head.

"Fuck," growled Jasper. I looked up and saw him with his hands in Edward's hair. He was pumping his cock in and out of Edward's mouth. "God…Edward……you suck good cock."

I just moaned again and took Edward all the way in my mouth. Alice pulled my clit in between her teeth and bit down. I slammed my hips down on her tongue as I came hard. I moaned and Edward thrust his hips up and came down my throat. I sucked and swallowed all of him.

"Oh…" moaned Jasper as he came in Edward's mouth.

Alice crawled out from under me and reached up and pulled Edward's lips to her. They both moaned as they tasted me and Jasper on each other's tongue. Jasper pulled Alice over his face and began to eat her pussy. I straddled his waist as I leaned in and kissed her. She plunged her tongue into my mouth. Edward lifted me up and slid me onto Jasper's cock. Edward pushed me forward and slowly entered me from behind.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "I love the feeling of both of you in me."

"It feels incredible," groans Edward as he and Jasper slowly start thrusting in and out of me.

"Jas…..so close….." panted Alice as she rode his face faster. "Please don't stop…so fucking close."

"Cum for me, Ali," growled Jasper.

"FUCK," growled Alice as she came hard. She slid off Jasper and I leaned down and kissed him. I could taste her all over him.

"Damn, Ali, you taste good on Jasper's tongue," I panted as Jasper grabbed my hips and increased his pace.

"Oh, fuck, Ali," growled Edward. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice fucking Edward's ass with her vibrator. "Don't fucking stop, Ali. Please don't stop."

I felt my body begin to shake as I came hard. Jasper came next followed immediately by Edward. We fell into bed with our bodies covered with our sweat.. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.


	39. Chapter 39

"Bella, baby, let's go," yelled Alice from downstairs.

"I'm coming," I yelled back. I grabbed my brief case and headed down to the stairs to where Alice was waiting for me. Edward and Jasper had to leave early for a meeting with some clients.

"I hope you aren't coming without me," chuckled Alice. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"Never, my love," I whispered. She wrapped her little arms around me and pushed her tongue into my mouth. "Baby, as much as I want to lay you on the couch and fuck you until you are screaming for me to stop, we need to get to work. We have to get the final draft of the plans for the house in Forks done."

"You're a tease," pouted Alice.

"I promise to fuck you later, Ali," I whispered. "Just you and me, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered before she kissed me. "I miss you and me."

"Me too," I whispered.

I kissed her again before we made our way out to her car and headed into work. The past few days have been incredible but tiring at the same time. As much as I love all our parents, I was ready for them to all leave. Charlotte, Peter, Charlie, and Renee left yesterday to go spend New Years in Forks. Charlotte and Peter were leaving Forks on the second to go back to Texas and began packing for their move to Forks. Because of the flexibility of their jobs, they really didn't have to wait. They were going to get everything packed and shipped over the next couple weeks hopefully.

William and Catherine were still here but we didn't see them. They were staying with Esme and Carlisle. They would be flying back to Forks on the second with us. I'm not sure how they will manage their relationship while apart but I knew they all cared about each other. They would figure it out. I think Carlisle and Esme were considering moving to Forks but it was a big commitment to make. I understood that.

Rose and Emmett offered Kate my old room in their apartment. She agreed and moved in the day after Christmas. Garrett and Emmett moved her stuff from her house she shared with Alex. She wasn't ready to go back there yet. Kate is starting therapy after the new year. She will be fine as long as she remembers she has people who love her. I know Garrett is willing to wait until she is ready. So are Rose and Emmett for that matter. Right now, they understand that she needs them.

Alice parked her car in her space. We climbed out and made our way over to the elevator. We stepped off as the doors opened on our floor. I kissed her before she turned and went down to her office. It was nice not having to hide our relationship at the office. Most people had gotten over the initial shock and had moved on.

"Carlisle was looking for you, Bella," said Jessica.

"Oh, ok," I said. "Thank you, Jessica."

"Sure," she said as she walked by.

I took my stuff to my office and went to go to Carlisle's office. Jessica was sitting with Lauren as they whispered together and looked over at me. I just ignored them as I turned and went over to Carlisle's office. His door was open so I walked in. Alice, Jasper, and Edward were sitting in there with Eleazar Stevens, head of the company legal department.

"Come on in, Bella," said Carlisle. I went over and took the empty chair next to Edward. Carlisle got up and went over and shut the door behind him. "You all can relax. You're not in trouble. I've decided to retire."

"What?" asked Edward. He looked surprised.

"Esme and I have decided to move to Forks," said Carlisle giving us all a look.

"Oh," I said with a big smile.

"That's great, Carlisle," said Alice. I looked over at her. I could tell she was really happy for her parents.

"Esme has been talking to the hospital about a position in pediatrics. I am thinking about branching our firm off and opening a wing in Forks. It wouldn't be very big but I think it would be a good move for all of us," said Carlisle.

"That sounds great, Dad," said Edward with a big smile. "I think you and Mom will be happy in Forks."

"Me too," said Jasper.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Not until after your weddings," said Carlisle. "Esme and I have decided to build a house on a nice piece of property by the river. We have something's to get settled here before we can move. I just wanted to tell you before I announced this to the office. With me leaving, I have to find someone to take over for me on running this place. I have made the decision to hand over the reigns to Bella."

"Me?" I asked. I looked over at Edward. "No, it should go to Edward."

"No," said Edward. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Bella, you are the right person for the job."

"NO," I snapped loudly as I stood up. "Everyone in the office it going to think I fucked my way here. I won't do it."

I turned and stormed out of the office. I heard them all calling after me but I didn't care right now. I ran over to the elevator just as they were fixing to close. I saw everyone come running after me as the doors closed. I stepped off when the elevator reached the lobby. I walked out of the building and down to the park.

Maybe I was overreacting but I knew what everyone would think. They would all assume that I was with Edward to get my stake in the business. Not only that but they would probably assume that because of the relationship I have with Edward, Jasper, and Alice that I engaged in that with Carlisle and Esme.

Besides, Edward was his son. He should be the one who inherits his father's company, not me.

"I knew you would come here," said Alice. I turned and saw her standing behind me. She came over and sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," I said softly. I laid my head on her shoulder. "I just don't want to be thought of as that woman."

"You won't be," said Alice. "You will be known for your buildings. Everyone in the business knows how incredible your work is."

"It's not that easy, Alice," I said. "People at the office are going to think that because of our relationship with the Edward and Jasper that I probably had a similar relationship with Carlisle and Esme. They will think that is why Carlisle is giving me this job."

"So what," said Alice. "We know it's not true, baby. We know that you love us and only us."

"I know," I whispered. I turned and pressed my lips to hers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she whispered. "Now, are you ready to go back to the office?"

"I would rather take you home but I guess we should go to work," I chuckled softly.

"You are making it really hard for me right now," chuckled Alice.

"I know," I smirked.

Alice groaned as we got up. We held hands as we walked back down to the office. We ignored the snickers coming from Lauren and Jessica. At least we were getting laid. We walked back down to Carlisle's office. His door was still open but he was alone.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course you can," he said softly. I turned to Alice.

"I'll meet you in Edward's office in a minute, ok?" I asked.

"Ok, babe," she whispered. She kissed me before she left. I shut Carlisle's door and took a seat.

"I want to apologize for overreacting," I said. "I've worked really hard and I don't want people to think I slept my way here."

"Bella, nobody thinks you slept your way to this position," said Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I am engaged to Edward, who I have only been seeing just over a month. Along with being in a sexual relationship with his best friend and my best friend. Now, I'm glad that we aren't hiding our relationship anymore but people are going to wonder why you would give me this job and not Edward."

"I guess you are right," said Carlisle as he leaned back in his seat. "I thought about giving Edward the job but he has only been here for just over a month. He doesn't have the experience that you have. He doesn't have the resume that you have. He doesn't have two folders full of letters from your clients praising your work."

"I'm sure that is an exaggeration," I said. Carlisle shook his head and pulled out two folders. He opened the first one and picked up a piece of paper.

"Dear Mr. Cullen, I wanted to let you know how happy we were with the architect assigned to our account. We had gone to several firms in town but none of them would work with us. They would rather try to force their plans down our throat. Ms. Swan, however, took the time to get to know us. She asked us questions about our hobbies and family. She walked us through each step of the process like she was designing her own home instead of ours. I hope you realize how lucky your firm is to have such an amazing young woman representing you. I will definitely recommend your firm as well as Ms. Swan to all of my friends. Thank you again, Mark and Heather Banks," read Carlisle. He set it down and picked up another one. "Dear Mr. Cullen, I was beginning to feel that I would never find someone to build my new house. I had come away from other firms feeling more confused than I did going in. That was until I came to your firm. I met with Ms. Swan and immediately knew she was the right architect for me. She took the time to get to know me. She asked me what I wanted my house to feel, not just look. She is an amazing young woman and has a bright future before her. Thank you for assigning her to me, Janice Anderson."

"I get it," I said.

"I have at least one hundred more letters that all say the same thing," said Carlisle as he closed his folder. "This is why I am giving you this job. I know that you will take care of our clients and our staff."

"Ok," I said softly. "I'll take the job."

"Good girl," chuckled Carlisle. "I will be making this announcement after you all get back from Forks. You need to be thinking about who you want to take over housing."

"Ok," I said. "Are you excited about going to Forks?"

"Yes, I am," chuckled Carlisle. "I know it seems crazy and sudden but Esme, William, Catherine, and I all feel it is right. We've love each other."

"I get it," I said. "I'm happy for you, Carlisle."

"Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome," I said as I stood up. "I had better go apologize to Edward and Jasper."

"Ok," he said.

I made my way down to Edward's office. I knocked on his door softly. He opened the door a few moments later.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey," I said softly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can," said Edward. He reached down and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his office. He shut the door behind us. He pulled me over to the couch where Jasper and Alice were sitting and pulled me into his lap. "Did you get everything worked out with Carlisle?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I just don't want people to think that I fucked my way here but I've realized that I can't worry about how everyone sees me. I love you all and that is all that matters."

"Good," said Jasper. "Because we love you too, Beautiful."

"Are you going to take the job?" asked Alice.

"Yes," I said. I looked down at Edward. "Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, silly girl," chuckled Edward. "Besides, I don't want to be the boss. Too many responsibilities. I'll just be the handsome husband of the boss lady."

"One of her two husband," pointed out Jasper.

"At least I get to be her only wife," chuckled Alice.

"Aren't I the lucky one," I chuckled. I looked at my three loves. "Have you guys thought about having children?"

"Sure," said Edward. "Someday."

"How will we do that?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jasper.

"I mean will Edward be the biological father of my children or will we just see how it happens?" I asked.

"I figured that when we all decided to try for kids that we would do it," said Jasper. "I mean I guess we can have it where it's just you and Edward and me and Alice but I guess I didn't really think of us like that anymore."

"Me either," said Alice as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think we should just let it happen naturally. We are getting married. Even though legally I will be a Whitlock, I think of myself as being a Cullen too."

"Me too," whispered Jasper.

"I feel like a Whitlock too," Edward whispered grabbed Jasper's hand. "I wish there was a way for us all to legally take the same name."

"Why can't we?" I asked. They all looked over at me. "People change their names all the time. Why can't we all change our names to one last name?"

"I guess we could look into it," said Jasper. He leaned over and kissed me. "You really are brilliant."

"I try," I chuckled. "I say let's at least look into it. I want us to be one."

"Ok," said Edward. "I'll call our family attorney and see what we need to do. I guess we need to decide what name we want to use too."

"Cullen," said me, Alice, and Jasper. We all chuckled softly.

"Why my name?" asked Edward.

"For me, it's because of Carlisle and Esme," I said. "They accepted us without any problems. I think it's only right that we honor them."

"I agree," said Alice with a big smile.

"Me too," said Jasper.

"Ok, Cullen it is," chuckled Edward. I looked down at my watch.

"I had better get to work," I said. "Ali and I are spending the evening together so you two should find something to do."

"I'm sure we can manage," chuckled Edward.

"Yep," smirked Jasper.

"Ok, just make sure you remember all the details," I teased as I stood up.

"Yeah," said Alice.

"You too," chuckled Jasper.

"Oh, we will," I purred before I kissed Alice. She reached down and grabbed my ass causing the boys to groan.

"Teases," grumbled Edward.

"We are, aren't we?" I smirked as I pulled away. "Love you all."

"Love you, too," they all chuckled.

I smiled as I walked out of the Edward's office and back down to mine. I couldn't even seem to mind Lauren and Jessica's whispers. I went over and sat down behind my desk and turned on my computer. After I checked my email, I pulled out the plans for Charlie, Renee, Charlotte, and Peter's house. I spent the rest of the day trying to finish the plans on their house. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted this to be their home.

I finally finished revising the plans just before five o'clock. Since tomorrow was New Years Eve, we wouldn't be coming into the office again until after we get back from Forks so I packed up the plans and locked my office. I met Alice, Edward, Jasper at the elevator. We stepped off in the parking garage. Edward and Jasper had decided to head out to dinner so me and Alice could have sometime alone. It was sweet of them. Alice and I kissed them both before we climbed into her car and headed back home.

We walked inside and headed straight for our room. I shut the door behind us and pulled her into my arms. I crushed my lips to hers as I started unbuttoning her blouse. I pushed it off her shoulders and tore her bra off. I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh, Bella," she moaned as she grabbed the back of my head. I leaned up and kissed her again.

"I love you so much, Alice," I moaned as she pulled my blouse off of me.

I pushed her back over to the bed. I pulled the zipper down on her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Alice stepped out of it and kicked her heels off. She reached behind me unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the floor at me feet. I kicked it off along with my heels. I pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her once more.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. I went over to our closet and grabbed four of the boy's ties. I walked back into our room and laid the ties on the bed. I climbed over and straddled Alice's waist. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," whispered Alice.

"Do you trust me not to hurt you and let me tie you up?" I whispered. Alice's face lit up.

"Fuck yes," she moaned as she bucked her hips into me.

"You're being naughty," I said. "I can't wait to fuck you so hard, baby."

"Me either," she moaned.

I reached down and grabbed her left arm. I grabbed one of the ties and leaned up and tied her hand to the bed. My nipples were dangling over her mouth. She snaked her tongue out and licked one of my nipple. I leaned back up and smirked as I grabbed another tie and her right arm. After I got her arm tied to the bed, I turned to her feet. I tied each of her feet to the end of the bed. I wiggled my ass at her causing her to moan. I climbed off the bed and admired her. She was spread wide open for me. I reached over and ran my finger down her dripping pussy.

"Ali, are you wet for me?" I asked as I plunged my finger into her.

"Yes," she moaned. I pulled my finger out of her and brought it to my lips. I slowly licked her off of my fingers.

"You taste delicious, baby," I whispered.

I turned and went back into the closet. I grabbed the box on the top shelf and brought it back into our room and set it on the bed. I pulled the lid off the box and pulled out the strap on. I quickly put it on with moan as the straps rubbed against my swollen clit. I grabbed the bottle of lube from the table and climbed onto the bed. I settle myself between Alice's legs.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" I asked as I squirted some lube on my fingers and started rubbing the dildo.

"Yes…..please," panted Alice. I leaned up and kissed her, letting the tip of my dildo rub against her. "Now. Fuck me now, please."

"As you wish," I whispered. I lifted Alice's hips up and placed myself at her pussy. I thrust into her hard.

"FUCK…don't…stop," cried Alice.

"I won't, baby," I moaned as I started thrusting in and out of her. I could feel the straps rubbing against me. "I love fucking you."

"Oh…baby……so good," gasped Alice.

I tightened my grip on her hips and started moving faster and faster. I thrust harder and harder into her. I could feel my orgasm coming and I needed her to come with me. I moved one of my hands up to her nipple and pinched it between my fingers. I could feel Alice's body begin to shake as she was reaching her climax. I moved my hand from her nipple to her clit and pinched it hard.

"OH, FUCK," screamed Alice as she fly over the edge. I thrust into her once more as I felt my own orgasm coming.

"ALI…" I screamed as I came hard. I pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her. Alice looked over at me and smiled.

"Baby, that was amazing," she whispered. "Let's get that off of you and go take a shower."

"Ok," I whispered.

Alice unhooked the strap on and slid it down my hips and legs. She tossed it into box and pulled me off of the bed. We went into the bathroom and started the water. We stepped in under the water. Alice pulled me down and kissed me hard. She pushed me against the wall and dropped to her knees in front of me. She pushed my legs apart and dove into my pussy. I grabbed the back of her head as she started thrusting her tongue in and out of me.

"Ali…feelings so…good," I moaned.

"Baby, I love the taste of your sweet pussy," said Alice. She moved her mouth to my clit as she started pumping her fingers in and out of me. "I need you to cum for me."

"I…shit…Alice……FUCK," I screamed as I came.

Alice licked my pussy clean before she stood up and kissed me. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue. We cleaned each other's bodies before we turned off the water and dried off. We went back into our room and put on our robes. We were starving so we went downstairs. I made us some eggs and toast. After we ate, we went back upstairs and crawled into bed. We made love again before we fell asleep. I heard Edward and Jasper come in later and crawl into bed with us.


	41. Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning when I heard Edward and Jasper whispering softly. I opened my eyes and looked over at them. They were laying on the other side of Alice, who was sound asleep while nestled up next to me. Edward had Jasper in his arms and he was whispering in his ear. Jasper had his hands on Edward's hips. I could see Edward's erection poking up under the sheet. I watched as Jasper kissed his way down Edward's chest until he reached Edward's cock. Jasper stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Edward's cock. Edward moans softly and thrust his hips up to Jasper. I slid my hand down between Alice's legs and started rubbing her pussy as Jasper took Edward into his mouth. Alice moaned and started thrusting her hips into my hand as she woke up.

"Oh, fuck, I love when you touch me, Bella," moaned Alice.

Jasper and Edward both looked over at us. I pushed Alice onto her back and kissed my way down her chest, paying special attention to her nipples. I could hear Edward moaning Jasper's name as Jasper continued to suck his cock. I moved down and pushed Alice's legs open and buried my face in her. God, my girl tasted so good.

"Fuck," moaned Alice as she started lifting her hips to my mouth. She reached down and grabbed the back of my head. "So……good."

"Love the way you taste, Ali," I moaned into her.

"Oh fuck, Jas," groaned Edward.

I peaked through my lashes and saw Edward pumping his cock into Jasper's mouth. I knew he was close. I wanted Alice and Edward to come at the same time so I pulled Alice's clit into my mouth as I shoved three fingers into her.

"FUCK," growled Edward as he came.

"OH FUCK," screamed Alice as she came for me.

I licked her clean and turned to Jasper. I kissed him and plunged my tongue into his mouth. I could taste Edward on his lips and I knew he could taste Alice. He pulled me into his lap and slid his cock into me. I wrapped my legs around Jasper's waist. He sunk even deeper into me. He moved his hands down to my ass and started lifting me up and down on his shaft.

"God, Jas, you feel so good inside of me," I moaned.

"I love feeling your pussy wrapped around my cock, Beautiful," He moaned as he started moving me faster and harder.

"Oh…..so…..close," I moaned

"Cum with me, Bella," demanded Jasper as he lifted his hips and started meeting me thrust for thrust. "Cum with me now. I can't hold back any longer."

"I……fuck…..YES," I screamed as I came. I clung to Jasper as he thrust into me once more before he came inside of me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "I love you, Jas."

"I love you, too," whispered Jasper. I slid off his lap and looked for Alice and Edward but they weren't in here. "I think we ran them off."

"Apparently," I chuckled as we laid back on the bed. I leaned over and laid my head on Jasper's chest. "Did you and Edward have fun last night?"

"Yes," chuckled Jasper. "We went to dinner at Mike's. Then we went down to the beach for awhile. We sat in the sand and talk. It was nice to be just with him again."

"I know what you mean," I said. "Did you just talk?"

"No," chuckled Jasper. "We kissed and touched each other before we made love in the sand. It was very romantic."

"Sounds like it," I chuckled.

"So what did you and Ali do?" asked Jasper. I smiled softly as I looked up at him.

"I brought her home and tied her to the bed and had my wicked way with her," I smirked. Jasper's eyes got big and his mouth fell open.

"You tied her to the bed?" he asked.

"Yep," I chuckled as I started kissing my way down his chest. "Then I put on a strap on and fucked the pixie until she was screaming my name."

"Fuck," groaned Jasper.

I leaned down and took his cock into my mouth. Jasper moaned again and grabbed the back of my head. He started lifting his hips to meet my mouth. I loved the taste of myself on his cock. I used my tongue to massage his cock as he thrust in and out of my mouth. I moved one of my hands down and started massaging his balls while I moved to the other one to his ass. I relaxed my throat as I tugged on his balls and shoved my finger into his ass.

"FUCK," growled Jasper as he came down my throat. I sucked and licked him clean before I leaned up and kissed him. "Damn, Bella, that was intense."

"I know," I smirked. I kissed him again. "Let's shower and go eat. I'm starving."

"Me too," chuckled Jasper.

We climbed off the bed and took a quick shower. Well, quick for us anyway. We dried off and went into our room and got dressed. Jasper put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. We went downstairs to the kitchen and found Edward and Alice. Alice was sitting on Edward's lap while they ate.

"Hey, guys," I said. "Jas, what would you like for breakfast?"

"I think I am just going to make a couple pieces of toast," he said.

"I'll make them," I said before I kissed him. "You sit down and relax."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled before he slapped my ass. I went over and started our toast.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Edward. "We could go to the movies."

"It's too nice to be stuck inside," said Alice. "Let's go to the beach."

"That would be fun," I said with a smile.

"Ok," said Edward. "The beach it is."

"Ok, we will go get ready while you two eat your toast," said Alice.

"Ok, honey," I said.

Alice and Edward went upstairs to shower and get ready for the beach. Jasper and I ate our toast and went to grab a few things we would need. Edward and Alice came back downstairs about ten minutes later. We took everything out to Jasper's truck and loaded it before we headed down to the beach.

We found a nice spot and laid out our blankets and got settle on. It was beautiful day. It was warm without being hot. Alice turned on the radio she grabbed and we laid down next to each other and let the sun shine down on us. We had been on the beach for about an hour when Alice reached over and grabbed my hand.

"God, I am going to miss the sun when we go to Forks," chuckled Alice.

"I know," I said as I looked over at her. "Forks is going to be so cold."

"Aw, do our girls not like the cold," chuckled Edward as he rolled over and pressed himself up behind me. "I'll keep you warm."

"I'm sure you will," I chuckled as I leaned against him. Jasper rolled and leaned up against Alice's back.

"It is our jobs as your fiancés," smirked Jasper before he leaned down and nibbled on Alice's neck. Alice rolled so that she was in my arms.

"Save me, Baby," she laughed as Jasper growled and scooted closer to us. "Don't let him get me."

"Oh, Baby, you're mine," I teased. I leaned down and kissed her. "See all mine."

"No, you have to share, Bella," scolded Edward. He winked at Jasper.

Suddenly, Jasper reached out and pulled me away from Alice while Edward pulled her into his arms. Jasper leaned down and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I guess I can share her," I whispered.

"You all should be ashamed," snapped a woman behind us. We all jumped and looked over at her. She was glaring at us.

"Excuse me?" asked Jasper.

"I saw you groping each other. You should be shamed to be behaving in such a manor. Didn't your parents teach you morals?" she snapped. I stood up, ignoring as the others tried to stop me.

"First of all, you don't know anything about us," I said. "Second of all, what I do with my fiancés is our business. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"You were acting like whore," she snapped. I felt as Edward, Jasper, and Alice all stood up behind me.

"Don't ever talk to my girl like that again," snapped Alice as she pulled me into her arms.

"You're just a judgmental bitch who needs to get your head out of your ass," snapped Edward.

"We weren't doing anything but enjoying our day at the beach," snapped Jasper. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here?"

"I'll be praying for your souls," she snapped before she started walking away.

"I'd pray for your own soul first," I yelled. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all started chuckling. "Crazy bitch."

"That she is, love," said Edward as he wrapped his arms around me and Alice. "I think we have to be prepared for this type of reaction from people. They just don't understand."

"I know," I said. "Let's forget about her and just enjoy our day."

"Ok," said Jasper as he pulled me away from Edward and Jasper. "Where were we?"

"You were just about here," I whispered before I kissed him.

Edward and Alice just chuckled and pulled us back onto the blanket again. Alice turned the radio up and we forgot about the lady. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. Alice and I just enjoyed tanning for awhile. Jasper and Edward got up and started tossing a football around. It was nice to just be with each other, even with the crazy people out there.

We eventually loaded everything back up into the truck and headed home. We all got cleaned up and changed into our pajamas. I went into the kitchen and made us nachos and margaritas. We settled down on the couch and watched a couple movies before the ball dropped. We all lifted our glasses and welcomed in the New Year together. We cleaned everything up and headed upstairs to our room. We stripped out of our cloths and made love before we fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

"Damn it, Edward," I yelled. "We are going to miss our flight. Get the stick out of your ass."

"I'm coming," yelled Edward as he came down the stairs with his bag in his hand. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "If you hadn't insisted on fucking me this morning, we would have plenty of time."

"Whatever," I chuckled. I kissed him again. "Let's go."

"I've got everything but Edward's stuff loaded in the car," said Jasper as he came back in. "Alice is getting impatient so let's roll."

"Ok, ok," chuckled Edward.

We made our way out to Edward's Volvo. Jasper put Edward's bag in the truck while the rest of us climbed into the car. Jasper climbed in and we headed to the airport. I was excited about getting started on the houses. I wanted Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte to get to move in as soon as possible.

We parked the car in front of the airport and climbed out. We grabbed our bags and ran inside. We checked in and made our way through security. We barely got to the gate before they closed the doors. William and Catherine chuckled and rolled their eyes as us as we took our seats next to them. It was amazing to see how much more relaxed they were now that they have Carlisle and Esme.

"Sorry we're late," I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "Edward was being slow."

"It's fine, Bella," chuckled Catherine. "We were nearly late. We had trouble saying goodbye."

"Are you ok, Mom?" asked Alice as she reached over and grabbed Catherine's hand. Alice was sitting next to her while I was next to Alice. Edward was next to me and Jasper was next to him.

"I'm going to miss them," whispered Catherine.

"Me too," whispered William. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest as she cried. "But they will be coming to see us next weekend. We only have a handful of weeks before the wedding and then they will be moving."

"I know," whispered Catherine.

Alice gave me a small smile as she let go of her mother's hand and grabbed mine. William and Catherine spent the rest of the flight making a list of things that needed to get done before Carlisle and Esme moved to Forks. I could tell they were excited.

A few hours later, our flight landed in Forks. It was worth the extra money to fly straight into Forks rather than into Seattle. We rented a car after we grabbed our bags. Alice drove while I sat in the front seat. We pointed out a few of the exciting landmarks in Forks as we drove through . Last time we were all here, we really didn't take the time to show them anything. We pulled up in front of the our parent's houses. We had barely stopped the car when the door to the house was thrown open and Renee came running out. I jumped out of the car and threw myself in her arms.

"Honey, I missed you," she squealed.

"I missed you too, Mom," I chuckled. "Even if it's only been a few days."

"I don't care," laughed Renee. She was so carefree. Charlie chuckled as he pulled me from her arms.

"She's very excited," chuckled Charlie as he hugged me. "How's my beautiful Bella?"

"I'm great," I said.

After he and Renee hugged everyone, we all made our way inside. We decided to stay with Charlie and Renee since my bed was bigger than Alice's bed. We took everything up to my room. I shut the door behind me and looked around at them. Alice already knew what my childhood room looked like but it felt strange to have Jasper and Edward in here.

"So this is my room," I said.

"It's nice," chuckled Edward. He pointed to a picture of me and Alice. It was taken our senior year at one of the football games. "Love the hair."

"Shut up," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around him. "It was cold and rainy that night."

"Cold and rainy here in Forks?" asked Jasper. "I'm shocked."

"Whatever, Jas," chuckled Alice as she laid down on the bed. "I love your bed, Bella."

"That's funny," I chuckled as I pulled away from Edward and climbed on next to her. "I love having you in my bed."

"Make room for us," said Edward as he climbed in behind me. Jasper climbed on the bed behind Alice.

"So…" trailed off Jasper. "You two spent a lot of time in this bed?"

"Yep," I said as I ran my hands down Alice's sides to her hips. I grabbed them and brought them flush with mine. "Ali and I used to fuck all the time in this bed, didn't we, baby?"

"Yes," purred Alice as she ran her hands down my back and grabbed my ass. "I loved fucking her here."

"But you know-"

"Kids, dinner's ready," yelled Charlie. "Get your ass's down here now! If I'm not getting any then neither are you."

"Damn," I muttered. "Cocked and pussy blocked by my father."

Edward, Jasper, and Alice all chuckled as we climbed off the bed. We made our way downstairs. Charlie and Renee were laughing as we grumbled and sat down. William and Catherine came in and took their seats. Charlie helped Renee set the food on the table. We fixed our plates and began eating.

"How's work going?" asked Renee. I smiled at Edward, Jasper, and Alice before I looked over at Renee.

"It's great," I said. "I am getting a promotion."

"Really?" asked Renee with a big smile. "What's the new job?"

"Well, Carlisle and Esme have decided to move here with William and Catherine so Carlisle is retiring. He's giving me his job. I'm going to be running Cullen Architecture," I said. Renee and Charlie both smiled before they looked over at Edward.

"I'm fine with it," chuckled Edward. "Bella is the best person to take over for Carlisle."

"I'm so proud of you, Honey," squealed Renee as she got up and hugged me.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered through my tears. I felt Charlie wrap his arms around us.

"I am too," he whispered. "So very proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered. They pulled away and we took our seats back at the table. Renee looked over at Catherine.

"So Carlisle and Esme are moving here?" she asked.

"Yes," said Catherine. "We have decided to build our house next to yours on the river. Esme is going to come work here at the hospital while Carlisle branches off the firm here."

"That's really great," said Renee. "I look forward to getting to know them better."

"When are Peter and Charlotte moving out here?" asked William.

"Hopefully they will be here in a couple weeks. It just depends on how long it takes them to get their stuff packed. We wanted to go help but Renee has to start a new term at the school on Monday. I don't want to go without her," said Charlie.

"I understand," said William.

After we all finished dinner, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I went back up to my room. I shut the door behind me and turned to my lovers. Jasper had Alice in his arms and was kissing her. I went over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to mine. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him as he deepened the kiss. I pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor. Edward pulled mine off and undid my bra. I moved my hands down to the buttons on his jeans. I popped it and pulled his zipper down. I pulled his jeans and boxers off in one quick move. Edward stepped out of them and quickly pulled my jeans off. He moaned when he saw me without panties.

I pushed him back onto the bed and crawled up until I was hovering over his rock hard cock. Jasper had Alice on the bed with his face buried in her pussy. I looked up at Edward and winked at him before I took his cock into my mouth. He moaned softly as grabbed the back of my head.

I moved my mouth up and down his cock, letting my teeth graze his shaft. I moved one of my hands to his balls while I wrapped the other on around the base of his cock. I pulled and tugged at his balls as I brought him in and out of my mouth quickly. Edward thrust his hips up as he came in my mouth. I love the taste of his cum.

I licked and cleaned him before I kissed my way up his body and kissed him. He rolled so that he was hovering over me. He kissed his way down my jaw to my breasts. He took turns sucking and nibbling on each of my nipples before he made his way down to where I wanted him the most. He pulled my legs apart and winked at me before he lowered his mouth on me. I grabbed his hair and thrust my pussy into his mouth.

I heard Jasper and Alice next to us but I couldn't look over at them. Edward pushed two fingers into me and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. He knows just how to manipulate my body. Alice reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned and looked at her. Jasper had her legs in his shoulders as he fucked her hard. She leaned over and kissed me softly. Edward pulled my clit into his mouth and bit down on it as he curled his fingers. My entire body shook with my orgasm. Edward leaned up and shoved his fingers into Alice's mouth while he kissed Jasper. It was such a turn on to see them tasting me off of Edward's tongue and fingers.

Edward pulled away from Jasper and slammed his cock into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into me. He started thrusting harder and faster as Jasper and Alice came together. They collapsed on the bed next to us and watched while Edward and I made love. Edward leaned down and kissed me as we came together a few minutes later. He rolled behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned over and kissed Jasper and Alice. Edward kissed them both. I sighed contently as I fell asleep in the arms of my fiancés. Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews, adds to favs, and story alerts! Coming up next to the meeting with Ben and Angela. Will they be supportive of our couples?**


	43. Chapter 43

I woke up the next morning when I felt Alice slip her hand between my legs. I moaned softly as I thrust my hips at her. I opened my eyes and saw that Edward had moved over to the other side of Jasper. They were kissing and rubbing each other's cocks.

I leaned in and kissed Alice. I pulled her to me and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and smiled as she shifted so that her pussy was hovering over my face. She lowered herself down on my mouth while she leaned down and thrust her tongue into my dripping pussy. I heard the boys moan and shift on the bed. I had a feeling that they were in a similar position as Alice and I were.

I wrapped my hands around Alice's thighs as I lifted my head and pushed my tongue into her. She moaned against my clit and pushed her hips into my mouth. I snaked my arm around her and thrust two fingers into her pussy while I moved my lips to her clit. I needed her to cum soon. I could feel my orgasm building and I wanted her to cum with me. I spanked her ass with my other hand as I thrust my fingers in her harder and faster. I sucked on her clit and bit down softly as she shoved her finger in my ass and made me cum.

"Oh…Ali…" I mumbled as I came hard.

"Bella…" she moaned as she finally came on my tongue. I loved how my girl tastes.

She rolled off of me and flipped around. She laid her head on my chest while we watched Edward and Jasper come in each other's mouth. Jasper flipped around and laid his head on Edward's chest and looked over at us.

"Good morning," he smirked.

"I think it's a great morning," I chuckled.

"Me too," laughed Edward. He was running his hand up and down Jasper's naked back.. I had my arms around Alice. "I love waking up like that."

"Me too," chuckled Alice. She leaned up and kissed me. "I love tasting myself on your tongue."

"I love your tongue," I teased as I grabbed her ass. She ground her hips into my leg. "We may never get up if you keep doing that, Ali."

"I'm not doing anything," smirked Alice as she climbed up and straddled my waist. I could feel her pussy on mine. I bucked my hips up to hers as I reached up and grabbed her breasts. Alice grabbed my arms and pinned them to the bed. "No, no, no, naughty girl. You don't touch until I give you permission."

"Please, Ali," I moaned as I squirmed under her. Jasper smirked and crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ali, is Bella being naughty again?" asked Jasper. Edward rolled to his side and started pinching my nipples.

"Yes, she is," chuckled Alice. I could feel Jasper's erection between me and Alice. My eyes rolled back. "She seems to think she can touch me any time she wants."

"I can," I smirked as I lifted my hips again. Alice and Jasper both groaned as I squeezed his cock between me and Alice. "You're mine, Ali. You belong to me, Edward, and Jasper."

"You're mine right now, Bella," chuckle Alice. She tightened her grip on my hands as she leaned down and pulled my nipple into her mouth.

"You're mine right now, too, Bella," smirked Jasper as he thrust his cock into me.

"You're mine right now, too," smirked Edward as he sat up and grabbed the back of my head. I opened my mouth and he slid his cock in. "I love your fucking mouth."

"It's nothing compared to her tight pussy," moaned Jasper.

He had one hand on my hip while his other hand was snaked between Alice's legs. I could feel as he thrust his fingers in and out of her at the same pace as he thrust his cock in me. I moaned around Edward's cock causing him to throw his head back and moan. He thrust into my mouth a few more times before he started tensing up. I relaxed my throat and took him all the way in as he came down my throat. I licked him clean before I released him from my mouth.

"Fuck, that was incredible," he whispered as he laid down.

"So….close….Jas." whimpered Alice as she started bucking her hips into his hand. I could feel my orgasm coming just as Alice came. "Oh…….fuck."

"JAS," I moaned loudly as he pounded in to me. Alice collapsed on top of me. I felt my walls beginning to clench down as Jasper slammed into me one final time. "FUCK!"

"OH, Bella," growled Jasper as the same time. He pulled out of me and fell onto the bed next to Edward. Alice rolled over and settled in between me and Jasper. "That was amazing."

"Yes…it….was," I panted as I tried to catch my breath. "I think you all are trying to fuck me to death."

"Not true," mumbled Alice. "Just trying to fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

"I don't think there isn't anything she can't take," chuckled Edward.

"Me either," I chuckle. "Ok, shower time. Who wants to go first?"

"Jas and I will go first," said Alice. "Then you and Edward can."

"Ok," said me and Edward.

Jasper and Alice chuckled as they climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. We ogled them both. I snuggled into Edward's arms while we waited for our turn in the shower. Ten minutes later, Jasper and Alice came out and we went in. We quickly showered before we lost the hot water we had. We went back out to my room and got dressed. Once we were all ready, we headed downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie and Renee were sitting at the table. Charlie was reading the paper while Renee was talking on the phone. She blushed and took the phone upstairs. I looked over at Charlie.

"That's Charlotte," he said.

"Oh, they got back to Houston ok?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah," said Charlie. "Their flight landed late last night so they waited until this morning to call."

"Good," I said.

I went over and made us all some eggs and toast while Edward poured us all some coffee. We had just sat down at the table when Renee came back in. Her eyes were a little red.

"You ok, Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just miss them already," she said softly as she sat next to Charlie. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I do too," he whispered before he kissed her.

"Well, I guess we should head down to Ben's office," I said. I looked back over at Charlie and Renee. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Yes," said Renee. "I need to run down to the school and get some things ready for tomorrow."

"I have a deadline fast approaching," said Charlie. "Thanks for doing this for us, Bells."

"You're welcome, Dad," I said softly.

I hugged them both before I gathered the plans and followed Edward, Jasper, and Alice out to the car. Alice drove while Edward and I sat in the back seat. A few minutes later, she pulled the car up in front of his office building. Ben had become very a successful contractor after graduating from UW with a degree in Engineering.

We climbed out of the car and headed inside. I smiled when I saw the dark headed man come out of his office. He had grown several inches since graduation and had traded his glasses in for contacts. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Bella Swan and Alice McCarty," he chuckled. He came over and hugged us both. "You both look great. It would seem LA agrees with you."

"Thanks, Ben," I said. "You look great, too. You finally grew some, huh?"

"Finally," snorted Ben.

"Well, you look great," chuckled Alice. She turned and gestured to the boys. "We would like you to meet, Edward and Jasper Cullen, our fiancés."

"Fiancés?" asked Ben as he looked from me to Alice. I had a big smile on my face because she introduced Jasper as a Cullen. My sweet girl. "Well, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Ben Cheney. Any guys who can tame these two must be keepers."

"Thanks," chuckled Edward as he shook Ben's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella and Alice have told us a lot about you."

"I hope it was good at least," chuckled Ben as he shook Jasper's hand.

"Mostly," smirked Jasper. I rolled my eyes.

"It was all good," I teased. Ben cocked his eyebrow at me. "Ok, mostly good."

"That's what I thought," chuckled Ben. "Now before we get down to business, I have been ordered to inform you that Angela and I are expecting you at our house for dinner tonight. She told me to tell you, Bella, that she will not take no for an answer so suck it and be there at seven."

"Fine," I laughed. "We would love too."

"Good," said Ben. "Now show me the plans and then we can head out to the site."

"Ok," I said.

Ben lead us into a large conference room I spread the plans for the house out on the table. Ben stood next to me while we went over the plans. He seemed to really like everything we were planning. I noticed him look from me to Alice a couple times and shake his head softly. I tried to ignore it. After we went over the plans, we headed out to the river property.

We spent about an hour out at the river with Ben. We explained to him that we were planning on having a second house built on the property that was around the same size as Charlie and Renee's house. We told him that William and Catherine were planning on building and would get him the plans as soon as they were finalized. We failed to mention that Edward and Jasper's parents were moving here and going to be moving in with our parents. No point getting everyone riled up yet.

"I think the property is plenty big for both houses," said Ben as we walked back over to the cars. "It will take me about a month to get all the paper work done and the permits through but it shouldn't take my crew more than a few months to get the first house built. If you can get me the plans soon I can get my second crew on it as soon as they are done with their current job."

"I can have them ready next week," I said. "Thank for doing this, Ben. It means a lot to us."

"No problem, Bella," said Ben. "I'll see you all at seven, ok?"

"We'll be there," I chuckled.

"Good," chuckled Ben. "Then Ang won't kill me."

"Wouldn't want that now would we," chuckled Alice.

Ben just chuckled as he climbed into his truck. We climbed into our car and headed back into town. Alice and I decided to show Edward and Jasper around our home town since we still had a few hours until it was time to go to Ben and Angela's. They seem to think our tiny high school was as they put it 'sweet'. I called it hell on earth. They both had gone to huge high schools so they didn't understand how horrible small town schools can be.

Just before seven, we headed over to Ben and Angela's house. Alice parked the car in their drive way. We all took a deep breath before we climbed out of the car and headed up to the front door. I was fixing to ring the doorbell when the door swung open and I found myself in the arms of Angela Cheney.

"I missed you too, Angela," I chuckled as I hugged her. She was a stunning woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes.

"You look fantastic, Bella," squealed Angela. She pulled away and pulled Alice into her arms. "So do you, Alice."

"Look at you, Ang," chuckle Alice as she pulled back. She lowered her hands down to Angela's small protruding belly. "How far along are you?"

"Six months," chuckled Angela. She stepped back. "Come on in."

"Thanks," I said as the four of us stepped past her. She shut the door behind us. "Angela, I would like you to meet Edward and Jasper. They are mine and Alice's fiancés."

"Fiancés?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok, well, it's nice to meet you both," she said sharing a look with Ben. "I'm Angela."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Angela," said Jasper shaking her hand. "They've told us so many things about you."

"Great," snorted Angela.

"A few of them were good," I smirked.

"You know the ones we made up," chuckled Alice.

"Don't listen to them, Angela," said Edward with a smirk. "It was all good."

"See, now I know you're lying," chuckled Angela. "I don't think anything I did with those two could be considered good."

"She's right," chuckled Ben. "Dinner's about ready. Why don't you all take a seat."

"Ok," I said.

Angela looked from me to Alice again before she and Ben went into the kitchen. We all just chuckled before we went over and took our seats. Alice and Jasper sat on one side of the table while Edward and I sat on the other side. We could hear Angela and Ben whispering to each other in the kitchen but I couldn't make out what they were saying. A moment later, the kitchen door opened again.

Angela and Ben came out carrying what smelled like a lasagna, salad and some garlic bread. They set the food on the table and sat down at the opposite ends of the table. We all fixed our plates and started eating. I was talking to Ben about some of the buildings he had built when Angela slammed her fork down on the table causing us all to look over at her.

"I guess I'll be the one to ask," said Angela, looking from me to Alice. "When the hell did you two stop being lesbians?"

* * *

**Could Angela be any more direct? :p**


	44. Chapter 44

"I guess I'll be the one to ask," said Angela, looking from me to Alice. "When did the hell did you two stop being lesbians?"

"What?" I gasped.

"I said-"

"How did you know about me and Bella?" asked Alice, giving me a look as I looked over at her. I looked back over at Angela.

"Everyone knows about you two," chuckled Angela. "Right, Ben?"

"Yes," chuckled Ben. I looked over at him, shocked. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. Angela and I were around you both enough to get the picture. Besides, every time you come home you are together. Renee and Charlie told us that you were working together. When Emmett and Rosalie got married, we heard that you two came together to the wedding. Wasn't hard to figure out. What we don't understand is your relationship with Edward and Jasper?"

"You were always smarter than you looked, Ben," I chuckled.

"Thanks, I think," chuckled Ben. I looked over at Edward. He nodded his head softly. I looked over at Alice and Jasper. They both nodded their heads too.

"Ok," I said, leaning back in my seat. "We were telling you the truth about them being our fiancés. The four of us are in a relationship together."

"Oh," said Angela. She looked around at all of us. "So you and Alice are still together?"

"Yes," I said.

"You are with Edward and Jasper too?" asked Ben.

"Yes," I said. He looked over at Alice.

"Yes, Ben, I am with Edward and Jasper as well," said Alice. He looked from Edward to Jasper.

"And you two are together, too?" asked Ben.

"Yes," said Jasper.

"Ok, explain this to me," said Angela.

I took a deep breath and explained everything to her and Ben, except about our parents all being together. I wasn't sure they would understand that the way we do. The more I told them the bigger their eyes got. It was kind of funny when Ben shifted in his seat at the mention of me and Alice making love for the first time when we were fifteen. I saw Alice chuckle silently. By the time I was done, their mouths were practically on the floor and their eyes were the size of hubcaps.

"Wow," said Angela. She looked around at all of us. "Your parents are cool with your relationship?"

"Yes," I said, avoiding her eyes.

"Bella, look at me," ordered Angela. I took a deep breath and looked over at her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're hiding something else."

"I hate how perceptive you are," I chuckle. I looked over at Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, when it first came out about me and Alice and then Edward and Jasper, mine and Alice's parents didn't take it very well. They kind of disowned us."

"WHAT?" yelled Angela.

"Calm down, Ang," I said. "They are fine with it now."

"Explain," she said.

"It was the week of Thanksgiving and like I said, Renee, Charlie, William and Catherine weren't the most supportive. So Alice, Emmett, Rosie, and I went home early. We ended up going to Edward's parents house. His father, Carlisle, is our boss. I was pretty upset because Renee had said some pretty horrible things to me. His mother, Esme, insisted that we needed to come confront Renee and Charlie. So the four of us, Edward's parents , Rose and Emmett, flew down on Thanksgiving and confronted them. Charlie, William, and Catherine all accepted us but Renee refused. So we went back home. Then at Christmas, Charlie and Renee surprised me at work. We worked everything out with them. It turned out that Renee had had a similar relationship with a friend of hers when she was sixteen that Alice and I have with each other."

"Really?" asked Angela.

"Yes," said Jasper. "My parents Peter and Charlotte flew in from Houston a couple days before Christmas. They didn't know about our relationship at this point but we were ready to tell them. When we got back to the house-"

"You're living together?" asked Angela.

"Yes," I said. "Are you going to keep interrupting?"

"No, sorry," chuckled Angela.

"Ok," I said. "Anyway, we got Jasper's parents back to the house and were introducing them to everyone when suddenly, Charlotte gasped and called out to Renee."

"NO!" gasped Angela and Ben.

"Yep," I chuckled. "Charlotte was Renee's girlfriend when they were sixteen. Their mothers got pissed and sent Charlotte away. Renee's mother lectured her for hours about the evilness of being a lesbian."

"No wonder, she was so fanatical when we were growing up," mused Angela. "So what happened next?"

"Well, they went to dinner together and decided the four of them wanted to be in a relationship," I said. Angela and Ben's mouths both fell open.

"Ewww," chuckled Angela as she shook her head. "You and Jasper are ok with that?"

"Yes," said me and Jasper.

"They love each other," I said.

"Wow," said Ben.

"But how is it going to work when Peter and Charlotte live in Texas?" asked Angela. I went to answer her but Ben started laughing so hard that we all looked over at him.

"The…..house?" he asked between his laughter. He took a deep breath. "The house I'm building for them is for all of them, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said. Angela started laughing hysterically.

"That is awesome," she laughed. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I all chuckled with them. "They do know that a lot of people in this town won't understand their feelings for each other, don't they?"

"They said they don't care," said Jasper. "We know it's not easy for people to accept our type of relationships but we all love each other. That's all that matters."

"Well said, honey," chuckled Alice.

"Oh my god," said Ben. We all looked over at him. He was looking from Edward to Alice. "The other house. It's for-"

"Yes," said Alice.

"Who?" asked Angela.

"William, Catherine, Carlisle, and Esme," said Alice. Angela started laughing again.

"Wow," she said. "Forks just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Look, don't go spreading this around, ok?" I asked. "Peter and Charlotte will be here in a couple weeks hopefully but Carlisle and Esme are waiting until after the wedding. I would rather not make this any harder for them than it is going to be."

"We won't," said Ben.

"I think it's great," said Angela. "They love each other. Who are we to tell them it's wrong?"

"I have a question," said Ben.

"Just one?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

"No," chuckled Ben. "But I'm confused about one thing."

"What?" asked Alice.

"You introduced Jasper as a Cullen. I'm assuming that you aren't Edward's brother, Jasper." said Ben.

"No, I'm definitely not his brother," chuckled Jasper. "I am changing my last name from Whitlock to Cullen so that when we get married, all of us will be Cullen's."

"That's sweet," said Angela.

"So how is the whole marriage thing going to work?" asked Ben.

"Well, legally, I will be married to Edward." I said.

"I will be married to Jasper," said Alice. "But we see this as a marriage between the four of us."

"That's sweet," said Angela. "So when's the wedding?"

"Valentine's day," I said. "Our parents gave us the wedding in Brazil as a Christmas present."

"Wow, that's a nice gift," chuckled Ben. "Maybe Ang and I should get involved with Emmett and Rose if they give out gifts like that."

"Speaking of Emmett and Rose," said Angela, throwing a piece of bread at Ben, causing us all to chuckle. "How are they handling all of your parents being like this?"

"They are fine with it," said Edward. Alice and Jasper both snorted. Angela looked over at them.

"What am I missing?" she asked.

"Emmett and Rose are seeing my sister, Kate and her boyfriend, Garrett," said Edward. "But they are taking things really slowly because Kate just got out of a bad marriage."

"I hope the ex doesn't cause problems," said Ben. I looked down at my hands.

"He won't," said Edward. "He's dead."

"Oh," said Ben.

"Excuse me," I said as I stood up. "I need the bathroom."

"Down the hall, first door on the right," said Angela, giving me a look.

I smiled softly before I made my way down the hall to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. I didn't like thinking about him. I didn't like thinking about how close I came to losing my lovers. After I managed to keep the tears from spilling over, I opened the door. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for me.

"You ok, honey?" asked Alice as she pulled me into her arms.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I just don't like thinking about him."

"We know," said Edward as he and Jasper wrapped their arms around us. "I'm sorry I brought him up."

"It's ok," I whispered. "We had better get back out there before they think we are fucking in their bed."

"Ok," chuckled Jasper. The four of us chuckled as we made our way back out to the dining room. Ben had moved over and was holding Angela in his arms as she cried.

"Ang, what's wrong?" I asked.

"They told us about that thing coming after you," whispered Ben.

"Oh," I whispered. I went over and sat down next to Angela. I reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm ok, Ang. It was scary but I'm working through it."

"I know," she whispered through her tears. "I just wish I could have been there for you when you needed me."

"Ang, having you and Ben support us is all I need. You and Ben are two of mine and Ali's closest friends. If we lost either of you, it would hurt us more than some silly man who thinks he had the right to put his hands on me," I said softly. "Now, tell me about your baby."

"Ok," she chuckled softly as she wiped the tears off her face.

Everyone chuckled with us as they settled into their seats. We spent the rest of the evening catching up with Ben and Angela. They were having a boy. She was due in mid April. They still didn't have a name, something they couldn't seem to agree on. They never could agree on things like that. Ben told me more about his business. He had two full crews working for him and was getting ready to hire a third crew because he had been picking up so much business. I told him about Carlisle opening a branch here. I told him I would let Carlisle know about Ben's work. Angela told us about her job at the high school, where she was an English teacher. I didn't know how she put up with the little bastards.

After a few hours, we hugged Ben and Angela goodbye. I promised to call them soon with any wedding updates. I wished they could come but it was too far for Angela to travel with her being pregnant. We climbed back into the car and headed back to Charlie and Renee's. They were already in their room so we locked up the house behind us and went up to my room. We slipped our clothes off and climbed into bed.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I wove my fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss. He moved one of his hands down to my ass and pulled me over so that I was straddling him. I could feel his erection pressed between us. I leaned up on my knees and grabbed his cock and placed it at my wet, lips. I slid down slowly. I let out a soft moan as he filled me completely.

I placed my hands on his thighs and lifted myself up and came back down. Edward moved his hands to my hips and guided me as I impaled myself on his cock over and over. Alice was on her hands and knees while Jasper fucked her from behind. None of us were making a sound except for a few soft moans. Our sounds of our bodies slapping together mixed with our erratic breathing, echoed around the room. The four of us came almost at the same time, as we mumbled each other's names softly.

We collapsed on the bed and wrapped our arms around each other. We talked for awhile before we fell asleep. It had been an interesting, but good, day.

* * *

**I am working on some outtakes of the parents first times together so be watching my page for those. Thanks again for all the reviews! I know this is a crazy, unbelievable story but I have loved writing it! **


	45. Chapter 45

I woke up the next morning before the others did. I quietly slipped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I slipped out of my room and left my lovers tangled in each others arms. It was hard not to wake them up and fuck each one of them. I went downstairs and found Charlie and Renee sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning," I said as I went over and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, sweetheart," said Renee. "Where are Edward, Jasper, and Alice?"

"Still sleeping," I said. I went over and sat down next to her.

"How was dinner with Ben and Angela?" asked Charlie, looking up from his paper.

"It was great," I chuckled. "They were surprised that Alice and I were engaged to Edward and Jasper. We had just started eating dinner when Angela slammed her fork down and asked me and Alice when the hell we stopped being lesbians."

"What did you say?" laughed Renee. Charlie was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

"After I picked my jaw up off the ground, we told them everything," I chuckled. "They were shocked but ok with it."

"Wow," chuckled Charlie.

"Did you tell them about us?" asked Renee.

"Yes," I said. "But they promised not to tell anyone until you are ready. You know how perceptive Angela is. You can't lie to her."

"It's ok," said Renee. "We aren't ashamed of our relationship with Peter and Charlotte, honey. I lost her once because I wasn't brave enough to stand up against my mother and fight for her. I'm glad I met your father, Bella, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have you and Rose. If Char and I hadn't been pulled apart, she wouldn't have met Peter and they wouldn't have had Jasper. I would never have met Peter, either. Somehow, I think this is exactly how our lives were supposed to be."

"You've changed so much since the last time I was here," I said with a smile. "It's nice."

"It feels nice," she said. "Now, you had better go get your fiancés up. We thought we would grab breakfast down at the diner before your flight."

"Sounds good," I said as I stood up.

"Just try to hurry," chuckled Charlie. I rolled my eyes.

"I make no promises," I chuckled.

I set my coffee cup in the sink and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and smiled at the sight in front of me. Alice was laying on the bed with Edward on top of her. He was fucking her slowly while he was sucking on Jasper's cock.

I shut the door behind me and I slipped off my clothes and settled in the chair across from the bed. Alice motioned for me to join them but I smiled and shook my head as I slid my hand down my body. I slipped one of my fingers inside of me while I watched them. There was something about watching my lovers together that was such a turn on. I loved being with them but watching as they came together was almost better. Almost being the keyword.

I slipped in another finger as Jasper's breathing increased. His eyes were focused on my fingers as were Alice's. I used my other hand to pinch and pull at my nipples. Jasper grabbed the back of Edward's head and thrust into his mouth as he came.

"Fuck," he moaned as Edward swallowed his cum and licked him clean.

Jasper climbed off the bed and fell to his knees in front of me. He pulled my hand out of my pussy and brought my fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. He dropped my hand and grabbed my hips and pulled me so that my pussy was practically hanging off the edge of the chair. He put my legs on his shoulders and kissed his way down my thigh until he reached my wet core. He gave me one slow lick before he thrust his tongue into me. I grabbed his hair and threw my head back.

"Gah," I moaned. "So…..fucking…..good."

"You taste so fucking good, baby," moaned Jasper as he sucked on my clit. "So fucking good."

"More," I groaned. "I need more."

"What do you want, baby?" he asked as he shoved two fingers into me. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you…." I moaned.

"You want me to do what?" asked Jasper.

"Fuck me, Jas," I begged. "Please, fuck me."

"Fuck," he moaned as he sat up on his knees.

Jasper grabbed my hips and slammed his rock hard cock into me. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out as I was hit by a wave of pleasure. Behind Jasper I could hear Edward and Alice but I couldn't focus on them. Right now, all I could think about was how Jasper's cock felt inside of me. Jasper kept his hands on my hips as he moved himself in and out of me. He was thrusting in and out of me frantically and I knew he would be coming soon. I moved my hand down to my clit and started rubbing it.

"Fuck, it's so hot when you touch yourself like that," groaned Jasper. "Beautiful, I need you to cum. I can't hold back much longer."

"So close," I moaned. I pinched my clit hard causing my to let go. "Fuck…..fuck…..fuck."

"Fuck," growled Jasper as he threw his head back and came inside of me. He leaned down and laid his forehead on my stomach as he tried to catch his breath. "Baby, you are incredible."

"You're pretty incredible yourself." I chuckled softly. Jasper chuckled as he pulled out of me. He leaned up and kissed me.

"I love you, silly girl."

"I love you, too," I whispered as Edward and Alice came out of the bathroom. "We had better get into the shower. We are going to the diner for breakfast with the parents."

"Ok," chuckled Jasper.

Jasper stood up and pulled me to my feet. We went into the bathroom and took a quick shower together. I was ready to go back home. I missed our big shower. Jasper and I quickly washed each other and dried off. We went back into my room and put on our jeans and t-shirts. We gathered our luggage and headed downstairs. Edward, Alice, Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine were waiting for us in the living room.

We loaded everything into our rental car and headed down to the diner. It was a little place with maybe forty tables. I parked our rental car next to Renee and Charlie's car. We climbed out and headed into the small building. We pulled two tables together and sat down and began looking at the menu while we wait for our waitress to come over.

"Oh my god," chuckled a high pitched nasally voice. I cringed inwardly and looked up to see Kelly Novak standing at our table with an order pad in her hand. "If it isn't Bella Swan and Alice McCarty. I thought you both were in LA?"

"We came to visit," I said shortly. Kelly was a dark haired, short girl with brown eyes. She was also one of the biggest bitches I had ever met. Even worse than Lauren. "I take it you work here."

"Yeah," she said. She looked over at Edward and Jasper and smiled. Or I think she tried to smile but it looked more like she farted. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Edward and Jasper," said Alice. "They are mine and Bella's fiancés. This is Kelly."

"You're getting married?" choked out Kelly through a gasp. She was so loud that everyone in the diner turned and stared at us.

"Yes," I said, grabbing Edward's hand. "On Valentine's day."

"But…." she trailed off as she looked from me to Alice. "I thought you two were lesbians."

"No, sweetie," I said. "We are bi and totally in love with each other and Edward and Jasper. Aren't we just so fucking lucky?"

"You mean…" she trailed off as the light bulb went off inside her head. "Oh that is disgusting."

"Why?" asked Karen Newton and Beth Crowley as they came up behind her. "Bella, Alice, it's nice to see you again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton," I said. "The diner looks lovely."

"We try," chuckled Karen. "Oh, and please call me Karen. Now, Kelly, is there something wrong with Bella and Alice's relationship with these young men?"

"Yeah," snapped Kelly. "It's like totally gross."

"I don't think it is," said Beth. "I think it is sweet that they love each other. If you have a problem with it, you can leave my diner."

"Fine," grumbled Kelly as she threw her order pad on the table. "I suppose with your fag son's that you would support them."

"You bitch," I snapped as I jumped up and lunged at her. Edward pulled me back but Kelly shuffled back and fell on her ass. "Mike and Tyler are way better than a whore like you. Just because they wouldn't fuck you."

"I'm the whore?" snapped Kelly as she stood up. "I'm not the one who is little miss fuck everyone. What kind of sick fuckers would marry you and that little bitch."

"THAT'S IT," screamed Beth. "You're fired."

"I didn't want this fucking job anyway," snapped Kelly before she turned and high tailed it out of the diner.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella and Alice," said Beth as she turned back to us. "She's been causing trouble for awhile now."

"It's fine, Mrs. Crowley," said Alice as she hugged me. "We aren't ashamed of our love."

"Please call me Beth," she said. "I would like to thank you both for helping us reconnect with Tyler and Mike."

"How did Christmas go?" I asked as everyone in the diner started talking amongst themselves again. I knew it would only be a matter of time before our relationship was all over town.

"It was great," said Karen as she and Beth sat down with us. "First Christmas in a long time that I didn't cry because I was sad. I cried because I was happy."

"We know we were wrong for pushing them away when they told us they loved each other," said Beth. "We will do everything we can to make sure they know we love them."

"That's great," I said softly.

"They told us about the house you are building them, Bella," said Karen. "We can't wait to see it."

"It should be nice. They have fantastic taste," I chuckled.

"Well, what can we get you for breakfast?" asked Beth as she picked up the order pad. "On the house of course."

We quickly ordered our breakfast. Karen and Beth both went back to work. I could hear the others customers in the diner whispering about us but I didn't really care. Like Alice said, we aren't ashamed of our love.

After we ate our delicious breakfast, we hugged Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine goodbye. We wouldn't see them again until they flew to LA right before we leave for the wedding. I would miss them. I hoped that they would find some acceptance when Peter and Charlotte moved here.

We climbed into our rental car and drove the airport. We left the car with the valet to return before we went in and checked in for our flight. We made our way through security and found our gate. We still had about an hour before our flight so we settled into a corner together. I was sitting with my head on Edward's shoulder while I held Alice's hand. She had her head on Jasper's shoulder. Several people stared at us as stared at us as they walked by. Of course it could be the few times that Alice or Jasper would lean in and kiss me or Edward. We would chuckled every time they gasped or stopped completely. We finally boarded our plane and headed back home.

* * *

**First outtake is up. Check it out if you want to;) Thanks for all the review, adds, and alerts. **


	46. Chapter 46

As I walked into the office Monday morning with Edward, Jasper, and Alice, I couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. I knew Carlisle was planning on announcing his retirement, from the LA branch at least, and my new role as the boss lady, as Edward keeps calling me, during our morning staff meeting. I was also going to announce who I thought should take over for me in housing. Nothing like a little stress to start your work week.

I kissed my lovers before I went into my office and put my briefcase up. I went down to the break room and poured myself a cup of coffee before I went into the conference room. I ignored the looks from Lauren and Jessica as I took my seat between Alice and Edward. Carlisle came in and everyone quieted down and turned their attention to him.

Carlisle started the meeting by having us brief him on our various accounts. Edward and Jasper were working on a million dollar account for the Waldorf Hotel. They wanted to build a grand hotel here in LA. It was a big account for not only them but the whole company. Alice and her team were working on the designs for several houses from me, Lauren, and Jessica. I gave Carlisle the update report I had on Mike and Tyler's house plus the other fourteen houses I had been working on.

"Before we end the staff meeting, I have a couple announcements to make," said Carlisle as he stood up. "I've made the decision to branch off the firm and open it in Forks, Washington. I am retiring from my position here to move there to run that branch. Because of this decision, I've decided to pass the reins of this firm to Bella."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Lauren as she stood up. I could hear the muttering between everyone already. "She fucks your son so you are giving her your company."

"Lauren, I will not tolerate that language or attitude," snapped Carlisle. He looked around at everyone. "Now, let me make myself very clear on this issue. I am offering Bella this job, my company, because she is the best architect in the country. She had more commendations in her four years here than most people get in a lifetime. I will not tolerate accusations, like those that Miss Mallory has just made. Am I clear?"

"Yes," muttered everyone.

"Good," he said. He turned to me. "Have you made your decision on your replacement?"

"Yes," I said. I stood up and went over and stood next to him. "This was a difficult decision for me to make because all of you are excellent architects."

"Get on with it. We all know one of your boys is getting the job," muttered Lauren under her breath.

"Lauren, go wait for me in me in my office," snapped Carlisle. Lauren muttered something under her breath before she stood up, grabbed her stuff, and stormed out of the room. Carlisle rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Please continue, Bella."

"As I was saying, this was a very difficult decision for me but ultimately I went with the person who I feel is going to run the department efficiently. My choice is Seth Clearwater," I said. Everyone looked over at the tall, roused skinned man sitting at the other end of the table. He looked shocked as he looked from Edward and Jasper, who were smiling, to me.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Your work on the Uley Estate and the Winston house made the decision for me."

"But…" he trailed off as he looked over at Edward and Jasper.

"Seth, lets go talk in my office, ok?" I asked.

"Ok," he said. I looked back at Carlisle.

"Do you need me?" I asked.

"I would like you to come with me to deal with Lauren," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I said. I looked back over at Seth. "I'll be about five or ten minutes."

"Ok," he said.

Carlisle dismissed everyone and I followed him down to his office. Lauren was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed in front of her. She had a scowl on her face. Carlisle unlocked his office and I followed him in. Lauren reluctantly followed us. He shut the door behind her and he went and sat down behind his desk while we sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

"Lauren, would you like to explain your outburst?" asked Carlisle. Lauren snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I think it was pretty obvious," she said. "It's not like we don't know why she got the job or that she was giving her job to Edward or Jasper."

"Actually, Lauren, I was thinking about offering you my job," I said. She snapped her head up at me as the same time Carlisle did.

"What?" she asked.

"When I walked into that meeting this morning, I was trying to decide between you and Seth. I was going to offer it to you but do you know why I decided not to?" I asked. She shook her head. "Because you don't have the right attitude to be anyone's boss. You think in order to be the boss that you have to be a bitch. That's not true. You have to be a leader, a team player even, but you have to provide a good example of the quality of work you expect from your team. You don't do that. Now, I thought I could help you with that but when you make an outburst like you did and you are disrespectful to your boss, you lose any respect you could have had. That's why I gave Seth the job."

"She's right," said Carlisle, sitting back in his seat. "Lauren, you have the potential to be an extraordinary architect but you spend too much time flirting with male clients or making digs about your co-workers. You are lazy and unorganized. I think I've had enough. You can clean out your desk. We'll mail you your last check."

"You're firing me?" she snapped.

"Yes."

"You can't fire me," she snapped as she stood up. "I know all about your sick relationship with Alice's parents. I will make it my mission to tell every fucking person in the business."

"Fine," snapped Carlisle as he stood up and placed his hands on his desk. "Then I will make sure they all know about the threesome you and Miss Stanley had with Jason Burton last July."

"You…know about that?" asked Lauren. Carlisle rolled his eyes and pulled out a handful of pictures from his desk.

"You really should be more careful about bringing you sex life into my business, Lauren," snapped Carlisle as he dropped the photos of Lauren, Jessica, and Jason fucking in parking garage. I cringed. "Now, are we really going to have a problem?"

"No," muttered Lauren through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," smirked Carlisle.

"No, sir, we are not going to have any problems," said Lauren snidely.

"Good," said Carlisle as he gathered the photos and locked them back into his desk drawer. "Now leave."

"Fine," she muttered as she stalked out of the office. I looked back over at Carlisle.

"You really are an evil man," I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, I am," he smirked. He turned serious. "Were you really going to offer her the job?"

"Fuck no," I chuckled as I stood up. "But I really enjoyed taking her down. You know what they say, give them hope then snatch it away."

"And you call me evil?" he asked.

"Who do you think I learned my evil ways from?" I asked as I walked out of his office.

I heard him laughing as I walked down to my office. Lauren was storming around her desk throwing her stuff into a box. Seth was chuckling to himself as he watched her rant and rave. Jessica looked half scared and have amused. I unlocked my office and motioned for Seth to come in. He followed me in and I shut the door behind me and we sat down.

"Sorry that took so long," I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"That's ok," said Seth.

"So lets talk," I said. "Why are you surprised that I gave you this job?"

"Seriously?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Ok, I'm surprised because I figured you would give it to Edward or Jasper."

"Why?" I asked. "You have more experience in housing than either of them."

"Maybe but you're dating them or whatever you call it," said Seth. "I'm not stupid, Bella. I know how the real world works."

"So you think that I would give this job to Edward or Jasper because we're together?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Seth, you're a bright kid," I said. "But honestly, I'm disappointed."

"In what?" he asked.

"That you think that I would make a decision like this based on who I am sleeping with," I said harshly. I took a deep breath. "Look, I get it, ok? I know that mine and Alice's relationship with Edward and Jasper, and each other for that matter, is unconventional but I would not let my emotions make this decision for me. I thought about offering one of them the job but, honestly, they are too valuable in hotels. I need them to run that department together. It's too big of a job for one person and I don't think anyone else would work as well with them as they do with each other."

"So why me?" asked Seth. "Why not John or Corbin?"

"Because they are dicks," I chuckled. Seth chuckled softly.

"True," he said.

"Look, Seth," I said leaning up. "I know you can do this job. I have faith in you to not let them walk all over you. I have faith that you will be able to run this department. Probably better than I do."

"Ok," he said. "I'll take the job."

"Good," I chuckled. "Damn, you're stubborn."

"I know," chuckled Seth as he stood up. "Thanks, Bella."

"You're welcome, Seth," I said. "Now get your ass to work."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked. He walked over to the door and turned back to me. "I don't think it's wrong."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," he said. "I don't think it's wrong. I'm not saying that I would do it but I don't think it's my place to judge you for who you fall in love with."

"Thanks, Seth," I said. "That means a lot."

Seth smiled and nodded before he walked out of my office. I shook my head slightly as I stood up and gathered my stuff. I went down and told Edward and Jasper I would see them at home later before going to Alice's office and telling her the same thing. I took the elevator down to the lobby and climbed into my car. It felt weird this morning driving my car into work. I was used to driving in with the others.

I drove out to the site of Mike and Tyler's new house. I wanted to check on the progress of the Volturi brothers. I had worked with them several times over the years. Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi were LA's best contractors. I parked my car next to their work truck and climbed out. Their crew were working on getting the plumping put in so they could start on the foundation.

"I've heard a rumor about you, Isabella," smirked Marcus as he came over and stood next to me.

"Only one?" I asked, rolling my eyes. They refused to call me Bella. I think they do it just to irritate me. "I'm losing my touch."

"Oh, Isabella," chuckled Aro, "You know there are always at least a dozen rumors about you in the business."

"Most of them are true," smirked Caius. "But we're dying to know if what we heard this time is true."

"And based on the sparkling diamond resting on your left ring finger," smirked Marcus. "We would guess that it's true. You are getting married."

"Yes, I am," I chuckled. "So is Alice."

"So you and Alice are no longer together?" asked Marcus, sadly.

"Of course we are," I said. "We just found men who understand our relationship."

"Who are the men who could have caught the eyes of our sexy vixens?" asked Aro.

"Edward and Jasper Cullen," I said with a smile.

"I didn't realize Carlisle had two sons?" asked Caius.

"He doesn't," I said. "It's complicated."

"When is it not complicated with you, Isabella?" chuckled Aro.

"Anyway," I chuckled. "How's the house coming?"

"Perfect," said Marcus. "I think we can get it done in three months."

"Excellent," I said. "This house is important to me so no holding back. You make sure you give them the best of everything, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," chuckled Marcus. I rolled my eyes. "We have everything under control so why don't you go back to your girlfriend, fiancé, or whatever, and leave us to work."

"Ok," I chuckled. "And it's fiancés. As in more than one."

I heard them all gasp as I turned and walked back over to my car. I climbed in and waved before I pulled out. They were chuckling and shaking their heads. I love those guys. I spent the rest of the day checking on some of my other buildings. I have to keep a close eye on couple of the contractors. They tend to try to cut corners. You would think they'd have learned not to fuck with me by now.

It was nearly seven by the time I pulled my car up into the driveway. I climbed out of the car and made my way up the porch. I opened the door and made my way inside. The only light on downstairs was in the foyer. I could heard the Edward, Jasper, and Alice upstairs so I set my briefcase down and made my way upstairs. I opened the door to our room and moaned.

Alice had Jasper face down on the bed but his ass was up in the air as she fucked him with the strap on. He had Edward's cock in his mouth. Edward and Alice looked over at me and smirked as I shut the door behind me.

"Looks like I almost missed out on all the fun," I smirked as I pulled my sweater off and dropped it on the floor.

"You're just in time," moaned Edward.

He pulled his cock out of Jasper's mouth. Jasper turned looked at me before his head fell to the bed as Alice slapped his ass while she thrust into his tight hole. It was fucking beautiful. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I could feel his cock pressing into my back. He leaned down and started sucking on my neck and collarbone. I threw my head back onto his shoulder as he slipped his hand into my pants and rubbed my pussy.

"So fucking wet," whispered Edward in my ear. "Are you wet for us?"

"Yes," I panted softly.

Alice reached around Jasper and started pumping his cock in her hand while she continued to fuck his ass. Edward pulled his hand out of my pants and quickly undid the button. He slid them down my hips and lifted me out of them. He ripped my bra off and tossed it onto the ground leaving me completely naked.

He pulled me over to the bed. He set me up on my hands and knees in front of Jasper. I leaned in and kissed him as Edward grabbed my hips and slid his cock into my pussy slowly. Too slowly. I pushed my hips back and took him all the way in. He hissed and gripped my hips tighter to keep them still. He pulled out slowly and slid back in.

"Damn it, Edward," I groaned. "Fuck me harder."

"If that's what you want," he smirked.

He pulled out and slammed himself into me with so much force, I slid about two inches forward. He tightened his grip on my hips and started slamming into me harder and harder. I had a feeling I was going to have bruises on my hips tomorrow. He moved one hand to my hair and knotted it in his hand as his pace and thrusts increased.

"Ali, so….close….." moaned Jasper as Alice pumped his cock faster and hard.

She pulled out of him and he rolled over. She sucked him into her mouth as he came. He pumped his hips up as he rode out his orgasm. He rolled over and watched as Edward fucked me. Alice slid the strap on off and moved so that she was laid out in front of me. She grabbed my head and brought my mouth to her pussy. She was so fucking wet. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I trust my tongue into her as the same pace Edward was fucking me at.

His thrusts came harder and faster and I knew he was going to come soon. I wanted him, me, and Alice to come together. I moved my mouth to Alice's clit and shoved three of my fingers into her hard. She threw her head back and started bucking her hips into my mouth and fingers. I felt her body begin to shake as she started coming.

"Oh….fuck…..shit…..baby," she growled as she ground her beautiful pussy on my mouth and tongue. I greedily licked my girl dry.

"Bella, cum for me. I can't hold off," groaned Edward. I moved my fingers down to my clit and pinched and pulled at it.

"GOD…..FUCK," I screamed as I was hit by my orgasm hard. Edward thrust his hips into me once more before he came inside of me.

"Baby, baby, baby," he murmured as he rode out his orgasm. He slid out of me and pulled me onto the bed between him and Alice. Jasper had his arm dangling around her waist.

"So, Jas," I said. "How did it feel to have your girlfriend fuck your ass?"

"Un-fucking-believable," he chuckled.

We all laughed with him. We pulled the blanket over us and talked about our day for awhile before we all snuggled into each others arms and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only few more to go until they head for Brazil to the get married ; )**


	47. Chapter 47

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked as he led me out to his car.

"It's a surprise," he chucked. He opened the door for me but I just looked at him. "Baby, please let me surprise you."

"Fine," I sighed as I climbed into the car.

Edward shut the door behind me and ran around to the drivers side. He climbed in and winked at me before he pulled out. He asked me this morning when we were getting ready for work if I would go with him so he could surprise me. He told me to dress up and be ready for him. So I did and now I have no idea where he is taking me. I looked back over at him. I can't help but smile at the goofy grin on his face. My silly man loves to surprise me. He looked over at me and chuckled softly.

"You're going to love this," he said.

"I know," I said softly. "I love you."

"As I love you," he said as he brought my hand to his lips. He pulled the car up in front of the UCLA Art building. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Are you going to explain why we are here?" I asked.

"Not yet," he smirked.

Edward climbed out of the car and came around to my side. He opened the door and held his hand out to me. I chuckled softly and placed mine in his. He pulled me out of the car. He kissed me softly before he led me up the lighted pathway and into the building. He slipped his arm around my waist as we walked into the large foyer. I looked up at him and smiled.

"This is their winter showcase," he said softly. "They allow their art student this chance to display their work to the public. I thought you might like to see it."

"You know me so well," I chuckled softly.

"That I do," he murmured before he dropped his lips to my neck. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Yes," I moaned softly as I leaned into him. He chuckled softly and I felt a tingle shoot through my entire body.

"Let's go look at some art, shall we?" he smirked as he pulled away. Fucking bastard was teasing me.

"Let's go, lover," I whispered as I pressed my body up to his. I leaned up to his ear. "You should know something though."

"What's that?" he whispered. I smiled before I snaked my tongue out and licked his neck, causing him to shudder slightly.

"I'm not wearing any panties," I whispered.

"Fuck," he muttered as he tried to pull me closer to him but I chuckled and pulled away.

I could hear him muttering about me being a tease as I walked over and started looking at a beautiful metal sculpture. The artist had somehow twisted copper and steel together to build the trunk of the tree. The branches were a mix of copper and steel. I hadn't done any metal work but it was fascinating. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we moved to the next piece.

There were some amazing pieces here. Everything from oil paintings, wildlife, landscapes. I stopped in front of a still life painting. It was amazing. The artist had drawn a woman sitting on a bench in the park. You could her frown lines. I could feel her worry bouncing off the canvas. Everything on her face looked warn and tired except for her blue eyes. Her eyes were wide and bright. They sparkled and shined.

"It spectaular," I murmured softly.

"Thank you," said a man next to me. I turned to see a dirty blond man with blue eyes. I looked at the woman next to him and smiled.

"Vic?" I asked. She turned and looked at me. Her face broke out into a big smile.

"B, what the fuck are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged me.

"My fiancé brought me to check out the show," I chuckled as I pulled away from her. "Vic, this is Edward. Edward is K's brother. Edward, this is Vic. She helped me the night I took Kate off."

"It's nice to meet you, Vic," said Edward. "Kate told me how much you helped her that night. I can't thank you enough."

"It's Victoria," she said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. This is my fiancé, Riley. This is B."

"It's Bella," I said softly as I turned to Riley. "It's lovely to meet you, Riley. Hurt Victoria and I'll kick your ass."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Bella," chuckled Riley. "You wouldn't need to. She can kick my ass."

"You know it," chuckled Victoria. She gave me a look. "So how's AliCat?"

"She's fine," I said with a smile. "She's at home with her fiancé, Jasper."

"That's nice," said Victoria. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get a drink."

"Ok," I chuckled.

She pulled me away from Edward and Riley who were just chuckling. We went up to the bar and got a glass of champagne. Victoria turned and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell is going on, B?"

"What do you mean, Vic?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes.

"I mean you and AliCat were attached at the lips last time I saw you. Now you both are engaged?" she asked. She turned serious. "Did you break up?"

"No," I said with a smile. "It's complicated."

"I understand complicated," she said.

"Ok," I said. "Alice and I met Edward and Jasper just before Thanksgiving. The four of us are in a relationship together. We are getting married in a few weeks."

"The four of you are together?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. She started chuckling.

"You don't do anything normally, do you?" she asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked with a smile. She laughed for a moment before she turned serious again.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Happiest I've ever been, Vic," I said with a soft smile. "You know after Jacob, I never thought I would find a man I could trust. I love Ali, Vic, but we weren't complete together. As cliché as this is going to sound, Jasper and Edward complete us. We love them and they love us. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together as a family."

"Good," said Victoria. "As long as you are happy, I am happy. Now, let's get back to our men."

"Just a second, Vic," I said as I stopped her. "Explain Riley."

"Riley and I met at group therapy," said Victoria. "You know after I left the program, I started seeing a therapist to help me deal with Kevin and my low life parents. She suggested that I attend group therapy also. I met Riley a few weeks later. We've moved very slow because neither of us were ready for much. He proposed to me a few months ago. We are getting married in June."

"You're happy?" I asked.

"Happiest I've ever been," she said with a smile.

"Good," I smirked. "Now, let's get back to our men."

"It's nice to see you are still as pushy as ever," chuckled Victoria as she looped her arm in with mine.

"That will never change," I laughed.

Victoria and I made our way through the crowd to where Edward and Riley were talking. Edward looked up at me and smiled. I heard Victoria snicker under her breath but I ignored her. I turned to Riley.

"So, are you the artist?" I asked, pointing to the painting I had been admiring.

"Yes," he said.

"It really is amazing," I said. "I can feel her grief, her sorrow pouring off the canvas. I love the shallow strokes you used. They really bring your work out."

"Thank you," said Riley as he looked at me. "You know art?"

"Some," I said. Edward snorted.

"Bella is an amazing artist," said Edward. "She has some pieces in the Museum of Modern Art."

"Really?" asked Riley and Victoria. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes," I said.

"I'll have to go check them out," said Riley. "Do you show your work anywhere else?"

"No," I said. "I'm an amateur."

"No such thing," chuckled Riley. "I had a professor tell me once that art is not what you put on a canvas or manipulate with your hands but what you put your soul into."

"I like that," I said softly. I looked from him to his painting. "You have a real gift, Riley. I look forward to seeing more of your work."

"Thank you, Bella," he said. Someone called Riley's name from across the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Bella and Edward."

"You too, Riley," I said softly. I hugged Victoria. "Congratulations."

"You too, B." she said. She pulled away and looked up at Edward. "I can tell you love her but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and rip your limbs from your body starting with your dick."

"Vic," I hissed.

"I believe you," said Edward. "But I won't hurt her."

"I certainly hope not," said Victoria.

Riley chuckled as he pulled Victoria away. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Edward. He was chuckling softly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and plunged my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan.

"I'm ready to leave," I whispered against his lips. I could feel his erection through the front of his pants and I needed him now.

"Let's go," whispered Edward.

He pulled me throw the crowd of people. As soon as we were outside, Edward lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He started kissing my neck and chest. Instead of going to the car, he carried me back behind the building. He pressed me against the wall and slid his fingers up my thighs to my soaking pussy. He crushed his lips top mine as he plunged his fingers into me, swallowing my scream. He kept his lips on mine as he started thrusting his fingers into me fiercely. I was grinding my pussy on his fingers. I could feel my orgasm coming. I needed to cum so badly, I ached for my release. I felt Edward move his other hand down and lower his zipper on his pants. He pulled his cock out and I could feel it rubbing on my clit. Edward was still thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I was so close. I could feel my walls beginning to quiver when he slid his fingers out of me and slammed his cock into me, causing me to climax immediately.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I buried my face in his neck.

Edward drew back and slammed into with just as much force as before. He moved his hands to my ass and started lifted me up and down his cock as he thrust upwards. I kept my face buried in his neck. The pleasure that was radiating through my body had left me speechless. Edward moved his lips to my neck and began sucking and nipping.

I was clinging to him as he continued to drive into me. He never slowed down as he brought me to yet another orgasm. All I could do was whimper into his neck. He pulled me closer to him as he began to thrust frantically. I knew he was getting close to coming. He buried his face in my neck as he shuddered as we came together finally.

"Oh……fuck….." he muttered as he rode out his orgasm. He leaned up and kissed me hard. "That was…"

"Fucking spectaular," I murmured.

"Exactly," he chuckled softly.

He kissed me one more before he pulled out of me. He set me on my feet. I leaned against the wall while he tucked himself back into his pants. He pulled me into his arms and we made our way back to the car. My legs felt like jelly. He helped me in and ran around to the driver side. We drove home and went up to our room. Alice and Jasper were both naked and fast asleep in each other's arms. Edward and I stripped our clothes off and climbed into the bed next to them. I laid me head on his chest and fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face as soon as I woke up this morning. Today was February first which meant we only had thirteen more days until the wedding. Today was also the day that would mark the first step in our journey to become one family. Today, Jasper was signing all the paperwork that would make him Jasper Allen Whitlock Cullen. When we decided to change our names, Jasper suggested that he should be the only one who does it right now. He explained that when we get married, Alice and I would both become Cullen's. It made sense to us.

We were a little worried about how Peter and Charlotte would react to him changing his name but they surprised us. They were fine with it and thought it was a great idea. So did Charlie, Renee, William, Catherine, Carlisle, and Esme. Carlisle and Esme were both touched that we wanted their family name. It just felt right to all of us. I think now that Peter and Charlotte had finally moved to Forks, they understood just how much we needed each other. The three weeks they were apart were very hard for all of them and they were much happier together.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alice. I smiled and looked over at her. She was laying between me and Jasper. Edward was behind me with his arm around my waist.

"Just thinking about today," I said softly. Jasper propped himself up on his elbow behind her.

"What about it?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how today is like the first step for us," I said. "You're becoming a Cullen today. In a couple weeks, Alice and I will be too. Then we really will be like one family, officially."

"Sounds good to me," chuckled Edward from behind me. He leaned up and kissed me. He reached over and grabbed Jasper and Alice's hand and placed them on ours. "See how we fit together? This is how it's supposed to be."

"Aw, that's sweet," I chuckled. "And really cheesy."

"Very cheesy," snickered Jasper. Alice was chuckling softly.

"You two need to leave Edward alone," she chuckled. "He was being sweet."

"Thanks, Ali," chuckled Edward.

"You're welcome, Baby," she smirked as Jasper and I both rolled our eyes. "We had better get going or we are going to be late."

"Fine," grumbled me, Edward, and Jasper as we detailed our limbs from each other.

We made our way into our large shower. I loved this shower. We quickly showered. Well, quickly for us anyway and went into our room and got dressed. We had all decided to take the day off of work to celebrate together. It was a big day for us. We gathered our stuff and headed out to Edward's Volvo. We made our way down to the office.

Eleazar had agreed to help us with all the paper work. I thought it was nice of him, seeing as he didn't know us very well. We parked in the our normal space and headed up to the office. Things around the office had been so much nicer since Lauren had been fired. Even Jessica was nicer to us. Maybe she was just afraid that I would fire her ass, too. We went into the conference room and I smiled when I saw Emmett, Rose, Garrett, Kate, Carlisle, and Esme waiting with Eleazar.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Edward.

"We want to be here with you when you do this," said Carlisle. "It's not everyday Esme and I get a new son."

"Or brother," said Kate.

She was radiating with happiness. Therapy had really been helping her. Even though I knew she still had a ways to go, she was a new person. Garrett had his arm around her waist and Rose was holding her hand. Emmett had his arm around Rose's waist. I could tell the four of them were getting closer. It was sweet that they were here to support us.

"Thanks," said Jasper. "That means a lot."

"Well," said Eleazar with a smile as he opened his folder and pulled out a stack of papers. "I need you to sign all three copies."

"Ok," said Jasper.

He went over to the table and picked up the pen. He smiled as he signed all the paper work. Edward had his arms around me and Alice. I reached over and grabbed her hand. Jasper passed the forms over to Eleazar. He read through them before he looked up at Jasper and smiled.

"You are officially Jasper Cullen," said Eleazar with a smile. "Congratulations to all of you."

"Thank you," said Jasper. He had the biggest smile on his face as he turned back to me, Alice, and Edward. We stepped up to him and wrapped our arms around him. "One step closer."

"One step," whispered Alice. She leaned up and kissed him. She turned and kissed me then Edward. Jasper leaned down and kissed me then leaned over and kissed Edward.

"I love you all," I whispered as a tear slipped out of my eye. Jasper wiped it away.

"We love you, too," he whispered.

Alice and Edward murmured their agreement softly. We heard someone clear their throat softly and turned around. We had been so caught up in our own little moment that we had forgotten that the others were here. They were all smiling and chuckling at us.

"Sorry," chuckled Alice.

"It's ok," chuckled Carlisle. "It was sweet. We're happy for you all."

"Welcome to the family, Jasper," said Esme as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Esme," said Jasper. She pulled away and smiled.

"You're welcome," she said.

"I guess I have another pain in the ass brother now," smirked Kate. She came over and hugged Jasper. "You know I love you more than Eddie, don't you?"

"Katelyn, don't call me Eddie," snapped Edward. Kate rolled her eyes as she hugged her brother. "Besides, I know I'm your favorite."

"You really are, Edward," whispered Kate. "I know I haven't told you this but I'm really happy for you. I can tell you really love them and they love you."

"Thanks, Kate," whispered Edward as he hugged her. "It's nice to see you happy again, too."

"I am happy," said Kate. She pulled away and looked back over at Garrett, Emmett, and Rose. "Finally."

Rose, Emmett, and Garrett all hugged and congratulated Jasper. We hugged Carlisle, Esme, and Kate again before we made our way back down to the car. Edward and Jasper climbed into the front seats while Alice and I climbed into the back. They wouldn't tell us what they had planned for today. I was learning to just accept that they loved to surprise us.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a business called ADVENTURE HELICOPTER TOURS. They both just chuckled as we climbed out of the car. The four of us made our way into the building and up to the front desk. There was a tall dark haired man sitting behind the desk. He looked up at us and smiled.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked as he stood up.

"Yes," said Jasper, proudly. "I'm Jasper. This is Alice, Edward, and Bella."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," he said. "I'm Vaughn. I'm going to be your pilot today. I understand you have signed up for the ultimate package?"

"Yes," said Jasper. Vaughn looked at the rest of us and smiled.

"Ok, well, let's get you guys loaded up."

We followed him out to a large red helicopter after we signed release forms. We loaded in and strapped ourselves in. Vaughn climbed in and we put our headphones on. He lifted off and started our tour. I had never seen the city like this. It was incredible. I always knew LA was beautiful but I never saw it's true beauty until now. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder as we flew around. We passed all the tourist landmarks, the Hollywood sign, Griffith Park Observatory, Dodger Stadium, Mann's Chinese Theater, Sunset strip, Beverly Hills, and Bel Air.

It took us about an hour to see everything. Vaughn headed back to his landing strip and set down. We all climbed out of the helicopter with big cheesy grins on our faces. Vaughn just chuckled as we thanked him and paid our bill. We went back out to the car and headed home. We had had an amazing morning but I think we were all ready to go home.

Alice and I made us all a quick lunch while Edward and Jasper set up yet another surprise for us upstairs. We quickly ate and cleaned up the kitchen. Edward and Jasper over to me and Alice and held out blindfolds. What was with them and blindfolding us?

"Do you trust us?" asked Edward.

"Yes," said me and Alice without any hesitation.

"Will you let us blindfold you?" asked Jasper. I looked over at Alice. She nodded her head so I looked back over at Edward and Jasper.

"Yes," I said softly.

Edward stepped behind me while Jasper moved behind Alice. Edward slipped the blindfold over my eyes and wrapped my arm around his. He led me out of the kitchen and through the house. We got to the stairs and he swept me into his arms. Jasper must have done the same thing to Alice because I heard her squeal.

They carried us upstairs and set us on our feet. I could smell a wonderful fragrant in the air but I couldn't tell what it was. Something floral and delicious. Edward led me into our bedroom. I heard the door shut after Alice and Jasper came in. I felt Edward start to unbutton my shirt. He pushed if off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground. I could feel all my senses going into overdrive with not being able to see him. He moved his hands down to my pants and quickly slid them down my hips and legs. He held onto my arm while I stepped out of them. He took off my bra and panties before he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed.

I heard him quickly strip of his own clothes at the same time I felt the bed dip. I reached my hand out and found Alice's. Edward climbed onto the bed and settle himself between my legs. I could feel his erection against my leg. I so badly wanted him inside of me.

"Do you trust me, love?" whispered Edward while he ran his hands over my breast.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward did say anything else. He reached up and grabbed my right hand and tied it above my head to the headboard of the bed. He pulled my left hand from Alice's and tied it to the bed. He left my feet free but pushed my legs further apart. I felt so open to him. More than usual and I loved it. Edward shifted and a moment later I felt a warm oil being dripped onto my stomach. It wasn't hot so I didn't think it was wax. It felt wonderful.

"Oh….." I moaned when Edward started rubbing the oil over my breasts. "What…is…..that?"

"Do you like it?" asked Edward as he dripped the warm oil over my pussy.

"God, yes," I moaned as I arched my back. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. I needed Edward inside of me. "Baby….please. I need……fuck….you now."

"You want me to fuck you now?" asked Edward as he rubbed his tip over my swollen, wet lips.

"YES," I growled as I bucked my hips trying to pull him into me.

"No, my love," said Edward pressing my hips to the bed. "Do I need to tie those beautiful feet to the bed?"

"Baby, please," I moaned.

I could hear Alice and Jasper next to us but I was so lost in Edward that I couldn't hear what they were saying or doing. My pussy was throbbing, aching for Edward's cock.

"If that's what you want," murmured Edward.

He lifted my hips off the bed and scooted so that his legs were under me. My entire body was off the bed. I locked my feet behind his back. Edward leaned in and slid his cock into me slowly. I felt my walls clench down immediately as I came.

Edward pulled nearly all the way out of me before he slammed into me hard this time. I was hit by such an intense wave of pleasure, I couldn't even get the words out. Edward started thrusting in and out of me harder and harder. Not being able to see him over me, driving into me, made me feel him even more than I usually do.

"FUCK," I cried out as I came yet again. Edward never slowed down as he drove into me.

"JASPER," screamed Alice. "CUM WITH ME NOW!"

"FUCK, ALI," growled Jasper. I knew he just came with her.

"Fuck, I love the feeling of your pussy wrapped around my cock," groaned Edward as he thrust into me.

"I…..gah…….fuck…..FUCK!" I screamed as I came again.

"OH…….fuck." groaned Edward as he slammed into me once more and came hard. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I whispered.

Edward pulled out of me and untied my hands and pulled off the blindfold. Our room had been filled with different flowers and candles. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice kissing. They pulled away and looked over at us. Alice slid off of Jasper's lap and moved so that she was straddling Edward. His hands went to her ass.

Jasper pulled me over so that my pussy was hovering over his mouth. He lowered me to his mouth and moaned. I knew he could taste both me and Edward. Such a fucking turn on. Alice moved over and slid onto Jasper's erection. She leaned in and kissed me. Our tongues probed each others mouths.

"Oh, God," moaned Alice as she pulled her lips away from mine.

I looked behind her and saw Edward pumping into her sweet ass while Jasper thrust into her pussy. She leaned her head on my shoulder as they moved inside of her. Jasper would thrust first then Edward would move as Jasper was pulling out. I knew from experience that it was the most intense feeling. Jasper had his hands gripping my thighs as he fucked my pussy with his tongue at the same pace as his thrusts into Alice.

"Oh……fuck," I moaned as I came hard.

I slid off Jasper and collapsed on the bed. Alice leaned down and kissed him. It was so hot knowing she could taste me on his lips and tongue. Edward moaned as he hit a new angle in her ass. I saw his hands tighten on her hips and knew he was getting close.

"Ali…..cum……now," panted Edward. "Please, cum…..with us."

"OH….fuck….YES," screamed Alice as she let her orgasm wash over her.

"ALICE," growled Edward as he released his cum in her ass.

"FUCK," groaned Jasper as he thrust once more inside of her.

Edward pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to Jasper. Alice collapsed next to me. We all were to tired to say anything. Alice snuggled into my arms and sighed. Jasper had Edward in his arms and was holding my hand.

We spent the rest of the day in bed. We made love a few more times but we also talked. It was the best day of my life. I couldn't stop the smile from creping up on my face as I fell asleep that night.

* * *

**Nothing like some hot oil, a blindfold, being tied to the bed and a alot sex:) Hope you all liked this chapter. **


	49. Chapter 49

"We are going to be so late," I whined as I hobbled around on one foot. I was trying to slip my flip flop back on. Edward chuckled as he grabbed my wrist.

"I wasn't hearing you complaining a few minutes ago when you had my cock buried deep inside of you," he smirked.

"Or when you were eating my pussy," chuckled Alice before she took the shoe from my hand and slid it onto my foot.

"You were too busy with Jasper's cock in your mouth, Alice," I chuckled. "Besides do you really want to be the ones to tell the parents why we are late to the airport?"

"No," they all chuckled.

"I'm sure they will understand," chuckled Jasper. "I mean Peter, Charlotte, Renee, and Charlie missed their flight from Forks to LA yesterday because they got caught up in their own moment."

"I still can't believe Peter and Charlie got caught in the men's room," chuckled Edward as the four of us made our way downstairs. "They have so much to learn about bathroom blowjobs."

"Eww," shuddered me and Jasper.

Alice and Edward just laughed. We grabbed our mountain of luggage and headed out to the car. We had been in the process of loading it when Edward got frisky. He threw me over his shoulder and ran me into the house. Of course, I may have rubbed my ass in to his erection as I bent over to 'grab a bag'. Jasper and Alice followed and now we were running twenty minutes late for our flight to Brazil.

We finally got everything loaded and climbed into the car. I looked back at the house as Edward pulled away. When we come back home, the four of us will be married and Alice and I will officially be Cullen's. Edward squeezed my hand and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Twenty minutes later, we parked the car at the airport. We grabbed our luggage and ran as fast as we could inside. We checked our luggage and made our way through security with just our carry on bags. We had to run to the gate but we made it on time. We loaded onto the plane and ignored the snickers coming from our family.

Peter, Charlotte, Charlie and Renee were sitting in the row in front of us. Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine were sitting in the row behind us. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Carlisle was holding Catherine and William's hand. Esme was holding William's other hand. I knew Carlisle and Esme were ready to move to Forks. Garrett, Kate, Rose, and Emmett were sitting in the row behind Carlisle and Esme. I could tell that they had gotten even closer in the last week Charlie turned around to smart off about us being late as we pulled out onto the runway.

"So, Dad, how was the airport bathroom here?" I asked with a smirk. Edward, Jasper, and Alice all busted out laughing while he blushed.

"It was fine," he said. "Roomy."

"Oh, wow," chuckled Alice. "Way more than I needed to know. Charlie."

"She started it," said Peter, looking back at me. "Besides, Alice, don't think we don't know why you were forty minutes late."

"I don't know what you are talking about Peter," smirked Alice. "But at least we didn't get caught giving someone a blowjob by two security men. Then have those two security men call your children to verify who you are."

"Touché," said Peter.

"I think I need to bleach my brain," I grumbled.

"Me too," pouted Jasper as our flight took off. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I'll help you take your mine off it if you help me," I suggested. Jasper smiled widely.

"Deal," he smirked.

"Ugh," groaned Renee, Charlie, Peter, and Charlotte.

The rest of us just chuckled softly. Once the seatbelt light went off. I undid my seat belt and got up. I winked at Jasper before I turned and walk to the restroom. I could hear Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate chuckle while our parents all muttered under their breath about us being sex addicts.

I stepped inside. A few minutes later, Jasper knocked on the door. I opened it and let him in. He pulled the door shut and locked it before he turned and crushed his lips to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He reached down slipped his hands under my sundress. He moaned when he felt me pantiless.

"You are so fucking hot," he whispered as he moved his lips to my neck. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I have to be in you now."

"Fuck," I moaned. I reached down and quickly undid his pants and pushed them down. Fuck, he wasn't wearing boxers. His cock sprang free. I grabbed it in my hand and pumped it a few times.

"Now," growled Jasper as he bucked his hips into my hand. "Please, Beautiful."

I lined his cock up to my pussy and let myself slide down onto him. I bit my lip to stop from screaming out in ecstasy. Jasper was kissing and sucking on my neck and shoulder as he started thrusting up into me. I could feel all of him as he thrust his cock into me. I felt my walls clench down on him as I reached my climax. I buried my face in his neck to mute my scream. I could tell Jasper was getting close.

"Baby, I want to taste you," I said.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. He pulled out of me and I slid down to my knees and took his cock into my mouth. "I love the feeling of your mouth on my cock."

All I could do was moan as I took his cock into my mouth over and over. I relaxed my throat and reached up and massaged his balls. Jasper grabbed the back of my head and started thrusting in and out faster. He thrust once more as I relaxed my throat and swallowed his load. I licked him clean and pulled his pants back up.

"That was amazing," chuckled Jasper before he kissed me again.

"I love how you taste on my tongue," I chuckled. "We had better get back out there."

"Tease," growled Jasper as I opened the door.

I just chuckled as I went back to my seat. Jasper came back a few minutes later and took his seat next to Alice. She and Edward just chuckled when Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte all turned and cocked an eyebrow at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously?" asked Peter.

"Oh," I chuckled. "The bathroom wouldn't work for you and Charlie, Peter. There are no security guards to catch you."

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renee, and Charlotte all busted out laughing while Peter and Charlie just rolled their eyes at me. They turned back to the front and ignored us for the rest of the flight.

Roughly twenty hours later, our flight landed in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. Our flight had been….interesting. Edward and Alice disappeared to the bathroom about three hours after Jasper and I did. Several of the other passengers stared at us all. I think it was the fact that none of us were hiding our complex relationships. Charlotte and Renee would whisper to each other and share a small kiss. So would Charlie and Peter. Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine were worse. They were groping each other under their blankets. We just ignored it as much as we could.

The twelve of us unloaded off the plane and made our way through customs. We grabbed our luggage and followed Renee and Esme out two large black limos. We loaded our luggage and climbed in. I held onto Edward's hand while we drove through the streets of Rio. It was just past twilight and the city was starting to light up. It was incredibly beautiful.

The limo's pulled up to the docks and we all climbed out. The drivers led us down to a large boat. There was a tall dark man with long black hair and black eyes. He looked up and smiled at all of us.

"You must be here for he Cullen weddings," he said with an American accent. "I'm Sam Uley."

"I'm Renee Swan," said Renee. "We spoke on the phone, Mr. Uley."

"Please call me Sam," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you finally."

"Thank you, Sam," said Renee. She quickly introduced us all. Sam turned to me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

"Congratulations to you all," said Sam.

"Thank you," we said.

"Well, let's get you loaded onto the boat and we can head to Ilha Grande," said Sam. "I'm sure you all are exhausted from your long flight."

We all just chuckled as we loaded the luggage onto the boat and climbed on. We got settled and Sam went up and took out to sea. Half an hour later, he pulled the boat up to the docks of the most beautiful island I had ever seen. The sand was as pale as crystals. There were huge trees and exotic flowers and plants everywhere.

We unloaded off the boat and followed Sam up the stone pathway to the main office. Sam checked us in and led us down to our villas. He bid us a goodnight and said he would see us in the morning to iron out some of the details of the wedding, that was only five days away.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I made our way into our villa and locked it up after us. We took our stuff to our room and quickly unpacked everything. We all looked at each other and smiled. We stripped off our clothes and climbed into our bed and made love before we fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh…..fuck," moaned Alice as I woke up the next morning.

I rolled over and saw her riding Jasper hard. I would never get tired of seeing them together, Her perky little breasts bounced as he thrust upwards every time she came down on his cock. Fucking spectacular. Edward pressed himself up behind me. I could feel his erection between my ass checks. I rolled and got on my hands and knees. He moaned and slid up behind me. He gripped my hips in his large, skillful hands and thrust into me.

"OH FUCK," I screamed as he pounded into me erratically. "So…good, Baby."

"Pussy……tight….fuck," he growled as he fucked me harder.

I moved one of my hands and braced myself on the wall as I started pushing back into Edward, meeting him thrust for thrust. I barely heard Alice and Jasper moan out each others names as they came together. My focus at the moment was Edward and his cock that was buried deep inside of me.

"OH HOLY FUCK!" I screamed as I felt my body shake with my orgasm. Edward thrust himself into me a few more times before he came.

"Oh, Baby, so fucking good," he moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

We collapsed on the bed next to Alice and Jasper. We all looked at each other and just chuckled. So maybe we were sex addicts. We climbed off the bed and made our way into the bathroom. Luckily the shower here was almost as big as our shower back home. We showered and went back into our room.

Alice and I put sunscreen on each other so we wouldn't get sunburned causing Edward and Jasper to both moan. Ok, so maybe my hands lingered on Alice's tit's a little longer than necessary but she made sure my ass was thoroughly protected. Edward and Jasper smirked as they took the sunscreen from us and started rubbing it into each other. Needless to say it took us even longer to get dressed as Alice and I ended up eating each other out while Edward and Jasper sucked each other's cock. Yep, we are definitely sex addicts.

I pulled out my blue bikini and a blue and white sundress. Alice put on a vibrant purple bikini and a strapless cotton dress. Jasper put on a pair of green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Edward put on a pair of red swim trunks and a grey t-shirt. We gathered our room keys and beach bags and headed down to meet the others at one of the many restaurants at the resort.

We walked in and saw them all sitting in the back with Sam and a striking young woman with long black hair and black eyes. The four of us went over and sat down, ignoring the looks from our family. They knew why we were late.

"Sorry we are late," I said.

"It's ok," smirked Charlie. "Seems to be a habit of yours lately."

"You really want to go there, Dad?" I asked.

"No," he chuckled as he blushed. I smirked and looked over at Sam, who looked confused.

"I would like you to meet my wife, Emily," said Sam. "Emily, this is Edward and Bella, and Jasper and Alice, our brides and grooms."

"It's lovely to meet you all," said Emily with a smile.

"You too, Emily," said Alice.

"I just have a few things to discuss with you about the wedding," said Sam. He turned to Renee. "I understand that you have arranged for a reverend to come in and marry them."

"Yes, he will be here the day after tomorrow," said Renee.

"Who?" I asked. She looked over at me.

"Reverend Weber," said Renee. I gasped as Alice choked on her orange juice.

"What?" asked Alice. "Reverend Weber?"

"Mom?" I asked.

"It's fine, girls. Angela and I explained everything to him. He's happy to be doing this for all of you," said Renee.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," said Renee. Alice and I looked at each other then at Edward and Jasper, who looked wide eyed.

"Ok," we said. Renee turned back to Sam, who was looking between the four of us and Renee.

"What else?" asked Renee

"Am I missing something?" asked Sam, as he looked around at all of us. "Is there a problem with this Reverend Weber?"

"No," I said. "We were just surprised he has the time to come here."

"Oh, ok. The chapel will be open for you to come in a prepare the day before. If you need anything just let one of the staff know," said Sam. "The weddings will begin at twilight. I have set aside two rooms next to the Chapel. One for Alice and Bella to use to get ready and one for Edward and Jasper. You have your marriage license?"

"Yes," said Edward.

"Excellent," said Sam. He looked up at all of us. "Are there any questions?"

"Nope," we all said.

"Ok, well, let us know if we can do anything for you," he said.

We thanked him before he and Emily got up and left. To say that I was surprised that Reverend Weber had agreed to fly to Brazil to marry us would be an understatement. As Angela's father and the Reverend of the Methodist Church in Forks, I would think he would have a problem with our relationship.

After we all go done eating we all headed down to the pool. Our plan was to spend the day relaxing. Edward and Jasper joined the men in the pool while us women sat on the side and watched them. It was nice seeing them all get along. I turned to Renee about ten minutes after we got there.

"Mom, does Reverend Weber know about our relationship?" I asked. She chuckled and looked over at me.

"Yes, he does," she said. "After you went back to LA, Angela came by to see me. She said that she knew about us and wanted to let us know that she and Ben support us. We were talking about the wedding and she suggested that we ask Robert to marry you. I was skeptical that he would if he knew about your relationship but Angela said she thought he would do it. So we went down to the church and talked to him and Ann. They were shocked and surprised but we explained to them that the four of you love each other. He said he would be honored to marry you. He is going to want to sit down with the four of you privately when he gets here."

"Do they know about your relationship?" I asked.

"Yes," said Renee. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hide who I am, Bella. They were shocked but I think they were ok."

"Wow," I said. "I never thought he would marry us."

"Me either," said Alice. "It's kind of nice though."

"They have been very supportive of all of us," said Catherine. I smiled when I saw her reach over and grab Esme's hand.

"It'll make the move easier," chuckled Esme.

"When are you moving?" I asked.

"Two weeks," said Esme with a smile. "I start at the hospital in three weeks. Carlisle has a lead on a couple office spaces for the firm. We want to have some time to get settled before we start working."

"I'm so happy for you," I chuckled.

"We are too," said Esme as she leaned over and kissed Catherine.

Edward and Jasper came over and pulled me and Alice into the water. We both just chuckled and kissed them. Renee, Esme, Catherine, Charlotte, Rose, and Kate joined us in the water. We had the best time just splashing each other and playing chicken.

After lunch Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I decided to go for a walk on the beach together. As much as we loved being with our family, we loved being alone more. We found a secluded place on the beach and laid out our towels. We laid down and just let the sun shine down on us.

We had been laying on the beach for about half an hour when Jasper leaned over and pulled me into his arms. He crushed his lips to mine and reached behind me and untied my bikini. He rolled us so that he was hovering over me. He tossed it aside and lowered his lips to my nipple. I moaned and thrust my chest up. Jasper moved his hands to the ties on my bottoms and pulled them. He tossed them to where my top lied. He kissed his way down my stomach to my pussy. He winked at me before he lowered his lips to me.

"God, Jas," I moaned as he thrust his tongue in and out of me.

"Fuck, you taste so fucking good, Baby," he moaned against my pussy.

Alice crawled over and lowered her pussy to my lips. I wrapped my arms around her thighs and dove into my girl. I could see Edward standing in front of her with his cock in her mouth. I watched him fuck her mouth while I ate her delicious pussy. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head as he threw his head back. Jasper sat up and thrust himself into my pussy. I screamed against Alice's pussy causing her cum all over my mouth and tongue.

Edward pulled his cock out of her mouth and pulled Alice off of me. He set her on her hands and knees on the towel and thrust into her hard. She leaned down and kissed me while Jasper and Edward thrust into us. I could feel my orgasm building as Alice massaged my tongue with hers. I moved one of my hands to my clit.

"Fuck," moaned Jasper as my fingers grazed his cock. "Baby, cum with me."

"FUCK," I screamed as I let go and let my orgasm roll over me.

"Oh, fuck," growled Jasper as he came inside of me.

Jasper rolled off of me and laid down beside me I leaned my head on his shoulder as Edward and Alice came together.

"What the hell is going on here?" snapped Sam.

We all jumped and looked behind us to see Sam standing about twenty feet away. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. Edward and Jasper pulled the towels up and wrapped them around me and Alice before they pulled on their swim trunks. Sam was just looking between the four of us.

"I would like an explanation," said Sam.

"The four of us are together," said Edward. Sam's eyes widen for a moment before his face turned to disgust.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Sam.

"It means that we are all involved with each other," I said. "The four of us are in love."

"Oh my god, you're pervert," he grimaced. "I can't believe I let you on my island."

"We are not perverts," said Jasper. "If you would just calm down , we can explain everything."

"Ok," said Sam as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Jasper took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Sam all about our relationship together. His eyes got wider as Jasper told him more and more. When Jasper was down, he shook his head and ran his hands over his face.

"This is insane," chuckled Sam. He looked out to the water for a moment before he looked back at us. "Do your families know?"

"Yes," we all said. He just nodded his head softly.

"Ok, look, I don't get it but I guess it's not really my place to tell you what is right," said Sam. He chuckled softly. "Guess its better than you all cheating on each other."

"We know this is different," I said. "But this is how we are. If it bothers you, I guess we can move the wedding to another place."

"No, that's not it," said Sam. "I don't get it. I mean, Emily is more than enough for me but I can tell that you all really love each other. I just didn't need to see it."

"Suppose we can understand that," chuckled Edward.

"Ok, I'm going to go and try to forget I saw this," chuckled Sam. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"We will," chuckled Alice.

We all laughed with her as Sam turned around and left us alone. The four us gathered our stuff together and headed back to our villa. We figured it would be better than taking any chances of Sam coming back. We took turns showering and changed into some clean cloths. We hug around the villa for the rest of the afternoon. I sketched while Alice and Jasper read. Edward sat with my feet in his lap and watched me. It was very distracting.

Just after seven we made our way down to a small Mexican restaurant at the resort and met the others for dinner. We had just sat down when Sam and Emily came in. She looked over at us and started chuckling and I knew that Sam had told her all about us. She dragged Sam over to our table.

"How was your first day here?" she asked with a smirk.

"It was lovely," said Renee.

"You have a beautiful resort," said Charlotte. I had a feeling she and Renee were holding hands under the table.

"Thank you," chuckled Emily as she looked over at me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. "How are you all enjoying our island?"

"We love it here," I said as my face turned red. Everyone turned and looked at us.

"It's beautiful here," said Alice.

"Yeah," said Jasper.

"We've had a great time so far." said Edward as he shifted in his seat.

"So I've heard," smirked Emily. "I hope the rest of your stay is just as nice."

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," she said. Sam was chuckling behind her. "Enjoy your meal."

"We will," said Renee. Emily and Sam busted out laughing as they walked away from our table. Everyone looked back over at us. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," said me, Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

Everyone just chuckled and rolled their eyes at us. Our waiter came over and took our drink and food orders. By the time dinner was over, we had been grilled by everyone about what happened today on the beach. We all refused to say anything about it. The last thing we needed was for our parents to have ammo to tease us with.

After dinner was over, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I went on a walk on the beach before we went back to the villa. We stripped our clothes off and made love before we fell asleep. The last thing I though of as I fell asleep in my lovers arms was we only have four more days until the wedding and the four of us become one.


	51. Chapter 51

I slipped out of bed before the others woke up the next morning. I went outside and sat on the porch and watched the sun sparkle off the blue water of the ocean while I sketched. It was so beautiful here. It truly was a slice of paradise. I had been sitting out there for about an hour when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Edward watching me with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"Hey you," I said softly. Edward came over and lifted me up and sat me in his lap.

"Hey," he whispered. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the sun while I sketched," I whispered. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes, it is," whispered Edward. "But not nearly as beautiful as you are."

Edward leaned up and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my tongue into his mouth. Edward slipped his hand up my thighs and under the short hem of my nightgown. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers came in contact with my pussy, that was covered in a thin piece of lace.

I could feel Edward's erection growing harder as I shifted on his lap, desperately trying to find more friction. Edward grabbed the side of my panties and ripped them from my body. My pussy throbbed with need. I reached down between us and pulled Edward's cock free from his shorts. His cock was rock hard. I lifted up and slowly slid down on him.

"Oh," I moaned softly.

Edward slid his hand to my ass and started lifting me up and pulled me back down on his cock. I moved my lips from his, down to his jaw and neck. I could feel every inch of his cock pushing into me deeper and deeper than the time before. Edward moved one of his hands up my back to my hair and pulled my head back as he assaulted my neck with his tongue. I could feel my orgasm building as I rode his cock.

I crushed my lips to his as I felt my body shake with my release. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and started thrusting harder. Edward reached down and pulled my right leg up and set my foot on the seat next to his leg. He did the same with my left leg. I felt wide open to him. Edward started thrusting again and I buried my head in his neck to stop the screams. I could feel him pounding into me at a new angle that I didn't even know existed.

"Baby, I need you to cum with me," begged Edward.

"OH FUCK," I moaned as I threw my head back and came again.

"OH….Baby, fuck……yes," growled Edward as he finally came inside of me. I moved my feet back down and laid my head on his shoulder and started chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"We are sex addicts," I chuckled. I leaned up and kissed him. "But I can't stop."

"Good," chuckled Edward. "I can't stop either."

"Let's go shower and go grab some breakfast," I chuckled as I climbed off his lap. "I'm fucking starving."

"Me too," smirked Edward as he tucked his cock back into his shorts.

We made our way back inside the villa. Jasper and Alice were just coming out of the shower. Edward and I kissed them before we went in and quickly showered. We dried off and got dressed. The four of us started down to grab some breakfast. We were just in front of the gym when we heard someone moaning.

The four of us stopped and looked at each other as we chuckled silently. We knew someone was getting lucky. We were fixing to move on when we heard more.

"Oh, fuck me, Emmett," moaned Kate. My mouth fell open as I looked up at Edward. His eyes were the size of hubcaps.

"Gar, oh yeah, Baby, harder," groaned Rose.

I barely managed to stifle my chuckle. I tiptoes over top the door with the others following me. I quickly opened the door just enough so that we could see. I heard Edward, Alice, and Jasper all gasp softly at the same time I did. A naked Emmett had a naked Kate straddling his lap while he fucked her. Right next to them was a naked Rose being fucked from behind by a naked Garrett. I looked back at Edward, Alice, and Jasper. They nodded their heads slightly at me. I threw the door open so that it slammed against the wall.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked with a big smile. Emmett, Kate, Garrett, and Rose all froze for half a second before they started scrambling for their clothes.

"You are so fucking busted," laughed Alice.

"I think the parents would like to know about this," smirked Jasper.

"Let's go tell them," chuckled Edward.

Emmett, Kate, Garrett, and Rose all froze as the four of us turned ran out of the gym. I heard them all yell for us to stop but we ignored them. We ran into the restaurant and saw our parent's all sitting in the back. We ran up to them and were fixing to tell them when we all felt hands being smacked over our mouths.

"Don't you fucking dare," snapped Rose in my ear.

"Or else," growled Kate. I could tell she was on Edward's back. I could feel him chuckling next to me.

"Alice, please," begged Emmett.

"What's going on here?" asked Esme as she looked at all of us as were all of our parents.

"Nothing," said Rose, Kate, Emmett, and Garrett.

"Yeah, they were just exercising," I laughed from behind Rose's hand. Edward, Jasper, and Alice busted out laughing.

"They were going at it pretty hard," laughed Edward as he pulled Kate's hand off his mouth. Kate groaned and buried her face in Edward's back.

"Oh my god," laughed Renee. She threw her hands up to her mouth and laughed harder as Rose, Emmett, Kate, and Garrett all blushed. "They caught you having sex, didn't they?"

"Oh, they so did," laughed Charlotte. Charlie and Peter busted out laughing while William, Catherine, Carlisle, and Esme all gasped and looked at them before they started laughing.

"That is fucking awesome," laughed Carlisle.

"Laugh it up, folks," grumbled Rose as we all sat down. "It's not like we got caught in an airport bathroom."

We all busted out laughing as Peter and Charlie groaned. This was pretty much how we spent all of breakfast. We teased and taunted Charlie and Peter for their airport blowjob before we turned and teased Rose, Emmett, Garrett, and Kate for their 'workout.' I was so thankful that they didn't know about the four of us getting caught by Sam yesterday.

After we ate, the men all went deep sea fishing while us women went to the spa. Renee, Catherine, Charlotte, and Esme were taken to one room while Kate, Rose, Alice, and I were taken to another room. As soon as the door was shut I turned to my sister.

"So?" I smirked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So what?" she asked. "You all knew we were seeing each other."

"Yeah, but we didn't know you had taken your relationship that far yet," said Alice.

"We were ready," said Kate as she grabbed Rose's hand.

"We are just teasing you," I said. "We are happy for you."

"Thanks," said Rose. "It feels nice."

"We know," chuckled me and Alice. Kate and Rose just chuckled with us.

"So how does your relationship work?" I asked.

"I thinks that pretty obvious," chuckled Rose.

"You and Kate?" I asked.

"Yes," they said together as they blushed.

"Emmett and Garrett?" asked Alice. Kate and Rose exchanged a look.

"Yes," they chuckled as the door opened.

We all just chuckled as our masseuses came over. We settle onto our tables. I turned and kept my eyes on Alice's eyes as the woman massages my body. She would smile and I know I blushed. After our massages we had mud baths, manicures, and pedicures. By the time we were done, I felt totally relaxed and ready to drag Alice off and fuck her senseless.

However, our mothers seemed to think this would be a good time to have Alice and I try on our wedding dresses. They also made us do this separate since as they said 'You and Alice are getting married too.' I rolled my eyes and kissed Alice and went with Renee and Rose. We went down to Renee's villa.

"Ok, honey, strip," ordered Renee with a smirk.

"You are enjoying this way too much," I grumbled.

"What am I enjoying exactly, my daughter?" asked Renee as I pulled off my sundress.

"Keeping me from Alice," I pouted.

She and Rose just rolled their eyes and laughed. Renee helped me slip on my wedding dress. It was a strapless, silk, dress that started to flare from under my breast until it hit about the middle of my thighs.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," said Renee as she stepped back. "I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. "I'm happy for you too. And you Rosie."

"Thanks, Bella," chuckled Rose. Renee looked over at her. "Mine and Em's relationship with Garrett and Kate has reached a new level."

"Do you love them?" asked Renee.

"I do," said Rose. "Emmett does too. I've always loved Emmett. It's not that he isn't enough for me because he is but Garrett and Kate make us feel alive and free. I've spent my entire life worrying about how everyone sees me and now I don't care. We are happy together and that is all that matters."

"Well said, Rosie," I chuckled. "Has Garrett told you about his ex?"

"Yes," said Rose.

"What about Garrett's ex?" asked Renee.

"It's not really my story to tell but Garrett was in an abusive relationship back when he was in high school. She was crazy and hurt him pretty bad. He hid the abuse for a long time because he was ashamed that he let her hurt him. Once he finally got the courage to end the relationship, she went crazy and tried to kill him. She beat him pretty badly with a baseball bat. Broke his arm, several ribs, and busted his head open. He had just started his freshman year at Dartmouth and was terrified. One of the doctors at the hospital talked him into going into the program until they could stop the crazy bitch. He said it was the smartest decision he ever made but it was hard for him. He ended up in San Francisco and at Berkeley. It took them six months to stop the bitch. He left the program but stayed in San Francisco. He had only been out of the program for three months when he came across Bella," explained Rose.

"The night he saved me, I thought I was going to die. Jacob was crazy. Garrett told me that I would be ok. He promised not to leave me. He called Alice. She came down and held me all night while I cried. Garrett sat outside my door all night long," I said softly. I wiped the tear off my face and looked over at Rose. "I'm so happy for you, Rosie. Gar's a great guy and I know he will treat you, Kate, and Emmett good. Just take care of him because I owe him my life."

"I promise," whispered Rose as she hugged me. "I love him, Bella. I understand now how you can love Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"I love you, Rosie. You're the best sister ever," I whispered through my tears. She chuckled softly.

"I love you, too , Bella."

Rose pulled away and I wiped the tears off my face. I changed out of my wedding dress and back into my bikini and sundress. I hugged Renee and Rose before I left to find Alice. I walked into the villa and saw her coming out of our bedroom. She smiled and her entire face lit up. I ran over to her and crushed my lips to hers as I pushed her back into the room.

We threw our clothes off and fell onto the bed. I rolled over onto my back and pulled Alice so that her pussy was hovering over my mouth. I could smell her arousal. Fucking amazing. I pulled her down and thrust my tongue into her. I loved the taste of her. I would never get tired of her. I pushed my tongue into her over and over. I needed her to cum for me.

"Fuck, Bella," moaned Alice as I fucked her with my tongue hard. "Don't fucking stop. So fucking close."

"You taste so fucking sweet, Baby," I moaned against her pussy.

Alice was grinding her hips against my mouth. I wrapped my arms around her thighs as Alice's little body began to shake with her orgasm. She came hard and I licked my girl dry. Alice slid off my face and crawled down between my legs. She pushed my legs open and lowered her lips to me.

"FUCK," I screamed as Alice bit down on my clit.

She shoved her tongue into me and started fucking me fast and hard. I propped myself on my elbows and pulled her hair back so I could watch her. The sight of her between my legs was almost enough to make me cum. I lifted my hips and started meeting Alice's tongue as I felt the tingle starting to build. Alice pushed two fingers into my pussy and I threw my head back.

"Oh, ALI, FUCK!" I screamed as I shook with my orgasm. Alice licked me dry before she leaned up and kissed me hard. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too, Bella," she whispered. Alice pulled me into her arms. I laid my head on her chest. I sighed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I was shaken awake later when I heard the door to our room open and close. I opened my eyes and saw Alice's black eyes watching me. God, she was beautiful.

"God, I will never get tired of seeing them like that," whispered Jasper. Alice and I chuckled softly.

"Fucking spectacular," whispered Edward. I rolled over and looked at him and Jasper. They were both soaked.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. Alice leaned up and chuckled.

"Did you fall into the ocean?" she asked. They both looked down at their feet.

"Oh my god, you fell into the ocean," I said.

"No, we got thrown into the ocean," said Edward. Alice and I both sat up.

"What?" we both asked.

"Emmett and Garrett threw us into the ocean," said Jasper.

"Why?" I asked.

"We might have been teasing them about this morning," said Edward. "Emmett got pissed and told us to fuck off. I smarted off and said that was for him and Garrett to do together. They got pissed and threw us over board."

I looked back at Alice. She looked just as pissed as I did. We climbed off the bed and quickly pulled our clothes back on. We walked past Edward and Jasper and out of the villa. I could hear them yelling at us to stop but we were on a mission. We found Garrett, Emmett, Rose, Kate, and our parents all sitting around the pool. Garrett and Emmett both looked up as Alice and I marched over to them. I swear they flinched.

"Don't you ever do that again," I snapped.

"You could have killed them, you stupid assholes," growled Alice. Emmett went to say something but I stopped him.

"Let me make ourselves clear here. We don't give a fucking shit if you and Garrett fuck each other. In fact the four of us think it's fucking awesome that you both, Rose, and Kate love each other. It's about fucking time that you guys took a chance but if you ever put our lovers in danger like that again, we will be forced to kick your asses. You know we can," I growled.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sam. Alice and I whipped around to see Sam standing behind us. Edward and Jasper were standing behind him, chuckling silently. Sam was looking from us to Emmett, Garrett, Kate and Rose. "They are together, too?"

"Yes," I said weakly.

Sam looked over at our parents. Charlotte was sitting next to Charlie. Peter had Renee in his lap. Carlisle and William were holding hands while Esme and Catherine were snuggled into a lounger together. He looked back over at me.

"Anyone else I should know about?" he asked. "Anymore surprises?"

"I don't think so," I chuckled. Sam just rolled his eyes before he turned and walked away, muttering under his breath. I turned to everyone. "I think we've scarred him."

They all busted out laughing with me. Edward and Jasper came over to me and Alice and kissed us. We spent the rest of the afternoon by the pool with our family. We certainly were a crazy bunch but this was just how we were.

We all went back to our villas and cleaned up and changed for dinner. The four of us met everyone at La Bella Portia, a small Italian food place at the resort. We enjoyed night of dining and laughter with our family. We all saw Sam and Emily come in. I swear he blushed and Emily busted out laughing as soon as she saw us. Yep, we had definitely scarred Sam.

After dinner, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I went back to the villa. We stripped down naked and made love to the sound of the waves hitting the shores. We fell asleep with our arms and legs tangled together.


	52. Chapter 52

I will admit that I was nervous as hell as I woke up the this morning. Why was I so nervous? Only because Alice and I were going to have to sit down with the father of one of our best friends and our former Reverend, and explain to him about our relationship with each other and Edward and Jasper. Not really something I was looking forward to doing. Based on the look on Alice's face as we climbed out of bed, she was just as nervous as I was.

The four of us quickly showered and got dressed. We made our way down to meet the others for breakfast. We didn't really say much as we ate. I think Edward and Jasper were nervous too. I guess I can't blame them either. I know Alice and I weren't helping to ease their anxiety. We headed down to the beach after breakfast.

We had been on the beach for a few hours when we saw Robert Weber walking down the beach to us. I couldn't help but smile at the man who used to coach my t-ball team. He had black hair and eyes just like Angela. Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I stood up. Alice and I went over and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you, Reverend Weber," we said softly.

"I think you both can call me Robert now," he chuckled as he pulled away. "You both look beautiful."

"Thank you, Robert," chuckled Alice. She turned to the boys. "We would like you to meet our fiancés. This is Edward and Jasper."

"Edward, Jasper, this is Robert Weber, Angela's father," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," said Edward shaking Robert's hand.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us, sir," said Jasper as he shook Robert's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you," said Robert. He looked around at us all. "Why don't we go get a drink and talk?"

"Ok," we said.

We gathered up our stuff and followed Robert up to the bar. We all ordered a bottle of water and found a table. He sat in front of me and Alice. Jasper sat to the left of her while Edward sat to my right. I reached over and grabbed her hand and Edward's hand while she grabbed Jasper's hand.

"So, I've heard about your relationship from Angela and Ben. I've heard about it from Charlie and Renee, Peter and Charlotte. I've even heard about it from William and Catherine. I would like to hear about it from you all now," said Robert.

"What exactly do you want to hear?" I asked.

"I don't want the gory details," chuckled Robert. "I want to know how you fell in love with each other."

"It started with Bella for me," said Alice. "See, when my family and I moved to Forks, I hated it. It was not my home. Then I met her. She became my best friend. The only person I could trust one hundred percent. Just after I turned fifteen, I started noticing little things about her. The way she smiled. The way she laughed when I told a stupid joke. The way she stood up for me when people made fun of my height. One night, she and I were laying on my bed laughing at Emmett and Rose. I had to kiss her. So I did. It felt right. I think I fell in love with her that night."

"I fell in love with you too that night, Ali," I whispered as I wiped the tears off her face. I looked back over at Robert. "Alice made me feel like I was beautiful for the first time ever. This isn't the time to get into it but I didn't always feel that I belonged with my family. We've worked it out but it was really hard being the outcast but with Alice, I was just Bella, her best friend and secret girlfriend. We convinced ourselves that we were just friends with benefits but I think we've always loved each other. When we met Jasper and Edward, I felt like I finally found my place in the world. Together, the four of us have been able to finally be honest with ourselves and our families. I love them more than I thought possible."

"Edward, Jasper, how about you?" asked Robert.

"Edward and I met at NYU freshman year," said Jasper. "I grew up in Texas but never felt like I belonged there. I was scared to death to be on my own but as soon as I met Edward, I felt at ease. He's my best friend. We've always been close but it wasn't until we met Alice and Bella that I realized I was in love with him. See, Alice and Bella made me realize that I wasn't wrong for how I felt toward Edward. They made me feel complete and at home in my own body. I love all them more than I thought I could."

"I knew I was in love with Jasper the day I meet him," said Edward. Alice, Jasper, and I all looked over at him. He had never told us this. He smiled and looked over at us. "I had never felt comfortable with anyone until I met you, Jas, but I wasn't sure you felt the same way so I hid my feelings. Then we moved to LA and we meet Bella and Alice. I fell for them that night. I was so confused because I still loved Jasper but here were these two incredibly beautiful women that made me feel like I wasn't wrong for how I felt. They gave me the courage to express my feelings for Jasper. The four of us are a family. We don't work without each other. I love them."

"We love you too," I whispered through my tears. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"So much, honey," whispered Alice as she and Jasper came around and hugged us.

"Forever," whispered Jasper.

"I'm not really sure what to say," said Robert. Alice sat on Jasper's lap in the chair next to Edward.

"We understand that our relationship is not what society considers to be normal," I said.

"I'm not interested in what society tells us, Bella," said Robert. "It's obvious to me that the four of you all love each other. My concerns are what happens in the future?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Have you talked about having children?" he asked.

"Yes," we all said.

"How will that work?" asked Robert. "Will Edward be the father of your babies, Bella? Alice, how about yours?"

"We are just going to let it happen naturally. Alice and I will be the mothers to all of our children just as Edward and Jasper will be our children's fathers," I said.

"Have you thought about how hard it could be on the children when they go to school?" asked Robert. I was getting annoyed.

"Of course, we have," said Alice, sharply. I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Look, we know this won't be easy but our children will know that their parents love them. They will never be made to feel like they aren't beautiful or special, at least not by us. They will never be made to feel like they have to hide who they are from us. We know what that feels like and we, as a family, will make sure our children don't ever feel like that."

"I believe you," said Robert. "While I may not agree with your lifestyles, I am honored to marry you."

"Thank you, Robert," I said. "That means a lot to us."

"You're welcome," he chuckled. "Now let's talk about the wedding."

We spent the next hour talking about how we wanted the ceremony to go. Even though legally we couldn't all be married, we wanted to design our ceremony to have it where we all made a commitment to each other. Robert agreed to everything we asked.

We joined the others for lunch at a small sandwich shop. We were just finishing when the doors to the restaurant opened. I looked over and smiled as I jumped to my feet.

"MIKE! TYLER!" I squealed as I ran over and threw myself into their arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you didn't think we would let you and Alice get married without us being here," teased Tyler as I pulled away from him. Alice jumped into their arms causing us all to laugh.

"It's perfect now!" squealed Alice. She pulled away from them. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you," chuckled Mike. He looked over at the others and gasped. "Is that Reverend Weber?"

"Yes," I whispered as I chuckled. "Apparently, Renee and Angela talked him into coming and marrying us."

"That is so like Ang," chuckled Tyler.

"We know," chuckled Alice. Alice and I dragged Mike and Tyler over to the others.

"Mike, Tyler, thanks for coming," said Edward as he hugged them both. Mike, Tyler, Edward, and Jasper had all become good friends over the last month.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," chuckled Mike as he hugged Jasper. "Got to make sure these two don't do anything crazy."

"Like we would," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Reverend Weber, it's nice to see you again," said Mike, ignoring me.

"Call me Robert. It's nice to see you and Tyler, too," said Robert. "I ran into your parents last week. They couldn't stop talking about Christmas."

"It was nice," said Tyler as he and Mike sat down. "We'd missed them."

"I know they missed you both too. I'm glad it's working out for you," said Robert.

"Thanks," said Mike.

"So, how's the house looking?" I asked. They rolled their eyes at me.

"We are not going to talk about business," chuckled Tyler. "We are going to go take a nap. We were thinking about going down to the resort's club tonight. You all want to meet us?"

"Sure," said me, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Garrett, Kate, and Rose.

"We aren't going to," said Renee.

"But you all have fun," said Esme.

"Ok, well, we will meet you there at nine," said Mike.

"Ok," I said as I hugged him and Mike. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome, Honey," said Mike.

Mike and Tyler left. Robert decided to head back to his room for awhile. I think we overwhelmed him a little. Everyday headed off in separate directions. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I went down to the pool for a while.

Overall I think our meeting with Robert went very well. None of us were naive enough to think that he would support us completely but we had enough that he was willing to marry us. That was enough for us. Really when it comes down to it, all that really matters is that we love each other. The rest we will deal with.

Just before nine, we made our way down to the club. Alice was looking amazing in a black leather mini skirt, red strapless top and a pair of red fuck me pumps. I decided to wear a green halter dress that was very low cut. I added a pair of silver heels. Edward was wearing black dress pants and a black t-shirt that stuck to him like second skin. Jasper was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. How we even managed to leave the villa was beyond me.

We went inside and found Tyler and Mike sitting with Emmett, Rose, Garrett, and Kate. They all had drinks already so we headed over to the bar and grabbed on before we went over and joined them.

"Hey, guys," I chuckled. "How was your 'nap'?"

"It was great," smirked Tyler. "Right, Babe?"

"Oh yeah," smirked Mike as Emily dragged Sam over to us. He was avoiding looking at any of us.

"Hey, guys," said Emily. "How's your stay going so far?"

"It's great," I said. "How are you, Sam?"

"Fine," he muttered softly. Everyone chuckled except for him, Mike, and Tyler.

"Sam, honey, get over it already," chuckled Emily. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not bothered by it," said Sam. "I just wish I didn't have to keep seeing it. First, Bella-"

"STOP!" I shouted as I jumped up and slammed my hand over his mouth. "We don't need to talk about that."

"What?" asked Rose as a smile grew on her face. I felt Sam smile from behind my hand.

"Nothing," I said. Sam ripped my hand off his mouth.

"I caught them fucking on the beach," he said quickly. I closed my eyes as I heard Alice, Edward, and Jasper groan while the others gasped and busted out laughing.

"I fucking hate you, Sam," I muttered.

"Pay back is a bitch, Bella," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked at the others. Kate, Rose, Emmett, and Garrett were all smirking at us with a raised eyebrow. I turned to Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"Lets go dance," I said,

"No, no, no," smirked Rose.

"Ok," said Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

They jumped up and we quickly made our way out to the dance floor before they could stop us. I could hear them yelling and laughing at us to come back but we ignored them. Edward pulled me into his arms as we started dancing. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I spent the next few hours on the dance floor. Our hands roamed all over each others. Sometimes, I would feel Edward, Alice, or Jasper leaned down and kiss my neck, lips, or shoulders.

After of a few hours of this, we had all had enough. We said goodnight to everyone and headed back to the villa. Edward's had his hands all over me as we walked back to the villa. We stumbled into the villa and barely made it into our room before Edward was stripping my dress off of me. I tore his t-shirt off and pushed his pants down. I moaned as soon as I saw him without boxers on.

I pushed him onto the bed. I crawled up in between his legs and grabbed his cock in my hands. Edward thrust his hips at me. I snaked my tongue out and licked the tip of his cock. Edward moaned and grabbed the back of my head. I slid his cock into my mouth and moaned. I loved the taste of his cock. I started moving my mouth on his cock faster, using my tongue to massage his cock.

Alice crawled under me and brought my pussy down to her mouth. I bucked my hips on her tongue. God, my girl ate good pussy. I heard Edward moan and peeked up through my lashes to see him with Jasper's cock in his mouth. I let go of Edward's cock and moved over and slid down on his cock. I pulled Jasper's cock out of Edward's mouth and took him on mine. Alice moved and climbed onto Edward's mouth.

It was incredible to feel Edward thrusting into my pussy while Jasper fucked my mouth. Alice was riding Edward's tongue hard and I knew she would be coming soon. I wanted her and Jasper to come together. I released Jasper from my mouth.

"I ….fuck….want to watch ……you and Ali fuck," I moaned as Edward grabbed my hips and started thrusting harder into me.

Jasper pulled Alice off of Edward's mouth. I leaned down and kissed him. I could taste her all over his tongue. I sat up and started riding him harder. Jasper had Alice on her back so that he was hovering over her and was pounding into her hard. She leaned over and kissed Edward.

"FUCK!" I screamed as Edward thrust hard causing me to cum hard.

Alice pulled away and smirked at me. I slid off Edward and motioned for him to fuck Jasper. He smirked as he climbed behind Jasper. Edward dipped his fingers into my pussy and used my cum to coat his fingers. He stretched Jasper's ass before he placed the tip of his cock and pushed into Jasper's ass.

"Oh, shit," moaned Jasper. "Fuck me hard, Edward."

"God, your ass is so fucking tight," groaned Edward as he started thrusting hard into Jasper. I climbed off the bed and went over to my suitcase. I pulled out the strap on and quickly pulled it on. I moved behind Edward and bent him over just a little. I followed his lead and used my juice to coat the dildo before I positioned it at Edward's ass. I slowly pushed into him.

"Oh, FUCK," growled Edward as I filled his ass. "So fucking good, Bella. Don't stop."

"I won't stop, lover," I said as I grabbed his hips and started thrusting in and out of him.

"OH, FUCK!" screamed Alice as she came.

Jasper grabbed kept thrusting into her at the same pace that Edward was fucking him and I was fucking Edward. The straps for the strap on were rubbing on my clit and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck….I'm…..going….cum," gasped Jasper as he thrust into Alice one more time. Edward tightened his grip on Jasper's hips and thrust once more into him.

"FUCK," growled Edward as he came in Jasper's ass.

"OH, fuck…..YES," I screamed as I came.

I slid out of Edward's ass and collapsed on the bed next to Alice. Edward and Jasper fell onto the bed next to each other. We were all panting and covered in sweat. I slid the strap on off and leaned over and laid my head on Alice's chest. Edward had his on Jasper's chest. We all whispered our love for each other as we fell asleep.


	53. Chapter 53

I woke up the next morning when I felt someone kissing their way up my naked back. I arched my back into their lips. I heard them chuckle and knew it was Jasper. I smiled as I rolled over and pressed my lips to his.

"I love feeling your lips on me," I moaned as Jasper moved his lips down to my neck. I could feel his erection pressing against my thigh. "Jas, baby, I need you."

"God, I love your body," moaned Jasper as he ran his hands over my breasts. Jasper positioned his cock at my opening and pushed into me slowly. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"Baby, I love your cock inside of me," I moaned.

Jasper brought his lips back down to mine and started thrusting his cock in and out of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him into me deeper. Jasper rolled us so that I was straddling him. I lifted up and slid back down on his cock. I could feel him sink deeper into me every time I took him back into me.

Jasper moved his hands from my hips up to my breasts. He pulled and pinched my nipples in his fingers. I moved my hands to his thighs and started moving on him faster and harder. Jasper's hands moved straight back to my hips. He started lifting his hips to me as I thrust downwards. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Fuck, Jasper, I'm……YES" I screamed as I came hard.

"Bella, baby……" groaned Jasper as he thrust into me once more. "FUCK."

I collapsed onto the bed next Jasper. We were both panting. Jasper rolled over and looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I just can't get enough of you," he chuckled.

"Good," I smirked. "Because I plan on fucking you every chance I get."

"I'll hold you to that, Beautiful," smirked Jasper. I leaned over and kissed him. "Let's shower and go get some breakfast."

"Ok," I said as I climbed out of the bed. "Where are Edward and Alice?"

"I'm not sure," said Jasper. "I heard them sneak out of here pretty early."

"Oh, ok," I said.

Jasper and I headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower together. We dried off and went back into our room and got dressed. We held hands as we made our way down to the restaurant to grab some breakfast. We found Edward and Alice sitting in the back. Edward had her on his lap as he fed her. It was very cute. Jasper and I went over and joined them.

"Morning," I said as I settled on Jasper's lap. "Where did you two go so early?"

"It's a surprise," chuckled Alice. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be like that, Baby."

"Fine," I said. "I missed you both this morning."

"We missed you too," said Edward. "But I promise you both will love it."

"Ok," said me and Jasper.

Our waitress came over and Jasper and I ordered our breakfast. We tried to get Alice and Edward to tell us about their surprise but they refused to. We ate quickly and followed them through the jungle that surrounded the resort. I held onto Jasper's hand while Alice was holding onto Edward's.

We walked for about ten minutes before Edward and Alice stopped and looked back at us. They grabbed our hands and led us through the trees. I gasped as I looked around. There was beautiful waterfall falling into a large silver blue lake. It was beautiful. Edward and Alice had set up a canopy on the banks with lounge chairs and a cooler.

"We thought it would be nice to spend the day together," said Alice. "Just us one more time before we get married tomorrow."

"I like that idea," I said softly. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"That sounds nice," said Jasper. He kissed Edward and then Alice. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I know me either," I said as I leaned my head on his chest. "Soon we'll be married and we can spend all our time together."

"Let's go swimming," chuckled Alice.

"Ok," I laughed. I slipped off my sundress and tossed it onto one of the loungers. I turned and walked over to the water. I looked back over my shoulder. "You guys coming?"

They all just moaned as I waked into the water. It might have been because I was completely naked. I heard them quickly get rid of their clothes. Edward ran up behind me and swooped me into his arms and jumped into the water. Jasper and Alice were right behind us. We all just laughed as we splashed around in the water.

"Baby, toss me some water," I asked Alice about an hour later. We were laying on the loungers while Edward and Jasper were still in the water.

"Here you go," she chuckled as she set the ice cold water bottle between my legs.

"Ali," I squealed as I pulled her into my arms. "That was fucking mean."

"It was, wasn't it?" she smirked. She sat up and straddled my waist. I could feel her bare pussy rubbing against mine. "Maybe you should punish me."

"Maybe you should put that fantastic tongue to work and eat my pussy," I said as I bucked my hips into her.

"Fuck," she moaned as she ground her hips onto me.

Alice leaned down and kissed me before she moved her lips to my neck. She kissed and sucked her way down my body until her mouth was hovering over my soaking wet pussy. She winked at me before she pushed my legs apart and lowered her mouth to me. I threw my head back as she ate my pussy hard.

Edward and Jasper came over to us. Edward went behind Alice and lifted her as he pushed his cock into her. She moaned against my pussy. Jasper ran the tip of his cock over my lips. I opened my mouth and took him all the way in. He grabbed the back of my head and started fucking my mouth hard. Alice was tongue fucking me just as fast and hard as Edward was thrusting into her.

She brought her hands up and ran them up my thighs before she pushed two of her fingers into me. She brought her mouth to my clit and sucked on it as she fucked me with her fingers. I came hard causing me to moan against Jasper's cock.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned as he threw his head back. "I need to be in you now."

I slid out from under Alice and pulled Jasper to the lounger next to her and Edward. I bent over and wiggled my ass at him. Jasper moaned and grabbed my hips and slammed himself into me. I screamed as I was hit by a mixture of pain and pleasure. More pleasure then pain. Jasper started slamming into me harder and harder. I could feel all of him working in and out of me.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming," cried out Alice as she pushed back into him.

"So fucking good," growled Edward as he pumped into Alice's tight little pussy. "FUCK"

They collapsed together in their lounger while Jasper continued to fuck me hard. He moved one of his hands from my hips to my hair and started driving into me even harder. I could feel my orgasm starting to build so I pushed back into his thrust. I heard him curse under his breath and I knew he was getting close too.

"JAS!" I screamed as I bucked my ass into him almost frantically. "So…..close…harder."

"Fuck, Baby," he groaned.

He moved his hand back to my hips and tightened them as he went even harder. All you could hear was the echo of our skin slapping together. Edward had his fingers in Alice's pussy as they watched us. She was grinding her ass into him and I knew he was getting hard again. He lifted her leg over his and slid into her pussy with ease. I bowed my head as I felt an explosion from deep inside of me.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUCCCCKKK!" I screamed as I had the most intense orgasm ever.

"FUCK, BABY, FUCK," growled Jasper.

He thrust once more into me and came hard. We collapsed into the lounger, panting and gasping for air. Edward and Alice came together a few minutes later. I snuggled into Jasper's arms and fell asleep.

Alice shook me and Jasper awake a few hours later and told us we needed to start packing things up. We reluctantly got up and pulled our clothes on. We grabbed everything and headed back to the villa. We were meeting everyone for dinner tonight. We all showered and changed into clean clothes.

We made our way down to a little seafood place. We were led to a small banquet room in the back where our family, Robert, Mike, and Tyler were all waiting for us, Based on the snickers we heard, Rose and the others had told our parents about us getting caught by Sam. We chose to ignore them.

We settle around the table and made small talk while we ate our dinner of shrimp, crab, and lobsters. Once everyone was done and the servers had taken our plates away, Rose and Emmett stood up and held up their drinks. Everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

"We would like to take a minute to toast, Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper," said Rose. "The four of you have shown us how much love can change everything. You are an inspiration to us all. Because you took the chance to love each other, we've all gained friends, parents, and lovers. Thank you for showing us how to love with our whole hearts."

"We would like to present you with a small token of our love for all of you," said Emmett.

Charlie, Renee, William, and Catherine handed me and Alice long black boxes. Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, and Esme handed Jasper and Edward small boxes. I opened the box and gasped softly as I looked up at my parents. Nestled inside the box was a gold locket. I looked over to see Alice holding one too. I opened it and felt the tears building in my eyes. On one side was a picture of me and Alice. It was from my fifteenth birthday party. Alice had her arms around my shoulders and we were grinning like fools. On the other side was a picture of Edward and Jasper from when they were in New York. They had their heads together and were smirking. I looked over at Edward Jasper. They were holding watches. I looked up at our parents.

"Thank you," I whispered as I stood up. I hugged Charlie and Renee. "Thank you for everything."

"Thank you for teaching us about love," whispered Charlie as he and Renee pulled back from me.

"And helping us find our loves," whispered Renee as she let a tear slip from her eye. "I haven't told you this nearly enough, Bella, but I'm so proud of the woman you've become."

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered.

"Mom, Dad," whispered Alice next to me. "Thank you for loving me for how I am. I love you so much."

"We love you too, Sweetheart," whispered Catherine. "You've given us so much."

"Without your courage, we wouldn't have found Carlisle and Esme," said William. "We love you, Honey, and we are proud to be your parents."

"Edward, we are so proud of you," said Carlisle. "You're a strong man. We've seen you grow so much as a man over the last few months. It's an honor to be your parents."

"The honor is mine, Dad," said Edward as he hugged Carlisle. He turned to Esme. "Mom, you were the one who told us it was ok. You were the one who gave us the strength to fight for our love. Thank you for helping us get here."

"Edward, all I did was love you," said Esme.

"No, you didn't, Esme," I said. I went over and grabbed her hand. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "When we came for thanksgiving, you let me cry on your shoulder. You told me I was strong. You took us to try to work things out with our parents. If you hadn't pushed us, I wouldn't have my parents back. Alice might not have hers. Renee and Charlie wouldn't have Peter and Charlotte. You and Carlisle wouldn't have William and Catherine. You're the one who brought us together."

"To Esme," said Renee with a smile as she held up her drink.

"To Esme," we all said as we held up our drinks.

"To finding your true love, no matter how different it is," said Robert as he held up his drink.

"To finding your true love, no matter how different it is," we all muttered.

We all finished our drinks and gathered our stuff and headed outside. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and I huddled together in the corner with our arms wrapped around each other and our heads pressed together. We would be spending the evening with our parents and siblings.

"I'm going to miss all of you," I whispered through my tears.

"Me too," whispered Alice. "But by this time tomorrow, we will be married."

"I love you," whispered Edward.

"We love you, too," whispered Jasper. "Forever."

"Forever," we whispered back.

We kissed each other one last time before we made our way over to were our parents were waiting for us with soft smiles on their faces. I wiped the tears off my face and went with Charlie, Renee, and Rose, back to my villa. Alice was spending the evening with William, Catherine, and Emmett in Emmett and Rose's villa. Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper were staying in Charlie, Renee, Peter, and Charlotte's villa while Edward would be with Carlisle, Esme, and Kate in Carlisle, Esme, William, and Catherine's. Garrett was going to stay in the extra room in Mike and Tyler's villa.

Charlie, Renee, Rose, and I changed into our pajamas and settled on the couch with a movie and a big bowl of popcorn.

"This reminds me of when we were little and we would camp out in the living room," I chuckled.

"Me too," laughed Rose. "We'd pile all the blankets in the house on the floor in the living room and cuddle up in front of the fireplace while we watched movies all night."

"It's too hot for a fire here," chuckled Charlie. He pointed to me, Renee, and Rose. "You three used to hog all the blankets. I would always end up freezing my ass off."

"Poor, Dad," I teased as I threw a piece of popcorn at him. "It must have been hard for you being the only man in the house."

"You have no idea," he chuckled as he threw a piece of popcorn at me.

"You didn't have it so bad, Charlie," teased Renee. "Besides, you let these two have everything they wanted."

"Cause I was scared of them," chuckled Charlie. Rose and I just rolled our eyes.

"And you call me a drama queen," I said sarcastically.

"You are," they all said together. We busted out laughing.

"I know," I sighed.

We spent the rest of the evening teasing each other. It felt nice to have this time with Charlie, Renee, and Rose. It had been a long time since we had gotten to spend this kind of time together. We let school, jobs, friends, and lovers get in the way. Rose and I laughed as we scurried through the villa and pulled out all the blankets out into the living room floor. We piled them out and the four of us laid down. Charlie chuckled about not having enough of the blanket so we all tossed our part on him. We started watching a movie. I fell asleep about halfway through. Tomorrow I would be marrying the loves of my life.


	54. Chapter 54

I woke up the next morning before Charlie, Renee, or Rose. I was so excited that I was practically bouncing off the walls. I slipped out of the villa and settled on the porch. I never thought I would get married, especially after Jacob. Now, here I was marrying my true loves. I heard the door open and looked over to see Rose.

"Hey, Bella," she said as she sat down next to me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was too excited to sleep," I said softly. I laid my head on her shoulder. "Do you remember when we were little and we would pretend that we were getting married?"

"We would use the sheets on the bed as our gowns and veils," laughed Rose.

"We would take turns marrying each other to the invisible man next to us," I chuckled.

"Who knew you would be marrying two men and a woman," chuckled Rose.

"I never thought I would get married at all after Jacob," I said softly. "It was so hard to trust anyone other than Alice."

"It was different with Edward and Jasper though," said Rose. "You loved them from the beginning. I think that is why it was so hard for me to accept at first."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled and looked over at me.

"I knew you loved Alice, Bella. I think I've always been a little jealous. See, I'm your big sister. You didn't need me the way you needed her," she said through her tears.

"Oh, Rosie, I will always need you," I whispered. "You're my big sister. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Besides, I get it now."

"Oh, I know you do," I chuckled. She chuckled with me. "Do they make you happy?"

"Yeah, they do," said Rose. "Emmett's always been the love of my life, Bella, but Garrett and Kate make us better. I never thought I could love anyone the way I love Emmett but I do. The four of work together. We've had to move slowly because neither Kate or Garrett were ready for much but we love them. They love us."

"I'm happy for you, Rosie," I whispered softly.

"Thanks," she chuckled softly. She stood up and pulled me to my feet. "Now, let's get you some breakfast before we head over and get you ready for your wedding."

"Ok," I chuckled.

We went inside and joined Charlie and Renee at the table for some breakfast. Renee had an array of fresh fruit and muffins. We quickly ate and cleaned up our mess. We put all the blankets back and gathered everything we would need to get ready. I followed Rose and Renee down to the room next to the chapel.

We walked in and I saw Alice with Catherine, Kate, and Esme. She looked over at me and smiled as she ran over to me. I met her half way and threw my arms around her as I crushed my lips against hers. She moaned and plunged her tongue into my mouth.

"Do you think they missed each other?" chuckled Kate.

"I think so," chuckled Rose. I heard the Esme, Catherine, Renee, and Charlotte started chuckling but I was focused on Alice. I pulled my lips away from Alice's but let my forehead presses against hers.

"I missed you so much last night," I whispered through my tears. Everyone stopped chuckling.

"Me too, Baby," cried Alice. "I just wanted to feel you next me. To feel your body snuggled up to mine. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," I cried softly. I pressed my lips to Alice's again.

"Ok, girls," chuckled Renee as she and Catherine pulled up apart. "Go shower and be quick about it. We need to get started."

"Fine," we whispered. Alice and I smiled at each other as we went headed to the bathroom together. They pulled me back.

"Separately," chuckled Renee.

"No fair," we whined.

They all just chuckled as they pulled me over on the bed. Alice huffed and went and took her shower. I think it was the fastest shower she had ever taken. She came right out and headed for me but Kate pulled her back.

"Have some patience," she chuckled as Alice fought against her.

"I want my Bella," whined Alice.

"I want my Ali," I whined as I fought against Rose's arms.

"Are we going to have to move one of you to another room?" asked Renee.

"No," we whined.

"Then stop this now," said Renee. "Bella, go take a shower."

"Fine," we whined.

I went into the bathroom and took a very fast, very cold shower. I went dried off and slipped the lace hipsters and strapless bra I had gotten for tonight and the robe they had hanging on the door on and went back into the room. They say me in the chair next to Alice and started pampering us. They at least let us hold hands.

We spent all day being buffed and polished. They brought us a cheese and cracker tray for lunch. I had the best time with the girls. We all teased and joked about what kind of trouble the guys were getting into. Knowing Emmett and Garrett, it could be anything.

After lunch, Renee and Rose started working on my hair while Charlotte did my make-up. Catherine and Esme did Alice's hair while Kate did her make-up. They pulled our hair up into an elegant French twists. Once they were done with our make-up, we waited for them to get ready before we stood up and slipped on our dresses.

Alice's dress was a ivory, silk, halter dress that made her breasts look fabulous. I couldn't wait to get her out of that dress. We slipped on our heels and grabbed each others hands. Alice and I followed them out of the room to the back of the chapel. Charlie and William were waiting for us. They both smiled as soon as they saw us.

"You girls look beautiful," said William offering Alice his arm.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered.

"Bella, honey, you look amazing," said Charlie.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered.

"Are you ready to get married?" they asked.

"Yes," we said.

Charlie motioned for them to start the music. William, Alice, Charlie, and I stepped into the door way. I looked up and saw Edward and Jasper standing at the front of the chapel with Robert behind them. They were holding hands. As soon as they saw us, they smiled. I grabbed Alice's hand as our father's walked us down the isle. They kissed our cheeks before they placed our free hands into Jasper and Edward's. Jasper let go of Edward's hand and moved to Alice's side while Edward moved to my side.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Alice, Isabella, Edward, and Jasper," said Robert with a big smile. "Who gives these ladies to be married?"

"We do," said Charlie, William, Renee, and Catherine.

"Alice, Isabella, Edward, and Jasper have opted to write their own vows," said Robert. He motioned for us to start. Edward and I turned to face Alice and Jasper. Edward and Jasper reached out and held hands.

"Jasper and Edward, from the moment the four of us met, I knew that we were meant to be together," said Alice. "My love for all three of you grows everyday. I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you."

"Edward and Jasper, the day I met you was the day I opened my heart up again to anyone but Alice. The three of you make me feel beautiful and special. I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you," I said through my tears.

"Bella and Alice, you both gave me and Jasper the courage to love not only each other but you as well. I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you," said Edward.

"Alice and Bella, three months ago, you both walked into our lives and changed us for the better. Edward and I have learned to embrace our love for each other and you. I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you," said Jasper. Edward and Jasper let go of each others hands and we turned to Robert. He had a big smile on his face.

"Mary Alice McCarty, do you take Isabella Marie Swan, Jasper Allen Whitlock Cullen, and Edward Anthony Cullen to be your spouses forever?" asked Robert.

"I do," squealed Alice, causing us to chuckled.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Mary Alice McCarty, Jasper Allen Whitlock Cullen, and Edward Anthony Cullen to be your spouses forever?"

"I do," I said with a big smile.

"Jasper Allen Whitlock Cullen, do you take Mary Alice McCarty, Isabella Marie Swan, and Edward Anthony Cullen to be your spouses forever?"

"I do," said Jasper.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Mary Alice McCarty, Isabella Marie Swan, and Jasper Allen Whitlock Cullen to be your spouses forever?"

"I do," said Edward.

"May I have the rings please?" asked Robert. Renee, Catherine, Charlotte, and Esme handed Robert our rings. "These rings are unending just like your love for each other. Alice and Isabella, please take Edward and Jasper's rings and repeat after me. These rings are a symbol of our love and commitment."

"These rings are a symbol of our love and commitment," said me and Alice as we slid the rings onto Edward and Jasper.

"Edward and Jasper, please take Alice and Isabella's rings and repeat after me. These rings are a symbol of our love and commitment."

"These rings are a symbol of our love and commitment," said Jasper and Edward as they slid our rings onto mine and Alice's finger.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California and Washington, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss each other," chuckled Robert. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me. He turned and kissed Alice while I kissed Jasper. Then he kissed Jasper while I kissed Alice. We turned and looked at our family. "It is my honor to present to you Alice, Isabella, Jasper, and Edward Cullen."

We held hands as we made our way out of the chapel. As soon as we were out there was a fury of kisses being exchanged by all of us. I think I lost count on how many times I kissed each other them. Everyone came out and laughed causing us to break our lips apart but we stayed very close to each other.

We followed the others down to a private banquet room. I couldn't help but smile when I saw all pictures of the four us on the tables. The four of us settled at the table in the front while our families filled the other two tables.

After we ate, we feed cake to each other. We were nice and ignored the taunts from Emmett and Garrett to stuff the cake in to each other's faces. We spent the rest of the evening dancing. My first dance was with Edward. I danced with Jasper and then Alice next.

I managed to pull myself away from my husbands and my wife, to dance with everyone else. It was hard. I just wanted to be with them. Renee called everyone to go outside so we could leave around midnight.

The four of us joined hands as we ran through the crowd and ran back down to our villa. We shut and locked the door behind us. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me into our room. Jasper did the same to Alice. They shut the door behind them and set us on our feet. We slowly stripped each other out of our clothes.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. She laid me down and kissed me for she kissed her way down my body. She pushed my legs apart and licked my pussy slowly. Edward moved behind her and started eating her pussy while Jasper came up to me. I grabbed his cock in my hand and brought him to my mouth.

Alice was going at me hard as she pushed my legs even further apart and bucked her hips against Edward's mouth. Jasper was gently thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. Alice shoved her fingers into me hard and I moaned as I came hard.

"Fuck, Edward, so close," moaned Alice as she ground her hips on his tongue.

"Cum for me, Ali," he moaned into her pussy.

"OH FUCK" she screamed as she came.

Edward licked her dry and leaned up and kissed Jasper. He moaned as he pulled his cock out of my mouth. I pulled Alice up and kissed her hard. Jasper pulled Alice into his arm and kissed her as he thrust into her. She moaned into his mouth. Edward climbed over me and thrust into me in one quick move.

I wrapped my body around his and pulled him into me deeper. He moved in and out of me slowly. I could hear Alice and Jasper as they made love to each other next to us. I reached over and grabbed Alice's hand as our husbands made love to us. The four of us came together a few minutes later. We collapsed onto the bed and whispered our love to each other as we caught our breath.

After several minutes, I crawled over Alice and straddle Jasper's lap. I leaned down and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. I could feel his cock getting hard under me and I lifted up and took him into me with a soft moan. I raised my hips and brought them back down. Alice and Edward were making love next to us but right now my focus was on Jasper. He moved his hands to my hips and started meeting my thrusts.

I increased my pace on him, pulling him into me deeper with each thrust of his hips. I set my hands on his chest and started riding him hard. Jasper started thrusting his hips up harder and faster. I could feel my body begin to shake as I reached my orgasm. I leaned down and kissed Jasper as we came together. I rolled over onto the bed.

Alice and Edward came together and she laid down next to me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Jasper moved over to Edward and kissed him as they rubbed their bodies together. I rolled me and Alice so that she was under me. I leaned down and kissed her again. I kissed my way down her body and sucked her nipple into my mouth before I made my way down her flat stomach to her sweet pussy. I pushed my wife's legs apart and gave her a long lick before I thrust my tongue into her. I could taste her, Edward, and Jasper.

"Fuck, Baby," she moaned as she thrust her hips up.

"Baby, you taste so fucking good," I moaned against her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Jas," groaned Edward.

I peeked through my lashes to see Edward laying on his back next to Alice. He had his legs pulled back as Jasper thrust in and out of his ass. So fucking beautiful. Alice moved her hand to the back of my head and started lifting her hips to meet my tongue. I pushed two of my fingers into her pussy while I fucked her with my tongue. I felt her walls clamp down my fingers as she came.

"FUCK," she screamed.

I licked my girl dry and leaned up and kissed her. I rolled over to her side and we watched Edward and Jasper. Jasper leaned down and kissed Edward as he came in Edward's ass. He pulled out of Edward and laid down next to Alice. Edward rolled over and kissed Jasper as he gentle pushed into Jasper's ass. I would never get tired of watching them like this. They murmured their love for each other as they made love. Edward kiss Jasper as he reached his own orgasm.

We spent the entire night making love to each other. Our bodies were twisted together as we came together one last time as the sun came up.


	55. Chapter 55

"Ok, people, listen up," I said as I ended our staff meeting. "I will be out of the office for the rest of the day. Seth, I need the progress reports for all your division's projects no later than the end of next week, Ok?"

"Ok," he said.

"I will see you all bright and early Monday morning. Have a great weekend," I said with a smile.

I turned and made my way down to my office. Even though it's been four months since I took over Cullen Architecture, I still felt weird every time I came into this office. It would always be Carlisle's office to me. I gathered up my stuff and headed over to the elevator to meet Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hey," I said. "Can we stop and grab some lunch before we go home? I'm starving."

"Sure," said Edward.

We made our way down to the parking garage and loaded into the car. We stopped by a small deli and grabbed some lunch. Alice wasn't very hungry but I was starving. After we ate, we headed back to the house. We were going to Mike and Tyler's house warming party tonight so we took the afternoon off.

I still couldn't believe their house was finally done. The Volturi Brother's made me proud and worked their asses off to get their house done. Of course, they were well paid for their hard work also. It was funny to see how much life had changed for us in the last few months.

Carlisle and Esme moved to Forks the week after we got back from our wedding in Brazil. Esme was loving the hospital there and Carlisle was enjoying running a smaller business. He was focusing on the houses we were having built right now. Hopefully they would be done in the next month. I know that they were all ready to move in. So far they hadn't had any problems with the good people of Forks. But I don't think too many people really knew about them either.

"I have been dying to get that skirt off you all morning," moaned Edward as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you waiting for?" I smirked. I pulled out of his arms and grabbed Alice's hand as she chuckled.

"Come on, boys," she smirked.

Alice and I turned and shook our asses as we made our way upstairs. I heard Edward and Jasper moan before they ran up the stairs and swept us into their arms. Alice and I squealed and laughed. They carried us into our room and shut the door behind us. They set us on our feet. We took a step back and slowly pulled out tops off and dropped them on the floor. Both of their eyes went straight to our breasts. I looked over at Alice and smirked as I reached behind her and unclasp her red bra. I dropped it to the floor and bent over and sucked on her nipple.

"Fuck," she moaned softly.

"Ali, baby, your tits are so tasty," I murmured. I peeked over at Edward and Jasper. "You boys should taste her."

"Fuck, yeah," moaned Jasper as he ripped his open and tossed it to the floor. He came over and sucked her other nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck me," cried Alice as she grabbed the back of our heads.

Edward came behind me and unclasp my bra. I shook it off while he pulled the zipper down on my black skirt. He let it drop the floor and caressed my ass before pressing up against me. I could feel his cock sliding between my ass.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned as I pushed back into him. "I need you now."

"I love your fucking ass," groaned Edward. He pulled me over to the bed and bent me over the side. He gripped my hips and slowly pushed into my pussy. "Fuck. So fucking tight."

"Harder, Baby," I growled as I pushed back into him.

He chuckled and started slamming into me as Alice and Jasper came over. Alice laid down in front of me and I brought my mouth down to her sweet pussy. I heard Edward curse under his breath and I knew he was watching me with Alice. Alice pulled Jasper's cock into her mouth, causing him to moan.

I moved my mouth to Alice's clit as I shoved two fingers into her pussy. She started bucking her hips up as she came hard. Jasper pulled out of her mouth and pulled her into his arms and thrust into her. Edward was stilt thrusting into me harder and faster.

"FUCK" I screamed as I came hard.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Edward as he came inside of me.

Edward pulled out of me and we collapsed on the bed while we watched Alice and Jasper make love next to us. They were so beautiful. Jasper pressed his lips to Alice's as they came together. He rolled over next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. We all chuckled softly before we fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, when I heard Alice throwing up in the bathroom. I slipped out of the bed and quietly made my way in to her. She was crouched over the toilet, still naked. I grabbed a washrag and went it and helped clean her face.

"Baby, you ok?" I asked softly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…" she trailed off. "I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"My period is more than a week late," she whispered.

"Baby, have you taken a test?" I whispered.

"No," she cried.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. "This is a good thing."

"I know but we weren't planning on having children yet," she cried.

"It's ok, Ali," I whispered as I held her in my arms. "If you are having our baby, then we will be happy. You know that."

"I know," she whispered. She looked up at me. "Will you go with me to get a test?"

"Of course I will," I whispered. "Come on. We'll get one before the party."

"Ok," whispered Alice.

I stood up and pulled her to her feet. I turned on the shower and we stepped in. I took my time washing her hair and body. My girl deserved to be pampered a little. Once we were both clean, we dried off and went back to our room. We quietly got dressed. We had just slipped our shoes on when the boys woke up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasper.

"We'll meet you both at the party," I said grabbed Alice's hand. "We have a quick errand to run."

"Are you sure?" asked Edward, looking from me to Alice.

"Yep," I said. "Love you both."

"Love you both," said Jasper and Edward as they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Alice and I made our way downstairs and out to my car. Alice was too worked up to drive. We drove down to a drug store and made our way over to the tests. There were so many tests to choose from. We grabbed three tests and went up and paid for them. We went to the bathroom in the back so Alice could take them. She quickly peed on all three sticks and I set the timer on my cell phone. I pulled her into my arms and held her while we waited for the results.

It felt like it took forever but finally my cell phone went off. Alice took a deep breath as we went over and looked at the tests. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

We threw the tests in the trash and headed back out to the car. Alice held my hand as we drove over to Mike and Tyler's. We parked in the front and made our way inside. We didn't see Edward or Jasper anywhere.

"BELLA, ALICE!" squealed Tyler as he and Mike spotted us.

"Hey, guys," I chuckled as I hugged them "The house looks great!"

"Thanks," chuckled Mike. "You both look amazing. Where are those husbands of yours?"

"They should be here soon," said Alice with a big smile.

"Ok, well, we want you to meet some friends of ours," said Tyler. He and Mike led us through the crowd to where four men were standing. "This is John and David, and Greg and Louis. Guys, this is Alice and Bella Cullen. Bella is our amazing architect and Alice is our fabulous designer."

"It's nice to finally meet you," chuckled John. He was a tall, muscular man with dirty blond hair. "These two have told us so much about you."

"I hope they lied and told you some good things," I chuckled as I shook his hand.

"All good things," chuckled David. He was almost as tall as John. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. "This is an incredible house."

"Thank you," I said. "Alice and I worked very hard on it."

"We were hoping you would consider doing a house for us," said John.

"Of course," I said. "Get my number from Mike and Tyler. Give me a call next week and we can set up a meeting."

"Sounds good," said John. Edward and Jasper came up behind us.

"There you two are," said Edward. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry," I said. "Edward, Jasper, this is John, David, Greg, and Louis. This is Edward and Jasper, mine and Alice's husbands."

"Aw, the Edward and Jasper," chuckled Greg, a dark haired man with brown eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," said Edward. Jasper just nodded.

"Well, let's get all of you a drink," said Mike.

"Just water for me and Alice," I said softly.

"Ok," said Mike.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and I followed Mike over and grabbed some waters for me and Alice and beers for Edward and Jasper. Mike excused himself and Edward and Jasper pulled me and Alice into a corner.

"Where did you run off to earlier?" asked Edward.

"We needed to get something," whispered Alice. I grabbed her hand.

"What?" asked Jasper. Alice took a deep breathe and smiled.

"A pregnancy test," she whispered. Edward and Jasper's mouths fell open.

"Are you…..Did you….Pregnant?" asked Jasper. Alice bit her lip and looked over at me. I nodded my head softly.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Jasper and Edward smiled and pulled us into their arms and kissed us. They were so exited for us. All of us. We managed to break away from each other long enough to tell Tyler and Mike goodnight. Alice and I climbed into my car while Edward and Jasper climbed into Edward's Volvo. Alice and I pulled behind them and followed them to the house. We got stuck at a red light while Edward and Jasper kept going. The light turned green so I pressed down on to the gas pedal.

"BELLA" screamed Alice.

I looked to my left just as the headlights came into contact with my side of the car. My head slammed forward against the windshield before my seatbelt snapped me back into my seat. I heard the crunch of the medal getting twisted. I felt the car roll before settling back down on it's wheels. I heard Alice screaming at me as I faded into the darkness.

****

SIX MONTHS LATER

The darkness was laying on me like winter blanket. I tried to move but I couldn't get my hands to follow my wishes. My legs felt like they were made of lead. I struggled to open my eyes. They felt like they were glued shut. I barely managed to pry my eyes open but they closed again almost immediately.

"Did you see that?" asked a gentle velvety voice. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it but I couldn't figure out who it was. "I think she opened her eyes."

"Are you sure?" asked a man with a smooth calming voice. Someone grabbed my other hand.

I opened my eyes again, once, twice, then a third time. The room was bright. I looked around and saw the two men I had heard talking to me. They each had one of my hands in theirs. The man to my left was tall and gorgeous. He had auburn hair and deep green eyes. The man to my right had wavy blond hair and blue eyes.

"Baby, you're ok," said the green eyed man.

He started to pull my hand up to his lips but I pulled it out of his grip. I could hear a beeping noise start to go fast as I frantically looked from him to the other man.

"Calm down," said the blue eyed man as he reached up to stroke my face. I cringed away from him.

"Who are you?" I whispered through my tears. They looked at each other before they looked back down at me. "Who the fuck are you?"

**

* * *

**

Don't hate me for leaving it here! I am working on the sequel and I hope to have it ready for posting soon.


	56. Sequel's up!

**First chapter of the sequel is up. It's called Strange Awakings. **

**Thanks again for all the support over my story. I enjoyed writing this story very much and I am  
overwhelmed by all the support I got for it. I know it's a bit different but that's the great thing  
about the world of fiction. **


	57. Glosp Awards

http(:/)glospawards(.)blogspot(.)com/(p)/vote(.)html

I have been nominated for several Glosp awards. Voting started today and ends on the 26th of October. Please go vote for me. Lustful Awakenings, Strange Awakening, Following the Breadcrumbs have all been nominated in various categories. I have been nominated for Best Author. I am completely blown away to even be nominated in the same category as half of the people who have been nominated with me. Thanks:)


End file.
